The Diary of Kelly Gibbs
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: Diary entries made by Kelly. Rated M to be safe. *NOW COMPLETED!*
1. Witness

**DISCLAIMER: **I sadly don't own NCIS that credit belongs to Don Bellisario and CBS and here in Australia Network Ten. I only own the idea and the characters you don't recognise

**AN: **this is my 3rd Kelly centric fic, I don't know why; I have others I have written but have not published that aren't about Kelly. I hope you enjoy this fic. This is a combination of two fics I had in mind; Witness which is the 1st chapter of this fic and I wanted to do a missing scene from Hiatus if Kelly were still alive but I've combine the two.

The following fic are a number of diary entries made by Kelly, the entries are written in italic. They are based around certain episodes and some are not.

R&R.

Witness

_Dear Diary, _

_I was in a car accident today. I got some cuts; I also got a broken arm. My mummy closed her eyes, she didn't wake up she must have been really tired. Before she closed her eyes she said 'Jethro' – that's my daddy's name – he's a Marine. I wish he was here, I'm so scared._

Eight year old Kelly Gibbs and her mother Shannon did up their seatbelts in their wagon and waited for Special Agent Mark Daniels to do the same. The girls had been grocery shopping and it was time to go home.

The car stopped at a red light, laughter came from the car as Daniels told the girls a bad joke as he accelerated with the light now green.

Suddenly there was a loud bang – like a car backfiring and the car crashed. Kelly undid her seatbelt, he arm hurt and there was some blood. She crawled through the seat in to the front, she looked at the Special Agent, his body was slumped forward on the steering wheel his head turned to the side looking at her, his eyes opened. Kelly looked away quickly

"Mummy"

"Jethro" asked Shannon groggily

"No mummy, it's Kelly"

Shannon closed her eyes. Kelly was scared; she crawled back to the backseat and his on the floor under a trench coat


	2. Mike Franks

_Dear Diary, _

_I hid under come trench coats in the back of the car. I was really scared. Mummy was still asleep and the special policeman was asleep too. He had blood all over him and a hole in his head but his eyes were opened. When I was hiding I heard people talking but I didn't look because I didn't know who they were. I heard one man ask where I was and someone else said they didn't know. When I heard my name I looked out the window and saw Mr. Franks he was smoking._

Kelly was hiding under a trench coat in the backseat, she felt she had been there for ages, until she heard Mike Franks voice.

"What about Kelly" asked Mike to the local LEO

"Kelly?" asked the LEO

"Yea the kid"

"Sorry Special Agent Franks, it was only the two in the front"

Kelly looked out the window and saw Mike turn his back on the car; she slowly opened the door, got out and stood on the road.

"Mr. Franks" Kelly said quietly

Mike turned at hearing his name and blew out his smoke from the cigarette "You OK kid"

"My arm hurts" '

Mike took Kelly to the hospital then back to NIS. Kelly sat in a chair drinking chocolate milk.

"Mr. Franks, where's mummy"

Mike sighed, how could he tell the eight yr old in front of him that he mother was dead?


	3. My Daddy Our Rules

My Daddy, Our Rules

_Dear Diary, _

_My daddy didn't come home for ages after the accident. I stayed with Grammy and Grandpa by myself. I asked where mummy was but they didn't tell me. Everyone whispered. I didn't really talk, all I wanted was my mummy and daddy and to be at home playing with my best friend Maddie Tyler._

_Then I heard my daddy yelling at Grammy and Grandpa. I ran out of my room and ran right into his arms. He looked so sad and he was hurt, he had crutches. He packed my stuff and we left. We drove to the beach where daddy used to take up camping. He told me to stay in the car, and then he went and sat down. He took ages so I went to look for him, I found him, he was crying, he had a gun. He hugged me so tight. Dad told me mummy had dies, that it was just him and me now._

_For about 12 months after the accident I didn't talk to anyone, not even daddy or Maddie. Everyone told daddy that I needed help but daddy told them I would speak when I was ready. Daddy and I spoke in sign language. When I finally began to speak Daddy and I made up rules: _

_#1 Be Brave _

_#2 always tell the truth_

_#3 It's OK to cry _

_#4 Friday nights is Dad and Kelly night_

_#5 If you need help – dad's always here _

Kelly got out of the car, she found her dad sitting on a log a gun in his hands

"Daddy"

Gibbs looked up. Kelly saw tears sliding down his cheeks. Gibbs put the gun down and opened his arms, Kelly sunk into them, "Mummy's dead Kelly. It's just you and me now" he explained to his daughter as he heard the soft muffles of Kelly crying into his chest, he held her tight.

It was late evening when they left the beach but before they did Kelly looked up at the stars "Daddy, see that star" she questioned

Gibbs looked up at the star, the brightest one in the sky

"That's mummy" Kelly told him

Gibbs smiled sadly and kissed the top of his daughter's head

A few days later Gibbs took Kelly to Shannon's gave. Kelly had brought a flower and placed it in front of the tombstone. She knelt down and cried, hugging the tombstone as she did. Gibbs stood silently watching his daughter, crying silently to himself. His heart had been torn out at Shannon's death but to see his little girl like this his heart was being shredded.

"I can't do this Shan"

"Of course you can Jethro" He heard her say somewhere in his subconscious

"Not without you"

"Yes you can, she idolise you, loves you so much. You just need to say no once in a while"

Gibbs smirked

"Promise me Gibbs, you will take care of her, no more stunts like at the beach the other day. I know Kelly thinks I'm the brightest star in the sky and I am. I promise to shine bright every night, just for the both of you. I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

"And I love you Shannon Holly Gibbs" he said as he knelt down beside his daughter and kissed the tombstone, he picked up Kelly and walked back to the car to start a life of uncertainty.


	4. Maddie Tyler

MaddieTyler

_Dear Diary, _

_Maddie Tyler is my best friend in the entire world. Her daddy's a marine just like mine and she loves horses just like me. She lives across the road we are always at each other's house, we have heaps of sleepovers. We are going to be best friends forever._

_One day me and daddy are going to open it together._

It was a warm Saturday afternoon when Kelly and Maddie Tyler decided to make and bury a time capsule. The girls found an old school lunchbox of Kelly's and collected things to put in it.

In went Maddie's favourite lolly – a push pop, a pink and yellow Polly Pocket that belonged to Kelly, a summer picture of the girls, a best buddies drawing, a hand drawing by Kelly, a yellow ribbon, a painted horse, a dog tag Gibbs had given Kelly, friendship bracelets, an NIS T – shirt, a paper fortune teller and a letter Kelly had written to her father.

The girls had finished digging a hole in the garden at the Gibbs house when they heard a noise behind them; they turned around, Kelly hiding the box behind her back.

"What are you to up to" asked Gibbs

"Nothing" replied the girls in unison laughing

Gibbs took a photo of the laughing girls and went to find Shannon. The girls turned their attention back to their time capsule and buried it in the garden.


	5. Ex Step Wife 1

AN: I know in my last chapter: Maddie Tyler, I wrote that Kelly put a dog tag into the time capsule. I know in the show that she placed two in there, but for creative purposes she only placed one as she wears the other. I hope you are all enjoying this fic.

Don't be shy...Read and review

Ex Wife Number 1

_Dear Diary, _

_I have a new mummy, though I don't call her mummy. Daddy says it's OK, but it's not OK. I don't want a new mummy, I want my real mum. _

_Her name is Laura. She won't yell at me, she's afraid of what daddy might say. The marriage didn't last long. I told daddy it wasn't my fault, he told me he knew. He said Laura couldn't compete with a ghost...whatever that means. Daddy has a new job, he works at NIS with Mike Franks, and I get to go there heaps._

It was October of '92 and Leroy Jethro Gibbs had just married his second wife Laura. Kelly wasn't happy, she didn't like Laura, Laura wasn't Shannon, and Laura wasn't her mum.

Kelly was sitting outside on the grass at Maddie's house waiting for her father to return home from his honeymoon.

"Maddie, if she's mean, like you know the stepmother from Snow White can I move in with you?" Kelly asked.

"Yep" agreed Maddie "we can share a bedroom and have bunk beds and stay up all night" she continued

"Kelly, maybe you should just give her a chance" suggested Mrs Tyler

"Is that your mum saying no" asked Kelly, a little worried

"Don't worry, we will pitch a tent and live in that"

"Maybe we could play tricks on her"

Maddie looked at Kelly with a smile

"Girls" admonished Mrs Tyler

Maddie and Kelly laughed.


	6. Ex Step Wife 2

AN: I know in my last chapter: Maddie Tyler, I wrote that Kelly put a dog tag into the time capsule. I know in the show that she placed two in there, but for creative purposes she only placed one as she wears the other. I hope you are all enjoying this fic.

Don't be shy...Read and review

Ex Wife Number 1

_Dear Diary, _

_I have a new mummy, though I don't call her mummy. Daddy says it's OK, but it's not OK. I don't want a new mummy, I want my real mum. _

_Her name is Laura. She won't yell at me, she's afraid of what daddy might say. The marriage didn't last long. I told daddy it wasn't my fault, he told me he knew. He said Laura couldn't compete with a ghost...whatever that means. Daddy has a new job, he works at NIS with Mike Franks, and I get to go there heaps._

It was October of '92 and Leroy Jethro Gibbs had just married his second wife Laura. Kelly wasn't happy, she didn't like Laura, Laura wasn't Shannon, and Laura wasn't her mum.

Kelly was sitting outside on the grass at Maddie's house waiting for her father to return home from his honeymoon.

"Maddie, if she's mean, like you know the stepmother from Snow White can I move in with you?" Kelly asked.

"Yep" agreed Maddie "we can share a bedroom and have bunk beds and stay up all night" she continued

"Kelly, maybe you should just give her a chance" suggested Mrs Tyler

"Is that your mum saying no" asked Kelly, a little worried

"Don't worry, we will pitch a tent and live in that"

"Maybe we could play tricks on her"

Maddie looked at Kelly with a smile

"Girls" admonished Mrs Tyler

Maddie and Kelly laughed.


	7. Jenny Shepard

_Dear Diary, _

_Dad has a new girlfriend. I get to meet her. Her name is Jennifer Sheppard and her and dad work together at NCIS. They are in Paris at the moment with Will and Ducky on an undercover mission and I get to go to Paris to meet her... PARIS! WOW! I'm SO excited...the Eiffel tower, cute boys, Maddie is so __jealous._

Jenny Sheppard sighed contently in the arms of her lover Jethro Gibbs. They had just finished making love and both were coming down from their highs. Jenny looked out the window at the moon shining brightly with Gibbs playing with her hair.

'Jethro'

'Yeah' he sighed happily

'Is there someone else?'

'Huh' he asked puzzled

'Is there someone else' she asked again a little worried

'Jen of course not. Where is this coming from' he asked as he rolled her over to face him

'Every Friday night you go and make a secret phone call, the one just gone lasted for two hours'

Gibbs sighed; he had to tell her 'there isn't anyone else' he reassured her by plating a kiss on her nose 'I have...I have a daughter Kelly. And rule number four is Friday nights are dad and Kelly nights. These last few months are the longest I've spent away from her. (**AN:i know he would of spent a heap of time away from Kelly when he was in Desert Storm, but Shannon was alive then, so she at least had her mum, but since Shannon is now dead, this mission in Paris for creative purpose is the longest time he has spent away from Kelly)**

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Didn't want to scare you off'

'What's she like'

'she's sixteen , plays the piano, loves horses, likes to run and swim, smart, intelligent, funny' he told Jenny, smiling happily as he leaned over to find his wallet, when he did he took out a picture and passed it to Jenny.

'She's beautiful' Jenny told him

'She wants to meet you; she's flying out in a few weeks.

_Dear Diary, _

_Paris was AMAZING! I climbed the Eiffel Tower at night, the view was really pretty. I meant Jenny...she's so pretty, I really, really, __really__ like her; I hope her and dad last. She doesn't make an effort with me, not like Laura or Dianne. Dad actually lets her have a say in what I can and can't do, and we over rule dad on so much stuff, it's pretty funny. Dad's really happy. When I was little – before mum died, dad had this spark in his eye like a twinkle but when mum died it went and it never came back with Laura or Dianne. But it has with Jenny. At the airport I hugged Jenny really tight and said thank you. I signed to dad that I liked her and he signed back thank you._

Kelly, Gibbs and Jenny were eating lunch at the airport before Kelly's flight departed.

'So what do you want to do when you leave school' quizzed Jenny

'I want to be an NCIS agent like dad' replied Kelly

'And what does he think of that'

Kelly shrugged 'he wants me to go to college'

'And he's right. I mean what happens if you join NCIS and get hurt and have to leave, you need to have a backup plan'

'Yeah I know' Kelly replied nodding her head. 'I want to study criminology'

The three wandered through the terminal until they got to Kelly's boarding gate.

'It was nice to meet you jenny' Kelly told the woman

'You too Kelly' Jenny replied honestly

The two women hugged and Kelly whispered 'thankyou' into Jenny's ear, something Jenny didn't understand but accepted anyway. Then Kelly turned her attention to her dad and signed 'I like her dad'. Gibbs signed back 'thanks baby girl' as he hugged his daughter and she turned to board her plane


	8. Ex wife number 3 and Moscow

_Dear Diary, _

_Dad's married...again! And it's not to Jenny. I really liked her. They broke up...dad won't say why but he was really cut up about it. I think he still is. He married someone called Stephanie – fairly nice, we get along OK. I'm flying out to Moscow for a month to see them – dad's working there._

Stephanie heard the front door open and heard laughter within the house, stepping into the hall she found Gibbs carrying an overnight bag and her step daughter Kelly carrying another overnight bag with a backpack. Stephanie held open her arms and Kelly dumped her bags on the floor and embraced the woman with a warm hug.

'Its good to see you, how was your flight' asked Stephanie, releasing Kelly from the hug.

'Long! Gosh, it's really cold here!'

The three sat down in the lounge room with Kelly lying in the couch and Gibbs and Stephanie in an armchair together.

'How's everything in DC' asked Gibbs getting straight to the point

'Good...party every night, cops were called last weekend' Kelly told her dad, braking into a grin when she saw his expression, 'Joke dad, everything's fine. Maddie's practically moved in and Mrs Tyler checks in on us every day. And the study is going well.

Gibbs smiled.

About three hours later Kelly woke up, she was still on the couch but her dad and Stephanie weren't around. She wondered into the kitchen looking for a mug and Milo. She felt someone looking at her, turning round she found a guy about 22 looking at her.

'Can I help you' she quizzed

'I'm looking for Gibbs'

'He's probably working on the boat, come on I'll take you'

'Hey dad' Kelly spoke as she entered the garage to find her father taking a sip of bourbon 'this guy was looking for you'

'Callen' greeted Gibbs as he hugged the younger man (**AN: for creative purposes I'm making Callen 22, I know he's at least 40 in NCIS: LA. But it's my fic) **

'Baby girl, this is Special Agent Callen. G this is my daughter Kelly' said Gibbs as he introduced them to each other

'Hi'replied Kelly 'uh dad I'm making a hot chocolate do you want a coffee?'

'Nah' replied Gibbs

Kelly smiled and walked back to the kitchen with Callen looking on after her.

'Ow Gibbs, what was that for' asked Callen as he received a Gibbs slap

'Don't go there Callen' warned Gibbs

_Dear Diary, _

_Well I'm back home in DC. And I'm no longer a virgin! I slept with Special Agent Callen, it just kinda happened. Maddie thinks it's crazy but she's happy for me. She lost hers last summer. I really hope dad doesn't find out he would go mental and probably kill...I mean defiantly kill Callen. Dad's back from Moscow, grumpy as ever he and Stephanie are over._

Kelly and Maddie were sitting at the table studying together when Gibbs walked through the front door, luggage in hand.

'Whoa, nice eye Gibbs' Maddie told him as she greeted him from her seat at the table at which she received a glare from him 'uh I might go'

'So who'd you come off second best to' asked Kelly trying to hide a smirk

'A nine iron' her father replied

'Standing behind Ducky a little to close'

'Nope. Stephanie hit me with it'

'She what! Where is she?' asked Kelly more than a little angry

'She's not coming back, well not here at least, she wants a divorce' Gibbs told his daughter as he sat down at the table.

'I thought things were good'

'They were to start with but we just fought all the time. She said I put the job before you and her. Maybe I do?'

'No way dad' Kelly reassured her father 'you do what you have to do, I understand that. You always make time for me. You know if you married Jenny in the first place you may still be married'.

'Kelly' Gibbs warned

'Promise me something dad. No more marriages'

Gibbs smirked 'I promise'


	9. Team Gibbs Part 1

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm so glad to be home, college is great but it's good to be home and hang out with Maddie and help dad with the boat__.__ I'm at George Washington University studying Criminology while Maddie's studying at a local University studying Vet Science. (_AN: **I have no idea where George Washington University is located in DC.) **_I got a scholarship to study at George Washington. I like it, but I miss dad. Dad has a new team._

_Tony's still there; he's like an older brother. We hang out a fair bit when he's not working. We usually go to the movies or we go for a run. Tony's the biggest movie buff I know. You should see his apartment. He has two book cases fully dedicated to movies, not just the new stuff, but the old classics with John Wayne in them. Every sentence he speaks has to have a movie quote in there; it can drive me insane sometimes. Tony can be pretty immature at times but he's fairly smart, you wouldn't know it though, he gets so many head slaps (Gibbs slaps) from dad I don't even know if any brain cells are left and he has this gentle caring side to him, but I'm sworn to secrecy about that, he has a reputation to protect, well that's what he claims._

_Then there's Kate Todd, she used to be in the Secret Service and look after the President, she's nice and we get along well. We have coffee together and I catch up on all the stupid crazy antics Tony's been up to and all the girls he's been dating since I've been at college. She's like my mature older sister._

_Then there's Timmy, well McGee. He helped dad out on a case in Norfolk and just never left. He's a bit of a nerd but he's cool. He's been teaching me some cool stuff to do with computers, as he graduated from MIT. But he won't teach me how to hack! Tony totally puts him down but I tell McGee to stand up for himself but he just gives a shy smile. I like McGee._

_Ducky is still working with Dad, and of course Abby. If Kate is my mature older sister, well Abby is the older sister who leads me astray but not in a bad way, more like a fun way. She's taking me out tonight to a club, she's made me a fake ID and everything. Her friend's band 'Blood Splatter' are playing tonight. I just hope dad doesn't find out, he will kill us both. I've told Abby this before, but she just smiles and tells me not to worry that she besides myself is dad's favourite and nothing bad will happen as she will take the wrap. _


	10. Kill Ari

_Dear Diary, _

_Kate's dead. I know I should be sad...I am. I know I should cry but I can't. I'm numb. Ari killed her. She died protecting dad. I'm so grateful for that, but why did she die, why? I really liked her.  
Jenny's back! She's now the Director of NCIS. I'm glad she's back, I've missed her heaps, and we haven't really kept in contact. I would be good if she and Leroy work things out._

Jenny sat on a stool in Gibbs' basement, holding a hand tool 'Is this the same boat you were building six years ago.

'Nope'

'What happened to it?'

'I burned her' Gibbs replied as he walked over to her.

'Why would you...you named her after an ex wife' she asked trying to hide her smirk.

'Gibbs turned off the lamp 'lets go' he replied as he walked away

'Which one' Jenny called after him

'You know damn well which one' he replied as he leaned on the side of the boat.

'Why didn't you change the name?'

'Because it wouldn't matter. Every time I went out on her id think of Dianne'.

'You could of sold it'

'...and watch some other guy sail off on her'.

'You didn't care who sailed off on Dianne'

Gibbs heard the soft steps of Kelly coming down the stairs. Both Gibbs and Jenny turned to see Kelly with messy hair wearing a singlet top and boxers. Kelly rubbed her eyes half trying to wake herself up and the other half to stop the stream of light that hit her face.

'Daddy, I've been trying to call. You didn't pick up your cell and you're not answering your phone. I saw the late news; they said a Federal Agent was shot dead'.

Gibbs walked over to Kelly who was standing on the stairs. 'Kate. Ari shot her'

'No! Not Kate' Kelly said as she collapsed into her dad's hug.

'When you didn't answer any of my calls...I thought...'

'I know baby...' he tried to calm her.

Jenny walked over to Kelly 'Hi Kelly'

'Jenny' she replied warmly

'We should get going Jethro'

Gibbs nodded and turned his attention back to Kelly 'I will take care, I will come back safe'

Kelly nodded and Gibbs walked up the stairs and Jenny went to follow but was stopped by Kelly.

'Look after him'

Jenny nodded and climbed the stairs

'Jenny' Kelly called after the red haired woman and Jenny turned 'Leroy's missed you'

Kelly sat on the step and smiled to herself, remembering a memory of Kate. Kelly was 19 and at a bar, just having brought a fruit tingle. She turned away from the bar and looked straight at Special Agent Kate Todd. 'Crap'

'I hope that's a sports drink Kelly' Kate smirked

'What are you doing here?'

'Catching up with friends...so the legal drinking age has been changed...your father know'

'Not exactly...you're not going to tell him' Kelly asked Kate worriedly

'No, believe it or not, I've done it as well'

'Little Miss Catholic School Girl had a fake ID'

'Watch it Gibbs...'

'Thanks Kate'

Kelly smiled at the memory 'thanks Kate'

Gibbs and Jenny sat in the car on the way back to NCIS.

'She's grown up' stated Jenny

'Well yeah Jen! She's 22 now'

'Why she call you Leroy'

'Had a fight one day, she called me Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Now she just calls me Leroy to piss me off.' He told Jenny as he smiled

'She go to college'

'Yeah...ended up studying criminology, just like she wanted to when she told you in Paris. Doing her Masters now'

'I've missed her' Jenny told him.


	11. Team Gibbs 2

_Dear Diary, _

_Dad has a new team, well a new member at least. Ziva David. She's a Mossad Liaison Officer and was Ari's half sister. Ari tried to kill dad in the basement, but Ziva killed Ari. I don't know what to make of her. I hate her because she's related to Ari and Ari killed Kate. But the other part of me respects her for what she did, for saving's dad's life. I guess time will tell how I feel about her._


	12. Hiatus

_Dear Diary, _

_Dad's in hospital. He's in a coma. Tony rang to tell me. Tony said he got blown up on a ship by some guy called Rice Paddy Dike. This can't be happening. What if dad dies? He __can't __die. I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost him too. I still miss mum. God please don't let him die. Tony said he went to Portsmouth..._

Kelly entered Portsmouth Trauma, a second after Abby entered Trauma One. The nurse from the nurse's station looked up to see a young woman dressed in an NIS hoddie, jeans and a pair of pink converse. 'Can I help you?'

'I'm Jethro Gibbs' daughter' Kelly replied pulling out her ID and showing the nurse

The nurse pushed the button to let her into Trauma One. Kelly walked the corridor to find jenny and Abby outside her dad's room. Kelly stood next to Jenny and looked at her dad who had a tube down his throat and some burns to his face.

'Oh Gibblet' said Abby as she hugged her friend.

Jenny stood by the window of Gibbs' room watching Kelly who had finally gotten to sleep in the early hours of the morning, Jenny watched her sleep in an uncomfortable position in the hospital chair. Kelly woke up with a start 'Daddy'

'He's still in a coma Kelly' replied Jenny

'You're his daughter' asked Todd, upon entering the room

'Yeah, Kelly Gibbs, will he be OK'

Todd nodded his head but somehow Kelly didn't feel reassured

'How bout I take you home' Tony offered

'I want to stay'

'Tony's right, you should go. You're tired, go home and get some proper sleep in a bed and get some proper sleep...' Jenny suggested.

'You're _not _my mother Jenny'

'Kelly...I...'

Jenny sat at her office desk when Ducky entered.

'Did you know Kelly's mother wasn't Laura' stated Jenny.

'Not that's not possible, Gibbs told me that Laura was her mother' Ducky replied. __

'And me. But Kelly's mother is Jethro's first wife, Shannon. They married in '82 and Kelly was born in '84'

'I can't believe it' stated a shocked Ducky

'There's more. Shannon was murdered when Jethro was fighting in Desert Storm. She witnessed the shooting of a Marine in Oceanside. She identified the killer as Pedro Hernandez a Mexican drug dealer working Camp Pendleton. An NIS agent was assigned to protect her and Kelly. A sniper shot him in the head while he was driving their van. He died instantly. Shannon was killed in the crash. Kelly received a broken arm along with cuts and bruises' Jenny told Ducky looking at the Plasma.

'That is so awful' Ducky concluded.

'I've called Kelly she's on her way up'

Kelly entered Jenny's office to find Jenny and Ducky sitting at the table. She looked at the plasma and let out a sad sigh when she saw a photo of her mother. Ducky stood, squeezed her hand, kissed her forehead and left.

'Why didn't you tell me' asked Jenny

Kelly looked at Jenny; she didn't know where to begin. Jenny walked over to her drink cabinet, set down two glasses and poured two glasses of bourbon. She passed one to Kelly as she sat down at the table in the middle of her office. Kelly accepted the glass and took a sip with ease.

'How old were you...'

'When I first tasted bourbon' Kelly finished

Jenny smiled

'14. Dad thought it would be a good idea if I tasted alcohol under his supervision so I didn't do it behind his back. He thought I wouldn't like the taste. You should have seen his face when I asked for another glass. He hid all the bottles in the house after that'. Kelly gave a small laugh. 'I was eight when it happened' Kelly continued 'I watched my mother die. At the time I thought she was sleeping. The NIS agent had a bullet to his head, his eyes were opened' she told, shuddering at the memory. 'Dad was still fighting in Desert Storm so I stayed with Grammy and grandpa, mums parents until he got back. After the accident I didn't talk for about 18 months after the accident. I didn't even tell dad what happened, he read my witness report.

'Oh Kelly'

'He told everyone that Laura was my mother. He thought it would be easier on me. There's not a day that goes by when I don't think of her. I'm sorry what I said at the hospital'

'Its fine' Jenny reassured her

'No its not. You're the closest thing I have to a mother, Jenny'

Jenny looked at Kelly. 'I've decided to move home, make sure dad will wake up'

'What about college' asked Jenny?

'I've talked to my lectures, explained the situation. I'm fine; just to email them my assignments. Dad's my main focus. I can't lose him too.


	13. Feeling Lost

_Dear Diary, _

_Dad woke up! I'm __so __relieved. His memory's a bit fuzzy...he called me Shannon. He thinks it's still '91. I wish mum was here, she'd know what to do. Lucky I have Mike, dad's first boss, the one who found me after the car crashed, Jenny called him. Mike came from Mexico and helped dad remember. For the first time since that day at the beach when dad told me mum had died, I saw him cry. It was like dad was relieving what happened all over again. Dad quit NCIS. I don't understand he loves his job. He moved to Mexico with Mike._

Kelly sat cross legged in the middle of the now empty basement, her dad had burnt the half finished boat, packed his things, kissed the top of her head gave her a sad smile and left for Mexico. That was a week ago and now Kelly was waiting for a Friday night phone call, like the old days when he was away on a mission when he rang every Friday night to talk.

'Come on Kell...beer, pizza, movies' Tony pleaded '...I'll even let you choose the movie: Summer School, Remember the Titans...Aladdin?'

'No Tony' Kell practically whispered.

'Come on...Aladdin' Tony tried again as he launched into signing 'A Whole New World'

'TONY' Kelly replied angrily which caused Tony to stop signing 'Just go'

'Kelly...'

Kelly glared at Tony an almost perfected Gibbs Glare. Tony gave a short sad nod, turned and walked up the stairs where he was greeted by Jenny who was on her way down. She went to ask how Kelly was but Tony gave her a sad shake of his head.

'Kelly?' Jenny asked.

Kelly looked at the woman who was now standing beside her.

'Do you wanna grab something to eat?'

'He hasn't rang'

'Kell, its 2200 I don't think he will'

'It's Friday night'

'I know but...'

'I wish you and dad never broke up' Kelly stated suddenly

'Kelly' Jenny answered sternly

'Why did you'

'I had to make a choice' Jenny sighed

'So what, you made the choice to leave dad and further your career? You could have been Director with both of us in your life' Kelly exploded becoming angrier.

'It wasn't that simple kiddo. Relationships aren't that simple'

'Yeah I know that...my dad married and divorced three times. You made him happy'

'Is that why you thanked me in Paris'

Kelly nodded 'before mum died he had a sparkle, a twinkle in his eye. When she died he lost it, but when he meant you it came back. You made him happy' Kelly told Jenny as she stood and ripped her dog tag off, throwing it on the ground.

'Where are you going' asked Jenny watching Kelly walk up the stairs.

'Out!' Kelly threw back.

Jenny stood and walked over to where Kelly's dog tag lied, picking it up and looking at it. On it, it read 'Daddy and Kelly'

_Dear Diary, _

_Dad's back! He's back because of Ziva, not me his own flesh and blood but Ziva. I'm just happy he's back! And for the record, I'm __**NOT **__an alcoholic as Tony so delicacy puts it. I know I've been going out heaps and having a few drinks but hey I think I deserve to have a little fun. I've studied extremely hard to get my masters. Some could say Tony's a sex addict with all the women he dates!_

'Have you seen Kelly' Jenny asked Gibbs, who was standing in her office

'Nope'

'She's pretty upset you left'

'Ah, she'll be fine Jen'

'No Jethro! She was shattered when you left. She stayed in that basement on the first Friday night you left for five hours waiting for you to call. She feels like an orphan, with Shannon dead and...'

'DO NOT bring Shannon into this' Gibbs yelled at Jenny.

Kelly walked down the stairs to the basement, stopping on the last step, she saw her father standing over his workbench 'holiday or back for good' she quizzed

'Back for good' he replied as he spun around holding Kelly's dog tag in his middle finger.

'I took it off coz I was upset 'she explained as she walked over to Gibbs

Gibbs handed her the dog tag 'you know that where ever I am, I'm always going to love you. You're my baby girl. I just needed to get away, think about some stuff'

'I know daddy'


	14. Future Ex Wife Number 4

_Dear Diary, _

_Dad has a new girlfriend! She's different from the rest. For starters she's blonde. Her name's Hollis Mann and she is an Army Lt. Col. I don't really like her; she kind of makes an effort with me. I hate that! But dad seems to like her, I'm happy for him. Jen's a tad jealous of her for obvious reasons, see I know there was still something there with Jenny and Leroy! But Hollis is jealous of Jen because of our relationship. It's pretty funny. In other exciting news...I'm an NCIS agent in training! Dream job here I come! I'm on Team Gibbs, I'm so daunted, having dad as my Snr Agent. I'm out to impress, but I know that I will make mistakes and that's how you learn right??...well that's what mum used to tell me. I decided to take mum's maiden name of Tower. I know the other Agents know who I am and who my father is, but I don't want any special treatment from anyone, and besides that would be a tad confusing for everyone with two Special Agent Gibbs'._

_Dear Diary, _

_Work as an NCIS Special Agent is going well, I'm enjoying every moment of it. And I didn't even throw up in autopsy when I saw my first body. In other news Hollis left dad. I don't understand everything was going so well. She retired to Hawaii. Dad's not...well I don't know, he hasn't really said all that much about her leaving, so I'm not too sure. Jenny seems happy. _


	15. Requirm

_Dear Diary, _

_I almost lost two of the most important people in my life today. If it hadn't been for Tony, I would have been organising dad's funeral and reading a eulogy at Maddie's funeral. Some sailor had been stalking Maddie, I told her to go to dad for help. I don't know all the details but they somehow ended up at a warehouse at the docks. Dad took no backup, thankfully Tony followed. Dad and Maddie ended up in a car and reversed backwards into a river. Tony got Maddie out and went back in for dad, when he pulled dad out he wasn't breathing, he was pretty much dead. Tony saved them both. I'm going to owe Tony for the rest of my life._

Kelly sat on Maddie's bed 'are you sure your OK' she asked her best friend again.

'Yeah. The doctor said so. How's Jethro' asked Maddie concerned.

'I ran and he said he was fine'

'Kelly. He's just saying that. When Tony pulled him up, he wasn't breathing. Tony brought him back to life' Maddie told her friend.

'I've got to get over there' Kelly said as she jumped off the bed and hurriedly grabbed her keys and bag.

'I'm coming too. Hey! You know what we should do?'

'What?'

'Open the time capsule'

Kelly and Maddie laughed as they dug up the time capsule they buried as eight year olds. They then walked inside and down to the basement, where they found Gibbs working on the boat. 'Hey' responded Gibbs as he heard the girls walking down the stairs.

Kelly walked over and hugged her father tight 'you were dead. Should have told me Leroy'

'Didn't want to scare you. What are you two up too anyway' he quizzed

Kelly looked at Maddie and the girls smiled cheekily 'We'll show you' replied Kelly as both girls led the way back up to the house.

Gibbs sat on the coffee table with Kelly and Maddie on the floor acting like excited child at Christmas. 'What's going on' asked Gibbs a little amused at the girls antics

'When we were eight' Kelly began 'before you got deployed. Mads and I buried a time capsule in our garden and we thought after today's events we should open it'

'You sure'

'Yeah' Maddie answered 'it's been what? 23 years?'

Kelly opened the Strawberry Shortcakes lunchbox and both girls began to laugh. Kelly found a folded up piece of paper and handed it to her dad, who opened it and read it, smiling as he did. Maddie dipped in to the lunchbox and pulled out a push pop lolly 'I wonder' Maddie began 'what it tastes like' as she took of the lid then the wrapper.

'Yuck Tyler' Kelly said as she laughed at her friend's antics.

Maddie grinned 'Still as good as I remember!'

Kelly then took out the fortune teller and burst out laughing 'What...what' asked Maddie trying to grab the piece of paper.

'You liked Ben Walker when we were eight. After all this time you're now dating him'

_Dear Diary, _

_One of the best night's of my life, just hanging out at home with dad and Maddie. It was fun to look at all the things we buried, it was a good laugh. We have decided to make another time capsule._


	16. Judgement Day

_Dear Diary, _

_Jenny's dead..._

'Does Kelly know' Abby asked through her tears

'Does Kelly know what' asked the girl in question walking into the bullpen breezily.

'Kelly my dear' Ducky began '...Jennifer's dead' he put simply, unsure of any other way to put it.

'No!'

'Oh Gibblet' Abby sighed as she hugged the girl who was like a little sister to her.

Gibbs climbed the ladder to the tree house, where he found Kelly leaned up against the wall looking at a photo, tears sliding down her cheek. He walked over and slide down the wall so that he was sitting next to her, he placed an arm around her, drawing her in to comfort her.

'She has this same photo in her office '

Gibbs looked at the photo and smiled 'yeah I know' he replied as he flashed back to the memory.

Gibbs Jenny and Kelly were in the line to climb the Effie Tower. Sixteen year old Kelly couldn't contain her excitement, jumping around in the line, talking excitedly to Jenny who to Gibbs couldn't contain her excitement either. When they made it to the top all three were blown away by the view, it was just on dusk so the city lights were being turned on.

'Excuse me sir, would you and your family like a photo?'

Gibbs nodded his head and handed the photographer some money. Gibbs and Jenny stood next to each other wrapped in each other's arms looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Kelly stood in front of them smiling happily.

Gibbs left the memory and turned his attention back to his daughter who was now lying in his lap.

'Do you think she's up there' Kelly asked.

'Uh huh' replied Gibbs.

'I bet she's up there talking to mum'

Gibbs smiled and thought about Jenny and Shannon talking; probably about Kelly and most defiantly about him. At still hearing Kelly cry Gibbs began to sing 'Hush little baby don't say a word...'


	17. The B Team

_Dear Diary, _

_NCIS has a new Director – Leon Vance. I. DONT. LIKE. HIM. He has split up Team Gibbs. He demoted Tony to NCIS agent afloat, sent McGee to the cyber unit and Ziva was sent home to Israeli, most likely to be blown up. As for me he let me stay. So dad and I are working with the B team...Langer, Keating and Lee. They have no idea; they are more Probie than me!_

_Langer used to be in the FBI he knows dad, so he knows me...he's OK. Keating, well I don't know about him, he shouldn't be an agent he's hopeless and as for Lee...she's like a hall monitor, always telling dad when one of us is late. And everything has to be done by the book. Where's the fun in that? _


	18. Luck Be A Lady Tonight

Kelly Gibbs sat at her desk looking at Tony's empty one. She looked at Ziva, who was also staring at the desk.

'Where is he' Kelly asked no one in particular

'I don't know' answered Ziva 'Has Gibbs said anything?'

'No' replied Kelly as she took her attention away from the desk to look at Ziva 'Dad didn't even tell me you guys were coming back'

Suddenly the elevator doors dinged opened. Kelly looked at who walked out

'Tony!' she said as she leapt on her desk, jumped onto the floor and ran to him.

Tony who smiled at a female agent wasn't prepared for Kelly as she threw herself at him almost falling backwards but steadied himself and returned the hug

'I missed you'

'I missed you too Gibblet'

'So how was it' Kelly asked as she let go of Tony.

'Well now I have 5000 close friends. It was hell'

'Well it's good to have you home' McGee told him honestly

'You mean that McNerd?'

'Yes'

'He even missed your nicknames' Kelly put in, giving an evil smile to McGee

'Kelly, I didn't say that' defended McGee

'Well three months at sea, I've thought of plenty...Want to hear them Mc...'

'No' said Ziva answering Tony's question

Tony turned his attention to Ziva 'Ah...my little Mossad Ninja...did you miss me'

'To a certain extent my little Hairy Butt'

Kelly grinned Team Gibbs was back.

_Dear Diary, _

_Team Gibbs is back! McGee came back first, I mean he just had to come up a flight of stairs. Then Ziva returned. A week later Tony returned from the Sea Hawk. I really didn't think Vance would send him home_. I'm worried about Ziva, I know she almost died getting blown up, but there's something more.


	19. Heartland

'Stillwater is Gibbs' hometown' Tony exclaimed excitedly.

'And you know this how?' asked McGee.

'Gibblet told you' Ziva guessed.

'Gibblet told who what' asked Kelly hearing the final part of the conversation.

'You told Tony about Stillwater' McGee told her.

'No I didn't'

'So how do you...

'I hacked into Gibbs record' Tony told them with a smile on his face.

'I wouldn't let dad hear you say that'

'Say what' asked Gibbs as he rounded the corner and headed towards his desk.

'That we may have to go to Stillwater' replied Kelly covering for Tony who gave her a nod of the head as a thank you.

'We do. You three with me. DiNozzo stay here and help Abby'

'But Boss, come on!'

Kelly turned on her way to the elevator and poked her tongue out at Tony.

STILLWATER:

'You don't get reception in this part of town' an older gentleman told Ziva

'Thankyou' Ziva replied

'I'm Jackson'

'Ziva'

Gibbs, Kelly and McGee walked up the driveway into the street with Gibbs walking cautiously looking at the visitor 'Word travels fast' Gibbs said

'That is does' replied Jackson 'When people open their mouths and speak with each other. You don't call, you don't write. Were you going to come by and say hi?'

Kelly looked at her father trying to read his eyes as to how this man was but she got nothing

'Hi Jack' Gibbs acknowledged

'Hi Leroy'

'Ziva, McGee; Jackson Gibbs. My father'.

Ziva looked from Jackson to Gibbs then back again, she then looked to Kelly who looked shocked. Obviously thought Ziva Kelly had never meant this man or wasn't old enough to remember him. Jackson looked past Ziva and McGee to see Kelly who stood behind them. Her brown hair was up in a pony tail and she was wearing denim shorts and a pink singlet top, she looked the spitting image of Shannon.

'And who is this' Jackson inquired.

'Jack' began Gibbs 'this is Kelly, your granddaughter'.

Jackson held open his arms. Kelly looked at her dad who gave a short nod and she accepted the hug.

A few days later McGee, Ziva and Kelly were chasing leads with Gibbs helping Jackson in the shop

'Kelly looks alot like her mother. NCIS, is that really what she wants to do?'

'She wouldn't be doing it if she didn't' replied Gibbs.

'So you didn't push her into it'

'No! I don't push Kelly into anything. She has masters in criminology but NCIS is what she has wanted to do since she was 9 years old'

'Any good at it'

'She's learning'

Jack sighed 'I adored that wife of yours. Leroy what did I do at the funeral?'

'Apart from showing up with a date?'

'I always thought that your mom and I had a love story for the ages. I didn't mind giving up the skies and working underground. I wanted to give you the white picket fence dream' Jackson explained.

'And you did' replied Gibbs.

'But you see' continued Jackson 'Things did not work out between your mom and me. When she died, I know how that made you. I know how angry you were that I got on with my life. I saw the look on your face, how you wanted vengeance. Now, that look went away when you met Shannon but it came back quickly after she died, I know what that meant. You wanted someone to take it out on.'

'Yeah Jack, my wife was killed and my little girl watched her own mother die. I couldn't do a thing because I was away fighting in Desert Storm. I came back and had to tell Kelly that Shannon was dead; Kelly didn't speak for eighteen months! Of course I wanted vengeance.'

Kelly walked into the store and both men ceased talking 'Am I interrupting something' she asked.

'Nope' replied Jackson.

Kelly took the pricing stamp out of her dad's hand and began pricing can herself, grinning as she did. Gibbs shook his head in amusement.

'Well if your NCIS career doesn't work out' Gibbs told her as he gestured to what she was doing.

'Funny Leroy' she replied.

'How'd the interviews go?

'Well that sheriff and Charles sure dislike you, what did you do to them?'

Gibbs simply shrugged.

It was Team Gibbs last day in Stillwater. Everyone said their goodbyes to Jackson.

'Bye Grandpa' said Kelly.

'Bye Kelly' responded Jackson.

Abby and McGee ran to the car to ride shotgun but they found Ziva already there. Both of them sulkily went and sat in the back seat.

'I have a few questions' Tony said to Jackson.

'You have two' Gibbs told him.

'Where do I start?'

'You got one left'

'Did you teach Gibbs the rules?'

'I didn't teach him much of anything' Jackson responded.

'Oh' replied Tony.

Tony, Gibbs and Jackson began to walk out of the store with Kelly leading the way. On the way out Kelly grabbed a bag of lollies with Tony following suit. 'Ow!' Tony cried.

Kelly turned to see what the problem was.

'That will be $2' Jackson told Tony.

'But...she...Kelly'

'You wouldn't be stealing, would you Tony' Kelly asked him with a smirk as she grabbed the keys off him and headed for the driver's seat.

'Fine! Replied Tony as he threw the bag of lollies on the counter 'You're a great man Jackson Gibbs. Thanks for the sweater!'

Jackson turned his attention towards his son 'I know you hate when I use a hundred words when a couple would do, but give us a call sometime. Even come back and bring Kelly, id like a chance to get to know her.'

'It's the least I could do' replied Gibbs honestly.

'Goodbye son'

Bye dad'

Kelly sat in the car watching the two men hug. She smiled as she started the car and headed back to DC.

_Dear Diary, _

_The case we were investigating lead us back to Stillwater – dad's home town. Jackson – dad's father still lives and works there. Things were a bit frosty when we arrived, dad and Jackson haven't seen or spoken since mum's funeral...I never really asked dad why, I didn't want to upset him. _

_But by the time we were ready to leave they both had kind of sorted out their differences, well, they __did__ hug each other and dad __did __smile. When dad was a kid he did up a Challenger R/T. He drove it home to DC. I hope he lets me drive it. _


	20. Legend

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm going to LA! We're working on a case which is why we are headed there. Dad's going and so is McGee. I'm so excited... beach, sand and sun. But at the same time I'm a bit nervous, the last time members of Team Gibbs went to LA one didn't come back. I sort of have another reason to tag along; a certain Special Agent is based with the Special Operations team. Can't wait to see him. Dad doesn't want me to go. I asked him why and he just responded Lara Macy._

Gibbs and Special Agent 'G' Callen walked along the beach walk.

'Seen Macy yet?' Callen asked.

'Yeah I've seen her'

'Still building your boat' asked Callen out of interest.

'Yeah'

'I don't know Gibbs' as Callen shook his head 'you, boats and three wives'

'It was four. Four wives'

'Whoa Gibbs...well at least Kelly isn't screwed up from that experience. How is she anyway?'

'You can ask her yourself. She's as the office' Gibbs told Callen as Callen smiled.

'Kelly?'

Kelly looked at the woman who had just called her name.

'Special Agent Lara Macy' Lara replied

'I remember it's kinda hard not to forget the name of the agent who tried to send my father away for murder' Kelly shot back.

Lara looked stunned 'Kelly I...'

'Gibblet, you've got to come and see this' McGee yelled to Kelly, who was only too happy to walk over to where McGee was standing with Sam Hanna in front of a plasma, getting away from Macy.

'Watch this' McGee said as he slide the picture on the plasma they were looking at, to another plasma to their left. Grinning as he did.

'You've got to get a life Probie' Kelly told him honestly as she smiled, giving him a gentle slap on the back of his head.

'How's my favourite Agent Gibbs?' whispered Callen into Kelly's ear.

Kelly turned around with a grin 'Callen' she said as the two friends hugged.

'Do you want to grab a juice?'

'Sure' replied Kelly.

Callen and Kelly walked along the beach board walk drinking their juice 'Sooo...four wives? Callen asked seriously.

Kelly sighed 'Married four times. Divorced three, widowed once'

Callen placed a hand on Kelly's arm causing her to stop and look at him. She saw the look of concern written all over his face 'Dad's first wife Shannon was my real mum, she and I were in a car accident and she didn't survive. Dad thought it would be easier on me for everyone to think that Laura was my mother. I understand why he did that. But then he had to go and blow himself up, when he woke from the coma he asked for mum and I was left to explain to everyone the real story. That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do'.

'Kell...I'm sorry...So I take it Gibbs doesn't know about us?' Callen asked trying to lighten the mood.

'You're standing here talking to me, right' she answered with a smirk as Callen gave a small chuckle.

It was the last day in LA and Team Gibbs was getting ready to leave. Kelly and McGee walked up the stairs to leave when Callen passed them both and handed McGee a magazine 'Sniper Monthly?' McGee asked puzzled.

'It always worked for me' Callen told him honestly.

Kelly shook her head and smiled giving Callen a gentle punch on the arm.

'That's abuse Kelly Gibbs' he admonished jokingly as the two hugged and looking around to make sure no one was watching Callen's lips brushed over Kelly's.

'Take care' he told her.

'Always' replied Kelly who walked up to the top of the stairs where McGee was waiting for her.

'What's the go between you and 'G'' he asked with a grin. 'I saw what he did.'

McGee, Kelly and Gibbs rode the elevator down with Nate to the car. 'Special Agent Gibbs can I have a word?' asked Nate as McGee made a beeline for the car, while Kelly looked at her dad who gave her a short nod to go and join McGee.

'Nice to meet you Nate' Kelly farewelled

'You too Kelly. I want to tell you a story' he said as he turned his attention back to Gibbs 'A story about a young Marine Gunnery Sgt. Who had just lost his wife and was dealing with bringing up his eight year old daughter on his own and an up and coming NCIS Special Agent. The Gunny we he was upset that his wife was murdered so he went and seeked revenge. The up and coming NCIS agent, well she found evidence that linked him to the murder of the man that killed his wife' Gibbs looked at Nate and rolled his eyes, did he have to really listen to this he had already played it out, now it was a story? 'She knew that with this evidence she could put his away for murder' continued Nate 'But she realised two things 1: That if she put him away for murder his little girl would not only be motherless but fatherless as well and 2: she realised that by killing this man it gave the Gunny a release, so she lost the evidence'

_Dear Diary, _

_Special Agent Lara Macy saved my dad. I must remember to thank her one day._


	21. Truth and Consequences

_Dear Diary, _

_Oh WOW! What a crazy couple of weeks. Ziva was dating this guy called Michael Rivkin – he was part of the reason why we went to LA. Tony shot him after a fight with him in Ziva's apartment – it was in self defence. After Tony shot him things weren't great between him and Ziva. Which I think is really sad as there were really close friends. Then dad, Tony and Ziva along with Leon flew to Israel where Ziva decided to stay because she no longer trusted Tony. __**THIS IS SUCH A MESS. **__Now dad's looking for a new agent to replace her and while he does, or should I say while he does anything but. I'm working on his team until Ziva comes home._

Kelly stood in her father's basement watching him sand the boat. She knew he was angry. She left and made her way to Tony's house.

When Tony answered the knock to the door he found Kelly standing there with DVD's, pizza and beer. 'Tony' she said sadly as he took the pizza off her and she enveloped him into a hug. When he let go, she entered the apartment and sat on the couch opening a beer as Tony fixed up the DVD player.

'How's your dad' Tony asked casually.

'Pissed...how are you?'

Tony shrugged 'I never thought she'd do that' he told Kelly honestly.

'Dad asked me to work on his team...until Ziva figures out everything and returns home' she told him taking another drink of her beer.

'That's heaps good Kell' Tony responded happily. 'You'll learn alot...from me' he smiled. While Kelly smirked. 'And I'll guess you'll learn alot from Probie, then there is of course our fearsome leader, your dad Gibbs...but all in good time, but mostly you'll learn alot from me'

'How to annoy the Probie, get head slaps from Leroy and how to chase skirt?' Kelly asked.

'I have so many comments about you chasing skirt' Tony responded as he swallowed his beer, even though he knew Kelly was into guys...he couldn't help but wonder! 'I don't think Ziva is coming back' he said as he turned serious again.

'Don't say that'

'You didn't see her Gibblet'

'Tony we are her family, family over rules everything'

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been six months and no one has heard anything from Ziva. I'm really worried. Dad still hasn't found her replacement. Truth is I don't think he wants to, so he put me, Tony and McGee in charge of that. I personally think Leroy's lost his mind...I mean Tony in charge of looking for a replacement agent, and a female one at that? There are rumours circulating that a pirate ship sank and a female Mossad Agent was aboard. Many believe it was Ziva._

_Now dad, Tony and McGee are in Egypt, there is evidence to say that Ziva is alive and they are going to bring her home. I really miss Ziva. I know originally I said I didn't know what to think of her but over time we have become firm friends, she has become like an older sister, and someone I can go and talk to if Maddie's not around. We go for a run together twice a week and sometimes me and Maddie even take her clubbing._

'So when do we leave' asked Kelly grabbing her backpack.

'We go in three hours, you stay here' Gibbs informed her.

'But dad!' Kelly pleaded.

'It's too dangerous'. Gibbs told her as he went to walk away.

'Gibbs! Please! I want to help bring Ziva home'

'I know you do Kell. That's why I need you here helping Abby'. He told her as he walked back to her.

Tony sat strapped to a seat, sweating due to the heat and hurting due to the truth Syrup he had been given.

'So is that all of you team' asked Saleem.

'No' Tony shook his head and grimaced a little 'There's one more'

'Who'

'Her name's Kelly. But we call her Gibblet...kinda her nickname. She's our boss' daughter, she helps us when needed. She's smart and intelligent, quick to learn, I like to think I've taught her everything she knows and I'd like to see her on our team personally, but I'm not the boss. Is she hot? Oh yeah! Would I sleep with her! I've thought about it, though her dad would probably kill me' Tony prattled on.

'Well looks like I bet him to it' Saleem told him

'Oh yeah' Tony laughed. You know how I said my boss' Tony swallowed. 'Kelly's dad was an ex marine sniper?'

Saleem slumped to the floor. McGee got up off the floor and untied Tony. 'Don't tell Kelly what I said OK'

They both grabbed Ziva and walked out where they came face to face with another baddie, but he fell to the ground. All three looked around the corner to see Gibbs standing there. 'Let's go home'

Kelly stood in the Bullpen by Ziva's desk with Abby, Ducky and Palmer. She heard the ping of the elevators open and turned around to see her dad walk out. She looked at Gibbs and his eyes told her that Ziva was safe. She walked over to him and saw McGee and Tony exist with Ziva. Kelly walked to Ziva and both women looked at each other. Kelly saw the sadness in Ziva's eyes. She hugged her friend and for the first time Ziva accepted the hug, hugging Kelly back tightly.

_Dear Diary, _

_Ziva is home, rightfully where she belongs – home with her family. She's thrown away all ties she had with Mossad and now wants to become a Special Agent. I'm still worried about her however. Her Star of David is gone and she is still not her old self. But I know as well as anyone time will heal old wounds._

Fin. Thanks for the reviews guys.


	22. Telling dad

**AN: **ok so I wasn't going to continue on with this fic. But fanfictionfan63 said they were looking forward to seeing Kelly move into season 7. So here it is.

Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Brian McKlosker. Who died doing what he loved best. Speed boat racing. It was a terrible tragedy that happened on Good Friday while he was racing down the straight on the Manning River, NSW, Australia during the annual Easter boat Classic. RIP.

I don't actually like how I wrote this chapter. R&R.

Telling dad

_Dear Diary, _

_Callen and I are dating. We stayed in contact after I left LA. The long distance thing is hard but we are getting there. We see each other whenever possible. Eric from the LA office is teaching G how to use Skype. G is coming to DC for the weekend._

Kelly and Callen lay on Kelly's bed in the apartment she shared with her best friend Maddie Tyler. G was playing with Kelly's fingers

"Kell, I've been thinking" he started.

"Uh oh. This can't be good"

Callen smirked and gently slapped her arm.

"Assault" Kelly replied with a laugh.

"I think we should tell you dad"

"What?" Kelly questioned, thinking she didn't hear him right.

"I think we should tell Gibbs"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Look. We've been dating for what 8 months? Gibbs, I have so much respect for the man, I don't want to go behind his back anymore. And what's your rule? Always tell Gibbs everything, what number was that again?"

Kelly sat up on her bed and looked at Callen "Don't go quoting my rules!" She exclaimed. "Fine we will tell him" she sighed "Don't blame me when you get shot by a sniper"

Gibbs was in his basement waiting for Kelly to help him work on the boat. He heard the door open, then close and two sets of feet heading towards the basement door; he hoped it wasn't members of his team. Looking up he found Kelly and Callen walking down the stairs, in his hand Callen held a bottle of bourbon.

"Callen" Gibbs greeted the younger agent with surprise as he hugged the man. "What brings you here? Working on a case?"

"Not exactly" replied Callen as he looked at Kelly."We have something to tell you"

"You have something to tell him" Kelly spoke up as she shook her head. "Leave me out of it. I value my life"

Gibbs looked at the two young people standing in front of him "Callen" he urged.

"Kelly and I are dating"

"I'd like a moment alone with my daughter" Gibbs replied as he watched Callen nod his head and walk up the stairs, as Kelly sat on the bottom step and Gibbs sat on a workhorse.

"How long" asked Gibbs.

"Since LA"

"Is it serious?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Happy?"

"Yes. Are you OK with this?" Kelly asked him.

"As long as you're happy" Gibbs replied honestly.

"Thanks daddy" replied Kelly as she hoped off the stairs and went over to hug her father.

Gibbs made his way up the basement stairs to find Callen, leaving Kelly to work on the boat. He found Callen sitting on the couch flicking through a magazine. "Kelly says she's happy" Gibbs stated.

"So am I" responded Callen honestly.

"You hurt her Callen..." Gibbs warned him.

"I won't Jethro, I swear. She's too important to me" Callen replied honestly.

_Dear Diary, _

_Callen told dad about us. He seemed fine, well G isn't dead yet! I secretly think dad's glad I didn't walk down those stairs with either Tony or Black Lung Palmer._


	23. Faith

Faith

_Dear Diary, _

_It's Christmas! I know I'm 26 but there is just something magical about Christmas. We don't really celebrate Christmas. Not since mum died. The last time I know that dad celebrated was in Paris with Jenny. _

_Grandpa Jackson's coming this year. Which should be interesting, I haven't had Christmas with Grandpa since I was really little, and I don't really remember it. Callen's coming as well. _

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and sat down at his desk and watched as his father handed out chocolate to his team.

"Gibbs why didn't you tell us your father was coming?" asked Ziva.

I didn't think he's actually show" Gibbs replied honestly.

Jackson offered more chocolate to Tony.

"Go ahead, have another one bubble butt" responds Gibbs.

Before Tony could reply the elevator doors dinged opened and Kelly stepped out and walked over to her desk. At seeing her grandfather her face lit up. "Grandpa" she said as she hugged the older man. "Dad why didn't you tell me Grandpa arrived early. I would have came over this morning"

Gibbs went to reply but was interrupted by Jackson "Chocolate, Kelly?" he asked.

Kelly looked in the tin and selected a chocolate and smiled "Oh my gosh" she exclaimed. "I haven't had these since I was a kid and it was our last Christmas in Stillwater before..."

Gibbs sat at his desk with eyes downcast knowing what his daughter was about to say. _"Before the accident". _Somehow Ziva knew this and changed the subject.

"So Kelly, Callen coming for Christmas"

"Yeah" answered Kelly "he's staying for New Year's as well"

"Really?" asked Tony as his eyes lit up. "I may just have to take him out one night"

"No way DiNozzo. You are not corrupting him"

"Who is Callen?" asked Jackson.

"My boyfriend, Grandpa"

"Are you old enough to have one" asked Jackson half joking.

"No" replied Gibbs.

A FEW DAYS LATER:

"Dad is everything OK with Grandpa" asked Kelly as she sat at her desk looking for information about Tibbens.

"I dunno Kell" Gibbs replied honestly.

"I'm worried"

"So am I"

"Yeah it's Kelly" Kelly said upon answering her phone. "Hi...what? But...no I'm not angry...just upset. No I understand. Merry Christmas" she said as she hung up the phone and chucked it on her desk as her father watched on.

"Everything OK?"

"Callen can't make Christmas"

"I'm sorry"

Kelly shrugged "the life of an NCIS investigator I suppose. I knew what I was getting myself into when I began dating him" she reasoned.

_Dear Diary, _

_We have finally figured out what's wrong with Grandpa. A man came into his store and he had a gun and was going to rob the store. Grandpa ended up killing the man, the robber was 23, just 3 years younger than me and he had a kid. Grandpa is really upset about it. But I hope he is able to forgive himself for what he did. _

_Callen's not coming for Christmas, Hettie needs him in LA._

Kelly opened the front door to her dad's house and quietly snuck in, trying not to disturb anyone from their sleep. After all it was 5am Christmas morning and she was returning from a Christmas Eve night out catching up with friends who had come home for the holidays.

She quietly climbed the stairs and went along the hall to her father's room. She opened the door and found Gibbs asleep. She tiptoed quietly over to his bed, flung back the blankets and settled in next to her father.

"Merry Christmas Daddy" she whispered.

"Merry Christmas baby" Gibbs replied groggily. "What time is it?"

"5:15am"

Gibbs smirked "Do you remember what you did as a kid?"

"Yeah. I used to come in here at 3am and snuggle in between you and mum and tell you we needed to go downstairs coz Santa had been"

"...And I used to tell you it was way too early and you had to go back to sleep. Then I'd wake up a few hours later to find your legs on my chest and you sharing your mother's pillow"

Both smiled at the memory.

"I miss her heaps dad" Kelly said honestly.

"I know kid. I miss her too"

A few hours later everyone was up in the Gibbs house. Gibbs and Jackson were having breakfast, Kelly was sitting on the couch eyeing off the presents underneath the tree that Jackson had put up. Kelly's phone vibrated in her pocket, taking it out she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Callen, she walked onto the back verandah and answered. "Merry Christmas" she answered.

"Turn around" came the reply.

"What?"

"Turn around"

Kelly turned around to see Callen "Merry Christmas" he said with a grin.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I told Hettie I was more afraid of Gibbs than her and that I had to spend Christmas in DC. So here I am"

Kelly grinned and hugged Callen; she broke away from the hug, took his hand and dragged him back into the kitchen to introduce him to her grandfather.

This was one of the best Christmases Kelly had, had in a while.


	24. LA, Abby and The Phantom

With Callen on his side, Kelly snuggled in closer to him, draping an arm over his side.

Stirring in her sleep she heard a knocking noise. Waking up she realised it was the front door. "G"

Callen grumbled something incoherent.

"Someone's at the front door"

"Answer it" Callen replied groggily still asleep.

"It's your house, you answer it" Kelly told him as she pushed him out of bed.

Callen managed to fall out of bed and onto his feet. He pulled on some boxers, yawned, rubbed his belly and went to see who was at the front door. When he opened the door he was attacked by a flurry of black.

"It's so good to meet you G. Callen"

"And you are?"

"Abby Suecito, Forensics Expert from DC. I'm so happy to finally meet you. The Gibblet has spoken so much about you and Gibbs must like you. I mean, he gets angry when I don't tell him that I'm seeing someone. But Kelly's his little girl so you must tick all the boxes" Abby rambled.

"Right" replied Callen giving Abby a confused questioning look "I'll just go get Kelly"

"It's for you" Callen said as he re entered the bedroom.

"Who is it" asked Kelly tiredly.

"Abby" he replied as Kelly got out of bed and placed one of Callen's old T shirts over her head. Heading towards the door Callen called out to her "You may need these" he told her as he flung a pair of panties towards her.

Kelly sat down opposite Abby at the kitchen table "Abby what are you doing here" she asked a little surprised to see her friend. "Dad send you to tell me to come home?" Kelly continued with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes...I mean no. I'm here to help G. Callen with his investigation" Abby answered happily.

"Case?" questioned Callen.

"Yep. The Phantom"

"The one you blog about?" asked Kelly.

"The one and the same"

"OK" replied Callen. "I'm going to grab a shower, then you and I will go into the office and you can explain what you think" he said as he kissed Kelly on the head as he walked off to the bathroom.

"Wow Gibblet, great taste! Nice abs, muscles and cute" Abby acknowledged as Kelly smiled.

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been a crazy week. _

_G and Sam were taken hostage and I made the trip to LA expecting the worst. Thankfully both are fine. But I stayed just to make sure G was._

_Then Abby arrived a week later, she's been blogging about this guy who kills and doesn't leave a trace of forensics and whom she had dubbed 'The Phantom' and he killed in LA._

_Abby got kidnapped by The Phantom. I was really worried not to mention upset. If it were me or McGee to get kidnapped we would know what to do, we are trained federal agents. But Abby, she's not trained as one of us, she a forensics expert extraordinaire. _

_Watching that live feed I was terrified that he was going to kill her, thankfully Sam and G found her in time. _

Kelly entered the NCIS LA office. She had just received a text from Kensi to let her know what had happened. She stood watching the screen with the LA team. "I can't watch this" she said sadly as she left and made her way down the stairs and sat in Callen's chair. Looking up she found Hettie standing beside her.

"She tells everyone that she's dad favourite. She's taken me on some pretty crazy adventures over the years. Some that dad does not know about"

"Would he want to" asked Hettie.

"Probably not"

"We will find her" Hettie told her reassuringly.

"I want to help"

Hettie shook her head "You don't know LA well enough, you could be a hindrance. Why don't you come back upstairs, help Eric and Dom"

Upon heading backup stairs both women passes G and Sam on the way down. G squeezed Kelly's hand and leant over and whispered in her ear "we will find her. I promise"

Kelly watched the screen with Eric and Dom "She's saying something"

"Her mouth isn't moving" replied Dom a little confused.

"Not her mouth, her hands" replied Kelly as she steeped closer to the screen.

"You know sign language" asked Eric impressed.

"Yeah since I was little...do you?"

"Since I was seven...it's all jumbled"

"Something about a warehouse" Kelly said. "Bobby trap" Kelly continued as Dom rang Sam to tell him the information.

Kelly watched as she saw 'The Phantom' hold an axe to the side of Abby's throat "Ohmygod" she said as she closed her eyes, but opened them when she heard a gunshot and saw G coming down from the roof on a fire hose.

Kelly walked over to Abby where she was talking to Hettie.

"Abby..." Hettie started.

"Gibblet" Abby called when she saw her friend. "G. Callen is a superhero" Abby told Kelly honestly as Kelly hugged her friend as tight as what Abby would hug her or anyone else. Glad that her friend was still alive.


	25. Mother's Day

**AN: i don't own the song lyrics featured. The song 'I will survive' belong to Gloria Gaynor.**

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm a little stunned. That's the only word I can use to describe how I'm feeling. _

_Grandma – mum's mother is in DC. Her fiancé was shot dead and she was a witness to it._

_Dad's taken me off the case due to personal involvement, which is crap. I haven't seen Grandma in almost 20years so how can it be personal?_

_Grandma blames dad for the accident. How could she do that? Dad wants me to see her, talk to her. But what do I say? At the moment I'm confused._

_I need to talk to Maddie. When in doubt, talk to your best friend._

"Gear up" cried Gibbs. "Dead Navy Officer at Norfolk"

"Well look at this, the Calvary has arrived" Greeted Detective McCadden when he saw Team Gibbs. "Good Morning Agent David, Mack" as he greeted both Ziva and Kelly.

"Detective" returned Ziva.

"Morning" replied Kelly as she ducked under the tape and headed towards the body.

"Ziva interview the witness, DiNozzo sketch, Kelly photo's, McGee..."

"Search the area, got it boss" stated McGee.

"Looks like he was going to propose" Kelly said as she snapped the opened box on the ground.

"He had...no ring" said Tony.

Gibbs wandered over to where Ziva was sitting with the witness

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, this is Joann Fielding" Ziva said, introducing them both.

Joann looked up "Jethro, this is a surprise"

"Agent David, my mother in law" Gibbs explains to a surprised Ziva.

"Ex mother in law"

"Shannon's mother"

"Kelly's grandmother" Joann added.

"When was the last time you two saw each other?" asked Ziva, looking beyond Gibbs to see Kelly sharing a joke with DiNozzo.

"Shannon's funeral" Joann replied.

Gibbs rounded the corner and headed towards his desk "Kelly a word"

Kelly looked at McGee and he shrugged. Kelly hopped off her chair and followed her dad towards the elevator. Once in Gibbs hit the emergency switch button.

"I've heard about what happens in here when you hit that button. Never thought I'd experience it" Kelly told Gibbs as she looked at him with a smirk playing on her lips. "That was a joke dad" she explained as she saw a somewhat sombre look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I need to take you off this case"

"Why"

Personal Involvement"

"With who?" asked Kelly confused?

"Joann Fielding"

"Grandma?"

"She's a witness. I want you to take the rest of the day off. When you come in tomorrow, you can do paperwork"

"Dad"

"No arguing Kell"

Maddie Tyler had just entered the apartment she shared with her best friend Kelly Gibbs. She kicked off her shoes and placed her keys in the bowl near the door. She turned the light on and found Kelly lying on the couch with a photo album lying open on the coffee table. "Some one got an early mark...lucky duck!" Maddie said, greeting her friend.

"I've been kicked off the case...personal involvement" Kelly quietly told her friend.

"What's Leroy done?" asked Maddie with half a laugh.

"Not Leroy. Grandma."

"Grandma?" questioned Maddie. "As in Shannon's mum"

"Yeah. Her fiancé got murdered."

"Wow" replied Maddie as she picked up the photo album and leafed through the pictures. "How long since you saw her"

"Not since the funeral" Kelly answered sadly.

"Oh Kell" said Maddie as she sat down beside Kelly.

"What do I do Maddie? Dad wants me to see her, talk to her. But what do I say? I don't want to make her upset, because I know I look like mum" Kelly sadly said.

"Honestly Kell. I don't know, I don't even know what _I'd_ do. I don't think I'd see her right now. But I'd know what I'd do right now!"

Kelly looked at Maddie.

"We have sing star and beer in the fridge from the bet we won against Tony. So how about a little karaoke" suggested Maddie.

"Mads" sighed Kelly.

"It will make you feel better" reasoned Maddie.

Later that night with beer bottles scattered around the living room, Kelly and Maddie each held a microphone in their hand and watched the TV screen in front of them belting out a song. Gibbs walked along the corridor to his daughter and best friend's apartment; he was there to make sure that after the day's events that his daughter was OK. Stopping outside of the apartment door, he heard laughter from inside. Opening the door he saw both girls singing on their 'sing song thing'

'...Now go walk out the door just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore...'

Gibbs smiled and left the apartment. Grateful that his daughter had her best friend.

Kelly sat at her desk 'doing' her paperwork. Instead she sat there listening to the findings of what McGee had found. She looked up to see Tony standing in front of her desk. "Your dad's in the head" Tony informed her.

Kelly looked at him as if to say she didn't care.

"He's been crying"

Kelly entered the men's room as Gibbs looked up at her in the mirror. "Did you get lost?"

"Tony said you were upset"

Gibbs simply shrugged.

"You know" began Kelly. "It's OK to cry. The number one man in my life told me that"

"I didn't think Callen was that smart" Gibbs replied to his daughter with a small smile forming on his lips.

"As much as G likes to think he's number one. He isn't. You are" Kelly told Gibbs honestly as she hugged her father.

"Have you seen Joann yet" asked Gibbs, releasing his daughter.

"No. I wouldn't know what to say"

"She blames me Kelly" Gibbs told Kelly honestly. She blames me for taking you and your mother away when I got my orders. I killed Shannon"

"Daddy no. What happened wasn't your fault. Mum would never have blamed you. What happened was an accident. You didn't kill her. I don't blame you" Kelly told her father with tears in her eyes.

Gibbs looked at his daughter. "Oh baby. It's OK. Come here" as he pulled his daughter into a reassuring hug.

"How's your paper work going' Gibbs asked as they stepped back into the squad room.

Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Fancy a trip to autopsy?"

"Yes please" Kelly replied as Gibbs let out a small chuckle.

Kelly and her father entered autopsy "looking hot Black Lung" Kelly told Jimmy as she slapped his bottom at which Jimmy jumped "but what is that smell"

"Smells like a French whorehouse in here"

"It's me" Jimmy told them.

Kelly turned and faced Jimmy "What did you do bathe in the stuff? Here's a tip. Less is more"

"Yes Mr. Palmer is getting ready for his big date" Ducky informed them.

"By raising the dead?" asked Gibbs?

"Uh my dear Kelly...I'm sorry" Ducky said as he turned his attention to the young woman.

Kelly shrugged "Its OK Duck." She answered somewhat unsure of what else to say.

Joann sat in Gibbs basement "how's Kelly?"

"She's fine. A little upset with the investigation. It's dragging up some bad memories for her" Gibbs replied honestly.

"I...I haven't seen her"

Gibbs shrugged. "She knows your here in DC. She's not 8 anymore, so it's her decision whether or not she wants to see you"

_Dear Diary, _

_I think I want to see Grandma._

**AN: um I decided to make Kelly's last name Mack. I think have 2 Special Agent Gibbs in the same place of work would be difficult. So if Kelly is Special Agent Kelly Mack. So in future fics for when I use Kelly as an Agent, this is what she will be known as. **

**Yes I cried during 'Mothers Day'**


	26. grandma

**AN: thanks for your reviews. Glad you are enjoying this fic. **

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm meeting Grandma for coffee this morning._

_I'm nervous. I haven't seen her since mum's funeral; as dad wouldn't let me anywhere near the case!_

_I don't know what to say to her, what should I say? _

_I better go; I don't want to be late. I guess I will know what to say when I see her. _

_WISH ME __LUCK!_

Joann Fielding stood in the coffee shop door watching the young woman with dark brown shoulder length hair smile as she read a text message on her phone as she listened to her iPod.

Joann sighed sadly, realising without a doubt that it was her granddaughter, who had the same length hair as her mother when she died, was the same frame size and had her mother's nose and smile. Her eyes were all her father's.

At feeling someone's presence at her table. Kelly looked up. She knew it was her grandmother, she had seen her photo on the plasma during her father's case. She took the buds out of her ears and stood up.

"Grandma" greeted Kelly, as the two women hugged.

After placing and receiving their order, they went and sat down at a table out of the way of other customers. Nervously Kelly tapped her fingers on the table just as a piano player would.

"Do you still play" asked Joann at noticing the tapping.

"No" replied Kelly, suddenly tapping. "I...uh, gave it up a few years after the accident...um dad said you and Mack got divorced...do you still speak to him" asking about her beloved grandfather.

"A couple of times a year. Your mother's birthday and the anniversary of her death" Joann replied as Kelly looked downcast at the table.

"How is he?"

"Fine" replied Joann flatly, taking a sip of her coffee "He goes fishing alot"

Kelly smiled as she remembered when she was little her dad and Mack going fishing and herself tagging along. And an uncomfortable silence fell.

"Look to be honest" Kelly began shifting in her seat. "I didn't really want to meet you. I don't know what to say, I still don't."

"If it makes you feel better, I don't know what to say either. You have the morning off work. Good boss?"

"It depends who you ask. Some consider Leroy Jethro Gibbs a bastard" came Kelly's response with a little grin forming on her lips.

Joann looked at her granddaughter "You work at NCIS?"

"Yeah, on dad's team. I was kept off your case because of personal involvement."

"It's what you wanted to do?"

"Since I was 9. If I wasn't at school or my best friend's house, id be at NCIS. I went to college and got a Masters in....but I wanted to be an Agent. I...uh....go by the name of Special Agent Kelly Mack"

Joann raised her eyebrows "After your grandfather. You two were always close"

"When I decided to join I didn't want any special treatment from people that worked with dad or knew of dad if I took Gibbs. And I didn't want to be killed by anyone dad pissed off" Having realised that she had sworn twice in the last 2 minutes Kelly quickly apologised "Sorry"

"So am I a great grandmother?"

"No" replied Kelly shaking her head "I have a boyfriend. Would you like to see a photo?" Kelly asked as she opened her wallet and pulled out a photo of herself and Callen.

Joann studied the photo of both Kelly and Callen that was taken on an LA beach "he looks nice" she told Kelly honestly as she handed the photo back "what does he do?"

"He works in LA as an NCIS agent"

"Your father know"

"Yes" replied Kelly with a roll of her eyes. "He's OK with it. G worked with dad for a few years on undercover assignments."

"Did Jethro ever re marry" Joann asked, straight to the point, which threw Kelly a little bit.

"3 times" Kelly answered with a nod. "He didn't love any of them Grandma" she continued re assuring her grandma after seeing the look in Joann's eyes. "It was like he was trying to replace mum. But he couldn't."

"Did you like any of them?"

Kelly shook her head "I don't really remember step mum #1. I was too young. #2 I hated, she was dad's divorce lawyer and when they divorced she took him for everything. #3 she was OK. Nice, we got along. We still talk occasionally"

"What happened" Joann asked intrigued.

"She hit dad with a golf club. Told him that he put work before her. Which is not true. He always made time for me. There was one....there was one girlfriend however. She reminded me of mum. She made no effort with me and we got along really well. Her name was Jenny Shepard" Kelly said as she smiled sadly at the former director's name, remembering the best thing to had have happened to her dad and herself in a long time.

"She was an undercover agent on dad's team "Kelly continued. "They fell in love while working undercover in Paris. She was so much like mum."

"What happened" asked Joann, clearly noting how sad Kelly had become.

"They broke up, she wanted a career. She became Director of NCIS, I thought they could have got back together and made it work, but I guess that was the child in me thinking...you know, happy ending s and such. A few years ago she died, shot, while protecting dad"

"I'm proud of you Kelly. You have grown into a beautiful young woman, you have achieved what you have wanted to achieve. Your mother would have been proud of you"

"Yeah, dad did a good job raising me"

At that comment Joann raised her eyebrows, knowing exactly that the comment was meant for her.

"You shouldn't blame dad for what happened" Kelly told her becoming angry. "If anything you should blame me" Kelly continued as she hopped up off her seat, gathered her belongings and walked out of the coffee shop, leaving a stunned Joann behind.

Her granddaughter blamed herself? Joann got up and followed her granddaughter outside and found her. Placing a hand on Kelly's shoulder it caused her to turn around where Joann noticed a tear stained face.

"Kelly" JoAnn started sadly, not sure how to continue.

"I killed mum. After we crashed. I scrambled into the front of the car. The NIS driver was dead. He had a gunshot to the head" Kelly explained as she pointed to the middle of her own forehead, remembering where the bullet on the agent was placed. "Mum...mum was still alive; she was saying dad's name. Me? I was scared. I crawled back into the backseat and hid under trench coats. I should of ran and got help. But I didn't" continued Kelly, not with fresh tears falling down her face.

"Kelly, it's not your fault. I blamed your father because I didn't know who else to blame" Joann said, trying to calm the young woman down. "It was wrong of me"

"After we left your place. We went to the beach. He told me to wait in the car and I did, for ages. I went to look for him. I found him holding a gun, he wanted to kill himself."

"I didn't know" Joann replied a little stunned at what she was hearing. _Jethro wanted to kill himself?_ _She was silently glad he didn't, he had helped shaped Kelly into the beautiful, smart, polite young woman she was today._

"I've got to go" stated Kelly. "I told dad id be half an hour. It's been two" she told Joann as she nodded and hugged Kelly. Joanne realised that Kelly had a wall built up around herself, regarding the accident. And this was probably the first time she talked about it with anyone. Joann decided to call the one person she knew Kelly would open up to; her former son in law and Kelly's father; Jethro.

Kelly exited the elevator and walked over towards her desk. She was glad that her father wasn't at his desk as her eyes were still red from crying. She sat down in her father's chair. "Where's dad McGee?"

"Speaking with Ducky in autopsy" he replied looking up from his computer to notice Kelly looking upset. "Ziva and Tony are chasing up a lead"

Kelly nodded.

"How did you go with your grandma?" asked McGee carefully.

"Dad told you?" asked Kelly surprised.

"No I saw you talking to her on the street this morning, on my way to work" McGee told her as he got up and walked over to her. "Hey Gibblet. Come here" he said as he noticed fresh tears falling. Kelly hopped up and fell into McGee's embracing hug.

Gibbs walked towards his desk to see McGee hugging Kelly. "Are you done playing grab ass with my daughter Elflord?"

At hearing his voice, McGee stiffened and he heard Kelly stifle a laugh, he let go and faced his boss "Uh, we weren't...I wasn't...we weren't playing grab ass I swear."

"Its OK Tim. He was joking" Kelly reassured the nervous agent.

Gibbs looked at his daughter "Conference room" he told her as he jerked his head towards the elevator and Kelly nodded and walked off.

"Thanks Tim"

"Is she OK" asked McGee concerned.

"She will be" Gibbs assured him. Though somehow Gibbs wasn't reassured by his own words.


	27. 6 6 12

_Dear Diary, _

_Rule 12 is being broken!_

_Tony and Ziva are dating. I'm really happy for them both. _

_Tony has liked Ziva for ages and I know it broke his heart when he thought she had died, trust me I know. I was at his place every night and to see him cry like he did...._

_And when he found out she was alive, after the boys went on their rescue mission to get her back, he was there for her._

_And Ziva, I know she has liked Tony for awhile, since he went Agent Afloat. _

_They are good for each other. It's good to see them happy again. _

_I'm defiantly not telling dad. I don't want my surrogate brother and the woman who has turned into my confidant to be separated and put on different sides of the world. _

_But when dad finds out, I shotgun not being in the room when he goes berko._

_...Ah love...aint it grand? _

Kelly awoke to singing. Not radio singing, not music video singing, but human singing. And it didn't sound very good.

"Anthony" she called out. "Shut up"

Tony walked into his living room to find Kelly pushing some hair out of her face, still struggling to wake up "Still can't handle your beer Kell?" he asked with a laugh. "Have I taught you nothing?"

"I can handle me beer just fine!" she retorted. "Too many late nights and early mornings...not enough sleep" "uh what did we do last night?" as she pushed herself up on the couch and spied pineapple on the floor.

"We played darts" Tony replied honestly.

"You don't have a dart board" said Kelly as she sighed deeply, shaking her head.

"Yeah I do" he said as he pointed towards the door at which Kelly followed his finger and found a blown-up photo of McGee blue tacked to the back of the door with dried pineapple stuck to his face.

"We must really hate Hawaiian pizza" Kelly noted as she remembered what she and Tony had got up to on their weekly hanging out night.

"Or maybe the McDartboard" suggested Tony, as Kelly smacked him. "OK it's the pineapple."

With a towel around her body, Kelly rummaged through Tony's draws looking for some underwear and clothes to wear. "Tony!" she yelled.

"Yeah?" Tony asked as he came into his bedroom eating toast.

"Who's is this?" she asked holding up a brown singlet top, with her index finger looped through an arm hole.

"Yours" Tony told her with an embarrassed chuckle.

"No. I don't wear brown"

"Are you sure" asked Tony leaning his head to the side, deep in thought "I could have sworn..."

"Don't change the subject Tony DiNozzo" Kelly told him shaking her head. "I know for a fact you haven't dated anyone since Jeanne" Kelly continued as she raised the top to her nose to smell and as she did her eyes grew bigger. "This is Ziva's" she told him as she recognised the scent.

"What?" Don't be stupid, wow no more beer for you"

"Tony it's her smell! Oh My Gosh, you're dating Ziva! Kelly said as she squealed out Ziva's name and flung herself into Tony's arms, giving him a firm hug. When Kelly let go, Tony realised something about Kelly he hadn't seen in weeks...her smile.

"So how long?" asked Kelly as Tony drove them both to work.

"Since Paris" Tony answered truthfully.

Kelly counted her fingers "6 weeks!? 6 weeks and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think it would work"

"Paris was where dad and Jenny fell in love" Kelly told him, thinking about what Paris meant to her dad.

"Really?" asked a surprised Tony.

"...and where Jenny dumped him"

"Hence rule 12" asked Tony, putting two and two together.

Kelly nodded "I guess. Rule 12 is a personal no go zone for me. I don't want to ask and for him to get upset about it"

"You won't tell, will you? Asked Tony a little worried as he looked over at Kelly.

"No way"

Tony sat at his desk watching a movie on his computer as Kelly sat at hers skyping Callen. Both thankful that Gibbs was in MTAC with McGee. Kelly heard the elevator doors open and looked up to see Ziva heading towards them. She quickly said goodbye to Callen and raced towards Ziva, hugging her.

"I'm so happy for you" Kelly told her friend happily.

"I haven't sat my exam yet Kelly" Ziva replied a little confused.

"Not your citizenship test....you and Tony" Kelly further explained.

Ziva's eyes widened when she heard those words and then she shot Tony a death stare. Tony simply smiled a huge smile and gave his girlfriend 2 thumbs up as the two women separated from the hug.

"It's OK. I won't tell dad" Kelly told her honestly. "You guys make such a cute couple" Kelly continued with a grin.

Ziva smiled. She too saw what Tony had seen earlier that morning. Kelly had her smile back.

**AN: I think I mentioned it in an earlier chapter. In Team Gibbs: part 1 I wrote how Kelly and Tony hang out. Well they still obviously do, from this little chapter. Um Kelly leaves some clothes at Tony's in case she spends the night.**

**In the previous chapter: Grandma, I forgot to put in the Kelly told Joann that she studied Criminology. For those of you that were playing along at home and noticed I didn't put anything in there.**


	28. MAllison Hart

_Dear Diary, _

_A diary is a place to record your thoughts. And you my dear diary are defiantly that. _

_That is why I have been holding off on telling you my thoughts about M. Allison Hart. _

_M. Allison Hart is a lawyer. _

_I know dad made up all 50 rules for a good reason and I know rules are meant to be broken. _

_But I never thought I'd see the day when dad broke rule number 13 and involve himself with a lawyer again. _

_At first I didn't like her, there was something about her that I couldn't place and I still can't. Ask me why I don't like her and I couldn't tell you. Maybe it's the rule, maybe it's not._

_I think there is something going on with her and dad, maybe he is just playing her. Or as my sweet soon to be ex boyfriend Callen puts it 'maybe they are fuck buddies'. And then he wonders why I get angry with him and tell him he will be looking for a new girlfriend if he drops comments like that again._

_Thinking about dad having sex is gross enough, but dad having a fuck buddy? _

**AN: sorry, its not an offical update. i just wanted to make a change to this entry. **

**PS: please review. i know that you know that you want to.**


	29. prostitutes

_Dear Diary, _

_I went over to dad's to have dinner and help with the new boat tonight, but think i kinda interrupted something. One of the kids from next door's ball was in the front yard so I went and picked it up and threw it back over the fence and when I looked in the front window I saw dad at the table with Holly Snow, a prostitute who helped us with a case._

_I don't get it. Why would dad invite her over? If people found out about this and took it the wrong way, I mean he was just having dinner with her right? It could be the end of his career. _

Kelly knocked on the opened office door. The man behind the desk looked up towards the door and smiled at the visitor.

"Kelly. Want to give your dad a heart attack and join me on the dark side?" came the greeting with a chuckle as he waved her into the office.

"I need your help" she replied with a laugh and a shake of her head as she entered and sat down in a seat opposite.

"Sounds serious"

"I need you to talk to dad. I went over there Friday night. I found him with a prostitute" Kelly said as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap, as she looked up and saw the expression on the man's face. "No...No...No! Not what you're thinking! They were having dinner. But I want you to tell him to steer clear. I mean it may have been a harmless dinner, I don't know. But if someone found out about this, he could lose his job" Kelly paused; she knew she was rambling but she didn't care. "And I really don't want to have a conversation about a prostitute with dad. Kinda embarrassing!" she concluded with an embarrassed smile of her own.

"I'll talk to him Kell" the man replied giving her a short nod.

"Thanks Tobias" Kelly said as she got up to leave. "Oh and can you not gloat about it?"

"Me?" asked Fornell placing a hand across his chest "Gloat? Kelly I'm hurt"

"He might be having a mid life crisis" Kelly said, walking to the door.

"He had a mid life crisis when he married Dianne"

"So are you admitting to one as well?" asked Kelly with a cheeky grin, as she turned and faced Fornell at the door.

"Get out Kelly" Fornell playfully admonished.

"Thanks Tobias" replied Kelly as she left the office.

Kelly stopped and stood in front of her father's desk, watching him work. Sensing someone watching him Gibbs looked up "Problem?" he grunted.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering when you turned into Edward Lewis"

"Never heard of him"

Kelly shook her head "Of course you haven't. Richard Gere's character in Pretty Woman. It's a movie about a guy hooking up with a prostitute and falling in love with her."

Gibbs arched an eyebrow at his daughter "What?" she asked, giving a little shake of her head.

"I'm just wondering when my daughter turned into DiNozzo and begun to incorporate movies into her everyday talk"

"Dad" she said as she squatted down in front of his desk and began to talk quietly, even though the team weren't at their desks "I came over Friday night and saw you having dinner with Holly Snow"

"Aw that, it was nothing" Gibbs replied with a wave of his hand.

"Nothing? I can't believe your being so relaxed about this. Dad, she has an ankle tracer, which means her movements are traced. Meaning that it can be traced to your home, your career could be ruined" she told him worriedly.

Gibbs leaned over his desk, so he was looking into his daughter's eyes "my career is not going to be ruined" Gibbs looked up and to his left seeing DiNozzo walking back into the bullpen "DiNozzo, what have you got" he asked as Kelly stood up and walked over to her own desk.


	30. sequels

**AN: thanks for the reviews. Hmmm....The NCIS ep with the lie detector was shown here in Aus, on Tues night. Can I just say: WHAT A PISS WEAK BOMB BLAST? Come one, you can tell that was fake! Home and Away and Neighbours do better than that, and really I would not class those shows as a 'drama'**

**PLEASE NOTE: there is a spoiler at the bottom of this fic about NCIS: LA. If you're in Aust and you watch the show, DONT READ! **

REVIEWS:

**Fanfictionfan63: **

That's OK you haven't reviews for awhile. I don't mind!

With 'Grandma' I wanted to have that with Kelly and McGee, coz her and Tony have had a 'brother/sister' relationship since he came to Team Gibbs. And I've written previously that they spent time together. But I haven't written about the relationship with McGee and Kelly. OK so I have no idea if the above sentences made any sense! But anyway...LOL

Yeah...the pineapple scene. I liked that too. HAHA. I'm pretty sure I've seen that particular scene in some random movie or TV show.

MAllison Hart:

I so hope he is using her as well! I mean when we first meant her and she knew that stuff about Tony and Timmy... and she was the ex of the bloke that they put away...Bit sus! But I hope that the writers answer that question. Oh, him in bed with a woman, does not put me off either, but it def won't be with Allison! I can assure you of that.

Oh the 'soon to be ex boyfriend' that's nothing. Don't worry I aint splitting them up! Um ya know how one of your friends says something to you, and you joke with them that you aint friends with them anymore? But they know you are joking...kinda like that I guess.

Yep, with the 'defiantly' and 'definitely' it's meant to be the 2nd! **THANKS HEAPS FOR PICKING THAT UP.**

**Lilly Taylor: **

Dont worry, i have a few chapters with Callen up my sleeve coming up. So stay tunned.

_Dear Diary, _

_Thom. E. Gemcity is at it again!_

_McGee has written a sequel to 'Deep 6'. Well it's a rough copy, that's hot off the presses and only I've read it. He hasn't even sent it to his publisher yet. I like it; I think he has done a great job, well as best anyone can do to write a sequel... _

_It's called 'Deep 6: The Tibblets'. It tells the story of Agent Tommy, Lisa....and how they became a family of sorts._

_There's a chapter on all of us....I mean the characters based on us, which aren't meant to be based on us coz McGee's books are defiantly fiction, with a crime thrown in for good measure. _

_Yep. Pretty sure dad's gonna kill him._

It was a rare weekend off for Team Gibbs. They didn't have to be in the office and they weren't on call. So the weekend was going to be spent at a leisurely pace. For Kelly it was going to be a weekend to find someone to do something with. Maddie was out of town for a vet conference and from the texts Kelly was receiving Maddie was finding the conference boring. So she thought she might fly to LA to surprise Callen for the weekend, but that was quickly put on the backburner when she sent a quick text to Kensi to see if she could pick her up at the airport, but the reply from Kensi was not good as it told her Callen was off on an undercover op.

Ziva and Tony had gone away for the weekend, the official lines used on Friday afternoon were that Tony was spending the weekend catching up with his frat buddies and Ziva was spending her weekend at a health spa resort. Truth was both were somewhere in the country 'snuggling, watching movies, taking romantic walks and making love' as Tony had told her. Abby had gone bowling with the nuns and she didn't feel like hanging out with her dad.

So that left McGee. And that's where Kelly found herself early Saturday morning.

Timothy McGee walked over to his apartment door, not expecting anyone this early on a Saturday morning. Hell he wasn't even meant to be expecting anyone. Upon opening the door he found Kelly Gibbs waiting patiently; bopping her head with the music that was being played from an apartment down the hall. "Kelly!" he greeted, half surprised half warmly.

"Hey McGee" she greeted warmly as she entered the apartment, placing the coffee and bag she was carrying on the counter so she could bend down and pat Jethro, who had wandered over to the door to see who the visitor was.

"What are you doing here?" McGee asked as he closed the door.

"Well. I had no one to hang out with" replied Kelly honestly. 'So I thought I'd come over with breakfast to see what you were up to"

"Good to know where I am on the Kelly Gibbs list of importance" McGee sighed.

"Hey! You're higher up than Jimmy" Kelly told him jokingly. "But. If you're going to act like that and treat me like I'm DiNozzo giving you a hard time, I can easily go and hang with Black Lung and give your breakfast burrito to Jethro" she continued as she scratched Jethro behind his ear before standing and giving McGee a perfected Gibbs glare with an arched eyebrow.

"Sorry"

"Don't apologise, sign of weakness" Kelly stated matter of factly.

McGee raised his hand and scratched his head, yawning as he walked past her "I'm just tired"

Kelly's eyes wandered over to McGee's writing desk where she noticed a piece of paper in the typewriter and his writer's pipe on the table "Are you writing another book?"

"Yeah" he answered as he sat down. "I've got a new publisher and he wants another _Deep 6_"

"Cool. So have you got a plot" she asked as she handed him his burrito, which McGee accepted with a smile.

"Yeah. It's all done and completed..."

"But"

"But I'm writing a background on the characters"

"Writer's block" suggested Kelly.

"No, it's not that. It's just I need the right words to use"

"Who do you need to write about?"

"Well I'm half way with Pimmy Jalmer" He told her as he motioned towards the paper in the typewriter. "Then I'm going to do Officer Lisa, then LJ Tibbs."

"A word of advice when you go to write about those two"

McGee looked at Kelly interested in what she had to say.

"Don't write about Lisa's family or Somalia"

McGee nodded "And Tibbs..."

Kelly half laughed "Don't go into detail about the ex wives, golf clubs or mother in laws"

"You know" said Kelly after awhile as McGee looked up from his typewriter "I sent _Deep 6: The Continuing Adventures Of LJ Tibbs _to LA. Callen thought it was great! He's impressed by how you're still alive though. And from his reports Hettie is reading it for a second time – seems Mr Gemcity has a big fan in Ms. Hettie Lang"

McGee looked impressed "would you like to read some of what ive written. It hasn't been sent to the publisher yet"

"Definitely" smiled Kelly. "Err...can I make changes to it?"

"OK" McGee agreed after he thought about it.

Kelly took the papers off McGee and perched herself on his kitchen bench, pen in hand with a hot chocolate beside her.

Kelly turned the page. She had just finished reading about Agent Tommy. However the next page caught her eye. _'Callie Tibbs' _No doubt this chapter was about her. Kelly was hardly mentioned in the last book, only a couple of paragraphs here and there. But in this book she featured in the case and she had a small chapter to herself. So with a leg crossed on the bench and the other tucked up under her chin, she began to read.

'_Amy Sutton liked to think she was the favourite but truth was, she wasn't. The favourite had always been Callie Tibbs, the newest Agent and daughter of LJ Tibbs. And no matter what way you looked at it. Callie would always be the favourite. _

_After her mother died, Callie was raised single handedly by her father with a bit of help from her three ex step mothers, some of her dad's girlfriends along with her dad's only serious girlfriend who Callie loved like a mother' _

Kelly continued on reading the next few pages but stopped. "Hey McGee" she said quietly, as McGee looked up. "Do you wanna go to the park? Take Jethro for a walk?"

"Sure" he agreed. "I could do with a break"

At the park, McGee let Jethro off his lead as himself and Kelly took turns throwing a tennis ball to him. "So has the LA office found a replacement for Dom yet?" McGee casually asked.

"No" Kelly replied with a shake of her head as she threw the tennis ball to Jethro and watched as he ran after it. "I was thinking of putting my hand up. You know, only until they found Dom and he was ready to come back to work"

"Why don't you?" questioned McGee.

Kelly sighed "Could you imagine it McGee? Dad would be ringing every 5mins to see if I hadn't blown myself up, and if I got hurt he would be in MTAC yelling at Callen and Sam wanting to know why enough hadn't been done to protect me." She told him as she got the ball out of Jethro's mouth and threw it again. "Then there would be Callen. Who would do something stupid and himself killed trying to protect me when it wouldn't be needed"

McGee gave a small laugh; he could imagine Gibbs in MTAC ripping shreds off G. Callen. "Are they any closer to finding Dom?" he asked seriously.

"No. They have nothing. Dom's a good kid. They will find him." Kelly said, trying to reassure not only McGee but also herself. She liked Dom, he was just a few years younger than her and they got on well on the few occasions she had been in the LA office, she had given him advice on how to handle Callen when he gave him a hard time. McGee nodded as he took the ball covered in Jethro's saliva and put the leash back on the dog. They walked back to the car silently, with only Jethro's panting to be heard.

"I didn't mean to snap earlier Gibblet"

"Yeah I know Tim, it's OK...um I read a few pages on Callie Tibbs" She told him as she opened the passenger door.

McGee looked across the roof of the car to gage a reaction "Hey if I upset you or wrote the wrong thing"

"No, it was beautifully written" Kelly told him honestly as she climbed in to the passenger seat, closing the door.

*****SPOLIER: **

**Ok so a friend of mine who downloads eps of NCIS and NCIS:LA, told me today that Dom dies. I KNOW! Oh im so sad! But i hope they send him out in a really good way.**

**OH and i usually take a sneak peak at up coming eps of NCIS. But as i know that the season final is near i shall not be doing that. I think the season final airs here in Aus in about a month. Yep i have something planned for that, in this fic.**


	31. Addiction

**AN: this is a random little diary entry. It does not relate to an episode. Pointless really. **

_Dear Diary, _

_I have an admission to make. I have an addiction._

_I'm an addict. _

_I have been now for two months. It's his entire fault, all G. Callen's fault._

_He had spent a week here with me in DC and it was a great week, let's just say we never left my apartment. _

_After I dropped him at the airport decided to clean out my car....surprising what you find when you haven't cleaned your car in ages...A school excursion note that belonged to Emily Fornell – don't even ask! A melted Snickers bar, Ziva's spare key to her apartment that she lost a week previous after a night out and there __it __was, wrapped in a little packet._

_I didn't know what it was. So I opened it and smelt it – it smelt good, then I tried it – it tasted sweet and that's when I knew I was addicted. _

_Then I found another stash, this time in my room, he had left a pair of jeans here and when I picked them up that's when they fell out. This could be dangerous. _

_So for the last two months I've had some everyday, I don't know whether it's the taste or if I do it to remind me of G. _

_I'm an addict. _

_G. Callen first introduced me. _

_Grandpa Jackson is my supplier. _

_Damn G. Callen for getting me addicted to Tootsie Pops._

_I'm going to find the yellow pages; maybe they have a number I can ring to book myself into 'Lollypop Anonymous' _


	32. comfort

**AN: as I've previously said, I haven't seen the ep where Dom dies. I'm going to wait and watch it when Network Ten screens it here in Aust. So in this fic, I'm pretty much making it up, there won't be any tags. **

**And also I'm writing this one first before the NCIS final, also I will be watching when Ten screens it here, I won't be downloading.**

**So enjoy.**

Kelly sat on the floor of the squad room next to Ziva's desk. Both women were going over old case files. Gibbs was sitting at his desk looking through witness statements when his phone rang "Yeah Gibbs" he answered as he listened to the voice "OK" he replied as he hung up the phone "Kelly" he said as he looked to where his daughter sat and watched as she tilted her head to the side to indicate that she was listening to what he was saying while still studying the case file.

"You're wanted in MTAC. Video conference"

Kelly stopped reading her case file and turned her head to her father, giving him her full attention "With who?" she asked.

"Didn't say" Gibbs replied with a shrug as Kelly got up off the floor and made her way to the stairs, which she climbed two at a time.

"Hey, better not be Callen" Gibbs called. "We have a case remember?" He continued as Kelly waved her father off and continued to climb the stairs.

Upon entering MTAC she was handed her headset, which she accepted with a smile and placed them on her head, looking at the screen as she did.

"Hettie Lang, in LA" declared Snr MTAC control officer Dan Roberts as Kelly looked back at him a little pale with her heart in her mouth. Hettie she thought. This can't be good. Did she really want to know what she had to say?

"In 3, 2, 1" counted down Dan.

Kelly looked back to the screen to see Hettie. Kelly could see LA agents walking around in the background, but she couldn't make them out.

"Miss Gibbs" Hettie greeted.

"Hettie" Kelly acknowledged. "Is everything OK"

"No. It's Dom"

Kelly placed her hand over her mouth piece and turned towards the agents in MTAC "Can you give a moment alone" she asked.

Dan Roberts nodded his head and his colleagues followed him out of the room. At hearing the door to MTAC close, Gibbs looked up expecting to see his daughter. Instead he saw the MTAC techs hanging around the door and Dan Roberts leaning over the rail looking at him. Gibbs quickly got up from his chair and ran up the stairs where he questionly looked at the Snr MTAC control officer.

"Hettie Lang from LA"

Gibbs looked past Dan to the door of MTAC. "It's not what your thinking Gibbs" said Dan reassuringly. "Its Special Agent Dominic Vale"

"Hettie..." Kelly prodded.

Hettie breathed in "We found Dominic alive but due to unforeseen circumstances, he was murdered"

Kelly let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and put a hand to her mouth. After a minute she regained her composure.

"I want you to fly to LA" Hettie continued. "I'm worried about Mr. Callen, I thought..."

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight"

"No need Miss. Gibbs, I have a plane waiting for you at Dulles Airport. I will be picking you up myself when you arrive at LAX"

Kelly nodded "See you soon" then the screen went black and Kelly tore off her headset, throwing it to the ground, running out of MTAC. Opening the door she didn't see her father leaned up against the wall. She was on auto pilot, Dom. Dead. Callen.

"Kelly" Gibbs called. "Kelly" he called again after the first time she didn't hear him.

Kelly stopped on the stairs, waiting for her father to catch up with her when he did she continued down the stairs with her father right beside her step for step.

"Dom's dead" Kelly declared. "Hettie wants me in LA. She's worried about G." Kelly continued as they rounded the corner, Kelly making her way to her desk, grabbing her badge, sig and keys. "She has a plane waiting for me. She's going to meet me at LAX" she further explained as the other members of Team Gibbs watched the going on. Kelly placed a hand on her head and the other on her hip thinking "_um clothes, I've got clothes at G's."_ She said to herself.

"Go Kelly. Stay as long as you need" suggested Gibbs.

Upon arriving at LAX, Kelly walked through the terminal in search of Hettie. She found the woman in question and gave her a big comforting hug which Hettie accepted. They then walked to Hettie's car in silence. As soon as Kelly closed the door, Hettie was leaving the airport, as Kelly did up her seatbelt she stole a glance at Hettie who was watching where she was driving.

"What happened?" asked Kelly breaking the silence.

"Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen found a lead and found Mr. Vale. He was alive. The terrorists surprised them, they were going to kill Mr. Hanna when Dominic stepped in front of him and took the bullets"

Kelly let out a sad sigh. "Thankyou for coming, I'm worried about Mr. Callen, he hasn't said a word. I thought he was going to punch Nate when he spoke to him earlier. I thought by you being here you could settle him a little"

"Are you OK?"

"Of course Miss. Gibbs."

Kelly grabbed Hettie's hand "Hettie if you don't want to talk to Nate. I'm here if you want. I know I can't to that psychobabble stuff Nate does but I can listen"

Hettie smiled at patted Kelly's arm "Thankyou my dear. But I think your boyfriend needs you first"

Kelly looked out the car window to see that they had stopped at Callen's house.

Kelly unlocked and opened the front door, it was dark when she entered and she didn't bother turning any lights on until she entered the kitchen, where she made out a shadow sitting at the kitchen table, which she knew was Callen. She turned the light on and saw a few beer bottles on the table. She dropped her sig and badge on the counter and walked over to Callen where she placed her arms around his neck, wresting her hands on G's chest, her head rested on his ear.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered.

Callen grabbed one of her hands and pulled her into his lap where he rested his forehead on Kelly's. Kelly lowered her head and softly kissed G.

G broke the kiss and looked at Kelly "Kel, I need you" he said quietly.

Kelly looked into Callen's eyes, searching for something. All she found was pain. She nodded her head in understanding of his words. She hoped up of his lap and led him towards his bedroom.

**AN: I'm going to do this in a few chapters. So bear with me. **

**Um should I write the bedroom scene or not? Let me know.**


	33. comfort part 2

**AN: **the following bedroom scene is probably the most G rated thing anyone has ever written or read. Meh. The scene in my fic Moscow Man is hell better than this.

Thanks for the reviews. The ep where Abby and McGee go to Mexico screens next week here, so I will have something up soon about that ep. I'm getting excited the season finale is just around the corner and season 6 is released here on DVD next month. Hope there are some special features.

One in his bedroom, Callen pushed Kelly roughly onto the bed, with himself following landing on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her lips pushing his tongue inside her mouth. Kelly fought her tongue against his as her hands moved towards his shirt and begun to undo his buttons. Callen in turn left her mouth and kissed across her jaw line as he lifted one arm to rid it of his sleeve and then the other. Once the shirt was off he threw it on the floor as he bit down and sucked on the side of Kelly's neck as Kelly made work of his belt then slowly undid the fly of his jeans as Callen's hand made its way under her top.

Kelly pushed Callen's jeans off along with his underdaks. Once they were off Callen reached for her arms and pushed them above her head as he pulled off her top then worked on getting her bra off as Kelly wriggled out of her pants with her panties following. Callen then lowered his head and begun sucking on one of her breasts as Kelly ran her hands through his hair, moaning in pleasure.

Callen stopped sucking and bit down hard on the flesh above her nipple as he grabbed her hips and held them tightly as Kelly winced in pain. Callen lifted her hips and entered her in one swift move as he went back to kissing her lips as she readily accepted as she wrapped a leg around him.

Kelly entered the bathroom, 8am the following morning. She stood in front of the mirror and turned her head to the side; running her hand over the rather large hickie forming on the side of her neck. Her hand then ran down to her breast where it stopped as she traced around the now formed bruise noting some teeth mark with her thumb. She then turned her body to the side where she took in the bruise on her hip, with finger marks to boot. No doubt there was a bruise on the other side.

Callen strolled into the bathroom in time to hear Kelly let out a sad sigh. His eyes gazed to her back and noticed the bruises. He then looked in the mirror and noticed the hickie on her neck and the bruise on her breast.

"I did that" he said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kelly turned in his arms and held his face in her hands "Its OK" she replied quietly as she kissed his forehead as Callen brought an arm from around her waist to her breast and with his pointer and middle fingers ran them over her bruised breast, kissing it.

"No it isn't" he whispered. "I'm hurting Kell and I took that out on you and I ended up hurting you" he told her as he lowered his head and kissed her breast again as Kelly bit her lip, lowering her head as she smiled.

"G as much as I would _love _to spend the day in bed with you. Hettie wants you in the office at 10"

All Special Agents were in the muster area when Callen and Kelly arrived at Special Ops Headquarters. Callen sat in his chair with Kelly on his lap. Kensi Blye entered, gasping straight away as she ran over to Kelly, pointing as she did. "Oh My God, look at your hickie! It's massive! Somebody got lucky last night" she said amusingly as Kelly blushed.

"Dom's just died and all you can do is gossip about the size of a hickey?" glared Eric as he walked past the girls, as Nate followed but stopped short of passing Callen, instead taking the long way round to stand in front of the assembled agents.

It was 2pm when Kelly entered Callen's house, grocery bags in hand. "G" she called as she placed the bags on the counter "G" she called again when she didn't get an answer the first time. Kelly looked throughout the house and grew a little worried when she couldn't find him. She looked out the back door and found him sitting on the back step. Opening the door she walked out and sat next to him, placing an arm around his shoulders, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder as she did she heard him sniff and saw his hand raise and wipe away some tears.

"Its OK G"

"What do I tell his parents, his niece and nephew?"

"You tell his parents that he was a great kid, great agent that had everyone's back. You tell those kids that their uncle was a hero. You tell them why"

"Thankyou"

"For what" asked Kelly?

"For being here"

_Dear Diary, _

_Special Agent Dominic Vale is dead. _

_It's such a waste, he was just a kid. Graduated from high school and went straight to FLET-C and the straight to Special Ops._

_Dominic Vale died a hero. _

_G has taken his death hard, it's the first time he has ever lost a member of his team. I'm staying in LA for as long as he needs me. _


	34. funerals

_Dear Diary, _

_I HATE FUNERALS_

_It was a sunny day for Dom's funeral. _

_His parents spoke proudly of their son. His niece and nephew told everyone that he was the cool uncle who would give them lollies when they weren't meant to have them and when babysitting he would let them stay up late. That brought smiles and laughter from the congregation. _

_Hettie gave a beautiful eulogy and G spoke of he and Sam giving him a hard time when he first started as an Agent and how he was a hero. _

_G, Sam, Eric and Nate, along with Dom's father and brother carried Dom's coffin to the burial site. _

_After the funeral G took two weeks off work, I wanted him to take more but we wouldn't. He didn't want to take two weeks off. We didn't go anywhere; just hung out. Walks on the beach, walking around the marina looking at the boats that G dreams of owning, sneaking into the Special Ops Headquarters at night to watch movies on the plasma while eating pizza and lollies – I really have to get G a TV, and we went shopping – it's interesting to know what kind of clothes G thinks I should be wearing. _

_And yes we spent a few days in bed, some days I just lay there snuggling into Callen as he shed a few tears. _

"Miss Gibbs, a word if I may" asked Hettie as Kelly was saying goodbye to the LA agents before flying back to DC. Kelly followed Hettie into her office and took a seat.

"I'd like to offer you a position on the Special Operations team"

"Hettie, thankyou. But I can't accept it" Kelly told her with a shake of her head. "I'm friends with these guys and I was a friend of Dom's. And I don't want to be the one to replace him. I don't want the team to hate me. If it were under different circumstances I'd cancel my plane ticket in a heartbeat and stay"

"I understand Kelly. Thank you for your honesty and loyalty and for being here for Mr. Callen"

Callen stood at the boarding gate with Kelly "Thankyou for being here"

"Anytime" Kelly replied.

"Do you really have to go back" he asked sadly.

Kelly didn't respond, instead she kissed her boyfriend deeply and it was returned. Upon breaking apart for air, Kelly went to walk away to board her flight but Callen grabbed her arm. Turning to face her boyfriend Kelly was enveloped into a tight hug.

"I love you Kelly Gibbs" he whispered.

"I love you Gus Callen" as he let her out of his grasp and looked at her with a smile when he heard his nickname she had given him all those years ago in Moscow.

"Text me when you land OK. Just to let me know you made it back safely. He told her as Kelly nodded and turned to go catch her plane.

_Dear Diary, _

_I didn't want to leave LA. I miss Callen too much. I know I've been to LA before to see him, but that was just for a week. But four weeks? I think I'm more love sick than ever before. I miss his smell, his smile, his warmth. I wonder if this is how mum felt when dad went away? _


	35. Unravelled

**AN: so Borderline screened here in Aust last night. And yes I have retitled this chapter 'unravelled' **

**All I can say is WOW! Amazing little eppie. It was like the NCIS of old, which is good to see. I can't wait for the next two weeks! Um I cried in the final scene with Gibbs and Abby.**

**In brighter happier news Pauley was in Sydney to launch the sixth season DVD which is out this week...YAY! **

**This is a LONG chapter, I hand wrote it first, and I got five pages. So stick with it!**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way! **

**ON WITH THE SHOW.**

_Dear Diary, _

_You know how if you pull a piece of wool that is hanging off a scarf or a knitted vest and it unravels? _

_That is exactly what is happening to family Gibbs and it's such a mess. _

Abby slowly walked down the basement stairs "Hi Gibbs can I come in?" she asked.

The laughing between father and daughter stopped "You're already in Abs" he told her as Abby walked forward towards him and then walked away.

"Oh right. Okay. It was nice talking to you"

"Abs. Kell can you give us a minute"

"Yep" as she nodded. "I might go make a hot chocolate and ring G"

"Why are you here?" Gibbs asked Abby.

"You want to know why I'm here. I matched the bullet in Pedro Hernandez's head to your sniper rifle. You killed him. In cold blood. I mean, I know what he did Gibbs. He killed your wife, left Gibblet without a mother, but Gibbs" Abby told him sadly.

"I know"

"Does she know?"

"Know what" asked Gibbs. "That the man who killed her mother is lying in autopsy or I killed him"

"Gibbs"

"She knows I killed him" Gibbs replied quietly.

"Do you realise the situation that I'm in now? Do you understand the choice that I have now have to make?" asked Abby getting a little angry.

"I know" was Gibbs' only response.

"Stop saying I know!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me I'm wrong! Tell me that I made a mistake with the ballistics" Abby pleaded.

"No, I can't do that" Gibbs answered honestly.

"Then tell me how much I've been like a daughter to you and how much you love me"

"Will that help" questioned Gibbs.

"No. What I really need to know Gibbs, is if you're going to love me no matter what"

Kelly strolled into Abby's lab the following morning and noticed she was hugging Bert and there was no music playing "Hey Abs" Kelly greeted.

"Hi Kelly"

"Um what happened last night in the basement" questioned Kelly. "After you left, dad kicked me out"

"You should really ask your dad"

"But I'm asking you" Kelly replied with a shrug of her shoulder. "What's going on Abby?" Kelly questioned.

"You know how I went to Mexico" began Abby with a sigh, as Kelly nodded, listening. "I got given a cold case...Pedro Hernandez" Abby concluded as Kelly looked at Abby without blinking, a little stunned. "I matched the bullet in his head to Gibbs' sniper rifle. I have to make a choice"

"Choice" questioned Kelly. "What choice do you have to make" she asked a little spitefully.

"Weather I should tell Director Vance" Abby replied in almost a whisper.

"That bastard killed my mother!" Kelly began angrily. "I was 8 years old"

"I know"

"Do you?" asked Kelly beginning to shout as her eyes started to water. "What if someone killed the person you loved with everything you had? I know exactly what you would do. You would run to dad crying about it and he would go and nail the bastard, then you would hide or get rid of the evidence. And don't say you wouldn't, you tell us all the time how you would do it" Kelly spat out.

"Kelly, I have morals" Abby replied honestly, wanting to do nothing more than hug the young woman in front of her whom she considered a sister. "This is a big decision" she continued as Kelly's hand collided with Abby's face, slapping the Goth across the face.

"Think about this _Abs_" Kelly began, using her friend's nickname loosely as Abby looked at Kelly as she recovered from the shock of the face slap and with her check stinging from the slap. "You put my father in prison and do you think you will continue to be the favourite" she asked as she turned and left the lab.

The elevator doors pinged opened with Kelly walking out. Tony saw her exist and nudged Ziva in the side as she was sitting on Tony's desk. Both watched as Kelly slide her jumper sleeve over her wrist and wiped her face from the tears that were falling and then enter the female bathroom, neither Tony nor Ziva knew what was wrong as they had not yet heard from Abby.

Once inside the bathroom, Kelly kicked over the waste paper basket and kept kicking it. Finally she slide down the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head in her knees and cried.

Ziva opened the bathroom door and noticed paper strewn all over the floor from the basket and said basket bent out of shape. She heard the soft crying of Kelly. "Kelly" Ziva stated concerned.

Kelly looked up to see Ziva walking towards her and slide down the side of the wall, sitting next to Kelly. As Ziva sat she noticed Kelly's red eyes.

"Is everything OK?"

Kelly shook her head "Everything's coming undone Zi. When you started at NCIS" Kelly began with a sniff, "You knew about Tony, how he went to boarding school, you knew about my mum. Did you know dad killed the scum that killed mum?"

"No. I did not" Ziva declared quietly.

"Abby found out" continued Kelly. "She knows everything. She's going to send dad to prison" Kelly told Ziva as Ziva placed a comforting arm around Kelly's shoulders as Kelly placed her head in Ziva's shoulder and cried as Ziva kissed the top of her head.

At 9pm Gibbs walked into the bullpen "Have any of you seen Kelly?" he asked.

"Not since I dropped her home" replied Ziva.

"What time was that?"

"About 11am"

"Why?" asked a concerned Tony.

"She's not at home. Maddie hasn't seen her since this morning" replied a worried Gibbs.

"Have you tried her cell?" asked McGee.

Gibbs glared at McGee "Why didn't I think of that? Of course I have Elflord. It's not turned on" Gibbs shouted at McGee as McGee ducked his head.

"We'll go look for her" suggested Tony as he slung his backpack on to his shoulder. "Probie; check the park and her regular coffee shop, Ziva; check her regular haunts – nightclubs and bars"

"Where are you going to check?" Ziva asked Tony as they made their way to the elevator.

"My place" Tony simply responded.

At 1am Kelly, still puffy eyed, entered autopsy. She walked over to Ducky's desk and picked up the manila folder that was lying on his desk. Opening it she found the picture of the man that killed her mother.

At about the same time; McGee, Ziva and Tony exited the elevator walking back to their desks

"Any luck?" asked Gibbs quietly from his desk.

"No" replied Tony.

"The bouncer at her regular club hasn't seen her, but said he would call if she shows up" stated Ziva.

McGee sat down at his desk and tapped away on the keyboard to do a cell trace, hoping that this time Kelly had her phone turned on. "Boss" he exclaimed a few minutes later "I found her"

"Where McGee?" asked Gibbs, standing up from his chair.

"Autopsy"

Kelly opened door 16 and pulled out the gurney, looking at the body. "Bastard" she yelled "I. Hate. You. You killed my mother! You destroyed my dad and you destroyed me" Kelly continued yell.

When Gibbs and his team exited the elevator at autopsy they heard shouting coming from inside, entering they found Kelly standing over a gurney.

"YOU SCUM OF THE EARTH BASTARD" Kelly yelled through her tears as Gibbs walked over to his daughter and stood in front of her not wanting her to look at the body anymore, looked at her with sad eyes and embraced her into a hug as she sobbed into his chest as Gibbs lowered both of them to the ground. Once on the ground Gibbs pulled her into his lap letting her sob as he kissed the top of her head and rocked her gently. Ziva walked over to the gurney and pushed it back where it belonged and closed the door.

"McGee" Gibbs began softly "Get the car ready, Ziva ring Ducky. Tell him to met us at my place and tell him to bring his medical bag. Tony take Kelly so I can get up"

Ziva pulled into Gibbs' driveway in record time. Before the car stopped; Tony was out and opening the car door for Gibbs who got out and carried Kelly bridal style up to her old bedroom and laid her down in her childhood bed.

"Jethro?" questioned Ducky as he came into the young woman's bedroom.

"Thanks for coming Duck"

"What happened?"

"I'll explain everything later, but we found her in autopsy"

"Oh..." Ducky said sadly.

"Can you give her something Duck?" asked a stricken Gibbs. "Settle her down"

Ducky opened his medical bag and searched for a needle, when he found one he filled it up. "Kelly" he began "I'm going to give you a needle, in the arm. It's a sedative, it will help you calm down and help you sleep, so it will sting a little" Ducky told her as he jabbed the needle into her arm.

Gibbs kissed Kelly's cheek and pushed some hair out of her face "Its OK baby" he reassured her "Get some sleep, I love you" he told her with glassy eyes.

**Let me know what you thought.**

**AN: so what I wanna know is, why didn't Ducky realise who Pedro was? I mean he knew the name as he was in Jenny's office when they both found out about Shannon and Kelly, yet it slipped his mind, I mean he could have told Gibbs.**


	36. Dear Diary

**AN: OK so i was planning on doing more than just a diary entry but well, it turned out crap and would not have done this fic any justice so i just did the diary entry. SORRY.**

_**EverthingsShiny:**_** Yes I saw her on 7pm, though it seemed a bit rushed! Did you see her on The Circle that morning? She was on for about half an hour...so funny. She talked about how she got started in acting...doing commercials, which was on the special features of the DVD. Um she was a bar tender before she became an actor which I didn't know...she uses those skills in the ep where Tony wants to play 'beer pong' with Probie. Um she also likes animals...totally loved holding the joey that was brought in.**

**Loved on the 7pm Project how Charlie wanted to play a dead body.**

**She will be on GNW Monday night, and have u seen the ad with her when she presses the blue button. That's new.**

_Dear Diary, _

_Special Agent Lara Macy is dead._

_I never got to thank her in person for what she did for dad. I mean thanking a skeleton just doesn't cut it, they can't reply back and tell you your forgiven. _

_Dad's gone to Mexico. And I'm tired of being upset and angry with Abby, i know she is only trying to do her job. _

_Now Mike Franks is missing along with Leyla and my 'niece' Amarah._

_This is not good. It's such a mess_

**AN: the diary entry for 'rule 51' is going to be HUGE. EXPLOSIVE.**


	37. Telling Callen

**AN: this chapter just sprung into me head. It revolves around something Callen said to Macy in 'Legend Part 1' **

_Callen: Just looking out for my family. _

_Macy: G, you don't have any family. _

_Callen: that's cold, Mace. _

_Macy: But true. _

_Callen: Gibbs is family. You too. _

**Thanks for the reviews. **

_Dear Diary, _

_I told G. About Macy. _

_He had to hear it from me, not from Hettie, not from Leon. But from me. _

_I wish I was in LA for him, but I really want to help catch Macy's killer. _

With elbows on her desk and her head resting in her hands, Kelly's eyes were downcast. She knew she had to make the call but she really didn't want to. Looking up she found her father standing in front of her desk.

"You OK" he asked concerned.

"I need to let G know"

"Kell" Gibbs sighed "Let Leon do it"

Kelly shook her head "Macy was family to him. He needs to hear this from me" she replied quietly, as Gibbs nodded his understanding.

Kelly sat in a chair in the conference room, her father next to her. Her phone was on loud speaker.

Callen pulled his phone out of his back pocket, smiling as he looked at the caller ID. "Hey you" he answered with a smile. "I was just thinking about you"

"Really" said Kelly with a grin as Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Thinking how much I miss you and thinking about you naked in my bed with your hands cuffed to my head board and chocolate sauce on your body and what I'd do to you"

At hearing that Gibbs spat his coffee out as Kelly turned several shades of red.

"Callen" Gibbs growled.

"Jethro" Callen replied a little stunned.

"Err...you're on loudspeaker" Kelly hastily told him.

"A little warning" was Callen's only response, trying to recover from the fact that his girlfriend's father heard what he said about his little girl being naked.

"So what's wrong?" asked Callen a few minutes later, trying to disrupt the awaked silence that had fallen.

Kelly sighed "Macy's dead G" she said quietly.

"Lara Macy?" Callen questioned. Isn't she stationed overseas?"

"Flew in four days ago" Jethro told him.

"What happened?" asked Callen as he ran a hand through his hair.

"They cut her throat from behind, and then they burnt her"

"Have you caught who ever done this?"

"Workin on it" Gibbs replied.

"I'm sorry" Kelly said.

"Now I really wish you were here, fist Dom now Mace"

"Callen, if you need to talk I'm here" Kelly began "You know that Nate's there as well" she continued quickly, remembering the last time that Nate had tried to speak with Callen about a team member's death.

"Yeah I know" Callen sighed. "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Jethro"

"Yup"

"Catch the bastard"

"You have my word"


	38. Chapter 38

**AN**: I have written and re written this about 1000 times. And this is the end result. I hope you likeit.

I'm so sorry if this is a long chapter, but I fixed everything up and added some while Australia's Got Talent was on.

**Amazing what you write while chilling in the sun.**

After seeing GNW last night (Monday night) I'm fairly certain that Pauley won't be returning to our shores any time soon after Wil Anderson and Paul McDermott! I think they scared her.You can catch it on YouTube. (Good News Week for those non Aussie's reading)

**EverythingsShiny: HAHA GNW. Wil Anderson...classic, the only ever time I've seen Wil that excited was when he was on The Glasshouse (Oh how I miss that show). Though I don't think she got his humour. Michael Weatherly would go great on GNW. Ha-ha hilarious about him getting slapped on the back of the head by total strangers. I don't think Pauley got our sense of humour.**

_Dear Diary, _

_Abby and I are no longer fighting. We had a huge talk and sorted some stuff out, and then we sat down and tried to work out a connection between Macy and Colonel Bell's deaths._

_We got more than what we bargained for._

_So now we – Tony, Ziva, McGee and myself are on our way to Mexico to find dad, Mike, Leyla and Emira_

_And get this mess sorted out once and for all. _

Abby Suicto stood at her computer bench drumming her fingers on the steel top as she watched the computer run its magic on an AFIS check. Her eyes lit up when a super sized caf – pow was placed in front of her. "Thankyou Gibbs" she said delighted as she turned around and faced the person who she presumed brought her the drink. "Oh" she said a little reluctantly as she shot an angry glare to the gift bringer, moving her hand towards the drink, sliding it away. Then she began to walk to the back of her lab.

"Abby wait" Kelly pleaded. This was going to be harder than Kelly had thought.

"What Kelly?" the Goth spat out angrily turning to face her. "Want me to drink the caf – pow? Want to watch me drink it? Did you put poison in it?"

Kelly rolled her eyes at the lab's techs over the top outburst. "What?" she questioned. "Abby this is my way of apologising. I should never have said nor did what I did to you" Kelly said as she looked and noticed Abby was looking at her and nodding in agreement that what she had done was out of line. Kelly looked down at her hands and sighed sadly "I've never really dealt with what happened. After the accident I didn't talk to anyone for months. I didn't even talk to dad. He found out what happened when he read my witness report. The only person I've ever told was Mike Franks, that's who took down my witness report. When dad got blown up on that boat, I had to tell Jenny. And when you found out what dad did, everything just came back"

With tears forming in Kelly's eyes she looked up and straight at Abby. "Abs you're like a sister to me, I don't want to lose that. I know whatever you write in your report it will be the truth"

A tear slid down Abby's cheek "Oh Gibblet" Abby said sadly, walking towards Kelly. "Of course I forgive you" as she hugged her friend tightly.

**MEXICO: **

Gibbs sat in a seat at a table opposite Paloma

"Choose your words carefully" she told him.

"I don't drink scotch" Gibbs replied with a smug smirk as he downed the glass.

"I want revenge Special Agent Gibbs" she spat. "That is why I'm going to kill the people important to you. Your team, your friends, your ex mother in law, your ex wives"

Gibbs grunted "You can start with them first if you want"

"...Your father and your daughter" Paloma continued.

Gibbs shifted slightly in his seat, and then sat up straight, narrowing his eyes giving Paloma a questioning look.

"You think I wouldn't know about Kelly?" asked Paloma chuckling. "I know she survived the accident, I know she is a Federal Agent, just like yourself. Agent Kelly Mack. Isn't that right Jethro? I think I may just kill her first" she finished smugly as she slid something across the table to Gibbs.

Gibbs looked down; it was a photo of Kelly walking through Georgetown Shopping Mall with ice-cream. She was smiling, a smile that lit up her whole face. With her in the photo was Callen. An arm wrapped around her waist pulling her in close to his side, his mouth was on the side of her head, no doubt planting a kiss on his girlfriend. Gibbs wasn't disturbed by that. What disturbed him the most was the bullseye target drawn on his daughter's head.

**ABBY'S LAB**

The two women sat on stools at the lab's main bench, the one usually reserved for evidence. One was sipping on a caf – pow the other was sucking on a lollypop. In front of them was a huge sheet of butcher's paper.

"Who introduced you to Alejandro Rivera" Kelly questioned Abby, taking the lollypop out of her mouth.

"Mallison Hart" replied Abby precisely. "Why?"

"And when you and McGee went to Mexico, Rivera just handed you the cold case file?"

"Yep. What are you thinking?"

"Let's run a background check". Kelly suggested with a furrowed brow. "Just call it a gut feeling" Kelly stated when she saw Abby's look.

Abby's eyes went wide and her eyebrows shot up "So it is genetic?" she asked seriously about the famous Gibbs gut.

"Oh! That wasn't what I was expecting" said a surprised Kelly when the results of the background check popped up on the computer.

"He's Hernandez's son! And he has a sister." responded a shocked Abby. "What's the link to Hart?"

"Colonel Bell was Hart's ex. He was in a Mexican prison" Kelly explained to both Abby and herself, also trying to figure out the link.

"...and Alejandro Rivera worked as a Mexican Justice Department Official. He could have read Bell's file and knew that Gibbs was the arresting Agent. And he gave me the cold case knowing that I worked with Gibbs, knowing I would lead him to Gibbs. Boy this guy's good"

"But how does Jason Paul Dean fit into all of this?" questioned Kelly as she popped the lolly pop back in her mouth.

"He was paid by Bell" answered McGee walking into the lab. "Everything OK down here" he continued shifting his gaze between Kelly and Abby.

Kelly nodded as Abby answered "Oh McGee! that is so sweet, you coming down here to check on us" she told him contently as she placed a hand over her heart. "Everything's fine. Kelly and I had a talk and we are friends again" she told McGee with a smile, which was returned with a delighted smile from McGee.

"Still doesn't explain how Dean knew to kill Macy" Kelly stated with a shake of her head, as she twirled the lolly pop stick in her fingers as the lollypop inside her mouth clicked against her teeth.

"In Macy's MP diary, she wrote down information on Gibbs. Like his boss' name, Shannon's name, where he grew up, Jackson's name and his occupation" McGee explained.

"Oh" answered Kelly as a mixture of realisation, dread and fear spread over her face.

"What?" McGee carefully questioned.

"My name's in that book. I'm the sole survivor of that accident. They know I'm alive. If they have already killed Macy, they are going to come for everyone else in that diary" Kelly explained shakily. Kelly ran a hand through her hair, scratching it as she did "This is like a bad horror film, where the baddie comes and just shoots people dead at point blank " "McGee lets go" she barked as she hopped up off the stool and ran out of the lab with McGee following. As she left the lab, Kelly opened her phone, dialling a number.

"Where are we going?" asked McGee a little nervously.

"Mexico" she answered as they both stepped into the elevator "Tobias its Kelly" she answered into the phone. "I need your help". Once off the phone after explaining the situation to Fornell and what she wanted him to do, she dialled another number. "Grandpa, its Kelly" she greeted although somewhat tense. "There is a Federal Agent on his way to Stillwater, his name is Tobias Fornell." She began as she paced back and forth in the elevator. "You are in his protection until you hear from...Tim McGee" she told Jackson Gibbs as she glanced at McGee to make sure it was OK to use him, she nodded her thanks to him when he gave her a thumbs up. "When Agent Fornell gets there, you need to ask him a question. You need to ask him who is ex wife is. The answer will be Dianne. No, Grandpa. There's nothing wrong, it's just a um a training drill" she told him she rubbed her fingers against her temple.

"Kelly? A drill?" questioned McGee as soon as she closed her phone.

Kelly sighed and looked at the agent known as Probie "What was I supposed to say? Some crazy may be coming to try and kill you, so get the Winchester ready? I'm protecting my family the best way I know how Tim. I've already lost my mother. No psycho killer is going take the rest of my family from me"

**MEXICO: **

Special Agents Mack, DiNozzo, McGee and Probationary Agent David entered the Mexican Cantina Bar and were greeted by Camila Chora

"Hola. Que le puedo ayudar?"

"Do you speak Mexican, you know as an eleventh language?" Tony whispered into Ziva's ear.

"No" declared Ziva softly.

"Hi" said Kelly, stepping up to the counter of the bar. "Uh...Err...um...Mike Franks" she stated as she did a drinking motion with her hand.

Camila gave Kelly a look and looked over the three other agents. "Miguel Franks. I know him" she told Kelly with a shrug, turning her back.

"You speak English?"

"Si"

"I'm Kelly Gibbs. Jethro Gibbs' daughter"

"Senor Leroy Jethro!" responded Camila cheerfully. "He spoke often of you when he was here"

"Have you seen him?"

"Si. Yesterday"

"Was he with Mike, Leyla and Emira?"

"No. Is there something wrong?"

Kelly looked down at her phone, not recognising the number she answered is puzzled "Hello? Leyla, calm down...no one is going to hurt you or Emira, I promise...I will be there" After hanging up the phone, Kelly asked for directions to where she was to meet Leyla, upon getting the directions, Kelly went to leave the Cantina, but once at the door Kelly turned suddenly as she heard footsteps behind her "What are you doing?" she asked Ziva, who crashed into her.

"We are coming with you" Ziva told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No. If I bring backup they will kill the girls"

20mins later Leyla entered the cantina with a crying Emira, all three agents looked up from the table they were sitting at a little stunned and confused.

"Leyla" said Tony standing up "Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. I work with Gibbs. You remember?"

"Yes"

"Where's Kelly"

"Kelly?"

"Kelly Gibbs" said McGee hastily, which caused Tony to give him a look to shut up.

"I know who Kelly is. She is Emira's Aunt. But I've not seen her"

"Crap" said Tony as realisation hit.

Kelly parked her car and got out. Taking her gun out of her holster she held it towards the ground. Wearing jeans that belonged to Callen and were far to big on her and Callen's dark blue Ramones T-Shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves, she walked carefully but cautiously to the middle of the playground where Leyla said she would be. At hearing a noise behind her Kelly turned around expecting to see Leyla and Emira, instead she came face to face with Jason Paul Dean

Kelly felt a pain in her side as she collapsed to the ground, dropping her gun as she fell. Her head turned to the side and she felt blood coming from her mouth. A shadow cast over her body, turning her head and looking up she saw the face of Jason Paul Dean looking down at her with his gun pointed at her forehead between her eyes, a smirk on his face and a blank look in his eyes. Kelly went to grab her gun but couldn't as it was just out of her reach.

The look etched on her face was one of fear as she realised she was about to die. _Not like this_, she thought. She hadn't told her dad that she loved him and Callen – hell he was the love of her life, the one she dreamed about when she was a little girl, and he didn't even know. And she needed to collect that $100 from Tony, after winning the bet she had with him to see how many peanuts it would take to throw at McGee to wake him up while on the flight to Mexico. There was no way in hell she was going to die without collecting that money.

Kelly shut her eyes tight, waiting for the bang. At hearing a bang she opened her eyes and found Dean lying on top of her, his dead body weight on her, making it hard for her to breathe. She felt someone move the body off her and call her name, she didn't really know who it was. She felt tired and heard the voice say it was going to be OK, that help was coming. She heard the voice telling her not to close her eyes. She nodded her head but closed her eyes anyway. She was tired.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was pushed forcefully along the road that led to the playground. He looked towards the playground and saw his daughter. He also saw Jason Paul Dean walking towards his daughter, his gun raised.

"Ready to watch your daughter die" questioned a smug Paloma.

Gibbs turned and faced Paloma, holding her wrist tightly so she dropped the gun. Gibbs picked it up and bolted down the small embankment in record time. He had never run faster in his life. He heard the shots and when he saw his daughter on the ground his face palled. He raised his gun and walked silently closer to Dean and shot him dead. He watched the body collapse on top of Kelly.

Lowering his weapon he ran towards the bodies. As he did he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. When he reached the bodies he rolled Dean's body off Kelly and he sat down next to her at her side. He lifted her head into his lap, placing his shirt over one of the wounds, while he placed his hands over the other wound to try and stop the loos of blood. "Kelly it's going to be OK baby girl. Don't close your eyes. Don't close your eyes he whispered into her ear with tears trickling down his cheeks.

But Kelly did and all she saw was darkness.

**AN: Oh. I can hear a collected intake of breaths. Yes, yes, I really wrote that.**

**Sucked you in yet?**

**Hope the 8****th**** season gets fast – tracked, when the show returns. **

**Season Final last night. WOW! Yep i shed some tears when Gibbs was remembering Shannon. Aw!**

**HIT ME WITH SOME REVIEW LOVIN.**


	39. Family

**AN: um I forgot to put a disclaimer in for the last chapter. I don't Georgetown Shopping Mall, if one even exists. If one however does not, well I own it.**

**To EverythingsShiny and Fanfictionfan63 thanks for the reviews. **

**Sorry about the delay in updates. Been updating my computer to wireless, and it took longer than I had thought it would. And I'm still recovering from the season finale of 'Grey's' ...geeze a little warning that she was going to get shot in the head and you were going to see it happen.**

**LA: **

"Mr. Callen. A word?" Asked Hettie as she passed Callen on the stairs.

Callen rolled his eyes and sighed while Kensi who was beside him stifled a small laugh. Callen turned and followed Hettie towards her office. "Look Hettie, if this is about the shirt..." Callen began.

"Mr. Callen. It's Kelly"

"Kelly?" Questioned Callen.

"An investigation took Gibbs and his team to Mexico. During the investigation Kelly was shot. Twice"

"Shot?" asked Callen, unsure if he heard correctly as his face palled a little.

"Yes. She is in Bedespah hospital. That is all the information I have"

"I need to get to DC I need to be there" Callen responded as he began to panic.

"Of course Mr. Callen. There is a plane waiting for you at LAX. You don't need to go home to pack, take what you need from OSP wardrobe. Take as much time as you need in Washington" Hettie told him. "And Mr. Callen, make sure she wakes up" she concluded sternly. Hettie Lange liked Kelly Gibbs, not only was she a good Special Agent who was being taught by her father Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who Hettie had worked with in the past and found him delightful. But Kelly was able to calm G. Callen down with the touch of a hand, soft words over the phone (or in his ear when in LA) or a gentle look. Hettie knew how much those two young people meant to each other and she wasn't sure how Callen would take it if Kelly died. She doubted he would survive.

**DC: **

Tony DiNozzo stood at Kelly's hospital room door, looking in at his boss who was sitting in a chair close to Kelly's bed, holding her hand while watching her in the hope that she would wake. Taking a deep breath in Tony entered the room. Apart from the beeping of machines the room was dead silent. "Boss"

Gibbs didn't look up.

"Boss" tried Tony again. "I think you should go home"

"No" replied Gibbs who was still watching Kelly.

"You need a break. Go home; have a shower, eat, have a coffee, sleep"

Gibbs looked up at his Snr. Field Agent "Do you have a daughter Tony?" questioned Gibbs.

"No..." replied a confused Tony.

"So you wouldn't know what it's like to see your daughter get shot and then sit by her bed with all the machines hooked up to her keeping her alive, wondering and praying if she will wake up" Gibbs whispered.

"Gibbs..."

"So until you know what that is like. Stop with the advice and GET OUT"

Tony looked like he had just been kicked in the guts. He nodded silently as he left the room and made his way to the waiting room where the rest of the team were waiting.  
Once in the waiting room, with a closed fist he punched the wall in both frustration and anger, which caused Palmer to jump. Ziva stood up from her seat and walked silently to Tony, she placed a hand on his cheek and using her thumb she wiped a single tear away that had escaped his eye. She then kissed his nose, letting him know that it was all going to be OK. With that she silently left the room and went to find Gibbs.

Gibbs heard the door to his daughter's room open "I told you to go DiNozzo" he greeted without looking up.

"It is not Tony" Ziva answered quietly.

"Family only, David" he replied gruffly.

"And I am not family?" asked Ziva stepping further into the room. "Were you not the one who whispered in my ear when you brought me back from Somalia that I was a daughter to you as much as Kelly is. That from that moment I was a part of the Gibbs family?"

"Ziver" warned Gibbs as he looked up at Ziva for the first time since she entered the hospital room.

"Gibbs!" pleaded Ziva. "The waiting room is full of people who consider Kelly family. Tony, McGee, Abby all think of her as a sister. Ducky thinks of her as a granddaughter. And I, even though on one can replace Tali, over time Kelly has become a sister to me, someone I can talk to when things aren't going to great, someone I can go to with my secrets as I know she will never tell anyone. Jackson has been called and he is on his way. As I'm sure Maddie and Callen are on their way. Are you going to stop Maddie from coming in her? I hope not Gibbs; they are more than best friends. Don't stop Maddie from seeing her Gibbs, she won't take no for an answer"

"Are you finished?" asked Gibbs quietly.

"Yes" replied Ziva with a sad look in her eyes.

"Gibbs sighed, unsure of how he should begin "In our eyes, you are family. All of you are. But I can't let you or the team see her like this" he began as he motioned towards the machines. "And I can't let you all see me scared. I'm scared I'll lose her Ziver. She's my only link to Shannon, and I promised her I would take care of her. When Shannon died I almost killed myself, I had the gun...but Kelly found me and I knew I had to survive because of her"

"If I have learnt anything from being on your team Gibbs, it is that it is OK to let your guard down. The team won't think any less of you if you are scared or you cry. We are after all human. She won't die Jethro, she is a tough biscuit" Ziva explained as she enveloped Gibbs in a tight comforting hug and heard a sad sob from her father figure.

Maddie Tyler entered Kelly's room silently. She gasped when she saw Kelly hooked up to various machines, as tears formed in her eyes. At hearing the gasp Ziva let go of Gibbs and stepped backwards as Maddie walked over to Gibbs and Gibbs embraced her into a hug. He looked at Ziva with sad eyes and gave her a small nod. Ziva knew what to do.

Maddie untangled herself from the hug and walked over to the chair that had been occupied by Gibbs and sat down, throwing her shoulder bag on the floor. "What happened?" she asked with a shaky voice looking at Kelly.

"A suspect shot her" replied Gibbs.

"Will she die?"

"I don't know Maddie. The doctor says it helps if you talk to her. I don't know if it works but you can try"

Maddie nodded and placed her hand on Kelly's arm. "Hey Kelly" she began softly. "It's Maddie. You have to wake up, you can't die. You can't leave me cause I wouldn't know what to do without my best friend, and you can't leave your dad. And you can't leave Callen – hell I'm pretty sure you're the sole reason he survives. And remember everything we planned to do; like being each other's bridesmaids, then having kids and them being best friends like us. Then there's the crazy stuff we planned on doing like having a trolley race, hiding all Tony's DVD's and we have tickets to that LL Cool J concert. I can't do any of that without you.

Ziva walked back into the waiting room. "I have talked to Gibbs" she declared.

"And" asked a worried Abby.

"We can see her, but not now. Maddie is in there and we can only see her one at a time"

"What did you say to him?" questioned Tony.

"I told him that we are their family and Kelly would not die because she is a tough biscuit"

Tony smirked at his girlfriend "Cookie Ziva. She's a tough cookie."

With a bag slung over his shoulder. G. Callen walked the hospital corridor. Ahead of him he saw a woman with black hair in pigtails, wearing a short pleated skirt hugging a man with brown hair. "Abby Suicto?" he called.

Abby let go of the man she was hugging and looked down the corridor towards than the voice that had called her name. "G. Callen"

The man that Abby was hugging turned to see Callen approaching them. "Tim" greeted Callen as he held out his hand.

"Callen" replied McGee, as he accepted Callen's hand and shook it. "Red eye, huh"

"Yeah...have you seen her?"

"No" answered McGee. "Its one at a time. Visiting hours are over so we are going home. We'll be back in the morning"

"Where's her room"

Abby pointed him in the direction of Kelly's room.

"Gibbs and Jackson are in there" McGee told him.

"Thanks" replied Callen as he slapped McGee on the back of the back and walked off.

Callen entered Kelly's hospital room where he found Gibbs in a seat close to Kelly's bed with her grandfather, Jackson Gibbs asleep on a chair near the room's window. Leaning back on the door, he looked at Kelly. She looked so small and tiny in the hospital bed. She had a tube down her throat, tubes in her nose, an IV drip hooked to her arm. He saw a tube coming from her side and she was hooked up to a heart monitor.  
Callen moved off the door and edged closer to Kelly. He breathed heavily wanting to touch her. He placed a hand on the top of her head and the other hand cupped her cheek, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He then looked up at Gibbs.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She was shot"

"I know that! Where, how bad is it, why does she have so many machines hooked up to her?"

"She was shot in the chest; the bullet missed her heart by 10cm. Another bullet landed in her left abdomen which caused her lung to collapse. They had to insert a chest tube, its helping to remove air and fluid which will hopefully allow the lung to re inflate" Gibbs explained.

"Who was on her six? Why wasn't she wearing a vest?"

"She was set up. She was meant to be meeting Layla and Emaria. Instead it was the gunman."

"Still doesn't answer my question" Callen said angrily and give Gibbs a death glare.

Gibbs swallowed hard "Me. It was me"

Callen saw red; he went round to the side of the bed where Gibbs was sitting. He pulled Gibbs up off the seat and pushed him against the wall. "You watched your daughter get shot?" he spat angrily.

"Callen" Gibbs pleaded.

"No, Jethro. If she dies this will be your entire fault"

Jackson Gibbs was startled awake at the sound of yelling. Opening his eyes he found his grand daughter's boyfriend holding his own son up against the hospital room wall. "There is no need to yell" he told Callen. "What's going on?" he asked as he poked the end of his walking stick into Callen's side.

"Kelly could die. And it's his entire fault"

"You haven't told him?" Jackson questioned Gibbs, as Gibbs shook his head while looking at Callen.

"Told me what?"

"You know about Kelly's mum?" Gibbs questioned.

Callen nodded "She was murdered in a car accident. Kelly was in the car, she was only eight. Her mum identified a drug dealer. Kelly didn't talk for awhile after it all happened. That's all I know" he said truthfully.

I found out who the person was. I tracked him to Mexico. Set up a sniper's nest; shot and killed him" Gibbs began to explain.

"Gibbs" said Callen as he loosened his grip around Gibbs' collar.

"A few weeks ago; Abby went to Mexico and got handed a cold case...Pedro Hernandez – the man I shot. Three days ago I went to Mexico as Mike Franks was missing. I got kidnapped by the Mexican drug cartel which turns out where Hernandez's kids. They threatened me and said that they would kill everyone that I cared about, starting with Kelly. I was led to an abandoned children's playground. I saw him shot my daughter.

Callen went to say something but was stopped by Gibbs "I'm not finished. When she fell to the ground he pointed a gun to her head" Gibbs raised his middle finger and placed it between's Callen's eyes. Callen felt a cold shiver run through him. "I wrestled for my own sig and I shot him dead"

Callen lowered his shoulders "Jethro. I know you don't like apologies. But I am sorry about..."

"Yeah I know" replied Gibbs cutting off what Callen was about to say. "I would never let anything happen to her" he concluded sincerely.

Maddie entered the apartment she shared with Kelly. All lights were off but she saw the glow of a light coming from under Kelly's bedroom door. Walking across to the door she opened it to find Callen lying on his back on Kelly's bed, with both hands he held a teddy bear on his stomach. "Hey G man" she greeted as she walked over and knelt on the bed.

"Hey Mads" came a sniffled reply.

"Have you seen Kelly?"

"Yeah I went straight to the hospital as soon as I got off the plane. Have you seen her?"

Maddie nodded "This morning. She's going to be OK G"

"Yeah?" Callen questioned.

"She's survived worse"

Callen looked at Maddie disbelieving. He wasn't aware that Kelly had been close to death in the past.

"She's survived three step mothers" Maddie told him with a small smile.

An hour later Callen decided he might get some sleep, he was tired from the red eye flight and he wanted to spend the following day at the hospital. He got up of the bed, picking up his bag as he went. He walked over to the wardrobe where he threw his bag in. Before closing the wardrobe door a cardboard box caught his eye. Squatting down he fumbled threw the box; a jacket that belonged to him that obviously Kelly now owned, a photo album, some tootsie pops, a yellow headband. But something under the headband caught his attention. Shifting the headband he picked up a black hard covered book. On the front of it written in glitter in a child's handwriting were the words '_Kelly's Diary'_. That diary sat on top of another book, this book however was leather bound and Kelly's name was printed on the front, no doubt another diary. Callen picked up both books and held them in his hands; he shouldn't be doing this he thought. He understood about girls and diary's – writing down their thoughts in them. When he was in Foster homes, many of the girls had them and they carried them everywhere making sure no one would read them.

_Dear Kelly, _

_This isn't __your __usual diary entry. It's the 16__th__ June 2010, and right now you're lying in a hospital bed at Bedespa with a collapsed lung and heart monitors hooked up to you helping you survive. You were shot while working on an investigation in Mexico; once in the chest, just a few centimetres off your heart and once in the left abdomen which caused your lung to collapse._

_So when you wake up and recover, which __YOU WILL DO. __ And when you find this letter and realise that not only did I write in your diary but I also read it, you can kill me however you want. _

_Kelly you have to wake up. I don't know how id cope if I lost you. You are the one person who keeps me sane, you understand me, and you accept me for who I am. You don't care about my past; the fact that my first name is only a letter._

_You are the only woman I have ever loved. Before you I never wanted to let anyone in, let my guard down or see me cry. But you changed all that. You made me a better person. I let you in, I told you the truth, let out my ghosts and you didn't run._

_The thing I fell for all those years ago in Moscow was your smile and eyes. Your smile lights up a whole room, it makes me feel warm inside. It makes me melt. Your eyes; they are the bluest eyes I've ever seen, they dance and they sparkle like a sparkler lit on New Year's Eve. When I'm missing you I look out at the ocean at Venice Beach and I know you're with me._

_Kelly I love you, you are my world. You are the reason I survive..._

And slowly the tears dropped into the page and the words became blurry.

**2 DAYS LATER: **

A nurse was checking over Kelly's chart when she heard a groan. Looking up from the chart and towards Kelly she saw the patient's fingers twitch. "We need help in here" she yelled towards the open door.

Callen's head immediately snapped up from the magazine he was reading.

"What's happening?" asked Gibbs concerned, worry etched on his face.

"I need you to stand back Special Agent Gibbs" the doctor ordered as he entered the room.

"What's happening to my daughter?"

"Kelly" acknowledged the doctor. "Kelly. Would you like the tube out?"

Kelly nodded slowly.

"OK" replied the Doctor. "I'm going to take this out and when I do, I need you to take a deep breath and once it's out you can breathe normally." Once the tube was out the Doctor asked Kelly "Do you know where you are?"

"Hospital" responded a tired sounding Kelly.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I was shot...daddy" she cried out, her eyes wondering around the room looking for Gibbs.

"Right here sweetheart" he said walking over to the bed and grabbing Kelly's hand.

"I'll give you a minute" the Doctor told them.

"Callen?" Kelly sniffed and then groaned as she tried to sit up. She could smell his aftershave floating in the room.

"Hey don't sit up, you got shot. Let yourself recover" Gibbs told Kelly softly.

"G" she asked again, almost panicking.

Callen how was now standing and leaning against the wall, pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the bed. "Hey" he greeted as she held her hand and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Who died?" Kelly asked seriously.

"No one. Why?" Callen questioned with a shake of his head.

"You're crying" Kelly told her boyfriend, concerned.

Callen grinned "It's because I'm happy you're awake"

"Don't hate me, but I ruined you Ramones shirt"

Callen shrugged, a bloody T – Shirt was the last of his worries. He would buy her another one.

"What happened to Dean" Kelly asked, turning her attention to her father.

"I shot him"

"And Paloma?"

"Her and her brother has been arrested. It's all over kiddo"

**AN: OK so I'm pretty sure that if she was shot in Mexico she wouldn't have been flown back to Bedespa hospital, as she probably would have died in the air. But it's my fic.**

**Trolley racing is the bomb! So much fun. Though it does tend to get a tad scary when you are in the trolley and the person pushing you is drunk while they are running and you end up on two wheels on the side. NOT COOL!**


	40. Recovery

_Dear Diary, _

_I have never been more bored in my entire life then what I have been in the last 8 months! When I was well enough to be released from hospital I was allowed to go home – under strict conditions. I wasn't allowed to return to work for 6 months. Then Director Vance told me that after the 6 month recovery I was allowed to return to work but for 2 months I wasn't able to go out in the field, so I was stuck doing paper work – BORING!_

_When I was allowed to go home there was so many things I wasn't allowed to do. _

_I wasn't allowed anywhere near NCIS, wasn't allowed to fly, go on the type of rides that are found at Disneyland, travel in fast cars (I've never seen dad drive so slowly while being in a car with him. I couldn't go for a run, help dad with the boat. I had to take it slowly if I was walking up and down stairs. And sex was __**DEFINITELY**_ _out of the question._

_Before I was released the doctor explained that because the bullet was close to my heart I had to take it easy as my heart wasn't strong enough to do what I normally did just yet. And if I did any strenuous activity I had a high risk of having a heart attack –NOT COOL!_

_So that means I have to go and see my doctor once a week for a check up to make sure everything is fine. My lung's fines, the tube helped re inflate it. So everyone is just worried about my chest. _

_Callen has been __**AMAZING**__. He took 3 months off work to stay here in DC to look after me and he stopped me from going insane from dad's constant worrying. During the 6 months at home, dad would come over before work, ring at lunch and then come over on his way home from work. _

_I know he was making sure that I was OK. But part of me thinks that he blamed himself for what happened to me. But he shouldn't. It was my own entire fault. I went to Mexico to save my family. I saved them but got hurt in the process. If anything, __**DAD SAVED ME.**_

With Callen carrying her overnight bag, Kelly unlocked the door of her apartment "Hello" she called when they entered the apartment.

Maddie and Ben looked up from watching TV on the couch. "Hey" Maddie greeted, jumping up and walking over to her best friend.

"Mads" Kelly begun. "You can touch me. I'm not going to break" Kelly reassured.

"Are you sure" Maddie questioned, biting her bottom lip. "I don't want to hurt you"

Kelly enveloped Maddie into a hug.

"Ben and I thought that we could have a celebratory dinner to welcome you home"

Kelly picked up her bag and went into her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" asked Callen, as he followed her.

"Putting my stuff away" Kelly replied as she knelt down and began looking through her cardboard box and pulled out a leather bound book.

Callen swallowed hard "Ah, i might go grab a beer"

Kelly sat on her bed and flicked through her diary. Flicking to the last page of writing, she was a little stunned at what she found but smiled when she read it.

Callen stood in the kitchen drinking beer while looking out the window to the street below.

"_Kelly i love you, you are my world. You are the reason i survive... "_ Kelly read.

Callen turned and faced Kelly, swallowing the beer in his mouth as Kelly kissed his cheek.

"Your not angry that i read your diary"

"Nope. But your right, i am going to kill you. As soon as im well enough" Kelly told him with a sly smile.

"I like that sound of that"


	41. 20

**AN: Apologies for the spelling mistakes written in the last two chapters. I knew they were there while typing it up the pervious night but I forgot to go back and correct them. I only realised the mistakes when I hit the upload button, the following day. **

**Angel of the night watchers: ****thanks for picking up those spelling mistakes. **

_Dear Diary, _

_20years. it's been 20yrs. Its 20yrs today since mum died. _

_It feels like just yesterday that mum and I were stopped at those traffic lights with the NIS Agent, then the shots rang out and mum was gone. _

_I miss her so, so much. _

Kelly silently entered her father's home and quietly climbed the stairs and headed towards what was her parents' bedroom. Opening the door she leaned on the door frame with a small smile creeping onto her lips as she remembered creeping into her parents room Christmas mornings, sneaking into the bed in the middle of the night to sleep in between her parents, bringing her mum breakfast in bed on Mother's Day, sleeping with her mum when her dad was away, dressing up in her mum's clothes and watching Shannon put her makeup on.  
Kelly walked into the room and over to the bed, well it was just a mattress now as after the accident her dad couldn't bring himself to sleep in it anymore, too many memories he had once told her. Sitting down on the mattress she leaned over to her left towards a cardboard moving box and looked through it. She picked up a bandana, closed her eyes and smelt it. She smiled a sad smile as she realised after all these years it still smelt like Shannon.

Opening her eyes Kelly lifted the bandana to her own head and tied it up. She then picked up a shoebox and opened it to find it full of photos.

Kelly felt someone looking at her. Looking over towards the door she found her father watching her. In his hands he held a bouquet of flowers. He walked into the room and sat down on the mattress with Kelly.

"You look a lot like your mother with that on your head" he told her sadly, but smiling fondly, remembering the first time he had seen Shannon in the front of the dress shop, fixing up a mannequin and wearing a bandana.

"It's been 20 years daddy"

"I know kiddo"

"I still miss her so much" she said as she leaned into his side.

"I still miss her too" Gibbs replied as he draped an arm around Kelly and kissed the side of her head.

"It doesn't stop hurting does it?" Kelly asked quietly.

"I don't think it ever will" Gibbs replied honestly. "But it's a different kind of hurt that we each have. You have the hurt of seeing your mother die and grow up without a mother which no child should have the pain to see or know and I have the hurt of losing my true love. I thought I might take you to her grave. Leave some flowers" he suggested.

Kelly looked at her father "True love?" she questioned. "Never thought I'd see the day when my hardarse Marine dad would turn into a sap."

Gibbs raised his hand, ready to Gibbs slap his daughter but at the last minute Kelly moved her head, causing her father to miss and which she gave a small grin as Gibbs cocked an eyebrow "Your mum made me soft...and you" came his reply. "Just don't go tellin anyone."

"So I guess telling Mike Franks that his protégée, is a sap is out of the question?" Kelly asked as she stood up from the mattress.

"You would never tell him that" Gibbs replied as Kelly grabbed his hand and pulled him off the mattress. "One thing I want to know is how you know a slap is comin?"

"The mystery of being you daughter Leroy" she said as she led him out of the room.

Kelly sat down in front of her mother's gravestone, while Gibbs stood behind her.

"Hey mum, it's Kelly. Gibbs is here too" Kelly greeted with a smirk, remembering that was the only name her mum ever called her dad. "I'm sorry we haven't been to visit much. I guess everything has been a bit hectic. I'm still at NCIS, but you don't have to worry, dad's looking after me as are his team. You'd like them mum, you'd like all of them. Ziva would pretty much be your second daughter, I know you would adopt her in a heartbeat telling her that our home would be hers and that she would be able to crash there whenever she wanted and she could come to you and talk no matter what the situation would be. McGee would be your nerdy son. And Tony would defiantly flirt with you, just to get dad off side" Kelly said with a small laugh as Gibbs grunted. "I have a boyfriend. His name is G. Don't worry, he's not a lumberjack. I would never break rule number one. He's a NCIS Agent in LA. You would love him mum. Look I've got to go dad wants some time with you. I love you mum and I miss you so much. I promise to come and visit again real soon." Kelly concluded as she knelt over and kissed the gravestone then hopped up and began to walk back to the car.

"Hey Shan. Gosh I miss you; I can't believe it's been 20yrs. I wish you were here" began Gibbs. "We almost lost our little girl Shannon" Gibbs choked out, as tears began to slide down his cheeks. "It was my entire fault. She got shot...twice. Once in the chest. Once in the abdomen. I wish you were here and you could have told me that she wasn't allowed to join NCIS. I could never say no to her, I still can't. Kelly's right you would like my team, they are our family. And you would love Callen, he's a great kid. He really loves her, like the way I loved you...the way I still love you. I better go; I'm taking Kelly horse riding. You would be so proud of her. I love you Shannon" Gibbs finished as he placed the bouquet of flowers on the grave and then he traced his fingers around Shannon's name. Then he walked off.

"I heard what you told mum" Kelly said quietly as Gibbs slipped into the driver's seat of the car. "How me getting shot was your fault. It wasn't" Kelly told him as she looked him in the eye. "Abby and I figured out the connection and I realised that they were going after you. I sent Fornell to Stillwater to make sure Grandpa was safe. When I got to the playground and I couldn't see Leyla and Emria, I kinda knew it was a setup" Kelly looked back down and fidgeted with her fingers and sighed "I think I took the bullets to save you. I've already lost one parent. I didn't want to lose another"

_Dear Diary, _

_After we visited mum's grave dad took me horse riding._

_It's been ages since I've been. I felt so free sitting on that horse, even though I wasn't allowed to gallop, I had to canter as dad was worried about my heart. _

_When I get better I'm going to go riding again, galloping really fast along the beach like I used to with mum and dad. _

**AN: I wanted a father/daughter moment. Bit crappy but yer. I know it aint really Gibbs, but I think honestly if Kelly **_**were**_** alive he would be a softy.**


	42. Engaged

**AN: so I already had typed this up and was almost finished. Then when I went to find it, in my files...it was gone. I'm fairly peeved as it means I had to retype this and the original was my fav and way more better than this. So I hope I can redo it like I first typed. But what can you do? **

At hearing footsteps on his basement stairs Gibbs looked up from sanding his boat and towards the stairs to see his daughter's boyfriend descending them, holding a bottle of bourbon.

"The last time you came down those stairs with bourbon was to tell me you were dating my daughter" he told Callen with a raised eyebrow, as Callen nodded giving a tight smile as he stepped off the last step and onto the basement floor.

"Is Kelly with you?" Gibbs asked as he gave a quick glance up the stairs expecting to see his daughter enter the basement.

"No" replied Callen.

Gibbs looked at Callen "What have you done Callen? If you've hurt her and brought the bourbon to smooth things over" he suggested sternly.

"No Jethro. I love Kelly. I promised you that I'd never hurt her and I haven't"

Gibbs looked at Callen questionly.

"I've uh...uh I "

"What questioned Gibbs, not understanding Callen's one breath sentence

Callen sighed "I want your permission to marry Kelly" he said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'll think about it" Gibbs replied gruffly as he turned back to his boat.

Callen looked at Gibbs bewildered. Of course asking any father if it were OK to marry their daughter was going to be a huge task. But asking a former Marine Sniper for his daughter's hand in marriage was a massive ask. And it was probably the scariest thing Callen had ever done.  
For Callen the words '_I'll think about it _'usually always meant no. He had heard it enough when he was a kid growing up in various Foster homes. Callen turned away from Gibbs and headed back upstairs to leave the house. About halfway up Callen heard Gibbs cal his name.

"G"

Callen stopped and turned around to face the man he regarded as a father figure, a little stunned. Gibbs hardly ever called him G.

"You have my permission"

Callen broke into a grin, running back down the stairs shaking Gibbs hand as he embraced him into a hug, as Gibbs slapped his back. "Thanks...pops" Callen said with a sly grin as Gibbs slapped the back of his head then released himself from the hug and pointed a finger at Callen, with a Gibbs glare thrown in.

"I promise I won't hurt her" Callen said honestly.

"Do you think I would have said yes if I thought you would? Hell do you even think I would of even allowed you to date her? I would have set up a sniper's nest"

Callen looked at Gibbs to see if he was joking. Sadly for Callen, he knew he wasn't.

"Do you have a ring?" Gibbs asked suddenly.

"Ah no"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and moved to walk up the stairs, at the top of the stairs he motioned for Callen to follow him, Callen did; running up the stairs where he followed Gibbs through the kitchen, lounge room, up the stairs down the hall towards a closed door.  
Callen watched from the doorway as Gibbs lifted a cardboard box off the floor, placing it on the unused bed, beckoning Callen to enter the room, Callen walked over watching Gibbs look through the box, taking a few things out and placing them on the bed. Callen picked up a photo frame and looked at it.

"She's beautiful " Callen told him as he looked the photo over.

"Yeah she was" Gibbs said softly as he handed Callen a small box at which he opened it, examined what was in it, then looked at Gibbs.

"It's Shannon's. It's the ring I proposed with" Gibbs told as a way of an explanation.

"I can't accept this Jethro"

"Yes you can. I wouldn't give this ring to just anyone G. I've seen the way you look at my daughter, I've seen you eyes. It's the same way I use to look at Shannon. That's love. Its real true love. Shannon would want you to use this ring to propose to Kelly. Shan would have loved you G."

Callen nodded his head and hugged his soon to be father in law.

Kelly Gibbs tapped her foot as she stood in front of Maddie's wardrobe in her underwear.

"Maddie!" Kelly yelled.

Maddie entered her room, bowl in hand eating 2 minute noodles "Going for the pure and innocent look are we?" she asked casually noticing Kelly wearing a white bra and white bikini undies.

Kelly let out a small laugh "I haven't had time to do any washing. We should really get that machine fixed" she suggested.

"Oh I don't know" began Maddie. "I think mum secretly likes doing my washing" she ended with a shrug of her shoulders, as she ate some noodles.

"Anyway. Who says I'm not pure and innocent" Kelly asked getting back to Maddie's earlier statement.

Maddie let out a small snicker "Kelly I've heard the noises you two make in your room '_Kelly, Kelly! Oh Callen. Oh My God G. Harder, harder!'" _she said imitating her best friend. "I turn the volume up on my iPod and sleep with my head under my pillow" she ended seriously.

Kelly, who was starting to get a little red, turned and faced her friend "Maddie I uh, uh..." she began a little embarrassed.

"Relax Kell, I was joking! You're not that loud" Maddie told her reassuringly. I know Ben and I get loud sometimes..." Maddie began but was cut off mid sentence by a flying pillow that hit her on the head. "What did you want anyway?" she inquired laughing.

"My yellow dress, the one with the thin straps and flows down to your knees" replied a giggling Kelly.

Maddie walked out of her room, but returned soon after holding the dress. "What shoes are you wearing?" she asked as she handed the dress over, and then took a seat in a chair watching Kelly get ready.

"The black Tony Bianco heels"

After dinner had been eaten Kelly (barefooted) and Callen strolled the Marina Boardwalk Wharf until they got to the end, where they both sat on the end, dangling their legs over the edge.  
Kelly layed down on the wharf and looked up at the stars, with Callen following, holding her hand as he did.

"When I was a kid" he began as he looked up at the sky. "Where ever I was, I use to lie on the grass at night and look up at the stars, thinking"

"Thinking about what?" asked Kelly as she turned her head to look at her boyfriend.

"What it would be like to have a family. In a way...before I meant your dad, Macy, Sam and Hettie. And of course you" he said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "The stars use to by my family, where ever I went or ended up they would always be there. It sounds stupid I know" he said, trying to shrug it off.

"No it doesn't...After mum died I told dad that she was the brightest star in the sky. There are nights when I can't sleep or I miss her heaps when I sit on my window sill and look up at the sky and I see the brightest star and I know it's her and I just sit and talk to her" Kelly told her boyfriend with a sad smile as Callen brought the hand he was holding up to his mouth and kissed it.

Kelly sat back up and looked out into the water. There was a silence between the two. It was a comfortable silence as Kelly began to get lost in her own thoughts.

"Kelly" Callen called softly.

"Yeah" answered Kelly.

"Marry me" he asked casually.

"What?" she asked shaking herself out of her thoughts, turning her head to look over her shoulder at Callen, still lying down.

"Kelly Gibbs, will you marry me?"

"Yes" she replied with a grin as she leaned over and laid back down kissing him. When she needed air she broke the kiss, as Callen fished in his pocket for the ring.  
Pulling the box out of his pocket he opened the small box, pulling the ring out and placed it on Kelly's finger. Kelly looked at the ring. "This is mum's engagement ring" she stated a little surprised.

Callen smirked.

"You asked dad for permission? G. Callen, you traditionalist"

Kelly raced barefooted down her father's basement stairs, throwing herself at her father who almost fell backwards but managed to steady himself, returning the hug.

"Kelly?" he asked a little surprised.

Kelly pulled away from the hug "I'm engaged daddy" she told him excitedly.

"To who?" asked Gibbs with a smile as he stirred up his daughter.

"Dad!" Kelly said as she lightly punched Gibbs on the arm.

"Congratulations kiddo" he replied happily as he embraced her into another hug and kissed the top of her head. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs taking a phone call" Kelly answered as she released herself from the hug.

"The ring looks good" Gibbs told her casually.

"Thankyou" replied Kelly. Not just thanking him for thinking the ring looked good but thanking him for the fact that he allowed Callen to propose with it.

"Your mum would have wanted you to have it"

Kelly nodded as she turned to see Callen walking down the stairs.

"She's your problem now" Gibbs told him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Callen replied with a smile.

It was 2am when Kelly and Callen finally arrived back at Kelly's apartment. They quietly entered the apartment sure not to wake Maddie and Ben. Well Callen entered quietly as his made his way to Kelly's room as Kelly went straight to Maddie's room, knocking on the door as she entered her best friend's room.

"Maddie" Kelly whispered. "Maddie" she said again a little louder, which caused the girl to stir but not wake. "Maddie Tyler!"

"What?" Maddie grumbled. "I'm sleeping"

"I'm engaged" answered Kelly seriously.

At hearing that comment Maddie was wide awake "Oh My Gosh. Oh My Gosh" she said excitedly as she stood up on the bed, pulling Kelly up with her as both girls started to jump on the bed, screaming.

"You're getting married!" Maddie cried as she jumped a little too far and landed on Ben causing him to fall out of bed.

"Mads. What the hell?" he asked.

"Kelly's engaged" she replied as the two girls continued to jump on the bed like excited eight year olds.  
Ben walked over to Callen, pillow in hand "Congratulations mate" he said to Callen, as he held his hand out which Callen accepted and shook, as Ben headed for the couch and Callen to Kelly's room. Both men knowing that the girls would spend the rest of the night talking.

_Dear Diary, _

_**IM ENGAGED!**_

_Mrs Kelly Callen. It sounds weird. Doesn't it._

**AN: I'm so not happy with the chapter. Only because I lost the original and couldn't remember how I wrote it. But other than that I guess I'm happy with it. **

**I'm assuming Washington or a surrounding area would have a marina/pier where boats are harboured, I mean how else would Gibbs get the **_'Kelly'_** in the water and sail it to Mexico? **


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: I'm not a fan of this particular chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews **

**What a mess****: nar, I think in the last ever ep of NCIS, which will be in the very distant future, the last ep will show Gibbs actually showing us how he gets the boat out of the basement, then sailing off in it...most likely Mexico to live with Franks. **

_Dear Diary, _

_Everybody was so excited and happy when they heard the news. We had lunch at Dad's place with the team, along with Palmer and Breena, and that's where we broke the news. _

_After lunch we went to the base and used MTAC to let the team in LA know. Letting them know that G and I were engaged over the phone wouldn't go down to well. Callen would be hearing about it for the rest of his life as to why he told someone first before he told anyone else, so by using MTAC we told them all at the same time. _

The following day, after Kelly and G had told Gibbs, Maddie and Ben the news, Team Gibbs including Abby, Ducky and Palmer along with Brenna had gathered at Gibbs's house for lunch

"What are we doing here? I _was_ enjoying my weekend" complained Tony, resting his head in his hands.

"What were you doing Tony?" inquired Palmer.

"None of your business Gremlin" snapped Tony as he looked at Palmer as Ziva rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what Tony had planned. "Hey McGoo" called Tony, turning his attention to his co – worker "You don't think Gibbs is leaving us again do you?

"If he was, I think Kelly would be here freaking out trying to stop him from going"

"Where is the Gibblet anyway?" questioned Tony, looking around.

"Guys we have an announcement to make" called Kelly as a silence fell over the backyard.

Kelly took a deep breath in "Callen's asked me to marry him...I said yes"

As soon as Kelly spoke her last word, she was attacked by a flurry of black "Oh Gibblet, I'm so happy for you, this is so exciting" Abby squealed excitedly.

"Abby. I want to be _at _my wedding"

"Oh of course" said Abby understanding as she let Kelly out of her grasp and turned her attention to Callen "G. Callen, congratulations."

"Thankyou Abby Sciuto" he smiled accepting a bone crunching hug from the happy Goth.

"Hey Abs" Kelly called. "We haven't let Callen's team know, so don't text Eric"

"You have my word" Abby told her friend as she zipped her lips shut as Callen disappeared inside with Tony following.

With beer in hand, Callen closed the fridge door, turning to head back outside but came face to face with Tony DiNozzo.

"Tony! Want a beer?" offered Callen.

"No I'm fine. I wanted to have a chat with you"

"About?" questioned Callen as Tony leaned up against the kitchen bench.

"Kelly" Tony put simply.

"Don't hurt her right? I've heard it from Jethro"

"But you haven't heard it from me. Kelly's the little sister I've never had, so we are pretty close. I know she's happy Callen and I know how much she loves you; I know you love her that much as well. But if you hurt her and I hear about it. Watch out because I will kill you" Tony told him simply.

"Tony, you don't have to worry. I'm never going to hurt her. You have my word"

"I believe you"

_Dear Dairy, _

_After lunch we decided to head to the Navy Yard and use MTAC to let the guys in LA know all at once. Because I think that if Callen choose to phone them and then decided to tell them individually over the phone that we were engaged I'm pretty sure they would never forgive him for choosing a certain person first rather than choosing someone else first to share the good news with.  
They were all so excited and happy for us. _

_Though I think that Hettie thinks that we are going to be releasing doves, I'm going to arrive in a horse drawn carriage and we will be having a 7 tier wedding cake. _

_Apparently at dad's Tony went all 'Big Brother' on G. Hhmm. That's cute. I haven't had the heart to tell G that if he hurts me and __**Ziva**__finds out__ she will kill him with a paperclip. _

After the events of the day Kelly yawned as she collapsed tiredly on her bed, with Callen lying down beside her, lifting her left hand up she placed it in front of her eyes studying the ring.

"So how does it feel?" Callen asked.

"Amazing. 24 hours ago I was just your girlfriend but now I'm your fiancée" Kelly replied

"I know. Great isn't it?"

"How do you feel?"

"Like I'm the luckiest guy in the world to be marrying you. I'm so...contented. Yeah contented" Callen smiled as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Where are we going to live?" Kelly asked suddenly.

"DC"

"You would find DC boring" she retorted.

"Havent found it boring yet" Callen replied with a grin as he looked at Kelly.

"You know exactly what I mean...you investigating crime scenes?"

"How bout we live in the middle like Phoenix or Dallas?" suggested Callen.

"What would we do there?"

"Well I could become a private investigator and you could...you could become Susie homemaker. Now that would be a perfect wife. Dinner on the table when I arrive home, my shirts ironed...OW!" Callen cried as he rubbed his arm where Kelly had just punched him. "You know after we marry, that's called battery".

"LA" Kelly declared.

"Huh" questioned Callen.

"LA. We can live there. I can get a transfer"

"You sure?"

"Yep. Hettie's asked me to work with OSP in the past but the timing wasn't right. Working undercover is something that I would like to do and I want to work and learn from the best undercover agents at NCIS and that just happens to be you guys in LA."

"I've heard the OSP Team Leader expects a lot from his members and he gets cranky when they don't get the results he wants"

"Maybe if I flirt with him he would be less cranky"

"Oh you can definitely flirt all you want with him. You have my permission"

"You wouldn't get jealous?"

"Hell no" Callen answered as he leaned down to kiss his bride to be.

_Dear Diary, _

_There is so much stuff that needs to be organised, so many decisions to make. _

_So far we have decided that we will marry in DC. The wedding will be small and I __WONT __be arriving in a horse drawn carriage. Maddie will be my bridesmaid and Sam's going to be G's best man. And Emira will be our flower girl. _

_Callen said to leave the Honeymoon up to him _

**AN: um does anyone want a diary entry of Kelly's thoughts on the NCIS: LA ep 'Callen, G'? I will write one if you want one. **

I have twitter now, so if you wanna follow me you can find me at stazell_dazelle.


	44. Callen, G

**AN: HAHAHA! **

**So I was watching '**_**Days of Our Lives' **_**when I was writing this the other day. And some priest turned up coz Sami's kid was dying or something. Anyone wanna guess who the priest was? None other than our favourite Special Agent's father. That's right it was Jackson. I had a little chuckle. I was waiting for him to pull out the old Winchester.**

**This was a tricky chapter to write. I wanted it to run along the same lines we saw playing out on out TV screens, but I'm not sure if that idea worked or not. I will leave that up for you to decide. Though I'm not entirely happy with this chapter as I was stuck alot and was tricky to write. **

**Um I'm going to base this after the ep where Callen shot Eugene Keelson. So basically it's the Season Final. **

**And I know that Sam and Kensi meant Kort at the house, but in this they won't met him until the boatshed. **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. **

_Dear Diary, _

_**EMERGENCY TRIP TO LA. **_

_I got an email from Eric. I don't even remember what it said, the only words I remember reading were 'Callen', 'trouble', 'burn'._

_Turns out some guy told G that he knew what the 'G' stood for._

_And G being G began his own investigation. I guess that's what you get being trained by super Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. _

_I got to work with the LA team. _

_**Oh...the engagement's off. **_

Two days after receiving Eric's email Kelly entered the LA headquarters where she was acknowledged by some Agents. She made her way to Callen's desk and sat at his chair; it seemed fairly quiet and she wondered where everyone was.

Reaching into her bag to grab her phone she was startled by a voice yelling her name. Looking up she saw Kensi and Sam heading towards her, Kensi with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she leaned down to hug her friend. "Let me look at your ring" Kensi continued, not allowing Kelly to answer her question "Was it a romantic proposal?"

Kelly smiled at the memory of the night G proposed "Romantic? Well you know G"

"Miss Gibbs. What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Hettie walking towards the group that had gathered at the desk. With Hettie was G and he looked even more surprised as well as confused to see his fiancée, she usually told him if she was coming to see him so he could at least get a few days off work to spend time with her.

"I got an email from Er..."Kelly began to explain but noticed Eric Beal behind Hettie shaking his head at her. "An anonymous source saying that seeing as though you were a member down that I could be of some assistance" Kelly further explained as Eric gave her a thumbs up and nodded his head to congratulate her on a good recovery.

"Miss Gibbs a word" stated Hettie as she walked off towards her office.  
Kelly followed and as she walked passed G she reached up to peck him on the cheek but as she did he leaned away which caused Kelly to look at him confused.

Once in the office Hettie took a seat in her chair as Kelly sat in a seat opposite on the other side of the desk and Hettie looked at Kelly "Hettie" said Kelly expectantly.

Hettie laced her hands tighter and placed them on the desk. "Obviously you received an email from Mr. Beal?" questioned Hettie. "Its OK Kelly, he won't be in any trouble" Hettie told her shaking her head as she told the young woman as she saw Kelly's reaction to the question.

"Yes" replied Kelly. "Obviously Callen wasn't going to let me know what was going on" Kelly continued a little hurt.

"And are you aware of the situation?"

"Not really"

Hettie sighed "A member of the public identified him a Federal Agent. Said person told him he knew what the _G_ stood for"

"And let me guess. My fiancée being who he is jumped at the chance to know what it stood for. Who is this member of the public? I mean how did he even know about Callen, has Callen been under surveillance?"

"His name was Eugene Keelson. Callen shoot him. As far as we are aware Keelson hired someone to follow Callen"

Kelly shook her head slightly as she thought "Never heard of him"

"I have suspended Mr. Callen from this investigation" Hettie informed.

"You do know that by taking him off the case, that it won't stop him. He has spent some time with Leroy and you know what the Super Agent's like when he's told not involve himself in a case"

"Indeed I do" Hettie replied with a knowing smirk, as both women stood up and began to walk back together to the Agent's desks. "Oh and I will take you up on that offer...Special Agent Mack"

"Mr Hanna" called Hettie as she walked towards the agents with her hands behind her back. "Met your new partner"

"Aw come on Hettie. I don't need a new partner" he said with a smile as Callen rolled his eyes. "It's not as if G isn't coming back"

"None the less" she replied with a point of her finger toward the air "You will have a new partner. Special Agent Hanna met Special Agent Mack"

Kelly G!" he exclaimed surprised.

"Kelly will be working with us until we get this situation sorted" Hettie explained to them all.

"Am I acceptable Sam?" Kelly asked.

"Hell yes. At least you're more attractive than my last partner. You have a better lookin butt as well and eyes; I mean what girl would fall for a guy with those eyes"

"Hey. You could at least wait until I've left the building before paying out on me and what's wrong with my eyes" admonished Callen.

"Yeah what girl indeed" replied Kelly to Sam's question.

"So? Ready to learn from the master?" quizzed Sam.

Kelly went to reply but was interrupted by Callen "Come on, we have to get to this storage shed to find out what's in there"

"Mr. Callen" Hettie said instantly, but Callen just ignored her and kept walking. "You better go with them Kelly"

Kelly began to run, G took over her grabbing her wrist as he did he dragged her along at his speed which caused Kelly to run faster and all most trip over her own feet. There was an explosion and Callen dove, pulling Kelly along with him and they hit the ground hard.

"You OK" asked Callen, lifting his head up off the ground and looking at Kelly.

"I think I'm dead" groaned Kelly.

"No, you're alive"

"My chest hurts" she said as she slowly sat up, rubbing it.

Kelly sat on the gurney watching Callen and Kensi (Callen didn't look to happy) as the paramedic took her blood pressure and used his stethoscope to check her heartbeat as a local LEO asked her questions about what had happened. Once she was checked over and got off the gurney she walked over to Kensi and leaned up against the cop car with the agent and placed an arm around Kensi's shoulder comforting the agent.

"You OK?" asked a concerned Kensi, as she placed an arm around Kelly's waist.

"They say I am"

Callen looked over to the girls.

"Come on" said Kensi. "Me Happy wants us" she said walking off to where Sam and Callen were.

Back at the office Hettie asked to see Kelly, to make sure that she was OK

"Hey Kensi" questioned Callen who was sitting at his desk. "We cool"

"Yeah" replied Kensi as they bumped their knuckles together. "But I'm not the one who had to be checked out by the paramedics"

"She'll be fine"

"Uh G. She's your fiancée"

"And she's a big girl, who can take care of herself" Callen retorted.

"Mr Callen" Came Hettie's voice as she and Kelly walked back into the bullpen. "You are well and truly off this case"

"The Agent's name is Trent Kort...Sam, Kensi, Kelly. Boathouse in half an hour" Hettie said, turning her attention back to the 3 other agents, but also keeping a close eye on Callen to gander his reaction, but Callen just kept his head down looking through the box on his desk and gave a gentle shrug of his shoulder's when he heard Kort's name.

"Trent Kort is involved in this investigation?" asked Kelly.

"You know him?" asked Sam.

"Oh Yeah. He tried to kill DiNozzo a few years back, placed a bomb under his car, thankfully Tony wasn't driving it when the bomb went off"

"Oh so he's friendly then?" asked Kensi, as herself and Kelly went to leave for the boathouse.

Sam turned and looked at Callen "Hettie, she knows. You can't go"

Callen sighed "Sam, I know she's a big girl and I know she's been trained by the best NCIS has. But can you make sure you look out for her. I don't know what these people are capable of. I don't want...I can't lose her" Callen pleaded as Sam nodded his agreement and understanding at his friend's request and watched Callen as he turned to leave.

"Where you going?" quizzed Sam.

"Shoot something"

"Mr. Callen, what are you still doing here?" asked Hettie.

"I'm just leaving Hettie. Look after Kell"

"Mr Callen what puzzles me is why you never told her what was happening, why someone else had to tell her"

Callen simply shrugged.

Kelly entered Callen's home where she found him walking towards the front door.

"Kell, What are you really doing here?"

"I text you, I call you. I get no reply. I came because I thought you were dead. And when I get here you're alive and you don't even acknowledge me"

"It took you two days to get here" Callen told her.

"And I expected you to tell me what was happening, not Eric"

"So you know?" asked Callen.

"Were you going to tell me?"

Callen shrugged. As he walked away from her.

"Hey! You aren't the only one what had a crap childhood. I watched my mother die. I had three step mothers; one of which hated me and I found her making out with some guy who wasn't my father. I'm meant to be your fiancée the one person you can tell anything to. I want to help you" Kelly called after him.

"That's rich, coming from you" he replied.

"What?"

"You don't tell me everything. You write it all down in your diary"

"I tell you G. Maybe you're the one that doesn't tell me everything"

"What's that meant to mean" he asked as he stopped walking and turned to look at Kelly.

"Were you going to tell me that there was a possibility you were a father?"

Callen looked at Kelly.

"Yeah I know about that"

"Don't turn this into a pissing match"

"Too late" Kelly replied angrily.

"I was compromised. I had to become a ghost"

"Is this what's going to happen when we get married? If you get burnt you will go off grid and I won't even know?"

Callen nodded.

"And when we have kids?"

Callen looked at Kelly.

"I have to be the one to explain to them why daddy's not coming home. Maybe we shouldn't be getting married" she told him as she took her engagement ring off and placed it on the table. "You can stick the wedding" she declared as she walked out of the house.

Kelly sat on a swing at a children's playground, across from the beach holding an orange juice. But she wasn't drinking; instead she played with the straw, twirling it in her fingers. Seeing a shadow cast over her she looked up to find Sam Hanna. "Sam" she acknowledged.

"You gonna drink that?"

Kelly handed him the bottle "Go for your life"

"You OK?"

"I'm fine"

Sam grabbed Kelly's hand "Your missing some bling. Should I put out a BOLO?"

"Its on Callen's coffee table" she answered. "The engagement's off Sam. We had a fight"

"Everybody fights Kelly G"

"This was our first ever fight. I told him to stick the wedding. He didn't even try and stop from leaving"

"You love him"

"Of course. But I'm beginning to doubt that he loves me back, he won't let me help him"

"G loves you Kelly. Don't ever doubt that"

Kelly entered Callen's house around 11pm, the last few hours she had either walked or drove around. She had declined an offer from Kensi to go clubbing.  
Kelly walked over to the coffee table dropping her keys on it and glanced down to discover the ring was gone.  
Biting her bottom lip she walked to Callen's room to find the door open and the light from the street lamp glowing into the room. On the bed she found Callen in the foetal position sobbing loudly. The scene in front of her broke her heart. She moved over to the bed, climbing onto it and wriggled closer to Callen where she dropped an arm over his side and placed her palm on his stomach, then kissed his shoulder blade.

As Callen rolled over Kelly rolled onto her back. Without looking at her he placed his head on her stomach as Kelly used the palm of her hand to draw circles on his back, soothing him as her other hand used its fingers to stroke through his hair, as tears fell from her eyes.

_Dear Diary, _

_Everything is such a mess. _

_Callen hasn't been his normal self since I got here, it's like he doesn't want me to be here._

_We had a fight and now the engagement's off. I don't want it to be, it's not as if I don't love him, I do. But he never stopped me from walking out the other night and that hurt alot. _

_Then he nearly got himself killed. He was in pursuit of some guy and G's car flipped. Eric and I watched it happen on the computer monitor. Seeing that car flip, it freaked me out; I thought for certain he was dead. But then he climbed out and acted like nothing had happened. Like it was an everyday event. _

_Now some woman claims to be his sister Amy._

_Turns out this woman was a friend of Amy's when they were both living in an orphanage. Amy drowned and Hannah took over Amy's identity. I've seen Callen at the office and he looks so confused, I mean I would be too. After thinking that I was an orphan after so many years, then to discover that I had a sister. _

_I love him so much and I want to be there for him, but would he want me there?_

"_Has_ anyone seen G?" inquired Kelly.

"I have, he's outside". Replied Nate.

"Thanks Nate".

Kelly walked outside and found Callen sitting on the ground, back up against the building. Kelly slid down the wall so she sat next to Callen when she crossed her legs. The 2 sat there for a while in a comfortable silence.

Kelly was the first to break the silence "I love you with all my heart G and I do want to marry you, you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with"

"But?" Asked Callen, urging Kelly to continue.

"I need you to talk to me, tell me what's happening inside that head of yours" she told him as she used her pointer finger to tap him on the side of the head " I may not always know the answers, but I can still listen"

Callen dug into his pocket and pulled out Kelly's engagement ring. "Kell, I can't imagine not having you in my life, I don't think I would survive. And this last week, knowing that I may not be getting married to you, it almost killed me. I need you more than what you or even I realise. You are the only person who really knows me, who I've told things to and haven't told anyone else" Callen told her honestly. And then he took a deep breath. "Kelly, I never stopped you from walking out that door as I wasn't sure what those guys were capable of. Keelson had a box of information on me and Hettie; he also had a box on you. He knew you and I were dating"

"So you let me walk to protect me" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied as he rolled the ring between his thumb and middle finger. "Will you marry me...again" he asked a little nervously.

"Absolutely" Kelly replied with a smile as Callen slipped the ring back on her finger.

Callen lent in and kissed her with Kelly hungrily replying. Callen placed a hand on her thigh and another on her side as Kelly raised a hand and placed it on his cheek. Just then the door opened at the pair broke apart, a little startled. They looked up to find Trent Kort exiting and then looking at them.

"Kelly". Kort greeted. I never got the chance before but I hear congratulations are in order. You're engaged"

"Normally id say thankyou but seeing as though it's coming from you – go to hell"

"So I take it I'm not invited to the happy day?" He asked a little hurt.

"Wow, I never thought CIA agents were that smart" Kelly replied.

Careful Callen, you have a live one there" Kort warden his ex partner with a smug smile. (AN: well Callen did once work with the CIA, what's to say he and Kort weren't partners)

"Are you done?" asked Callen. "I think it's time you went back to where ever you came from"

"Well as I said, congratulations to you both, I'm sure you will have a happy life together"

Both watched as Kort walked off to his car.

"Hey" said Callen turning his attention back to Kelly. "Will you help me do something?" he asked as Kelly nodded her head.

Holding hands, Kelly and Callen made their way to a gravestone that stood on the edge of a riverbank. There were a few flowers that were fresh lying around it. Stopping at the gravestone, Callen felt some tears fall down his face, he then felt Kelly give his hand a tight squeeze, and turning to look at her he gave her a hug. Undoing himself from the hug he leaned down as something had caught his eye. He picked up the piece of paper and stood back up to read it. Once he read it he handed it to Kelly for her to read, reading it she was somewhat confused. Everybody thought that the person buried here was Hannah Lawson, not Amy Callen. So then why was this piece of paper addressed to Amy?

Callen turned and looked behind him, he felt someone watching them. He gripped Kelly's hand. He wasn't going to tell her that he felt they were being watched. That would only may her worry more, and god knows that for the last week, all she had been doing was worrying.

**HOW GOOD ARE US AUSSIES?**

**Shane Brennan, Noa Tishby (OK so technically she isn't Aussie but she is married to one and we adopt anyone who marries an Aussie. We adopted Tom when he married Nic and gave him back after they divorced) and now Jacqueline McKenzie who played Amy/Hannah. **


	45. vows

_Dear Diary, _

_So G suggested we write our own vows for the wedding. _

_Go with something special that means something to us both. Great idea I said. To easy right?_

_WRONG. WRONG. WRONG!_

_Do you know how hard it is to create wedding vows? I should be trying to think of something right now, but my brain hurts from thinking. So I'm taking time out and writing down what I think, in you my trusty diary. _

_My bedroom floor is littered with scrunched up pieces of paper. Pretty sure I can't see the carpet._

_The apartment has sticky notes stuck to the fridge, coffee table, bathroom mirror, my bedroom wall that both Maddie and I have stuck there. _

_Mads started it. _

_The sticky notes just have a word or a sentence on them – which I could write in my vows that I say to G. _

_Maybe I should ask dad for his advice, ask if he has any ideas. I mean he has had his fair share if saying vows at all the weddings he's had._

_Ex step mum number three AKA Stephanie rand dad the other day and told him that if he wanted to give me a big wedding she was fine with not receiving some alimony payments. And if I needed anything I could call her. After all she said I was the closest thing she's ever had to a daughter. _

_I better go, get back to writing these vows. I just got a text from Callen asking how it was going. _

_WISH ME LUCK!_


	46. wedding and honeymoon

**AN: so I was going to change Callen's sister's name to Stella. But I went and changed it back to Amy, in my chapter of '**_**Callen, G' **_**only because I'm going to use the name in a future chapter and if I used the name Stella it wouldn't gel with what I had planned. Sorry for the confusion.**

**AN: Sex scene at end of this Chap. Don't like don't read. **

_Dear Diary, _

_**IM GETTING MARRIED TODAY!**_

_I'm excited, nervous and scared all at the same time. I'm also a little worried – I'll be sleeping with G for the first time since the shooting – 18 months ago. But I know he will take care of me. _

_I wish mum was here; Fussing over me, helping me get dressed, fixing my hair, calming dad's nerves, laughing at dad. _

_Stephanie's here today, I've seen her and told her to be on her best behaviour; no snarky comments towards dad, no getting drunk. I don't have to worry about dad; I know he won't do anything to ruin the day. Not when he has Ducky, Mike and Tobias to talk to. _

_Yes, I invited Fornell. He's a mate of dad's and I guess he is like an uncle of sorts towards me. HA! I told him that if he invited Dianne he would find himself on one of Ducky's autopsy tables._

_I better go, Leroy's at my door wondering if I'm ready. _

Kelly groaned and snuggled further down into her bed. There was a noise; a bright happy noise and she really wished it would stop. It was just too early to get up. She wanted to sleep.

She knew what would stop the noise.  
She moved her leg to kick G, but her leg found its self hanging out the side of her bed.  
Waking up and lifting her head she looked around and found herself in her childhood bedroom. She was slightly confused as she silenced the alarm clock.

Getting out of bed she took a step, tripped and fell flat on her face. Looking over her shoulder she found Maddie sitting up in her sleeping bag looking at her. Kelly smiled and both girls began to laugh.

At hearing the thud in his daughter's room, Gibbs opened the door and found Kelly laying across a startled Maddie, both girls laughing. Realising that the girls were fine, he assumed that Kelly just fell over Maddie "I need coffee" he said wearily with a shake of his head.

20mins later with the girls still dressed in their pyjamas they entered the lounge room to be greeted with a smell coming from the kitchen. "Something smells good" Kelly stated as she breathed in the scent as herself and Maddie sat at the table.

"Chocolate Pancakes" replied Gibbs, making his way from the kitchen to the table, holding a plate stacked full of pancakes at which he placed on the middle of the table as he sat down with the girls.

"I haven't had these in so long" noted Maddie as she grabbed a few, and placed them on her own plate "You always made the best pancakes"

"As good as you remember?" asked Gibbs as he watched Maddie take a bite.

"Better" mumbled Maddie as she ate.

"How was the Hen's night?" he asked Kelly out of curiosity.

Kelly nodded as she swallowed some pancake "It was fun. How was the buck's party? Actually" she said as she thought about what she had just asked. "I don't want to know. As long as G is standing on his own two feet and not being supported by Sam, then I don't care"

At hearing the front door open, all three turned to see Mike Franks, Lelay and Amarh entering the house. "Mornin' Probie" greeted Mike gruffly as he entered and headed to the kitchen where he helped himself to some coffee.

"Auntie Kelly" Emira greeted as she held out her arms to Kelly as she eagerly tired to get out of her mother's grasp.

Kelly reached up with open arms and took Emira, sitting her in her lap and began to share her breakfast with the young girl.

"Do you like the pancakes Emira?" asked Maddie as she watched the little girl stuff them into her mouth like she had never eaten before. And Emira nodded.

"Maybe you should ask Grandpa to make them for you sometime" suggested Kelly with a smirk that suddenly disappeared when she felt a stinging sensation to the back of her head at which she rubbed, causing her father to smirk.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you girlie?" stated Mike as he took a seat at the table.

"Doesn't Grandpa spoil you Em?" asked Kelly.

"I spoil her plenty"

"So?" asked Kelly turning her attention back to Emira "Are you ready to look like a princess today?"

Emira nodded her head.

"I reckon all the boys will want to dance with you" Kelly told her which earned a grunt from Mike.

"The hell they will. No boyfriend till she's 40"

"Mike" warned Leyla with a roll of her eyes.

"I just dance with Grandpa, like we do at home"

"What do you dance to?" inquired Maddie in a whisper.

"The Wiggles" replied Emira as if dancing with Mike Franks was common knowledge to the outside world.

G. Callen was in the mood for a snuggle. Half asleep he rolled over and leaned his arm over to pull Kelly into him. Instead his arm flopped onto the side of the bed where Kelly was meant to be. Opening his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Kelly's clock on her bedside table it read 9:30am. On top of the clock was a yellow envelope. Army crawling across the bed to the clock and shivering on the way as the sheets were cold, he reached up and grabbed the envelope and opened it and smiled as he read it.  
It was his wedding day.

Exiting the bedroom he found Ben sitting on the couch with the TV on, which was screening Mighty Mouse which was Sam Hanna's favourite cartoon, but Ben wasnt paying attention, instead his attention was focused on the kitchen, where Sam Hanna was cooking breakfast.

"What are you doing?" asked G somewhat shocked.

"Cooking us breakfast" replied Sam as he flipped an egg.

"Since when do _you_ cook?"

"I'm hurt G. It's your last few hours as a single man and I'm trying to do a nice thing for my partner and to say thanks for allowing me to be your best man"

"Right" replied Callen.

"So" asked Callen, 10mins later as the three men sat at the table eating a breakfast consisting of bacon, sausages, eggs, mushrooms and tomatoes. "What do you think the girls are up to?"

"Probably doing their hair and makeup" replied Sam.

"Knowing Maddie, still getting over the hen's night which for her means having her arms around the toilet bowl after a big night out" answered Ben.

"You don't think that they had strippers do you" asked Callen a little unsure.

"G. Just eat" replied Sam as he shoved some mushroom and sausage into his mouth.

At 11am, after pancakes were eaten, orange juice and coffee drank and words of wisdom from Mike Franks spoken and showers had, Kelly and Maddie along with Emira were back in Kelly's room getting ready, with the help of Maddie's mother. Gibbs meanwhile was down in the basement working on the boat and drinking his bourbon to calm his own nerves which had surprised him, well it wasn't everyday that his little girl got married and he hoped that she wouldn't take after him and marry three times, but he had faith in both her and Callen and he knew how much they loved each other and he knew the marriage would work.

"I don't want to believe it" stated Maddie as she sat in front of the mirror with her mother fixing her hair.

"Don't believe what?" asked Kelly, looking up from braiding Emira's hair.

"That this is the last time that we will ever have a sleepover in this room" Maddie said sadly.

"Yeah I know. No more plotting revenge on evil stepmothers, no more pretending to study"

"Memories huh" said Maddie sadly.

"Girls. I don't think the plotting of revenge stopped when you left home" put in Mrs. Tyler.

Kelly smiled "no I believe your right Mrs T. I'm pretty sure somewhere in the back of my mind I'm plotting revenge on Dianne if she shows up today"

With Emira's hair braided and her dress on, Mrs Tyler left Kelly and Maddie in the bedroom and took Emira to find Gibbs and then left for the wedding ceremony.

Kelly watched a Maddie put her bridesmaid dress, which was a soft pink, thinly strapped short flowing dress on "It looks so pretty on you"

Maddie grinned "your turn"

Kelly walked over to her wardrobe and unzipped the drycleaner's bag that the dress was in. Pulling it out she placed it on and heard Maddie gasp. "What" asked Kelly hesitantly, sure there was something wrong with the dress.

"Nothing" Maddie reassured. "You just look so beautiful. The dress is perfect"

"You think so?

"Kelly. G is going to die when he sees you walk down the aisle" Maddie calmed the bride. "I almost forgot. Do you have something new, old, borrowed and blue?"

"New is the wedding dress, the garter is blue and the engagement ring is old and borrowed is...wait" said Kelly in a panic. "I have nothing borrowed. That's bad right?"

"Relax" replied Maddie as she reached into her own hair and pulled out a bobby pin "Have my bobby pin" she said as she placed it in Kelly's hair, pinning back a stray piece of hair. Maddie looked at her watch "We better get going. I'll go down and send your dad up"

There was a knock on Kelly's door, walking over and opening it she found Gibbs standing on the other side. She gave a small smile to find her dad wearing a black suit and a white tie that was the same colour of her dress. "Daddy"

"You look incredible kiddo" he told her with a smile.

"Do you think mum would have liked it" Kelly asked a little nervously.

"Oh yeah, Shannon would of been so proud of you. I think it would have been my job to try and keep her from crying" he told her as his eyes began to water

Kelly saw this and punched him on his upper arm "hey Marines don't cry"

"Only on their daughter's wedding day" he told her as he hugged her.

"Semper Fi" Kelly whispered into Gibbs ear.

Gibbs released Kelly from the hug and looked at her straight in the eye "Semper Fi" he replied.

With all the guests having arrived and been seated Callen checked his watch for the one millionth time that day.

"Hey" said Sam. "Would you relax, they will be here"

"She's late" Callen told Sam dejected.

"Only by a minute"

"What if she decides she dosent want to get married"

"Then I think she wouldn't have put that ring back on her finger when all that stuff went down with you being off grid. G, she will be here. Besides, brides are meant to be late"

At hearing a car door slam, both Callen and G looked up to see Maddie and Emria getting out of Ducky's Morgan. Another car pulled up just as the Morgan pulled away and G sighed in relief; it was Gibbs' four twenty six Hemi Charger.

Emira walked down the asile first scattering rose pettles as she did. When she got to Callen she raised her hands and Callen lifted her up giving her a cuddle and a kiss on the check. "Good job" he whispered.

"Auntie Kelly looks pretty"

"Yeah?" he remarked.

Emira nodded her head and both turned to see Maddie finish walking down the asile. Callen lowered Emira on the ground and pointed her in the direction of her mother and watched her walk towards Leyla. At hearing the bridal procession music he stood back up looking towards the end of the asile and straightened when he saw Kelly his mouth falling open. He felt some one grip his shoulder. "Breath G" Sam told him with a smile.

He watched in awe as she walked slowly towards him, he was mesmerised by her dress; it was an elegant long white cowel halter neck. The material that was meant to cover her chest at the front was missing, instead all Callen saw was bronzed skin, and her hair was out and it had loose curls, Kelly looked breathtaking.  
At reaching the end of the alter Callen stepped forward and accepted a hand shake from Gibbs, Callen then took Kelly's hand.

"Dearly beloved" began the priest. "We are gathered together here in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined"

"Now" said the priest. "G and Kelly have written their own vows. G I invited you to say your vows"

"I G take you Kelly to be my wife because you are the one I would do anything for, I would give my life and sacrifice my life for you to protect you. You are the one that I've never had to hide anything from, you accept me for who I am.  
I promise to be there with you, be there for you when you need me or want me and to talk to you and tell you what I'm feeling. I promise to make you chicken soup when you are sick, to eat chocolate, watch chick flicks and pass you tissues when your upset.  
To snuggle with you on rainy days, and just everyday in general.  
Kelly I love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you, you are my world and the reason I survive. You have made my life a whole lot brighter when it was dull. I never ever want to leave you and never ever want to live without you. I want to be with you always, just as you are. I LOVE YOU"

"I Kelly take you G, to be my husband because you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, the one who I never want to live without and who can't live without me. You are the one I want to grow old with and laugh at when you think you have found a grey hair.  
I promise to hold you when you are upset and to comfort you, listen to you and talk to you. To cry to you and to cry with you and to be silly and make you smile again. You are the one I want to share all me dreams and fears with. I love you enough to miss you incredibly when we are apart no matter how long that maybe and to know that our relationship is strong enough to survive the worst of time. I promise to snuggle with you on cold rainy days and I know that you will keep me warm and I promise not to have cold feet. I will try and not laugh when you are sick and think you are going to die and I will hold your hand tight when you're at the hospital receiving stitches.  
G I love you to the stars and back and I love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you just the way you are"

"And do you have the rings?" asked the priest.

Callen held onto Kelly's hand as he placed the ring on her finger "With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honour; and all my worldly goods with thee I share. In the name of the father, the son and of the holy ghost"

Then it was Kelly's turn to place the wedding band on Callen's finger ""With this ring I thee wed; with my body I thee honour; and all my worldly goods with thee I share. In the name of the father, the son and of the holy ghost"

The priest looked at the couple that stood before him. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife; you may now kiss the bride" Callen smiled and leaned into Kelly and kissed her as cheers from the guests went up and wolf whistles from Eric and Kensi filled the air.

As soon as Callen and Kelly had left the reception and both were sitting in Gibbs' Charger, Callen placed a blindfold over Kelly's eyes. "What are you doing" asked Kelly.

"It's a surprise, trust me" was all Callen said.

"G!"

The car stopped and Callen turned off the ignition, undid his seatbelt; opened the door and hoped out where he went round to Kelly's side of the car opened the door and undid her seatbelt and helped her out. "Where are we" she questioned.

"Shh" he whispered into her ear.

Callen guided her down some steps and along what Kelly gathered was a path. When they stopped Callen took the blindfold off and Kelly adjusted her eyes. "Surprise"

Kelly turned and looked at him somewhat confused.

"Our wedding present from Hettie" he told her as a way of an explanation. "This is ours for 2 weeks" He told her as he picked her up bridal style and carried her onto the yacht

"Callen"

"Amazing huh? I'll go get the rest of our bags" he told her as he put her down.

Callen came back on the boat and dropped the bags at the entry of the bedroom he stood their mouth wide open. In front of him stood Kelly wearing a black lacy bra and barely there undies. He tried to steady his breathing but couldn't find the right rhythm. Sure he had seen his now wife naked, but never like this. He wouldn't call Kelly pure and innocent in the bedroom but the underwear she did wear he would defiantly call that innocent, her underwear was all always a white bra; occasionally she may wear a pink or even yellow bra. But never a lacy black bra. And her panties were always bikini in any colour. And sex, he hadn't made love to her since before the shooting, he wanted her now. He noted that she was walking over to him and he stuck out his chest and watched her in great interest.

When Kelly reached him, she undid his tie so it loosely hung around his neck, then she leaned into him. "You're a bit over dressed" he whispered in his ear. She turned and walked over to the bed.

Callen thought his eyes were going to spring out of his eye sockets. As Kelly turned and walked to the bed, he found himself staring at her butt. She was wearing a G – string; a very black tiny G string and he felt himself harden immediately. And he wasted no time in shedding his clothes and walking over to the bed where Kelly was sitting on it, watching him. He sat in front of her and pushed her back onto the bed, so he was on top of her. He lowered his head and whispered "who's over dressed now? With a smirk.

As his hands went behind her back and Kelly arched, as he undid her bra and slid it down her arms. He then pushed her back down on the bed, and then went to her g – string. He placed his hands in the side seams and pushed the g string off, slowly. He heard Kelly groan. And he looked up at her to see her eyes closed. Callen smiled.

Once the g string was off he moved back up her body, slowly kissing the inside of her things where he smelt her arousal. He bypassed that section and moved to her stomach. "Callen". Kelly panted as she swallowed hard.

He continued to slowly kiss up her stomach until he reached her abdomen and found the scare where she was shot. He kissed it softly and then gently brushed his fingers over it. He worked his way up to her other scar on her chest as Kelly slide her hands down his side, where one rested on his back and the other found its way to Callen's erect member and lightly brushed her fingers over it. Which caused Callen to groan. He then gently kissed the scare on her chest as one of his hands slide down her side and rested on her mound, where he found that so very smooth. He then poked his tongue out and licked the nipple of her breast. He then began to suck it, varying the pressure of the sucking.  
He suddenly stopped and took his mouth of Kelly's breast, Kelly opened her eyes when she felt the cold air hit her breast and she looked at Callen where she noted hunger in his eyes as Callen noticed her pupils had darkened. "69?" he asked.

Kelly nodded her head and Callen rolled them on to their sides. He then turned himself around. Kelly dipped her head and put a hand under Callen's member and held it gently as she placed her mouth other the head. Relaxing her jaw she began to bob up and down, occasionally letting her tongue run up and down the shaft. Her fingers stroked over his inner thigh, dancing as they did. She then moved a hand to his balls and cupped them; smiling around his cock as she felt his balls go tight. Kelly increased her suction around her husband's tight swollen cock and worked faster, she soon felt semen being released into her mouth and heard Callen groaning in satisfaction and she did to as she swallowed the seamen fast.

Callen dipped his head towards Kelly's centre, kissing her upper thigh as he did. While kissing her thigh he spread the lips of Kelly's pussy with two fingers and ran them along the moist slit. He heard Kelly moan and he grinned as he kissed her. He stopped kissing her and moved his mouth towards her pussy and poked out his tongue and licked her. He felt Kelly's hips buck closer to his face and he knew she wanted more so he licked faster and flicked his tongue against her and sucked a little on her clit, sometimes hard. He placed his fingers back inside of her and pumped gently and soon felt her muscles tighten and he licked quicken, savouring her juices.

Callen crawled up the bed and stretched out beside his wife and tried to steady his breathing as Kelly straddled him, pressing her hips against his groin and began to kiss him on his gun wound scars

"Round two?" questioned Callen still panting.

Kelly gave him a questioning look "What? I haven't made love to you since before I got shot. And you are still hard" she informed him as she felt his cock sticking into her skin "you need to learn to pace yourself Mr. Callen"

"Oh I can pace myself Mrs Callen" he informed his wife as he grabbed her hips as she raises herself a little and positions Callen's cock at her opening. Callen tightens his grip on Kelly's hips and slams her down hard onto his cock, as Kelly begins to thrust hard against him and soon he can feel her muscles tighten around his cock as Kelly feels Callen tensing and an evil smirk spreads across her mouth as she begins to thrust harder. The come at the same time and Kelly collapsed onto Callen and sighed contented as one of Callen's hands ran through her hair, as she fell asleep on top of him.

**AN: Maddie and Emira arrived in Ducky's Morgan. No ducky was not driving it. **

**Kelly arrived with Gibbs driving in the Charger. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	47. Chapter 47

_Dear Diary, _

_The honeymoon was incredible, the yacht was amazing. I've never seen anything like it in my life. _

_We spent the two week swimming in the ocean and relaxing both on the deck and in the bedroom._

_Now it's back to reality, back in LA where we have to go back to work. We have decided to live in G's apartment on the beach strip. The house G had been living in, his foster home was sold when we were away and the new owners didn't want to rent it out as they wanted to live in it and raise their family._

_I can understand that but G was really disappointed, it was his only connection to what a real family felt like. But the new owners said that we can come round anytime we like and have dinner and stuff with them which is nice as they are young and around our age, they seem really nice, so it may be a possibility. _

_You should have seen all the wedding gifts we received, I know people go on about how un useful a toaster is too them as they had one before they got married, but seriously a toaster is a blessing when you decide to marry G. Callen who thinks that having things such as a toaster is not a necessity. Hmm...What else did we get? _

_Sam – A jug. _

_Ziva and Tony – A dinner set _

_Hettie – new mugs and a box of tea and Milo _

_Eric, Abby and Tim – we received such a beautiful gift from those three. Abby and Eric both videotaped the buck's and hen's nights and also the wedding and they edited both videos and put it into one. I can't wait to see what it turns out like. From Tim we received a beautiful wedding album, Tim took so many photos of the wedding and reception and he took a picture of everyone that attended the wedding and placed all the photos in the album. Then next to their individual photo the guest wrote a simple message to us. It's so lovely. _

_Jimmy – towels. _

_Ducky – a book of quotes on marriage. _

_Fornell - wedding vows framed_

_Kensi - Engraved wine glasses that had our names and the date we married_

_Grandpa - box of Tottsie pops_

_Grandma Jo – A gift voucher to some fancy retreat, though I don't really see Callen wanting to go. So I think I might send it Ziva and Tony's way. _

_Dianne – A casserole dish_

_Maddie – A framed photo of me and her. _

_Nate – offered us marriage counselling for free if we ever needed it – G wasn't too impressed with that. _

_Dad made these wooden people that he painted with a tux and wedding dress, we received a note from him saying that he knew we would get alot of electrical items and that he wanted to give us something different and that would last forever. He also gave us a bottle of bourbon and Callen reckons that when we are old and grey we will open it. _

_Stephanie – Stephanie gave us airline tickets to Moscow to use whenever we want. She is fully aware about what happened between us there. And thought it would be special for us to go back there sometime. Her parents also sent us a gift, which was nice of them; they still consider me as one of their own grandchildren. _

_And we got this mystery hamper, we have no idea who it's from but it contains chocolates, chocolate sauce, bubble bath, play handcuffs, honey dust, massage oil and candles. _

_We have __so many__ 'Thankyou Notes' to send. _

_I love working in LA. The team are a great bunch, and I'm learning alot. Though I do miss dad and Maddie. And believe it or not I miss McGee's geek speak, it's just not the same when Eric does it. And my new team leader...total hard arse. Though i do have him wrapped round my little finger..._


	48. betting pool

Kelly Callen was cold, she rolled over going to hug her husband for some extra warmth but all her arm found was an empty space and the coolness of a crisp white sheet. Sighing in her sleep she grabbed a pillow and hugged it as if it were a body.

G. Callen entered the apartment he shared with his wife, it was 1am and he had just wrapped up the case he was investigating. He wanted nothing more to go and lie in bed with his wife, wrap his arms around her, snuggle with her and fight her for the blankets. After 2yrs of marriage he still loved her like the first day they had met. Even more.

Walking into the bathroom and turning the light on to have a shower he noticed a plastic stick lying on the counter. Picking it up he looked at it, slightly confused then realisation dawned.

He walked into his bedroom, holding the stick and looked at his wife sleeping peacefully, then he climbed into bed. "Kelly" he whispered.

"Humph"

"What's this?"

Still asleep Kelly reached a hand over feeling for Callen, once she found his hand she felt what he was holding. "Pregnancy test" she sighed. "Your feet are cold"

Callen smirked. He was holding a pregnancy test, that his wife had taken and all she was worried about was how cold his feet were.

"So are you?" he asked.

"Am I what?" she asked now fully awake.

"Pregnant"

"Pink for yes. Blue for no"

Callen turned over the stick for his answer.

"Congratulations daddy"

Callen smiled and looked down at his wife and bent down to kiss her.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered the apartment of his daughter and son in law. He had received a phone call from Callen asking for his presence in LA. Gibbs knew it wasn't work related as Director Vance knew of no investigation that needed the help of the DC team. So that meant personal and he was worried; he hadn't heard from his daughter and Callen was acting caging at the mention of her name, so that meant she was either hurt or upset and if Callen had caused either of the two then Gibbs was going to shoot him. Upon entering the apartment he heard his daughter's laugh and relaxed a little.

"Hey Gibbs" acknowledged Kensi who was making her way out of the apartment, with Kelly following her.

Gibbs acknowledged the undercover agent with a little nod.

"So I guess I will see you Monday then?" asked Kensi, as she turned and faced Kelly.

Kelly nodded her head "Sorry Kens" she answered apologetically.

"Hey daddy" greeted Kelly, turning her attention to her father as soon as Kensi had left.

"Everything OK?" asked Gibbs as calmly as possible "Where's G" he continued as he looked around the apartment.

"Lakers game with Sam" Kelly told him casually. "He should be home soon. Do you want something to eat or drink?" she asked as she made her way into the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"You didn't answer my question"

"Everything's fine dad" Kelly replied honestly.

Gibbs raised a questioning eyebrow at his daughter but didn't say anything.

Callen soon arrived home and found Gibbs sitting on the couch leafing through an old '_Boat Building Monthly' _magazine. He walked over to his wife and kissed her.

"How was the game?" asked Kelly.

"Lakers won by 10. Have you told him yet" he asked in a whisper.

"Told me what" asked Gibbs. As Callen broke apart from kissing Kelly and turned to face his father in law, holding Kelly's hand as he did, as Kelly breathed in.

"What would you prefer; Grandpa Leroy or Grandpa Jethro?" she asked as if it were no big deal and Gibbs looked at his daughter.

"Serious?" he asked.

"Yep" replied Kelly as she rubbed a hand over her belly. "I'm going to be a mum" smiling happily as she said it.

Gibbs stood from his seat on the lounge and walked over to his daughter "Congratulations kiddo" he said happily as he hugged her. After hugging her he hugged Callen.

"Does anyone know?" asked Gibbs as he released himself from the man hug.

"You're the first. Maddie doesn't even know"

It had been a week since Gibbs was told of his impending grandfather hood and he had been asked to keep it secret until now. Both Kelly and Callen wanted to tell everyone themselves and when they told Maddie she was excited for them both and Jackson thought he was way too young to be a great grandfather and made both of them promise to come and visit when the baby was born. They gave Gibbs the task of telling his team. And that's what he was doing this very moment as Kelly and Callen sat opposite Hettie at her desk, with Kelly more than a little nervous as she wasn't sure how her boss would react to the news.

"Miss Gibbs, are you OK?" inquired Hettie.

"I'm fine Hettie. G and I have something we would like to tell you"

"It seems to be serious" Hettie prodded.

"It is" replied Callen. "You have some serious thinking to do Hettie"

"Do I Mr. Callen" asked Hettie, now even more intrigued by where this conversation was leading.

"Yeah, would you like to be known as Grandma, gran, Nanna, Grammy...?"

"Mr. Callen. What have you been smoking, I haven't a clue what you are talking about"

Kelly rolled her eyes "I'm pregnant Hettie and Callen and I would love for you to be a grandmother to this baby" Kelly's phone began to ring and she looked at the caller ID. "I've got to take this, its Abby...Hey Abs" she greeted as she answered the phone and began to walk out of the office, only to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Oh My Gosh the Gibblet is having a Gibblet" Abby yelled through the phone as Callen smirked at the excitement in the Goth's voice.

Once Kelly was out of the office Callen turned and faced Hettie. "Hettie, you know that I have no family"

"Ah but you do Mr. Callen. You have a wife and a baby on the way, if that is not a family, then I do not know what is"

"You know what I mean Hettie. Look you know about my past, the type of people that brought me up and you are aware of what I went though. You've given me guidance and looked the other way when I needed a place to crash. I consider you family, and I would love it if you agreed to this baby's grandmother"

"I would be thrilled Mr. Callen. But I gather there is something else"

Callen nodded "I want a transfer to DC for me and Kelly. I think it's safer to bring up a child there"

"Hey Callen" we need you called Kensi.

"Ah Miss Gibbs, you are certainly going to be missed after you have the baby" Hettie began as Kelly walked back into her office

"What are you talking about Hettie, I'm coming back after I have it" stated a confused Kelly.

"But Mr. Callen said that..." Hettie replied as Kelly turned and walked out of the office in search of Callen.

"You know I never picked you for the type of guy who would tell me what to do, you're a jerk" she stated angrily when she found him then turned and walked out of the building as Callen looked bewildered wondering what the hell just happened.

"I'm afraid that might be my fault" began Hettie, walking towards Callen "You haven't told her have you"

"No"

Callen found Kelly sitting on a park bench looking at the ocean and took a seat beside her. "I know we haven't talked about it, but I know that you would want to return to work after the baby's born"

"Then why did you tell Hettie..."

"I didn't. What I told Hettie was that we will be transferring back to DC"

"Why"

"Because LA is no place to raise a kid. I mean Kell. The bloke that sells us the newspaper thinks our names are Tom and Sarah. The guy that works in the burger shop he thinks our names are Alex and Sasha. What if our kid hears that and blurts out our real names or some baddie gets wind of where we live and kidnaps our kid. I don't want that, I don't want you or our child to get hurt because of what we do"

"You would do that. Give up your life here, for DC" asked Kelly after a moment of silence.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to yell"

"It's OK. I think its called hormones. So you're going to do alot of crying, getting angry, being happy in the next few months" Callen told her with a shrug.

"Think you can handle it"

"I'm G Callen, I can handle anything" he told her with a sly grin.

"You couldn't handle our wedding night"

"Hey! I've learnt to handle it since. Come on I think we need to tell the others"

After telling the LA team about the pregnancy they were needed in Eric's lair to view some footage that Eric had just found regarding a case they were working on.

"Hey Kelly G" began Sam as he followed her up the stairs. "If it's a girl would you name it after me? You know, Sam Hanna Callen?"

Kelly reached the top of the stairs and turned to face Sam, she had a smile on her face as she thought that he was joking, but sadly he was dead serious. "Sam I know you have a bromance happening with my husband" she began placing a hand on his shoulder "And I'm fine with that, really I am" she continued as she placed her other hand across her heart. "But we are not naming our child after you"

_Dear Diary, _

_IM PREGNANT! _

_I'm having a baby._

_I'm so happy and Callen is ecstatic that he is going to be a daddy._

_The only down side to this is that we are moving back to DC, not that it is a bad thing I like DC I grew up there. I'm just sad to be leaving LA I have learnt so much here and made some good friends. But I understand G's reasoning behind the move and I love him so much for putting our child first I know that he is leaving behind his family, to make sure we stay safe._

_I know that the betting pools have started; I never knew that Tony's betting pools would ever go cross country and now they have. There's a betting pool for everything: what sex the baby will be, what day it will be born, what time it will be born, where Callen will be when he gets the call informing him that I've gone into labour, if Callen will faint at the birth. What the child's name will be? How many times I threaten him during the birth, what cravings will I have what size the baby would be and what weight. _

_I'm so killing Tony when I get back to DC._


	49. Amy

_Dear Diary, _

_I am now a mother! _

_I gave birth a week ago to a beautiful girl. _

_Her name is Amy Shannon Gibbs. _

_G was a little stunned that i named her Amy, he had no idea that i was going to do that. The name Amy never came up when we spoke about baby names. I guess its just a small tribute to the sister he never knew. Dad was surprised and a little honoured that her middle name is Shannon, well i wasnt going to name her Amy Laura or Amy Dianne or Amy Stephanie. After all Shannon was my mother and i wanted to pay tribute to her as well. _

_They name Amy suits her so well, she has the bluest eyes that i have ever seen; and she had my nose and G's ears. She's a good sleeper – takes after me in that! And a good eater and loves my boob – her father's daughter for sure! _

_Hettie cashed up big time in teh betting pool, much to Tony's disappointment; Hettie won what size and weight Amy would be, along with where Callen would be when i went into labour – he was undercover at the time and i would have loved to have been there to see how he got out of the op!_

_Dad is loving being a grandfather, she has already wrapped herself around his other little finger, he totally loves her and i can tell that he will spoil her rotten. _

_G loves her to peices; he was a little hesistant to hold her at first, but once he relaxed he was a natural. He helps bath her and stays in her room until she falls asleep, he even gets up in teh middle of the night when she begins to cry. _

_You know how a baby has a cry for everything; change my dirty nappy, im hungry, i have wind, i cant go to sleep, i want attention? _

_Amy has a daddy cry and she will only stop when G picks her up and cradles her in his arms._

_I better go, i can hear Amy crying. I think she may be hungry. _

**AN: tell me what you think, only 2 chapters left. **


	50. Dom

**AN: so i was reading TV WEEK today and there was a spoiler for '**_**Bones'**_**and they wrote how someone will die in the new season and they named a few characters including our favourite small town shop owner, Jackson Gibbs. Ralph Waite plays Booth's grandfather; i found it funny how both the characters he plays may be killed off. **

**EverythingsShiny: ****hospital? I hope that you are feeling better. **

**Mrs. LJ Zibbs: ****Thanks for enjoying the fic.**

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm a mum again! _

_To a beautiful baby boy named Dominic Leroy Jethro Callen, but he will be known as Dom._

_G. thought it was a great tribute to Dom Vaile; I know deep down he still feels guilty about his death and naming our son Dom it is helping G heal a little. _

_He is so different to Amy. He cries...ALOT. He cries for no reason, just to be heard and to let us know that he is here and he wants our attention. G thinks he is like me in that respect. But I think he is like G. Dad thinks he is like the both of us combined. And he isn't as chubby. _

_And he has these big brown eyes...no idea where they came from._

_Amy is now 3 and fairly good with him. It helps that Maddie as well as Ziva have had children, both a year younger than Amy, so she understands the whole playing nicely and not hurting others. But I'm not sure how she will go with the whole sharing of mummy and daddy along with Grandpa, Grandpa Jack and Grandma. Hopefully she will be OK. _

_She is so in awe of Dom. She likes to sit on our bed and hold him in her arms and watch him sleep; but she happily gives him back when he begins to smell or he begins to cry. And she asks heaps of questions about him. She will help change his nappy by passing me another nappy and she powders his bottom and she likes to help bath him. _

_She is still Grandpa's girl. She loves going over to dad's when we have a weekend off and helping him build stuff, he is building another boat and told her that its hers when it's finished. Let's just hope that he decides not to burn this one like he has done previously as he can deal with the upset 3 yr old and explain to her why he had to burn it. _

_Having a boy is going to be so different to a girl, especially for G. He is already planning to take him to basketball and baseball games, fishing, show him how to tinker with a car and playing superheros. But I reckon he will secretly miss playing with Barbie and watching Dora with his daughter. And when Dom falls over the wont cry and need a Cinderella bandaid to make it feel better. _


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: So this is the last chapter of the fic. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this fic as a fav fic, added me as a fav author, who added this fic as a fic alert. Thanks heaps. **

**I know some of you may want me continue into season 8. I'd like to but I don't want this chapter to go on and on and become boring so I'm stopping it here. Maybe if I consider it I may do an update and add a few chapters depending on season 8 and season 2 of LA. But I will put this fic as complete.**

**Thanks once again for all the reviews and ads.**

**I hope you enjoy this last chapter. **

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't believe that I'm a wife and mother. G and I have been married now for 6yrs. Amy is now 4 ½ with light brown hair and still has her piercing blue eyes. She is still both a daddy and grandpa girl. She is going to be starting school next year and she can hardly wait._

_Dom is now 2 with sandy blonde hair, just like his father and he still has brown eyes. Dad thinks they may come from mum's side of the family as Grandpa Mack had brown eyes. Maybe. But I'm at a loss, as both G and I have blue eyes. He is such a boy! He loves to wrestle with G and he enjoys watching the football with dad and G on TV._

_After 6yrs I still love being married. I'm still so in love with G that it hurts, I know he still feels the same way. We have a romantic night once a week where we ship the kids off to dad's and just have the night to ourselves. After all these years G is still a fantastic lover. _

_We both still work for NCIS. I'm still on dad's team and G set up his own OSP team here in DC with Ziva being his Snr Agent and partner; he has a jnr agent and a Probie on his team. When they don't have a case, Ziva gets to help us. _

_I've been doing some reminiscing of late; this is my last page, in you my 2__nd__ diary so I need another one. I can't believe that I've actually kept a diary for this long. Keeping a diary was suggested by that gruff old bastard Mike Franks – but don't tell him I called him an old bastard because deep down he really is an old softie – just don't got telling him that either. He suggested I keep a diary to write down how I felt about the accident and mum dying and it just started from there. Who knew that id continue to write and share with you my thoughts about all those ex wives, dad being blown up, the time I first meant the NCIS agent who thought I breaking into my own father's house, who would turn out to be my husband and the deaths of those I considered family. _

_I will buy a new diary and continue to write down my thoughts about everything that happens, but I'm not sure how often I will write, after work I come home tired but spending the evenings with my kids is pure joy. I love chasing them around the house; getting them ready for bed and letting them help with dinner, I understand now why dad always tried to make it home to have dinner with me and if he was away on missions to call every Friday night and continue that. We still do that...I still go over to dad's every Friday night and help with the boat or whatever project he is working on or just sit in the basement with some bourbon and just talk. _

_I will have to end this entry very soon as I have only a few lines left. __**BUT**__ G wants another child! And we have spoken about it because I would really love another as well, but G hit me with a curve ball; he wants us to foster a child. He said after knowing what it was like to grow up in crappy foster homes he wants to provide a child with a loving home like he was given with Alina's family. He said that it would be hard work because the child may have come from a family that beat the child or the child could be drug dependant or just doesn't want help at all. He thinks maybe if the child we foster heard from someone that was actually in the foster system and knows what they are going through rather than the crap other people think they are going through then maybe that child could be saved. _

Kelly Gibbs entered the home she shared with her husband and two young children, closing the front door and kicking off her shoes and leaving them in the hall she wanted nothing more to go upstairs take off her dirty stinky clothes and have a warm shower then go lay on her bed where she would possibly fall asleep as she was so damn tired. But before she did all that she wanted to see her kids.  
She waited at the bottom of the stairs to hear footsteps running down them to greet her with hugs and kisses, but it never happened. She was a tad curious, she hadn't seen her kids nor husband in almost a week due to a case taking her out of town and she hated being away from her family. But she knew they were home as G's car was in the driveway.

She suddenly heard a scream from somewhere out the back. Intrigued she walked through the house until she got to the back door, where she stood silently and watched the scene before her.

Outside in the backyard 4 year old Amy Callen was dressed in pink gumboots and a bright yellow raincoat happily jumping in puddles that had been formed by the heavy shower of rain that had finally passed after 2hrs. Her brother Dom now 2 was dressed as Batman and he was being flown threw the air by his father who was holding him in the air.  
Amy stopped jumping and watched her father as he played with her little brother. Looking around she eyed the giant puddle that was only a few feet away from her father. With a grin forming on her lips she jumped in it causing the water to splash her father. Callen placed Dom on the ground and looked at Amy. Her eyes went wide as Callen stepped forward and jumped in the puddle himself, causing Amy to become soaked. Kelly placed her hand over her mouth to hide the grin and shook her head at her husband's antics. He then picked her up and raised her above his head and she began to laugh. He lowered her just enough so his lips could reach her stomach for him to blow a raspberry on, she shrieked in delight.

Lowering her back to the ground, he stopped on his way to do so and whispered something in her ear. When finally on the ground Amy looked towards the backdoor. Knowing that she had been spotted, Kelly stepped outside onto the verandah. "Mummy" shouted Amy in delight as she began to run towards Kelly as Dom looked to where his sister was running to and began to run as well. Callen who was behind him, scooped him up and 'flew' him towards Kelly.

Kelly was soon attacked with hugs and kisses as she knelt down to hug her children.

"Did you miss us?" asked Amy wrapping her little hands around her mother's waist.

"I missed you guys heaps" she replied as she hugged her daughter. "Were you good for daddy?"

"Yep" replied Amy as she let go of the hug and smiled at her mother, as Kelly arched an eyebrow, not entirely sure whether to believe her daughter or not.

"Mummy, daddy and me played Batman and Robin and I got to be Batman" Dom told her excitedly as Kelly lifted him up onto her hip, giving him a kiss hello.

"Sounds like you guys had fun"

"We did and...Achoo...Achoo" sneezed Amy.

"OK miss, time for a bath"

"Why?"

"Because you are wet and I don't want you to get sick. Upstairs, grab your pyjamas and I will meet you in the bathroom" Kelly explained.

Thinking about what her mother just told her Amy asked suddenly "Can I have a bubble bath?" as she watched her mother nod her answer Amy grinned in delight and ran off into the house.

"What about me?" asked Dom, squirming to get out of his mother's hold.

"Well, you're not wet like your sister. So you can go put your pyjama's on"

"Cant I leave this on" asked Dom; not wanting to take is Batman costume off.

"No"

"But daddy let me wear it everywhere. To school, to Ducky's for dinner, to bed" declared Dom.

"Really?" she asked as she glared at Callen who looked back at her with a soft gaze. "Well you need to take it off because it's dirty and it will get smelly" she told her son as she turned back to look at him, putting him down on the verandah.

"Do I have to dad?" asked Dom looking pleadingly at his father in the hope that he would let him leave it on.

"You can leave it on, only if I can be Batman" suggested Callen.

"I'll take it off" he replied as he walked inside, as Callen smirked.

"So how were they really?" Kelly asked as she hugged her husband.

"They were good" Callen replied honestly as he leant down and lightly kiss her nose.

"Batman costume all week? Seriously G?"

"What can you do" answered Callen with a shrug of his shoulders "He's a boy"

"Yeah a boy who won't let his daddy be Batman. That must hurt your ego" she told him playfully.

"Ha-ha" he replied as he found her lips and kissed her deep, once breaking for air Kelly whispered in his ear "I like Robin better"

"Really? Maybe Robin can show you his skills when the kids are asleep" Callen told her slyly.

"Id like that"

Kelly smiled as the family sat down for dinner that consisted of nachos and apple juice. The table was full of chatter, mainly lead by Amy about what they had got up to in the last week. Kelly always imagined that she would have a family when she was younger, and always thought about what it would be like. Now that she had it she couldn't imagine life without her husband and their two children. She looked forward to the future that was going to be full of crazy cases at work, experiencing milestones with her kids, more children, lots of laughter and love. She wouldn't have it any other way.

**AN: I didn't really know how to end it.**


	52. broken up

Broken Up.

_Dear Diary, _

_Tony and Ziva have broken up. 3 months ago. _

_They haven't been together for 3 months and I had no idea. I mean I knew something was up; there was less flirting and riling each other up, I just thought that they had a fight._

_I found out last night, when I went over to Tony's and Ziva just wasn't there. I asked him where her stuff was and he told me that she had left and was back living in her own apartment. _

_I asked him what happened and he got really cut up about it. Apparently he asked Ziva if he could make love to her and she dumped him there and then without any hesitation. _

_I'm confused. Didn't they share a bed in Paris? _

_I asked Tony that but he just smirked and told me that they had only just cuddled and spooned that night. Nothing more, nothing less. _

_Maybe this has something to do with what happened in Somalia. She hasn't even talked about what happened there. Not to me, not to Tony. And I know she hasn't spoken to dad about it as he would have told me. _

_I just hope that they work it out. They deserve each other, they make each other happy and I know what ever happened in Somalia; Tony would be with Ziva every step of the way to help her with her demons. _

AN: so watching 'Cracked' the other night and I think Ethel was the first woman Tony has dated since Jeanne. Correct me if I'm wrong.


	53. chicken pox

Chicken Pox

Little Amy Callen pushed the covers off her and climbed out of bed and exited her room, walking towards her parents' bedroom where she found the door closed. She really hoped that the door wasn't completely shut as she couldn't yet reach the door knob.

Pushing on the door she was happy to see that it opened and pushed it all the way then walked towards her parent's bed.

Once there Amy moved her hands towards her mother's figure and gently shook her. Kelly opened her eyes to see her daughter standing at the edge of the bed 'Amy' she stated tiredly 'What's wrong?'

'I'm scratchy mummy'

Kelly pushed herself off her stomach and got out of bed where she took her daughter's hand and led her to the bathroom. Sitting Amy on the bathroom vanity, Kelly turned the light on; squinting as she did. Lifting Amy's top up she noticed a few red dots. 'You have the Chicken Pox. You can't scratch them or they may leave a scare'

'But they are scratchy' Amy replied sadly.

'I know baby. But mummy has some special cream that we can put on them to stop them scratching' Kelly said as she watched her daughter nod her head. Helping her daughter off the vanity, Kelly opened a draw and pulled out some calamine lotion; then walking to her bed, she grabbed her pillow then walked towards her daughter's room.

Groaning at hearing the alarm G. Callen reached out to slap his alarm clock. Still asleep he told his wife that it was time to hop up. At not hearing a reply he opened his eyes and turned over to face his wife. But when he turned over Kelly wasn't there.

Leaning up on one elbow he looked around the room. At seeing Kelly's mobile phone still on her bedside table he knew she was still in the house.

Walking into their daughter's room, Callen noticed Kelly's sleeping form next to Amy.  
Sitting down on the bed he gently shook his wife's shoulder. 'Kelly' he whispered, as he watched her stir.

'Hey. What time is it?'

'A little after 6. What are you doing in here?'

'Amy has the Chicken Pox. I'm not going into work today. Can you let dad know?'

'Yeah sure' Callen looked over at his sleeping daughter. 'Tell her I love her'

G. Callen looked up to see his father in law standing over his desk 'Gibbs, need Ziva?' he asked.

'No. But I am a member down...'

'I forgot to tell you. You weren't here when I got in. Amy's sick'

At hearing that information Gibbs gave a small nod of acknowledgement and turned, heading towards the elevator.

Entering through the unlocked front door of his daughter's home, Gibbs made his way through the house in search of his daughter and granddaughter.  
Kelly Callen was in the kitchen making lunch for her daughter when she smelt the floating scent of wood and gunpowder 'Hey dad' she greeted her father, not bothering to turn around from cutting a sandwich 'I was wondering how long it would take for you to get here'

'Only just found out. Amy OK?' he asked full of concern.

'Just Chicken Pox' Kelly reassured her father. 'She's in the lounge room. Want some lunch' Kelly asked, turning around as her father nodded his response.

Upon entering the lounge room with plate in hand he found a movie playing and sitting on the floor was Amy with a colouring book resting on the coffee table in front of the TV with Amy colouring it. At hearing a noise, Amy looked up 'Hi Grandpa. You can't come near me; I have Chicken Spots' she told him sadly.

Gibbs sat down beside her 'Its OK, Chicken pox doesn't like me much' he told her with a shake of his head.

'I wish they didn't like me' she told him as her bottom lip dropped.

'They will go soon'

'Have you had them?' she asked turning to look at Gibbs as he nodded his head.

'And so has your mummy...twice'

'Will you colour with me?'

_Dear Diary, _

_Callen's dying. _

_And apparently I need to show a little more compassion and sympathy. _

_Compassion and Sympathy my arse!_

_He has the chicken pox and is acting like a little girl about it. Amy acted more mature about them when she had them. Apparently G has never had the chicken pox, which I find hard to believe considering the circumstances of where he grew up. _

'Kelly' came a distressed call from the bathroom.

'yeah?'

'I'm dying' Callen replied as he opened the bathroom door and re entered the bedroom.

'From what?'

'From this' came the reply as Callen lifted up his shirt.

'Liver failure from too much beer?' asked Kelly as she eyed her husband's fat stomach rolling her eyes.

'Funny Kell. I have the chicken pox'

'Pretty sure Amy survived'

'That's different'

'Why. Because she acted like an adult; while her father acts like a child?'

'How come you didn't get them?' asked Callen ignoring the comment.

Kelly shrugged 'I've already had them twice. Once when dad was deployed and I had them really bad when I was at University. Pretty sure you can't get them a third time'

'Twice' questioned Callen. 'You mean I have to go through this a second time'

'Wait' asked Kelly sitting up in bed 'This is the first time you have had chicken pox. Really, I mean I thought you would have picked it up from one of the kids at the orphanages'

'Nope. So are you going to put that pink stuff on me, to help with the scratching?' asked Callen making his way over to the bed.

'Pretty sure, you can do that yourself'

'What happened to in sickness and in health?'

'I lied'


	54. the odd couple

The Odd Couple.

_Dear Diary, _

_Well I never thought I would see the day._

_Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Agent Tobias Fornell living together under one roof. Even if it is for a week. Ahhh...if only it was Tobias' week to have Emily. What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall if Dianne had to drop her off at dad's. Better yet what I wouldn't give to be there if she was dropping her off. _

_I'm fairly sure that Tobias will end up annoying the hell out of dad; seeing as though dad is so set in his ways; ironing his shirts in front of some old western, eating some sort of takeout then going to the basement to work on his boat and drink some bourbon then falling asleep under said boat._

_Tobias will probably want to watch the news, talk shop, go shopping for food, cook a healthy dinner and then talk about Dianne.  
Dad will get so frustrated that he will pack a bag, chuck it in the truck and head for our place._

_Maybe I should go get the guest room ready..._

After helping Amy out of her car seat and closing the door, Kelly walked behind her daughter watching closely as she ran up the front stairs to the front door where she stood on her tip toes and only just managed to get her little hands around the door handle to open the front door where she ran inside. Upon entering the house Kelly noticed her daughter had stopped and was looking at the couch where there was a folded blanket and pillow.

'Grandpa Jack must be here' Kelly stated. At hearing that Amy's eyes lit up and she turned and began to run towards the basement. 'Wait at the top of the stairs' Kelly called after her daughter.

Just before entering the kitchen, Amy crashed into a pair of legs. Looking up she said disappointedly 'It's not Grandpa Jack'

'Fornell!' greeted a surprised Kelly. 'Get kicked out of Santa school? Scare too many kids?' she asked as she eyed his clean cut face.

'Ha ha Kelly. Hello Amy' he greeted as he bent down to the young girl, as she looked at him unsure. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw movement and turning her head she saw Gibbs 'Grandpa!' she greeted Gibbs excitedly.

'Hey kiddo' he greeted with a smile as he picked her up and kissed her cheek 'Did you say hi to Fornell?' he asked as he watched Amy bite her bottom lip as she looked at Fornell.

'He's a bit scary isn't he' asked Gibbs in a whisper, as Amy nodded her head.

'What's with the blankets and pillow on the couch?' questioned Kelly. 'We thought Grandpa Jack was here'

'They're for me'

'Why?' Forgot to pay Dianne's alimony check so she's taken possession of your house'

'No. Gas leak in my street. All residents are out until they fix it'

'What's that smell Grandpa, it smells yummy' asked Amy as she sniffed the air in the kitchen.

'That's my pasta sauce' answered Fornell as Kelly looked between him and her father.

Gibbs sighed 'What Kelly' aware she wanted to ask something.

'Nothing' replied Kelly. 'Just...did I miss the wedding? Your letting Fornell sleep over and he's cooking dinner.

'Kelly' warned Gibbs.

'Joke dad. I know you would never venture to the dark side and join forces with the FBI'

Gibbs shook his head and turned his attention back to his grad daughter 'Want to go watch some horses on the TV?' He asked as Amy nodded her head.

**AN: not the best chapter. Sorry. **


	55. Baseball

American Dreams.

**AN: I forgot to mention in 'Broken Up' that Ziva and Tony have broken up and they don't have a kid as previously mentioned in a past chapter. I did the last three chapters: 'Amy', 'Dom' and 'Chapter 51' thinking that they would be the final three if I never came back to this fic. But I have coz I wanted to do season 8. **

**So Amy is 2 and Dom hasn't been born yet, Kelly is not even pregnant. **

**But for all those TIVA fans out there reading this fic never fear they will be getting back together. You just need to keep on reading to find out how. **

**Reviews make my day. **

**I think that's all I need to tell you. **

**Sorry about such a long diary entry.**

_Dear Diary, _

_They boys have been explaining to Ziva all about the 'American Dream' and baseball._

_It's funny; they actually got me thinking about my own American Dream. And to be honest what I had in my mind when I was little about what I wanted my American Dream to be when I grew up isn't that far off the mark. _

_What was my American Dream I hear you ask dear Diary. _

_Well it was simple._

_I wanted to be like my mum – to be the most amazing mother just like she was for me and to be patient, kind and caring and have a happy outlook on life and smile with whatever the world will through at me. I also wanted to have a house and husband like she did. And do you know what? I think my dream came true. _

_I have a beautiful two storey house with a large wide front verandah that both myself and G sit on at night he drinking tea and I hot chocolate while we watch the night sky and talk about our hopes and dreams for our daughter and our own future. Some nights I sit there with Amy when she is crabby and doesn't want to sleep holding her in my arms and watch the stars with her.  
And I have a white picket fence – more G's American dream than mine; because growing up he never had the whole 'white picket fence' thing and he wanted to experience it. _

_And yes I have an amazing husband in G. I love him so much and I know he loves me back. He is a fantastic father to Amy. Whenever I'm having a bad day he knows the words to say to make me feel better and to make me smile. And he loves me as much as dad did with mum and that's all is wanted when I was growing up._

_Is my American Dream complete? _

_No not quite. _

_I know I have the whole white picket fence dream, but I also pictured myself with not only that and a loving husband but also two kids running around the front yard chasing a dog. _

_Well we do have Amy but I would love another child. I loved being pregnant and G loved me being pregnant... So I think I might talk to him about having another baby._

_As for the dog. Well Amy has her heart set on a horse. Yes I know diary; where does she get her liking from horses from? Ha-ha. _

_The horse is out of the question, so expensive and we have nowhere to keep it and the boarding fees at the stables are huge! I've already looked into it. Maybe when she does want to learn how to ride when she gets a little older we could just borrow one from the stables it would probably be cheaper. Then she, dad and I could go riding together. _

_Well I better go. _

_Off to convince my 2yr old that a dog is a better option than a horse. And then I can make her ask G for the dog as he wouldn't say no to her. He never can. _

'Tony, have you been drinking' asked a concerned Ziva as Kelly sniggered from her desk as she watched Tony smell his own breath.

'Why'

'I could have sworn I just heard you thank McGee' Ziva replied.

'Oh. I appreciate his insight'

'On what?' questioned Kelly.

'Baseball'

'I do not know what is more disturbing' began Ziva as all three agents looked at her 'The fact that you both agree on something or that McGee is a fan of sport' she concluded stunned.

'It's not just that I'm a fan Ziva' McGee answered with a shake of his head 'its is also...I'm...'

'American' Tony jumped in. 'It's October Ziva. Reggie Jackson is Mr. October.

'Oh come on, it's just a game' Ziva scoffed.

'It's our game'

'I did not become an American citizen because of baseball' Ziva stated.

'It's every kid's dream. Right Gibblet' asked Tony as he turned his attention to the other female agent.

'For sure. I had a huge crush growing up on Randy Johnson. It only lasted a few months, and then I discovered NFL players. But trust me my attention has gone back to baseball all thanks to the A-ROD, now there is a body'

'McGee' prompted Tony.

'It's true. Centre fielder'

'Are you not happy being married to Callen, Kelly?'

'Oh I'm very happy' she replied with a sly little grin'

'So who is A – ROD? Are you having an affair?' asked Ziva with a mixture of confusion and concern that the woman she considered a sister and her team leader who she also considered family was having marriage problems.

'No way Ziva, I love Callen too much. A – ROD is the nickname given to Alex Rodriguez he is a baseball player dating Cameron Diaz, you know the actress. He has a good body that's all' replied Kelly with a shrug.

Before Ziva could say anything more Gibbs walked in and told them about three people dead at a radio station. 'Do you need my help Gibbs?' Ziva asked.

'Slow day Ziver' he asked as he was greeted with a nod. 'Grab your gear'

At the radio station McGee took photo's as Gibbs looked at the crime scene while Tony, Kelly and Ziva sat in the booth as Tony played with the microphone as Ziva took pictures and Kelly looked around the office.

'They make an app for that now Ducky' stated McGee a matter of factly.

'Got an app for doing your job McGee?' asked Gibbs sternly.

'I don't think they have created an app for that. But I'm sure McGee could make one' Kelly stated as she walked into the conversation and was greeted with a glare from her father. 'Ugh...the shooting started in the other room, listeners called the local LEO's when they heard the shots on the air'

'Any witnesses' asked Gibbs.

'No' McGee answered. 'It's a small rural station' he continued on talking to Gibbs as Kelly turned her attention to the window to watch what Tony was doing. She shook her head at his antic but went to join him none the less.

Back at NCIS; in the squad room all four agents sat quietly at their desks as they read through the fan mail that had been sent to the radio station. 'You know G was a radio host once' Kelly said as she picked up another letter and began to read through it.

'Undercover' asked an interested McGee.

'Yeah. Apparently a few years after we meant in Moscow'

'He enjoy it?'

'He doesn't really talk about is undercover assignments much. So I don't ask. All I know is that he took the midnight to 6am shifts'

'Well that explains alot' Tony blurted out at which he received a glare from both Ziva and McGee and a questioning raised eyebrow from Kelly.

'What?' questioned Tony. 'All I'm sayin is that is makes scents, because he doesn't sleep. That's all I'm saying'

'Keep digging deeper, Tony' Kelly replied. She really hated it when people bagged out her husband on his weird sleeping habits and the fact he had no family. Team Gibbs had always accepted G for who he was and didn't care about his past but sometimes Tony would say something like that without even thinking about it. And besides, she knew that Callen did sleep, she stayed awake one night and watched him for two hours and he slept so peacefully.  
She had asked him why he slept now as she knew that he only ever cat napped and his response was that she was there lying next to him and he felt safe that when he closed his eyes the nightmares never came. But when he was away on undercover ops or when she wasn't beside him he never slept.

Kelly shook her head and tired to focus on the main task at hand when she heard Tim call 'Hey I think I found something'

Kelly walked back into the squad room and noticed Ducky examining Tony's mouth 'What's going on?'

'Tony has been overusing his voice' Ziva pleasantly told her with much amusement.

'Really?'

'Quite right my dear' answered Ducky as he turned his attention back to Tony 'Nothing to be concerned about. However to prevent further damage I suggest that you refrain from talking for the next 24hours'

At that statement Kelly laughed '20bucks says he can't do it'

'Fifty' replied Ziva, as Tony gave both women a dirty look.

'How did Royal Woods go?'

'Hmm...Abby has the tapes of all 42 neighbours. McGee and I stopped listening after a few minutes. There is only so much of Tony's voice I can take' Ziva answered as Tony shot his ex girlfriend a look.

Walking past her father's desk on the way to the elevator to leave for the night Kelly stopped when she heard her father ask her a question 'What are you doing tonight?'

Kelly shrugged 'Thought we could come over and have a family dinner'

'Meet me at the oval at 7pm. We can do dinner tomorrow night' came her father's reply.

Kelly leaned her head to the side 'What are you up to dad?'

'Just a little baseball game'

'OK' replied a confused Kelly with a shake of her head, wondering what her father was up to.

'So what are we doing out here Boss. You're not making us run laps are you?' asked Tony as he watched Gibbs give him a little smirk. 'You wouldn't?' he asked a little disheartened.

'Grandpa' yelled Amy excitedly as she ran towards Gibbs as her parents walked a few steps behind her; Callen with his arm around his wife's waist with Kelly's arm around his own waist.

'Hey kid' greeted Gibbs as Amy jumped into his arms. 

'_Really_ Kelly, _the Dodgers_?' questioned Tony as he eyed the mini baseball uniform Amy was wearing. '_First the Lakers, now the Dodgers_?'

'Oh, you have your voice back Tony' Kelly said a little sad that Tony was able to use his voice properly. Although she loved him like a brother, it was sometimes nice when he didn't talk.

'Hey. The Lakers are my team, that's why she has a Lakers basketball singlet. Nate follows the Dodgers, that's why he brought her the uniform' Callen protested. 'And she's my kid' Callen mumbled as Kelly softly kissed his lips, then whispered in his ear. She pulled away and Callen looked at her, he nodded gently and Kelly turned back around to face the group, knowing that Callen was fine as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently and softly kissed her neck.

'You know Tony' began Kelly. 'She is yet to follow a football team'

'Ohio State' Tony said with a gleam in his eyes.

'Uh Boss' began McGee 'What are we doing here'

'Thought we could have a game of baseball'

'Your not leaving again are you Boss' asked McGee.

'Nope, just thought it would be fun'

It ended up being boys V girls. Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Callen on one side and Kelly, Ziva and Amy on the other, though the girls did get some help from Gibbs. It was Amy's turn to bat and with the help of Callen who gently tossed the ball to his daughter and Gibbs who helped her swing the bat she hit the ball and was told to run to her uncle Tim, then he told her to run to her dad, who was now on 2nd base. When she got there he told her to run to Tony.

Tony meanwhile had seen McGee pick up the ball 'McHomeRun, throw me the ball'  
But Tim knew if he threw the ball with all his strength he would cause Amy to be out and he didn't want that so he threw the ball lazily to Tony, who had to walk to get it. By the time Tony picked up the ball and threw it Amy was home and safe. Tony was not impressed.

Walking back to the car park, Tony and Tim walked at the front with Kelly and Callen walking behind, with a sleepy Amy in Kelly's arms and Gibbs and Ziva bringing up the rear.

'So Ziva, you do know a little something about baseball huh? '

'Yeah' answered Ziva 'My father taught me'

At hearing that Gibbs bumped into her side wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissed the side of her head and smiled a genuine smile. At hearing Ziva's response Kelly turned and saw her father kiss the top of Ziva's head and smile. Kelly turned back around and smiled to herself, knowing exactly who Ziva admired as a father.

_Dear Diary, _

_The baseball game was fun tonight. _

_And I know what Ziva's American Dream is. A family._

_And she has that. She thinks of me as her sister and dad as the father she never got to have. And Amy is her niece, no matter if those two aren't blood related or not._

_So I guess everyone's American Dream is different. We don't all dream to have the white picket fence. Some of us dream to have a family. _

.


	56. Halloween

**AN: I'd like to dedicate this chappie to EVERYONE affected by the QLD flood disaster. I hope any QLD reader's reading this are OK. And it's really good to see the Australian spirit alive and well, with strangers helping each other out. **

**If you would like to donate to the QLD flood appeal, no matter where you are in the world please go to: .**

**If that site did not come through go to all the w's (.)qld(.)gov(.)au**

**Obviously you don't put the dots in brackets when typing in a web address. **

**As of the Friday 14****th**** January there had been over $54 million raised. But they still need your help. **

**AN2: haha Gibbs has a nickname for Amy. It's Amcal. The first two letters of her first name and the first three letters of her last name. I thought of this will sitting at work for 5 hours. And yes there is a chemist in Australia with the name Amcal. No I don't even realise that when I thought of the nickname. **

Halloween

Ziva David sat on her unused desk quietly chatting to Kelly Callen and Tim McGee about their plans for Halloween that night.

'Tell me...Sweetheart I don't get embarrassed...You little vixen' Tony said into his phone as he stepped off the elevator and headed towards his desk. At hearing his side of the conversation all three agents stopped talking, and began listening to the phone conversation Tony was having. 'Err listen, I gotta go' Tony said quickly as he noticed the others watching him. 'Pick you up tonight, say eight? Great' he replied as he snapped his phone shut.

'Who's the lucky vixen Tony' asked an interested McGee.

'Adult relationship stuff, McTween. You wouldn't understand' Tony shot back as McGee just looked at him a little hurt.

'Adult relationship. You?' questioned Ziva as Tony then looked at his ex girlfriend realising for the first time that she was in the room.

'He must be dating one of those late night chat girls again' stated McGee as Kelly laughed.

'She was a student' Tony stated defending himself. 'Putting herself through medical school'

'uh huh that's what they all say Tony' remarked Kelly as she looked at Ziva trying to make sure her friend was OK with this new found development of Tony dating again.

'Ethel's different. She's special'

'Special Ethel' questioned McGee.

'Good Tony. You're finally dating within your age range' Ziva said with a little smirk as she heard McGee snigger.

'Ethel...sounds like one of Grandma Jo's friends' Kelly commented.

Tony laughed at his friends 'Happens to be a family name and I happen to like it. It's strong. Distinguished. It says...'

'I've fallen and I can't get up' offered McGee who got a hit five from Kelly who had hopped up from her desk and was heading towards her father's to put some files on it.

'Laugh all you want. I think Ethel and I really have something. She's even started to...I can share this' he said as he breathed in 'she's even started talking about role playing'

'Your taking a drama class' questioned a confused Ziva.

'That's not the kind of role playing he's talking about' McGee informed her. 'Just don't show up tomorrow wearing a diaper and carrying a whip OK?' he said as he turned his attention back to Tony.

'Oh that kind of role playing' said Ziva as realisation struck her. 'It's that a normal thing to do in a relationship Kelly...' she questioned as she turned her attention to her friend who was now leaning on Gibbs' desk.

'Uh...I don't feel comfortable talking about the sex life that I have with my husband' said Kelly going a little red.

'I take that as a yes' Tony said as he noted Kelly's red cheeks.

'No Tony. You won't take that was a yes. Or a no. Unlike you Tony DiNozzo I don't talk about my sexcapades'

'But' began Ziva. You just told me the other day that you and Callen used...'

'Thanks for that Ziva'

'You and Callen what?' asked Tony becoming very interested.

'Used to think we had a possum in the roof' Kelly stuttered as she glared her friend wanting her to shut up.

'So what is she into?' asked Ziva, taking the hint from Kelly.

'She's keeping it a secret until tonight. Says it's going to bring our relationship to a whole new level'

'What if she wants to dress you up like a ballerina?'

'Well trust me. This woman could get Gibbs into a tutu and leotard if she wanted.

'HA!' Kelly laughed. 'Id like to see that. His own granddaughter can't get him to wear fairy wings while playing tea parties' Kelly said matter of factly.

'Wait. Gibbs plays tea parties?'

'Only with Amcal, DiNozzo' Gibbs sated as he rounded the corner. 'Ziva, Callen wants you in MTAC. The rest of you gear up'

Before Kelly went to grab her stuff, she walked over to Tony and stood in front of his desk 'What' he asked a little impatiently.

'Just be careful what you say around Ziva about Ethel. Ziva, she still loves you. And just now, I saw hurt in her eyes while you were talking about Ethel.

Tony looked at Kelly. 'She still loves me'

'She never stopped Tony. But before you ask, no I don't know why she broke up with you. She won't say. But she told me the other day that she still loves you and she misses you'

'She never told me she loved me'

'You know what Ziva is like'

'Oi you two' called Gibbs from the elevator as the two agents ran to catch up before the doors closed.

Later that night, Kelly walked into the bullpen carrying a tray of coffee's she handed one to McGee then sat down in her father's chair where she placed a cup on her father's desk as she took her own hot chocolate out of the tray. After drinking some she placed her own cup on the table as she heard her daughter's giggles filling the bullpen. Turning her head looking for her daughter she found her holding hands with Abby walking from the back elevator. 'Thanks for getting her ready Abs'

'Oh it's really not a problem' Abby replied happily. 'Though I didn't fix her hair, wasn't sure how you wanted it'

'That's ok' Kelly replied as she stood up from her father's chair and lifted Amy up so she could take her place. 'Do you want your hair in a ponytail?' she asked turning her attention to Amy and watched Amy nod her head as Abby dragged Kelly's own chair over and sat opposite Amy.

'Mummy Auntie Abby helped me make a crown for Grandpa' Amy said happily as Kelly fixed her daughter's hair. 'Do you think he will like it?' she asked as she held it up above her head so her mother could see.

'I think he will love it Ames'

'A fairy Kelly. Gee that's original' stated Samuel Riley, an agent from her husband's team who was leaning on the divider watching Team Gibbs.

'Well it was either this or painting her green and putting her in a trash can and letting her go as '_Oscar the Grouch' _and I don't want my daughter smelling like garbage. So Tinkerbell it is.' Kelly explained as she finished putting green glitter in her daughter's hair as she looked up and beyond Agent Riley. 'You want to see something original Sam. Take a look at your team leader. A doctor G?'

'I put a lot of thought into this'

'Sure you did. A white lab coat and stethoscope borrowed from Ducky. Don't you have a magician outfit at home?'

'I was an illusionist' Callen defended.

'Oh Amy, don't you look beautiful' stated Ziva as Amy grinned.

'Mummy. Uncle Tony gots fat' stated Amy as she saw Tony dressed up and walking towards them.

'Its Tony, it's Tony' stated McGee as Tony stood by his desk. 'I am completely impressed'

'Are you supposed to be fat Elvis' asked Ziva innocently as Tony glared at her.

'Its Saturday Night Fever, Travolta 77 in the John Badham directed classic. I know I look ridiculous' he whinged. 'It feels even worse. It feels like I'm betraying the Gods'

'I was not aware you were so religious' stated Ziva.

'The Film Gods. Now look at Amy. She looks beautiful. Tinkerbell would be jealous'

'So I take it this means you haven't ended things with Ethel' questioned McGee.

'Ethel?' asked Callen with a small smirk. 'Your dating someone named Ethel. What is she, friends with Hettie?'

Tony glared at Callen choosing to ignore his comment 'I'm gonna give Special Ethel what she thinks she wants. But this' he began tapping his heart 'this will always belong to me' he concluded as she walked out of the bullpen.

'And that is why I never let him babysit you by himself. Because he will make you watch movies over and over again so you can quote them word for word and make mummy and daddy and Grandpa go insane. Now are you ready to go meet Uncle Matt and Lucy' she asked Amy.

'Yes. But I gotta give this to Grandpa'

'Give me what?'

At hearing her grandfather's voice Amy jumped off her mother's lap and ran towards Gibbs 'I maded this for you' she said as she handed Gibbs the cardboard crown.

'Thanks Amcal' he replied as he placed it on her head. 'Now you better get going and remember to bring me back some candy'

'OK Grandpa' Amy replied as she slipped out of his grasp, going over to her father grabbing his hand and leaving the building.

_Dear Diary, _

_Amy went on her first trick or treat tonight. And she didn't even want me to come! She's two and she didn't want her mum to experience her first Halloween. All she wanted was for her dad to take her. But I shouldn't be that upset, Lucy – Maddie and Matt's daughter only wanted Matt to go, and not Maddie._

_Amy went as Tinkerbell. I'm really happy about that. At the moment she has a fascination about Oscar The Grouch from Sesame Street and I didn't really want her to go as him; not that I have anything against The Grouch, just the fact that I didn't want Amy in a trash can and Green paint is really hard to get off. Apparently next year Amy has her heart set on dressing up like Abby. Complete with black hair, collars and tattoos. _

_Let's hope she forgets that idea._

_Tony has a new girlfriend. Her name is Ethel. I KNOW! ETHEL! _

_Ziva is really hurt. I know she has this thing where she was raised to show no emotion and has this whole Ninja thing going on. But I can tell she is hurt. She loves Tony._

_I don't think this thing with - 'Special Ethel' as McGee calls her – is going to last long. Tony is still completely and utterly in love with Ziva and he doesn't want to hurt her by dating other women. He actually told me that. _

_I really don't know what is going on with those two._

_But I really hope they work it out soon, and realise that they belong together. _


	57. Enemies Foreign

**When I watched this ep I was like McAllister. Where have I seen him before then I watched the series return of**_** 'Grey's' **_**and he was the bloke that went on a shooting rampage at the hospital. **

**How good was it to see a flashback of Gibbs and Jenny...awww. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Psycho17: I calculated Callen's age to be at least 40. But seriously would you like it if you found out that your 16 year old daughter lost her virginity to a 30 something year old. I highly doubt Gibbs would have liked that at all. So I lowered Callen's age. I explained why I did that, in that chapter. **

AS the girl who McGee arrested for espionage and terrorism sat in interrogation tapping her fingers on the table. McGee stood in front of the plasma watching her while he held the device in his hand.

'Pretty cool piece of tech' McGee began, turning away from the plasma. 'It takes advantage of the new credit cards design so you can swipe your whole wallet over the sensor when you make a purchase' he continued as he walked over to Tony's desk where he handed the device to Tony.

'Because that extra four seconds it takes to remove your credit card is just plain un American. This doesn't work' stated Tony as he swiped his own wallet against the device. Fed up he handed the sensor device back to McGee.

'The point is you control the card. Which in theory reduces fraud risk at point of purchase' McGee explained as Tony got up from his desk and the two male agents walked over to Kelly's desk.

'Still won't stop you hacky types from stealing my numbers from the Matrix. Anyway look at it. It doesn't work!'

'That's right. You should still be terrified of my kind' McGee told Tony as he looked away annoyed as Kelly took the scanner from McGee.

'I wish I had one of these when I was younger. Imagine the things I could have brought with Dianne's credit card' she said with glee as she got her own credit card out of her wallet and swiping it, making the scanner go green. 'I wonder if this works with G's cards. Anyway Tony you should be terrified of 22 year old girls' she said as she hoped up and followed Tony to McGee's desk.

'I refuse to be afraid of 22 year old girls no matter what magical pick pocketing devices they're sporting. You know who the real victim is' Tony ranted 'Artistry'

'Hillary Lane picked two dozen credit cards in less than an hour. She burnt all the accounts onto a blank one. Went shopping and no one would have known if she hadn't picked the absolute wrong pocket' McGee said rather stunned.

'Yep' agreed Tony 'Card number flagged on the terror watch list'

'You think the pick pocket can lead to the card holder?' asked Vance as he turned away from the plasma and headed towards his desk.

'It would be easier if you gave me a name' replied Gibbs.

'Name would be fake, but the accounts real. I'm going to be tied up at this review conference all week'

'Oh...there's a good time' answered Gibbs sarcastically 'Reviewing old case files'

'It may sound dull but it's a useful educational tool. Also helps maintain continuity within the agency. We are responsible for the work performed by our predecessors' Vance explained.

'Tom Morrow called me about lunch. He wants Kelly there as well, wants to meet Amy' he said giving a sharp nod, to justify what he was going to do.

'We'll he's not going to have time' Vance told him as he handed Gibbs a file. 'Three bodies coming in from the coast guard. Suspected smugglers shot of the coast of Florida. One's a Navy Officer. All the physical evidence is on route to Miss Suiceito'

With sensor device in hand, Kelly walked the street where McGee had arrested the girl while Tony watched on sitting on a seat reading the paper 'Did you guys know' began Tony as Kelly swiped the device near someone ' That when people walk by those signs that say '_beware of pickpocket' _they always tap where their wallet is. Back pocket, chest, and coat. Artistry'

'You need to get the device closer to their wallets alright. You do know a 22yr old girl had this mastered' McGee complained.

'People mature faster these days McGee' Tony shot back.

'Present company excluded' McGee mumbled.

'Would you like me to go back to the office and bring back G, who does not need a device to pickpocket' asked Kelly 'And besides' she said as she scanned a man walking past; close to his butt 'we can't be sure that whoever this person is will be back today'

'We also can't be sure that Gibbs will be swilling coffee when we get back to the office or that McGee will be sleeping alone tonight. But people do tend to follow patterns' DiNozzo explained.

'Wait, wait' cried McGee 'we got a match, the last person you scanned'

Kelly looked through the crowd that was walking the busy street and saw a man turning the corner 'turning right now. Popped collar' she identified as she walked after him, with Tony joining her. They followed the suspect into an alley. At hearing a minute sound Kelly whipped around, pulling out her gun as she did and pointed it towards a dumpster 'NCIS' she cried as a woman's head popped up from behind the dumpster. 'Drop your weapon'

Tony who had seen Kelly pull her gun, also pulled his out and pointed it towards their main suspect 'Hands in the air'

'Put it down' Kelly suggested. Then she heard the woman say something to the man in a foreign language, understanding some of the words she realised it was Hebrew. Turning around 'Malachi'? Kelly questioned a little confused.

'Hello Kelly' greeted Malachi as he turned to face the two agents.

'Oh good. The Israeli's are back' Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

'And who's going to tell our Ninja?' Kelly threw the question at Tony.

'Leot. Leot. It's like music' Tony stated as he walked around the woman, observing her.

'In Hebrew it means: I am the one for you Tony' she replied seductfully.

'My name roughly translates to two parts of a leg' Tony replied proudly as Leot just looked at him.

'So, what beings you to DC' McGee asked Malachi.

'The Cherry Blossoms'

'That's actually in the spring' Kelly informed the Mossad Officer.

'I'm afraid all we have to offer in November are elections and turkeys. I really like those boots Leot' he told her as he looked her up and down. 'I'm not speaking to fast for you am I' he asked a little concerned.

'I understand' Leot informed him. 'Your very tongue in ear'

'Tongue in cheek' Kelly corrected with a mumble.

'Don't put words into the girl's mouth 'Tony shot at Kelly as he defended Leot.

'Do you need a bib DiNozzo? Amy would be only too happy to share.'

'Huh?' he asked as he grinned at Leot.

'You're drooling'

Tony let out a sigh 'I...I am not!' he said as he faced Kelly and watched her nod her head.

'We are on vacation' Malachi said a little smugly.

'Tourists have their passports scanned. They don't carry firearms. And clearly this is the new Ziva' Tim told everyone as he waved his arm towards Leot as Kelly gave him a questioning look. 'In Mossad, her replacement' was McGee's explanation.

'OK' Began Tony, who really wanted to know what Mossad were doing in DC and was tired of playing games 'Let's get back to the original question.

'What are you doing here?' asked Gibbs as he walked over to the group and Tony backed away.

'Oh hey Boss' Tony greeted as he backed away from Malachi. 'We were just havin' a pretty good time lying to each other. And I think that was about to boil off actually' Tony concluded quickly as he noticed his Boss wasn't in the mood for jokes at the present time.

'If you intend to detain us any longer I would like to hear a statement of cause' Malachi began.

'You're a terrorist' answered Gibbs hard.

'That is absurd'

'Not according to our Director. He saw you coming from a mile away' McGee told them.

'You're in the US illegally' Kelly put in as Malachi looked at her.

'Are you Immigration now Special Agent Mac? Deport us then'

'Take them in' Gibbs ordered his team. 'Figure out how they got here'

With Tony and McGee taking both Malachi and Leot back to the car, Gibbs began to walk after them. 'Uh dad' began Kelly who was watching her father walk after the boys.

Gibbs stopped walking and turned around, walking back to his daughter 'What' he asked a little pissed.

Kelly cringed, she knew her father was bound to be angry that Mossad was here but she didn't know how much until he answered her 'Ziva doesn't know that they're here. I thought it might sound better coming from you, instead of hearing whispers around the office' Kelly explained as she watched her father nod his head.

With McGee and Tony at their desks typing fast and making calls Gibbs sat at his desk. When he saw Callen walking down the stairs from MTAC he got up from his chair and walked quickly over to him, stopping him at the bottom of the stairs. 'What's your team up to today? Any ops?'

'No ops. Just in MTAC teaching the Probies what they would see and need to do, if they were in a mission. Using old footage from LA. Why' Callen asked interested.

'What do you know about Mossad?'

Callen shrugged 'Rivkin. Ziva' Callen said with a shake of his head trying to figure what else 'Stuff Kelly told me about how the Director is Ziva's dad and how she ended up in Somalia. But even that, I know I wasn't told the whole story, I've never pushed. Not Kell, not Ziva'

Gibbs nodded. 'Mossad are in town. I have no idea why, just trying to figure it out now'

'Ziva know?'

'Does Ziva know what' asked Ziva coming down the stairs and finding Callen and Gibbs talking softly at the bottom of the stairs near the window.

'Officer Ben – Gidon...' began Gibbs.

'Malachi' questioned a puzzled Ziva as she turned her head on her side, ear facing her shoulder.

Gibbs nodded slowly. 'He's in town'

'What is he doing here?'

'I don't know Ziva'

'Where is Kelly?'

'Bathroom' Gibbs answered as Ziva brushed past himself and Callen. The two men turning to watch her walk to the ladies bathroom and push open the door to enter.

'You sure it's a good idea that our team work this together?' asked Callen looking at Gibbs.

'No. But at least I know where she will be'

Sitting on the vanity in the ladies bathroom Kelly Callen swang her legs back and forth as she waited for Leot to finish her business.

'There is no need to wait for me' Leot informed her as Kelly heard the toilet flush and Leot open the door and walked out to the sink.

Kelly opened her mouth to answer Leot but was cut off by Ziva as she walked through the door 'Your an outsider and outsider's are not allowed to be unaccompanied in this building' Ziva informed as she let up against a wall folding her arms across her chest.

'Well congratulations on becoming an insider. You must be very proud' Leot stated as she finished washing her hands and turned to get some paper towel.

'I am' answered Ziva proudly.

'And your family. How do they feel?'

'You know you were personally selected by my father to fill a vacancy in his roster _Not...' _

'Ziva' Kelly warned, as she slipped off the vanity and stood beside her friend.

'Not his bloodline' continued Ziva as she pushed herself off the wall and exited the bathroom.

'What's G's team doing hanging round our desks?' Kelly asked as she and Gibbs walked into Abby's lab.

'Helping us. Trying to figure out what the Israeli's are doing here'

'You just want to make sure you know where Ziva is'

'I just want to make sure she's OK. And she won't do anything stupid. Tell me you got something Abs' asked Gibbs, changing the topic as he approached the lab tech.

'Well I got lots Gibbs. I mean with our mystery smugglers and our Mossad operatives and their dark clothing sticking to the shadows'

'Yeah coz that hasn't gotten old' replied Gibbs.

'Black on black never goes out of style Gibbs, just so you know' she informed her boss as a smile played on Kelly's lips. 'But it would be nice if they played one above board every now and again'

'I like your top' Kelly who was leaning against a bench stated.

'I know. Cute right?' agreed Abby with a smile.

'Could I borrow it sometime?'

'Of course!'

'Girls! This isn't a shopping mall' Gibbs said as he rolled his eyes.

'These are the slugs pulled from the boat' continued Abby not skipping a beat after Gibbs scolded the girls playing shop 'There's a handful of 9mm mixed in with the Coastguard's 20mil big boys' Abby explained as Kelly took a look at the bullets. 'It was kinda a bad idea to shot a cutter with a 9mm. It's like trying to put out a forest fire with a super soaker right?' Abby asked, posing the question to Gibbs as he looked at Abby with realisation. 'So I went through all three of our victims and there is no corresponding GSR'

'Smugglers never fired a shot. The captain and crew were executed on the boat. Shooter fires at the cutter. Goes into the water with the creates'

'Look' commented Kelly as she opened the lid of the create. Breathing holes, somebody was in here, there were trying to sneak in' she concluded as she dropped the lid with a thud.

'And those bodies are still unaccounted for. Crew was killed as a smoke screen. And they swam the last three miles to shore under the cover of night' concluded Gibbs.

Malachi and Leot sat in the conference room waiting for Gibbs. They sat there looking board and amused as Ziva leaned up against a wall with arms crossed looking at the two, not saying a word.

'You know about the three bodies down stairs' asked Gibbs entering the room, with Kelly behind him. 'Killed in transit from Cuba to Florida'

'Why would we?' asked Malachi as Leot looked away from Gibbs.

'Don't. Their murder was a distraction to occupy the coast guard on the surface while their cargo swam ashore'

'You killed Americans' questioned Ziva a little stunned. 'To get here'

'Your boss didn't send you here to kill smugglers. He wouldn't waste his time on something that simple. Who were in the creates' questioned Kelly as she looked at Malachi as he sucked in a breath.

'Who are you trackin' asked Gibbs a little roughly?

'Three members of the Palestinian terror network' Malachi answered.

'You followed them for Cuba?' Asked Gibbs as Malachi nodded his head.

'Then why do you search for them in DC' queried Ziva.

'There not' stated Gibbs in realisation. 'They are ahead of the assigns already. They are an advanced team'

'You are right' agreed Leot 'They are assigns, and this is where their target will be'

'Who is their target' Ziva asked them calmly.

'Your father is coming' Malachi responded honestly, as Ziva looked at him stunned. 'He'll be here in two days' concluded Malachi.

'My father has not left Israeli soil in twelve years' Ziva said angrily.

'Ziva' Kelly warned.

'We're not lying'

Gibbs sighed and looked at Kelly. 'We got three killers to find. You get Tony and Tim. Call Callen's team as well. Call it up. Stock up' Gibbs walked to the conference room door to leave and turned back to look at the occupants of the room 'its gonna be a long night'

Kelly sighed a little deflated 'Guess I'll ring Maddie, see if she can have Amy for the night'

The members of Team Gibbs and Team Callen stood in the bullpen with Malachi and Leot looking at the faces of three men up on the plasma.

'Why are we here?' asked Special Agent Logan Hudson.

'Because being an undercover agent is not always about being undercover' stated Kelly. 'You're an NCIS agent. You have to learn about all aspects of being one'

'And finding terror suspects is?'

'Hey Probie' called McGee. 'Not everyone goes straight from FLETC to undercover agent. I was a one man NCIS team in a small squishy office in Norfolk before coming here. Undercover work isn't everything, by doing various things and us teaching you. You will be able to put it all together and one day it may help you in the long run' Tim told him a little annoyed. Like everyone in Team Gibbs he didn't really like the Agent.

'The three remaining members of the Palestine resistance front' stated Malachi, turning everyone's attention back to the plasma. 'A group responsible for many Israeli deaths. We have spent years tracking them' Malachi further explained.

'And yet there are three left' Tony answered sarcastically. As Special Agent Ky Dexter smirked at him.

'No. There are only three. I assure when they started there were many more' told all that was gathered in the bullpen as he pressed the clicker and brought up a terrorists photo. 'Karif Yasin; explosive expert. Ramsi Ashor; Intel Specialist. Abasi El Masri; their leader. El Masri is trained in NATO weaponry and has a degree in advanced engineering'

'I don't care how many degrees he has. If he is serious about assinating Eli, he's going to need something more than a pistol' Tony stated.

"OK listen up' called Callen as he rounded the corner and into the middle of the bullpen. 'My team, there are a few missing reports that should have been on my desk hours ago. I want you to go and finish them' he saw Agent...begin to open his mouth 'Now!' he said as he quickly shut his mouth and scampered off to his desk to begin his paperwork.

'I thought we were helping on this case' asked...a little confused.

'We are' assured Callen. 'But paperwork first. Gibbs will call us if he needs anything' he concluded as he watched both ... and Ziva nod their heads in agreement and walk off. Callen then turned his attention back to Team Gibbs. 'I've just got off the phone with Jethro. Kelly he wants you to babysit Eli at the safe house'

'Me?' questioned Kelly.

'Yeah. He thought Tony and McGee may kill him. You were the only one that stayed back for the rescue mission'

'So that gives me less right to kill him?' questioned Kelly. 'He sent his daughter to be killed. We saved her and she is messed up more than ever. She won't tell me what happened in that camp.' Kelly stated bitterly as Callen pulled her close for a tight hug.

'Hey' he whispered into his wife's ear 'Calm down Kell. It's OK. I love you. Bubble bath when we get home tonight'

'For me or Amy' she asked as she released herself from her husband's embrace.

'You' he answered as held her face in his hands.

'I like the sound of that' she told him as he kissed her nose. 'I love you'

Kelly entered the safe house to find Eli David and Officer Hadar playing a children's game. 'Director David, Officer Hadar' Kelly greeted forcefully.

'There is no need for titles Kelly. Please sit down' Eli said as he greeted Kelly and watched as she sat a little nervously.

'There is no need to be nervous Kelly. I am not going to hurt you. And I doubt that you will hurt me. You look angry. And I assume that anger is directed at me for what I did' said Eli with a nod as he watched the young woman.

'Yes. To be honest Eli I don't want to be here. What you did to Ziva, that's unforgivable. You sent her to her death. You knew she was going to be killed. I know you're the Director of Mossad and, well you train your people to die. But she is your daughter. Your own flesh and blood. And you wanted to kill her'

Eli nodded in thought. 'You are right Kelly. We raise our children differently. We raise them to be tough and strong. We teach them that one day they will die. It is what we do. We don't all live in a world like America. I come from a world where if you walk into a shop you could be killed. Tell me, when your daughter falls over, do you pick her up and cuddle her until she stops crying?'

Kelly looked at Eli a little stunned wondering how he knew that she had a daughter. 'My daughter's two Eli. She's too young to realise the dangers of the world just yet. But the difference between you and me is that I love my daughter and I would never set her up to be killed'

'I also love my daughter' Eli told her firmly. 'Perhaps we just have different ways of showing our children that we love them' he said quietly.

After what seemed like days of babysitting Eli but in reality it was only a few hours, Kelly stepped out of the elevator carrying two paper bags deep in thought.

'Home and safe from the safe house I see and you brought sandwiches' Tony commented as he greeted Kelly in front of the elevator and took a bag from her.

'What?' asked Kelly absentmindedly

'Sandwiches' Tony repeated as he raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

'Oh yeah. Thought everyone may be hungry'

'You OK' asked Tony concerned.

'Yeah' replied Kelly brushing of his concern 'I've had a very educational morning'

'Good, coz Leot killed Gibbs and Ziva' Tony informed as he sat the sandwich bag down on his desk and went through it as Kelly shot him a confused look as she saw Ziva sitting at her desk ' mmm meatballs'

'That's Callen's' Kelly told him.

'We killed you first Tony' Ziva told him, as he unwrapped the meatball sandwich.

Tony looked up from his desk as he took a bite of the sandwich 'Oh I've seen it a million times' he exclaimed excitedly as he walked from his desk over to Ziva and Kelly. 'The pretty popular girl gets jealous when the hot new transfer comes in a steals all the spotlight' he continued as Ziva sat back in her chair with her arms crossed as Kelly watched Tony wondering where this was all going. 'Well it's pretty much a staple of every high school movie' Tony stated as Ziva smiled bemused and Kelly shook her head. 'Heather in _fast times' _

'Who got jealous in _Fast Times' _asked Gibbs as he walked over to his desk and reached into the second bag to grab a sandwich. 'God I love Pam Dawber. What did Eli David have to say?' Gibbs asked turning his attention to Kelly who in turn looked at Ziva.

'When was the last time you spoke to your father?'

'About half an hour ago, why'

'Did you tell him about Amy?'

'I do not need to. He knows'

'How does he know?'

'He is her Grandfather' Ziva told Kelly slightly confused.

'Not dad Ziva. Eli. When was the last time you spoke to Eli?'

'When I decided to stay in Israeli' Ziva replied quietly.

'Kell. Everything OK' asked Gibbs.

Kelly looked at her father 'He knows about Amy'

'My father has spies and contacts everywhere Kelly. He knows everything. He will not hurt her' Ziva told her friend.

Kelly looked at Ziva and nodded sadly 'Turns out that before becoming Eli's personal cleaner and right hand man, Officer Hadar infiltrated the PFR. Now he said their Intel guide was pre occupied with American transport down the east coast. He thinks they are going to go for fire power before they take their shots'

'It's a good theory' replied Gibbs as he swallowed the piece of sandwich he had in his mouth.

'The Palestine's last known location was a thousand miles south of DC. Every major and minor airport in between have their photos posted and I've got alerts at train and bus stations, with local LEO's and at all ship ports' Kelly informed the team as DiNozzo's phone rang.

'A transport truck just got hijacked near fort hill, army contractor' DiNozzo informed as he hung up the phone.

All members of Team Gibbs grabbed their gear and began to head towards the elevator.  
'Hey Kell' Gibbs said softly, walking beside his daughter. 'Why don't you and Callen go get Amcal from Maddie's place and head home' he suggested.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah'

'What about security transport from Eli'

'Ziver can handle it'

'Dad...'

'Hey she needs to see him and to get the anger out of her system. Now, go get out of here' Gibbs told his daughter who didn't need to be told twice and went looking for her husband.

'I thought Kelly was my protection detail' asked a surprised Eli David when he found Ziva waiting for him in the garage near the security car.

'She was' replied Ziva stoned faced. 'But she has a daughter and that little girl is missing her parents'

'Oh' replied Eli somewhat sad. 'Let's go'

'That is all you are going to say to me?' Asked Ziva a little upset.

'What is the point?' Eli asked with a shrug as he stopped getting into the back passenger seat. 'I know this face. You made the same one when I told my brother he couldn't buy you a pony'

'Huh'

'Ziva if you want to talk we will talk. I am not going to beg'

'Why not' questioned Ziva with a shout. 'You know confronted by the prospect of you own death another man'

'A lesser man' Eli shouted.

'A human man would want to' replied Ziva as her fist hit the roof of the car.

'Ziva you are not dead' Eli began as he walked around to her where he stood in front of her. 'You are living you life. Making your choices and I am sure playing Aunt to Kelly's little girl. Beautiful no doubt. If you choose to let me be a part of your life I would welcome that with open arms. I am saddled with responsibility that you could not possibly fathom. The safety of a nation and every one of our neighbours wants us dead. I don't have the luxury of allowing my feeling to dictate my actions'

'You do not have any feelings' Ziva replied bitterly.

'I have no feelings' questioned Eli. 'There was a time Ziva when I was quiet different, when my house was filled with the sound of children laughing. You, Ari and Tali. There was a time Ziva. Yes.' Finished Eli sombrely.

Kelly had just pushed the down bottom at the elevator when the doors opened to reveal her husband 'Hey' he greeted with a soft smile as he stepped out. 'Where were you off to?'

'To see Abby. I was looking for you, but couldn't find you'

'Why were you looking for me?'

'Dad said we could pick up Amy and go home' Kelly answered with a grin.

'What about my team?'

'Ziva is on protection duty with Eli. Yeah I know' she replied as Callen gave her a questioning look. 'And the boys, I guess will have to answer to dad' she concluded with a shrug knowing that Ky could hold his own against her father and hoped that Logan would get the biggest head slap of all time that would knock some of his attitude out of his system.

'You know, by the time we swing round to Maddie and Ben's place, get Ames. She will be asleep by the time we get home so that means we could have that bubble bath...' Callen told her with a cheeky grin.

Kelly fell into the front of him and as she did Callen wrapped his arms around her waist. 'I like the sound of that' she sighed happily.

Tony DiNozzo ran into the conference room at the Freemont where all the ex NCIS Directors had gathered to review old case files 'OK everyone just calm down' he told everyone in a panicky voice as he waved his arms in a downward motion.

'We are clam. You're yelling' Whitney Sharpe commented.

'There was a threat and that has been assessed, confronted and dealt with. In a fashion'

'Son. We've all been behind the curtain, we all know how it goes' McAllister stated.

'Dead bad guy. The end'

'OK'

'I don't think a round of applause would be to out of line' suggested a DiNozzo as Sharpe just looked at the Agent 'It was a joke'

'Agent Gibbs, everything secure' questioned McAllister when he saw Gibbs enter the room.

'Yeah' replied Gibbs. 'Hadar report' 'Hadar come in' Gibbs spoke into his ear wig again when Hadar did not respond the first time.

'They should be back at the safe house by now'

'Hadar acknowledge. Leon, are you there' questioned Gibbs 'anyone...Eli'

'What has happened' inquired Ziva a little unsure.


	58. Enemies Domestic

Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial one.

Kelly sat behind the wheel of her SUV as Callen sat in the passenger seat as they drove along the freeway on their way to Maddie's house to pick up Amy. At hearing the sound of her phone ring, Kelly picked it up from where it sat in the drink holder and answered it 'Kelly Mac'

'Kell, it's me. Need you to get over to the safe house. Something's wrong'

Before Callen had time to think, he felt his arm reach for the coat hanger above his door, which he gripped tightly as Kelly braked fast and swung the car around. 'What the hell?' he questioned in shock at his wife's driving.

'Problems at the safe house, dad can't reach anyone' she calmly replied as she sped off towards the house.

Director of NCIS, Leon Vance lay on the dusty floor of the safe house looking around and coughing 'I can't believe that happened' he groaned. At hearing footsteps he reached for his gun and shakily pointed it towards the door but lowered it when the door opened revealing Kelly and Callen. At seeing Vance on the floor, Kelly ran and slide across the floor to him, ripping her jeans in the process as Callen; with his gun drawn went and checked on Hadar.

'Leon' questioned Kelly as she rolled him onto his back and watched as he closed his eyes 'Leon, look at me'

'I can't believe that happened again' Leon repeated tiredly as he closed his eyes as Kelly looked at him confused as Callen came over and applied pressure to the wound that Vance had sustained.

'Hadar?' asked Kelly as she nodded in the Mossad Officer's direction and watched as Callen shook his head slightly.

Leon Vance was wheeled into the hospital on a gurney with Doctors and nurses surrounding him with Kelly and Callen walking behind him.

'Lacerated spleen and he is losing a lot of blood' stated a nurse.

'My wife' said a groggy Vance.

'BP's 90 over 40'

'Stop!' Vance commanded as he took off his oxygen mask 'Mac, call my wife. I want full protective detail for my family'

'OK' agreed Kelly, as she looked at Callen who got out his cell and dialled one of his Agents numbers to inform him of his present task. 'Can you remember anything Leon' Kelly asked turning her attention back to her boss, well her big boss 'Where's Eli David'

'BP's dropping!'

'That's it' the doctor cut in 'Interview's over'

'You're in charge Gibbs' called Vance as he was being wheeled through some doors.

'Uh. You meant dad right?' Kelly called after him.

'I trust you Mac'

'Oh they gave him too much morphine. I'm ringing dad' she said as she pulled out her phone 'Hey dad, there was a blast at the safe house...Vance is in surgery, Hadar is dead and Eli is...well we don't know. Yeah OK'

'Hey Boss' Callen said as he saw Kelly disconnect from the call she had just finished. At hearing what her husband had just called her she turned and glared softly at him with a small smile playing on her lips.

'Uh huh'

'Ky's on his way to pick up Jackie and the kids. Taking them to a safe house. Gonna ring when they are there'

AS Gibbs took the lids off the three storage boxes that sat on his desk, McGee directed the VIP's from the conference 'Everybody remember there is water in the conference room. I've rewired the plasma so it has satellite TV. Thank you' he ended with a sigh.

'It's like herding sheep. Huh Agent McGee' questioned Whitney Sharpe as she came and stood next to him with her arms folded.

'I don't like it at all Agent Sharpe. I have a dozen other retired agents, I've got Morrow, and I've got Nedro. I've got more Directors than the front row of the Oscars. So any help you can please give me' pleaded McGee.

'Your missing one' Sharpe told him as she slapped him gently on the face as she walked off towards the conference room as McGee watched on a little confused and walked into the bullpen towards Gibbs' desk as Kelly exited the elevator.

'McGee. Witness Statements' asked Gibbs, who was still looking through a box.

'People heard the blast, but no one saw anything. Tony and Ziva are following the blood trail that they believe belongs to Eli. The thinking is he may have been abducted. Kelly is...'

'Kelly is here' she answered as she walked up to her father's desk and smiled tightly at McGee.

'What have you got' Gibbs asked direct to the point.

'Well, Vance left me in charge. I personally think they may have given him too much morphine. So I'm passing it over to you'

'How's he doin'

'Still in surgery'

'Organise a safe house'

'Done'

'Reliable Agent?'

'Dad!' Exclaimed Kelly as Gibbs looked up at her little outburst in surprise and McGee took a step back watching with interest on how the little outburst would be solved, after all the team had never seen Kelly angry at her father.

'You OK'

Kelly sighed tiredly 'I'm sorry. I haven't been home nor have I seen my daughter in three days. I'm dirty, I want a shower and I want to go to sleep. I set the safe house up, with G organising Dexter as the Agent in charge, he will be ringing G every half hour for updates'

'Well go home'

'I can't. I need to be here for Ziva' Kelly explained.

'Where's Callen?'

'Helping Ziva and Tony'

At hearing the men's room door close McGee looked up at the person exiting and groaned when he realised it was Agent Riley McAllister. 'Agent McAllister, now remember your supposed to ask me before using the men's room'

'Shut up! Permission to smack your boy with my cain Gibbs' he asked as he turned his attention towards Gibbs as he raised his cain a little with McGee taking a step back.

'Denied'

'Don't scare him McAllister'

'Kelly?' McAllister questioned as he looked over the young woman in front of him. 'Well you have certainly grown up. You must have been 12 when I last saw you'

'I was 16. 28 now, married with a daughter'

'What are you doing here' McAllister inquired. 'Visiting you father'

'No' replied Kelly shaking her head. 'I'm an NCIS Agent on dad's team'

'And I see you're still alive. I guess the secret goes out the window when its evidence in a murder' continued McAllister walking over to Gibbs' desk, taking an interest in the boxes.

'Or a kidnapping, Eli David is missing'

'Missing doesn't necessarily mean kidnapped' McAllister said after a moment of thought. Attacking an NCIS safe house requires inside information. Given this little conference was a given to turn into a shouting match between Eli and Leon. He could be a victim, but what I know of the man'

'If Eli David was a suspect. Even with his own bodyguard dead' Gibbs put in.

'You mean his only witness?' questioned McAllister. 'I'm just spitballin. Heck it wouldn't be the first time Eli tried to kill Leon. I'd start here' he suggested as he handed Gibbs a case file 'Operation Trident'

An hour later Kelly was sitting at her desk typing up her report of what she found when she entered the safe house when her desk phone rang 'Agent Mac' she answered somewhat distractedly.

'Hey it's me' greeted Callen 'just thought id ring to let you know what was happening'

'Has Ziva killed Leot yet?'

'No. But I'm sure it will only be a matter of time' Callen answered seriously then let out a sigh 'we are in a back alley and found a piece of Eli's clothing...hang on'

Kelly listened to the background noise of a voices talking.

'So he's walking all the way home to Israeli' asked Tony and at hearing that question Kelly gave a small snort and rolled her eyes.

'Hey' came Callen's voice again.

'What's going on out there?'

'We found a message from Eli. We think he could maybe at the Embassy or a synagogue. We are going to try both'

'Ziva sounds angry'

Yeah. I gotta go'

'Bye' Kelly replied.

With Eli David found and brought back to NCIS to be questioned by Gibbs, his team sat in the bullpen around the plasma watching as Malachi played with the plasma, trying to get a signal.

'What's news, Hebrews?' inquired Tony who had just stepped off the elevator and was making his way towards Malachi, interested to know what he was up to.

'Director Vance is in recovery. He has not yet gained conceness ' Ziva informed as she hit and slapped the clicker against the desk she was leaning on.

'Whoa, whoa. Hey, hey. You don't have to Gibbs up the clicker there' McGee informed her. 'Where is boss anyway?'

'Interrogation' came Kelly's reply.

'With Director David' Leot continued.

Tony's eyes went wide with amazement 'This is like _Clash of the Titans_ we should be there'

'It is a closed show Tony' Ziva informed him slightly annoyed.

'You know I could always hack the feed' McGee stated like he was the uncool kid trying to score cred with the cooler kids.

At hearing that Team Gibbs with the Mossad officers and Callen all gathered round McGee's desk to watch the feed. 'So Eli and Leon made a bomb and stuck a piece of paper at the door so when the door closed the bomb would detonate. And this morning when they went to the safe house' Kelly said thinking out loud, looking at Callen 'Leon noticed the paper at the door'

'Could explain why he seemed to be talking in riddles' Callen agreed.

'He knew how to do it' Abby said as she listed to Eli tell Gibbs how he made the bomb. 'He just confessed to knowing how to build the murder weapon. I mean, come on, how many people know how to build a bomb' she questioned.

'In this room?' asked Malachi who was more than a little stunned by the question as himself, Leot and Ziva raised their hands.

'Ok fine' Abby agreed as she rolled her eyes and held up her hand as Kelly looked to her right side to where Callen was standing and noticed his hand was up.

'What? One of my aliases' could have'

'If you believe what he says then you have to believe that there is a leak in your organisation. And your people refuse to see it' stated Leot somewhat angry.

'Uh no. That just means the Russian wanted Vance dead then and they probably want him dead now' justified McGee.

'And we gotta find him' finished Tony as Kelly and Callen moved away from McGee's desk ready for action.

'Well if that is the case. It as your director, not ours who was the intended target. Hadar is dead because of your incompetence' Malachi said angrily.

'Our incompetence' questioned Tony.

'Your protocols. The attack was public, sending both Directors back to your safe house. Maybe you're still leaking' suggested Malachi.

'And maybe my father is lying. That is what he does' Ziva bit.

'Look let's just find the Russian OK' suggested Kelly as DiNozzo agreed, walking over to his desk and grabbing his bag and walking towards the elevator with Kelly close behind. Arriving at the elevator they found the doors open with Ducky steeping into the cart.

'Special Agent Sharpe, Ducky. She was a recruiting specialists' inquired Tony.

Ducky nodded in agreement 'Agent training as well. For a time she was a fine field Agent in her own right'

'I'm sure she was fine' agreed Tony. 'She still is. But she choose Vance, she prepared him for the mission. She knew everything. Am I nuts or...'

'Yes you are' agreed Ducky. 'Although Director Vance does seem an odd choice for her. She had a preference for policemen' Ducky finished as Kelly went to step into the lift but Ducky closed the doors before she could.

Crossing her arms she turned and looked at Tony who pressed the down button 'I think you offended him. Care to share what you're thinking'

'You grew up around NCIS. You ever had contact with Sharpe?'

Kelly shook her head trying to remember and sighed 'I remember seeing her in the hallways and in the breaks room. She helped me with a few math problems I had for homework once. But she wasn't someone id go and talk to or ask about their day. What are you thinking?'

'Just a theory' replied Tony as the elevator doors re opened and both Agents stepped inside.

After the day's events of finding out the Agent McAllister set up to kill Vance, Kelly walked down the basement stairs to find her father sawing wood for Amy's boat. 'Hey' he greeted. 'You look tired. You should go home and get some sleep' he said as he put down the saw and picked up his bourbon glass as Kelly sat in the bottom step.

'Believe me, that's where I'm going. I just wanted to come by and see if you were OK'

'I'm fine' Gibbs replied honestly.

'You know' Kelly began as she scratched her leg 'I kinda owe McAllister'

'Really?' questioned Gibbs as he gave her quizzical look

'Yeah. If it wasn't for him. you would have never been given that undercover assignment in Paris with Jenny and you would never had fallen in love with her and you would have never got that sparkle back in your eye like you had with mum'

Gibbs smiled a genuine smile at his daughter and walked over to her dropping a kiss on the top of her head. 'Go home and see that daughter of yours. Then get some sleep'

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm so __**EXHAUSTED. **_

_This is the first time I've been home in three days and three days is the longest I've gone not seeing Amy. Lying here on my bed I feel so relaxed and comfy. _

_Director David was in town. YES! __That__ Director David – Ziva's father. _

_Leon held a conference and invited Eli. And when we found out he was being targeted by terrorists we had to play babysitter and dad thought that by having Ziva help us would be good as he would be able to know where she was at any given time. I thought Ziva handled herself really well..._

Callen smiled softly as he entered the bedroom to find his wife on top of the covers still wearing her grey track pants his special ops T – shirt and a pair of green socks; dead to the world... Walking over to where his wife lay asleep on top of the bed he gently took her diary from her hands where he noticed the entry wasn't finished but closed it anyway as he placed it on her bedside table. He then pulled the doona cover over her,kissed her forehead and ran his fingers down the side of her cheek. He then left the room, when he made it to the door he turned back and smiled as he read the time on the bedside clock: 7:30pm. He then shut the door and walked towards their daughter's room to get her ready for bed.


	59. Truth

**AN: **fairly sad little chapter.

Now as you and I both know, what happened to Ziva hasn't exactly been dealt with so in this chapter _I _deal with it. There are mentions of rape and torture so if you don't like it, doesn't read it.

Also there will be no mentions of 'Ray' because I reckon our little Ninja and that great big hairy butt should just get their act together.

_Dear Diary, _

_I feel physically sick. _

_Ziva told the 'family' about what happened in Somalia tonight and to be honest I don't know how she put up with it for so long. I just really don't know how she survived._

_I also don't know how she didn't say anything to any of us for so long either. OK so granted she spoke to someone before she returned to work, but that's just not the same. Nobody knows Ziva like we do. She's our crazy little ninja. Tough as nails. _

_Am I a __**horrible**__ person if I say that maybe it would have been better if she died? I know that if the role was reversed and it was me in a hot prison camp and all the stuff happened to me, I would have wanted to die. _

_I don't know whether it was her Mossad training or the hope that someone may believe that she was alive and come looking for her to rescue her that kept her going. I really don't know, I mean dad and the boys went over there thinking she was dead and Tony really wanted to avenge her death._

_OH GOD! ZIVA..._

With G. Callen standing behind her with his hands on her hips, Kelly Callen knocked on Ziva David's apartment door. As they waited Callen leaned into his wife and softly kissed her behind her ear, then whispered in it causing Kelly to lean into Callen as he wrapped his hands around her waist placing his hands on her stomach as he smirked.

They didn't have to wait long for the door to be opened and to be greeted by Ziva who ushered them in. When they entered they found Tony sitting on the couch watching the television.

'Who's winning?' asked Kelly as she sat down beside Tony.

Tony looked to find G hovering around the area and Tony greeted him with a nod and a handshake 'Not the Buckeyes_' _came Tony's deflated answer as Callen sat down next to Kelly on the 2 seater lounge which caused Kelly to squish up closer to Tony almost spilling his beer 'Hey watch it!' he exclaimed lifting his beer up so it wouldn't be knocked to the ground and stain Ziva's floor.

'Sorry' replied Kelly as she moved herself closer to Callen. 'Hey Tony'

'Yeah' said Tony not taking his eyes off the game.

'What's wrong with Ziva? She's pretty quiet' Kelly stated in a hushed whispered tone.

Tony eyes moved away from the TV to look at Kelly 'I don't know Kell. She rang me half an hour ago to come over. Since I've been here she's barley spoken to me and all she's done is just walk around the place. I don't want to say anything, coz hey. She's a Ninja' Tony answered in seriousness at which Callen snorted at.

'She's not that scary'

'Haven't been threatened with the paperclips yet have you?'

At hearing footsteps close to them all three looked towards the door to see Ziva heading towards them with Gibbs.

'Oh Hey Boss' greeted Tony as he received a nod of the head from his boss.

'Kids'

'Hi dad'

'Jethro'

'I suppose your all wondering what you are doing here?' questioned Ziva as Gibbs sat down in an armchair.

'Well yeah Ziver'

'You know that you are my family. Gibbs you are the father I never had and I thank you for all that you have done for me. You have made me realise what having a father means. Kelly you are my sister and I'm sure that if Tali was still alive she too would have considered you a sister. G not only is you my boss but Kelly's husband so that makes you family. I am sorry I am RAMBLING'

'Ziva what's going on?' questioned a concerned Kelly.

'What about me?' asked Tony at the same time as Kelly.

'Yes Tony, you are family to. What we have...what we shared was something very special' Ziva told him as she corrected herself. Ziva took a deep breath in then let it out 'As you know my father was here and I spoke to him about things that have happened within the last year. And I think, I think it time to tell you what happened in Somalia.

Gibbs went to say something but Ziva held her hand up to him 'No Gibbs, I need to do this. I have tightened this up for quite some time' There was a moment's silence before Ziva spoke again. 'As you know, I made it off the Damocles and when I made it to Port I found my way to the camp. When I arrived at the camp, it was very quiet, no one was around. That is when I knew I was in trouble. Men surrounded me, they would not let me go and I could not see their faces, it was a surprise attack. One I should have seen coming'

'Ziva' Kelly butted in. 'You almost died in the middle of the ocean; you had your mind on other things'

'But I am Mossad. I should have been focused on my mission' Ziva reasoned. They took me to him. And he put me in this bunker. He knew who I was. He knew I was Ziva David, Mossad Liaison Officer for NCIS. I had been set up' Ziva said, shaking her head at the memory. 'He then frisked me, took all of my weapons, sat me on a chair and tied me to it, the knots around my ankles and wrists were so tight, I couldn't move and when I did try, the rope pulled at my wrists' Ziva continued as she unsubconsiously rubbed her right wrist with her left hand. 'He asked me to tell him all the information I had about NCIS'

'What stopped you?' inquired Callen.

'Loyalty. And the fact I would never buy out on the Agency. Since arriving at NCIS I have discovered who I could really trust. And it is not Eli. At some time or another you have all had my back and I have had yours, and it will continue to be like that. And for the first time I have experienced what it was like to be in a family that cares and loves one another'

'Sell out' Tony corrected.

'When I did not answer he hit me. He continued to hit me. He kept asking the same question over and over again – 'Tell me all you know about NCIS' and when I did not he would hit me, harder and harder. Then one day he came into the bunker with his drink bottle and looked at me. He threw his drink bottle into a corner and walked towards me. He came to me holding a cigarette in his right hand and without warning he took it and placed it on my arm, he held it there for what seemed like forever. Then he lifted it up and put it back in his mouth. He never did that again, I think he thought it was a waste of a cigarette.

'Ziva' Kelly asked pleadingly wanting her friend to stop.

'After awhile he realised that I was not going to say anything, so instead of hitting me, he began to rape me. It hurt so much. I would close my eyes tight and just imagine that it was not him. That I was somewhere else making love to someone who was very gentle. He told me that if I made it out of there alive that no man would want me. There was one time when he had a knife and he cut the inside of me'. Ziva told them with tears rolling down her face.

Tony who had remained silent since correcting Ziva stood up angrily and stalked towards the door.

'Tony, where are you going?' asked Kelly.

'To get a plane ticket to Israel so I can kill the bastard' he answered with venom in his voice, not looking back as he opened the door and walked out of the apartment as Kelly looked pleading at her husband to try and stop Tony from doing something stupid as Ziva walked off to her bedroom.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his son – in – law, G Callen hurried out of Ziva's apartment in the hope of finding Tony to try and stop him from doing something stupid. Upon exiting the main part of the building they found Tony sitting on the steps outside the main door entry. 'Are you coming to Israel with me?' asked Tony, knowing exactly who had exited the apartment building. At not hearing a reply Tony looked up to find his boss giving him a stern glare. 'Maybe I should ask Probie'

'Ziva needs you here DiNozzo' Gibbs stated as he sat next to his Snr Field Agent.

'I need to make him suffer. For her to feel better' Tony explained softly.

'You went and rescued her. We killed the bastard'

'But she's still suffering. Every day.' Tony replied looking at the step as he ran his hand through his hair.

'And Eli David is suffering' Callen told him. 'His own daughter left Mossad became an American citizen and she no longer considers him her father. We are her family now'

'I love her Boss' Tony said truthfully, as he looked at Gibbs for the first time, since coming outside.

'I know'

'You're not going to head slap me?' Tony asked slightly worried.

'Nope' replied Gibbs. 'Not when it's the real deal'

'How do you know it is?'

'Something changed after you got back from Paris. You grew up'

'I never slept with her'

'I know'

'You're OK with it'

'Have to be. Rules are meant to be broken Tony' Gibbs sighed 'Look, Jenny left me in Paris. I loved her, probably as much as I loved Shannon. I never went after her because I was too stubborn. I should have gone after her and told her how much I loved her. Would have married her too. God knows it would have saved me one less alimony check to write' at that comment, Callen gave a small chuckle but quickly stopped when Gibbs gave him a very hard glare. 'All I'm sayin is go and tell her how you feel tell her that you love her. If you don't you will regret it. Maybe not tomorrow or next week. But you will one day'

'How did you know you loved Shannon?'

'The first time I saw her. There was just something about her, she was captivating. Knew I had to talk to her. And I did at the train station when I was leaving for the Marines. Asked her to sit with me. She said she would as long as I wasn't a lumberjack. That was her rule number one. And three '_Never date a lumberjack' _Gibbs explained with a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

Tony stared in shock at Gibbs the man hardly ever spoke about his first wife. He did know however how much he loved Shannon as Kelly had told him once when she had been at his place and they were talking about everything and anything. Tony said the only thing he could think of 'That's Kelly's rule number one'

Kelly lay on Ziva's bed with the Special Agent. Kelly was doing all she could to try and settle Ziva but the whispers of _'Its OK Ziva. He's not going to hurt you anymore _and_ it's all over'_ with Kelly running her hand up and down Ziva's arm to sooth her didn't seem to be helping. At feeling like someone was watching them she turned her head and looked over her shoulder towards the door to find Tony silently standing there with a heartbroken look on his face. Knowing full well that the Snr Field Agent wanted time alone with his crazy ninja, she stopped rubbing Ziva's arm and got off the bed. Walking out of the room she stopped at Tony's side, grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. Tony in return looked at Kelly and noticed the worried look and sadness in her eyes; he returned the squeeze to her hand and gently kissed the side of her head. Letting his hand go, Kelly walked towards where her husband and father were standing as Tony walked into Ziva's bedroom.

Once at the bed, Tony climbed gently onto it and wiggled closer to Ziva; who felt the bed dip knowing exactly who it was simply by his sent. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Turning in his embrace Ziva faced Tony. 'You are crying' she said in a concerned voice as she wiped a tear away that was sliding down his check. 'Do not cry'

'You are'

'That is different'

'No its not' Tony argued. 'Ziva...I love you'

'You can not' Ziva answered simply.

'Why not?' Tony questioned.

'Because Tony. You date beautiful women. I am not'

'I'm not shallow Ziva. So you have a few scars' Tony said with a shrug. 'You are beautiful. You're my beautiful crazy Mossad Ninja Chick'

'I am no longer Mossad' Ziva stated matter of factly.

Tony rolled his eyes 'OK. You're my beautiful crazy _American _Ninja Chick'

'Tony, what if a beautiful woman comes along and you want to be with her?'

'Not going to happen'

'I have not have sex since Somalia. I am too afraid'

'Hey no one said we were going to have sex tonight. Look we date OK. We start at first base' Tony informed her as he wiped a stray tear from Ziva's cheek.

'I am scared Tony'

'I know' answered Tony honestly as he held her in his arms, humming a song as they both quietly cried, with Ziva crying herself to sleep.

Kelly entered the kitchen to find her husband sitting at the breakfast table reading the paper with a cup of tea in front of him. At hearing a noise Callen looked up from the paper and towards his wife, who was walking towards him 'Mummy pyjamas' Callen said as he eyed his wife in long polka dot pyjama bottoms and a blue button up pyjama top. Without out getting a response from Kelly like he usually did when he made a comment on her pyjamas he opened his arms out letting Kelly walk into them, sitting on his lap as she wrapped his arms around his neck with Callen wrapping his own arms around her waist. 'Amy go down OK?'

'Didn't even wake' Kelly replied quietly.

'You OK'

'Does it make me a bad person if I wanted her to die?'

'No' Callen replied as he placed a reassuring kiss on her temple.

At hearing a knock on the door the following morning, Amy Callen ran towards it with her father following close behind. Opening the door she found it to be her Auntie Ziva and Uncle Tony. A huge smile spread across her face at seeing them together as she hadn't seen them together in a very long time.  
Both Tony and Ziva were unprepared when their favourite young niece flung herself at them, wrapping one arm around Tony's right leg and the other arm around Ziva's left leg. 'Whoa there Ames. I think you have been spending too much time with Abs'

'What are you doing here Uncle Tony?' Amy asked looking up at him.

'WE have come for breakfast' answered Ziva as she held up a brown paper bag.

'What's in the bag?' inquired Amy.

'Ingredients to make a very big breakfast. Would you like to help me?' asked Ziva as she watched Amy nod her head then take her hand leading her to the kitchen.

'How is she?' asked Callen as he closed the door, as Tony entered the house.

'Tony. Hey' greeted Kelly as she made her way down the stairs dressed in her pyjama bottoms and an '_I love LA'_ shirt.

'Hey Gibblet. She's OK. Cried herself to sleep. But not before telling me what else happened to her. She will tell you guys. But she is going to go talk to someone. Her suggestion. We...we...ugh...we are dating' Tony informed them as he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. 'Taking it slowly' he continued as all three walked into the kitchen to find it a mess with flour, milk and eggs everywhere.

'What's going on?' asked Callen casusiouly looking at the mess.

'Heh. That's kind of why we are here. Ziva wanted to cook you breakfast. As a thank you for last night'

'Did Tony tell you?' asked Ziva looking up from a mixing bowl 'We are on level one' she said with a tiny smile.

'First base Zi' Tony corrected with a roll of his eyes.

**AN: I know. Spelling!**

**Only a few chapters to go, i promise. **

**Review!**


	60. Bubblebaths and sleepovers

**AN: thanks for the not entirely sure what's going on but I'm not receiving any emails from the site. I have no idea why. **

**This chapter isnt exactly fantastic. Not what I had in mind, I wanted to go into more details in some areas, but I'm tired and watching rpts on a Sunday night of both NCIS and NCIS:LA**

**And yes for those wondering I am going to be writing EJ into the mix, I've only seen one ep so far with her and I don't like her. **

BUBBLEBATHS AND SLEEPOVERS.

At hearing a squeak on the basement stairs Gibbs looked up from his boat to find his 3yr old granddaughter making her way down to him. 'Hi Grandpa Leroy' Amy greeted with a sly little grin as she stepped onto the bottom landing.

'Grandpa Leroy huh' Gibbs questioned as he picked her up giving her a hug as Amy wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Yep' she replied, pulling forward to look at him 'Uncle Tony told me to call you that'

'Did he now?'

'He said he wanted to know what would happen if I called you Leroy. What will happen to me Grandpa' Amy asked worriedly.

'Hmm nothin. Cause you're my favourite. But Tony will be gettin a headslap' Gibbs replied seriously as Amy giggled.

'Hey dad' called Kelly making her way down the stairs. 'Thanks for looking after Amy for the night. It's really appreciated'

'Aw. It's nothin' Gibbs replied honestly. 'You go have a good night'

'OK' agreed Kelly. 'Her bag is in my old bedroom. She's had bath. But needs dinner'

'Cowboy steaks' declared Gibbs, looking at Amy.

'Dad'! Exclaimed Kelly. 'She's three. No cowboy steaks'

'Beans on toast'? questioned Gibbs as Amy nodded her head.

'OK. Well I'm going. You be a good girl for Grandpa and I will see you in the morning' Kelly told her daughter as she gave her a kiss on the lips as Amy removed her hands from around Gibbs' neck to place them around her mother's giving her a tight hug as Gibbs still held her.

'Grandpa. Can we play pirates?' questioned Amy.

'Sure' replied Gibbs as he placed Amy on the ground and watched her run off and pick up a piece of small timber which she would use as a sword.

Walking up the basement stairs Kelly stopped and turned to her father who was hiding at the side of the boat with Amy creeping around the boat looking at him 'No sleeping under the boat' she called as she turned and continued her way out.

'You know how to ruin a fun night Kelly' her father called after her as he placed his hands above his head at hearing Amy yell out in delight at finding her grandfather.

Closing the front door of her home, Kelly kicked her shoes off, not bothering to move them from where they lied. She then moved toward the stairs, walked up them heading towards her bedroom. Upon entering the bedroom she noticed the door to the bathroom closed and water running. Knowing that her husband was more than likely having a shower and with Amy at her father's for the sole purpose of her and her husband having a night alone together she stripped off her clothes only leaving her bra and undies on and entered the bathroom. Upon opening the door and walking in she found her husband leaned over the bath with the tap running. At hearing the bathroom door open, Callen looked over his shoulder to find his wife watching him. 'Hi' he greeted as he placed his hands on the edge of the bathtub, pushing himself up so that he was now standing.

'You know Amy's at dad's right?' questioned Kelly when she noticed the bubbles rising with the water.

'Of course I do' Callen scoffed. 'The bubble bath is for my beautiful wife'

'What have you done?' asked Kelly.

'I haven't done anything' defended Callen. 'I promised you a bubble bath when Eli David was in town, but never got around to it as we both got busy with cases' he explained moving closer to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Thoughtful, I knew there was a reason I married you'

'What? No cute, charming, loving husband that's good in bed and loves you to pieces?' he asked as he moved his hand to undo Kelly's bra. Once undone the straps fell down Kelly's arms then to the ground as Callen moved a step back looking questionly at his wife for her answer but all Kelly did was shrug as she bent down and stripped off her undies then walked to the bathtub, climbed in and relaxed as Callen stood and watched.

After about an hour of playing pirates Gibbs and Amy headed upstairs to the kitchen where Amy watched her grandfather cook both the beans and toast. Once cooked Gibbs brought two plates to the table, placing one in front of Amy as he sat down in the seat next to her placing the other plate in front of himself and both began to eat their dinner.

'That was yummy grandpa' Amy commented as she picked up her glass of chocolate milk, holding the glass in both hands as she took a drink, as Gibbs got up from his chair, taking the plates to the kitchen placing them in the sink then made his way back to Amy. 'What do we do now' Amy asked looking up at Gibbs.

'How bout you go put your pyjamas on and get ready for bed' Gibbs answered.

'I'm not tired' she replied stubbornly as she rubbed her eye with Gibbs watching with a smirk.

'Well what do you want to do?'

'Can I help you with the boat?

'How bout we go put your pyjamas on, then we can go work on the boat' Gibbs compromised as he watched Amy yawn.

Amy put her head on her side as she tapped her pointer finger on her cheek to think about what her grandfather had just suggested. Gibbs had to smirk – so much like her mother. 'Ok' she agreed as she hopped off her chair, running from the table to the stairs then up them and to her room to find her pyjamas.

Kelly opened her eyes when she heard the water move to find her husband had entered the bathtub and was settling himself at the opposite end to where Kelly sat. Once he was fully settled with his back against the end of the tub and arms falling on the side Kelly moved herself towards him relaxing her back against his chest as she placed her hands on his thighs as Callen placed a soft kiss on her ear as she moved his hands to Kelly's own thighs as gently rubbed his hands up and down them. 'Feel good' he asked, whispering in her ear.

'Perfect, thank you'

'How's the bath?' Callen asked innocently.

'Kelly grinned as she splashed water in her husband's direction.

'What are we going to do on the boat' Amy asked as she held Gibbs hand as they both walked down the basement stairs together.

'Hmm I thought we could do a little bit of hammering'

'I don't know how to hammer' Amy answered seriously.

Gibbs smiled 'That's OK, I'm going to help you'

Standing at the half shell of the boat, with Amy standing in front of him, Gibbs held the nail firmly with fingers of one hand; with the other hand he tightly held the hammer with the help of Amy who also held it. Pulling the hammer back towards him the forward he hit the nail into the wood a number of times when done Amy let go of the hammer and turned to face Gibbs. 'That was fun Grandpa. Can I have a go by myself?'

At feeling herself fall back against the back of the tub Kelly opened her eyes to see Callen standing on the floor about to exit the bathroom. 'What are you doing' Kelly sighed.

'I'm letting you relax' came the answer.

After a few minutes Kelly herself decided to exit the bath as the water had become cold. Tying her bathrobe loosely around her Kelly left the bathroom, walking into the bedroom to find her husband's bare bottom staring up at her as Callen bend over looking for something in a drawer. Taking the wet towel she had in her hands, she twisted it around then walked quietly towards her husband. Once a few steps behind him, she flicked the towel; causing it to crack on Callen's bottom. As soon as the towel cracked his bum Callen stood up, placing his hands over his butt, turning to look at his wife who was in a fit of giggles. Realising her husband was moving towards her; Kelly turned and ran, jumping up onto the bed as Callen who was at the foot of the bed decided on his next move.  
Lunging forward towards the bed, Callen grabbed Kelly's ankle causing her to fall backwards onto the bed with her bathrobe falling undone with Callen landing on top of he, leaning down to kiss her with Kelly returning the kiss deeply as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

'Mummy, Mummy' cried Amy as she burst through the front door the following morning.

'Hey Ames' Callen greeted as he walked out of the kitchen at hearing his daughter's cries.

'Where's mummy'

'Outside hanging out the washing' he answered as he watched his daughter run 100 miles past him to get to her mother. 'Someone's excited. How was she Jethro?' inquired Callen as he turned to head back into the kitchen.

'Perfect as always' Gibbs replied picking up an apple.

'Amy. Amy, calm down' Kelly suggested as she walked into the kitchen with Amy who was talking so fast that none of the adults in the room could understand her.  
Amy stopped talking as she crawled onto her father's lap, squirming around to make herself comfortable. 'Were you a good girl for Grandpa' Callen asked her.

'I'm always good for Grandpa'

'Pity you aren't always good for us' Kelly told her.

'I have to be naughty somewhere'

'What did you do last night' asked Callen.

'I slept underneath the boat' answered Amy with a triumphant grin as Kelly glared at her father as he groaned.

_Dear Diary,  
what a relaxing weekend. _

_Both Callen and I had the weekend off. Dad said he would look after Amy Saturday night, meaning Callen and I could have some alone time. Not that Callen and I don't get alone time; we do after Amy goes to bed. But a whole weekend off together; that rarely happens. I think the last weekend off we had together was when we were living in LA; before Amy was even born._


	61. preggers

AN: BIT of a sex scene in the middle of this chapter. Dont mean to offend anyone.  
REVIEW!

_Dear Diary, _

_IM PREGNANT! _

_I'm really really happy. G and I weren't even trying for a baby. It just happened. I've figured I fell pregnant when G and I had a bubble bath which resulted in us acting like two crazy teenagers in love rather than a married couple with a three year old daughter. _

_But it's always good to act a bit crazy sometimes. I guess it helps you de- stress. When I hang out with Maddie we always do fun stuff, like go to the ice rink or go to dads place and climb my old tree house and just talk about stuff like we did when we were kids. If G didn't de stress every now and then, well he would not be in a very good place. _

_I can't wait to tell him, he will be so excited! And then we will have to tell Amy, I hope she will be OK with it, I mean the whole sharing her parents and everyone else that she loves with another human being. She will be OK about this right? Only time will tell I guess, she does have 7 months to get used to the idea. But I will let you know her reaction when I tell her. I better go. I have to be at work soon and tell G the fantastic news. _

Walking out of the elevator in chocolate brown boots, jeans and a flowing green blouse with her hair in a messy ponytail Kelly made her way to her husband's desk to find it empty. 'Where is he?' she asked Agent Hudson.

'Men's room' came the reply as he watched Kelly turn and make her way to the place in question. 'Uh Mac' he called as Kelly turned and looked at him. 'It's a men's room for a reason'

'Nothing I haven't seen before Logan' she reassured him as she turned to continue on her way to the men's room but not before crashing into Callen.

'Hey, where are you off to' he asked.

'Going to the Head to talk to you. Agent Hudson was a little concerned that id be in the men's room with other men doing their business. But I assured him, I've seen it all before' Kelly informed her husband with a smirk as Callen shook her head.

'Leave my Agents alone' he mocked her.

'How else will Ziva and I have our fun?'

'You wanted to talk to me'

'Dad's conference room' Kelly suggested as she grabbed his hand and walked off towards the elevator.

Once inside the elevator, with the emergency stop button pushed Callen turned and faced his wife  
'Everything OK?'

'Everything's fine'

'Well, Jethro only uses this when he's pissed with one of his Agents, trust me I should know'

'Well, I'm not Jethro. And I'm not pissed with you'

'Id be worried if you were Jethro' he responded as he lent in and kissed his wife.

'I'm pregnant' Kelly whispered in Callen's ear.

Callen withdrew from the hug and looked at his wife to find her eyes twinkling and chewing on her bottom lip waiting for his own response. Callen broke into a grin and lifted his wife up, twirling her around a few times and laughed out loud as he heard her laugh in delight. 'How far' he asked when he slowed the spinning, placing Kelly back on the floor of the elevator.

'I think maybe 8 weeks' Kelly answered as she watched Callen think about what she had just said.

'Bubble bath' he questioned with a grin as he flashed back to that night

_Callen felt the sting of something on his butt. He turned around and found his wife trying to hold back a grin while she was holding a damp wet towel in her right hand as she wore her bathrobe that had become loose somewhere between the short walk from the bathroom to the bedroom. He turned fully around so he was looking at her and stepped forward, Kelly's eyes grew big and she turned and ran to the side of the bed where she jumped on it and stood watching Callen at the foot of the bed wondering where he would go. _

_Callen took a dummy step making Kelly believe that he was moving to the left which made her step a little to the right but instead he dived forward onto the bed grabbing her ankle causing her to fall backwards onto the bed, causing the robe to undo entirely, exposing her front to him_

_He smiled appreciatively as he ran a gentle hand down her front from her shoulder, over her breast down to her hip bone. _

_All of a sudden he felt himself being flipped over onto his back, looking up he found his wife straddling his hips as she let out a small giggle. Kelly leaned down and began to slowly but softly kiss from Callen's belly button to his mouth, as she did this Callen moved his hands and placed them on the back of Kelly's thighs slowly massaging them. Once at Callen lips, she placed a gentle soft kiss on them then stopped and leaned back up looking down at Callen; whose eyes are still closed from the kiss, before Callen has time to even register that her lips were not on his anymore Kelly leant back down and hungrily kissed him as Callen opened his mouth, kissing her back just as hungrily and slipped his tongue inside her mouth as Kelly moaned into his mouth as she felt his hard cock against the inside of her thigh.  
Kelly stopped the kisses and sat back up watching as Callen, with eyes open, pant as he held a hand on his chest 'Kell' he panted as a whisper trying to steady his breathing. As he tried to get his breath back Callen put two fingers into his mouth, wet them, then worked them over her clit taking note of how wet his wife his. _

'_G' Kelly moaned. _

_Callen withdrew his fingers from her and using both hands, placed either one on her hips and griped them rather hard, they both knew it would leave bruises but neither cared as Kelly raised herself a little, positioning Callen's cock at her opening then she began to move up and down on a few inches. Removing a hand from her hip and moving it to the middle of her back for support Callen flipped Kelly onto her back. Once on her back Callen slammed his hips against hers, his hard cock sliding all the way into his wife's slick slit. 'G' Kelly screamed out in pure lust as Callen continued to thrust hard. _

'_Kelly, you ready' asked G as he panted and watched Kelly swallow and nod her head. 'Oh God, Kell' cried Callen as he came and heard Kelly yell his name out yet again as he lowered his head to kiss her again. _

_Opening her eyes Kelly found Callen lying on top of her, his head resting on her chest. He looked up and kissed her lips then lowered his head again to kiss and suck her breasts. 'G' she said contently 'someone's a little keen' _

'_No interruptions' came his muffled answer. _

'_Have a rest before round two' suggested Kelly as she felt Callen's face move up and down, nodding his head in answer as he moved his mouth to kiss her gunshot scar on her chest. He rolled to his side of the bed as Kelly rolled with him and as he did he slide out of her. Facing his wife he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. _

'_I love you G' Kelly told him as she kisses his nose. _

'_I love __**you**__.' he told his wife 'forever and always' _

Kelly nodded her head 'I think so. I've got an appointment with the doctor so we will know for certain' she concluded pulling Callen away from his thoughts.

'Have you told Gibbs Yet?'

'Um think I would rather tell my husband and father of my child first' she informed him as she watched him hit the switch to get the elevator moving.

'Well, we better go share the news with your dad slash boss. Don't worry about my team leader, from what I already know he's pretty ecstatic about the whole thing'

Kelly bumped his hip with hers 'idiot' she exclaimed with a roll of her eyes.

With the elevator doors opening, Gibbs angrily glared at the person responsible for hitting the emergency switch 'Finished playing grabass?' he asked gruffly when he realised who had been in the elevator.

'We weren't dad. Where are you headed? We need to talk'

'Coffee' came the answer.

With coffee in hand, all three Agents sat down at a table in the busy little coffee shop 'what did you want to talk about?' inquired Gibbs as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

'I'm pregnant daddy'

'How far' sighed Gibbs.

'About 2 months, I will know for sure after I've seen a doctor' replied Kelly a little surprised. This was not how she imagined her father would react.

'When you get back, you will need to let Leon know, so you can fill out the correct paperwork. Then I guess its paperwork, no field work'

Kelly looked at her husband who seemed a little stunned as to what his father in law was saying – wasn't he meant to be pleased? Then Kelly turned her attention back to her father. 'Can you stop being Agent Gibbs for a second and try being Leroy Jethro Gibbs – my father' questioned Kelly a little hurt as she stood up from her seat and walked out of the coffee shop.  
Gibbs looked at Callen and sighed 'G, I'm very pleased. It's just Vance will want to know these things; want her riding the desk, he won't want her out there in the field'

'Jethro, you need to put your father hat on. Kell was excited to tell you. Hettie was the first one we told when we discovered we were pregnant with Amy. Gibblet wanted you to be the first to know with this pregnancy. Look when we were in LA; Kell still did field work, she had me and Sam looking out for her so she was fine'

'I better go find her' said Gibbs as both he and Callen rose from their seats, leaving the coffee shop.  
Once exiting the shop they looked up and down the street for Kelly. Gibbs found her sitting on a bus stop seat, as he moved towards her Kelly got up off the seat and began to walk down the street. 'Kell'

Kelly turned with her arms crossed against her chest with sad eyes.

'I'm sorry sweetheart' Gibbs told his daughter as he enveloped her in a hug as Kelly uncrossed her arms and moved them to hug her father.  
After a few minutes Kelly broke away from the hug, looking at her father. 'I never expected you to react that way'

'You were right. I was acting like your boss, but it's what Vance will ask, he shouldn't but with the way he has been acting since McAllister...'Gibbs explained ' I should have had my father hat on. And right now, standing here as your dad; Kelly I'm thrilled, I get to be a grandfather again. I'm overjoyed that you, both of you are here in DC this time, as I get to experience this with you. I admit I was a little jealous of Hettie the first time round helping you get through your morning sickness and putting up with your hormones, watching Amy grow inside you'

'My hormones were a little crazy with Amy'

'...A little' commented Callen, who quickly closed his mouth after the glare and raised eyebrow he got from his wife as Gibbs gave a small chuckle.

'Do you think you will be able to handle them dad'

'Oh, I think I might be able to. Your mum's were a bit crazy. More often than not I ended up in the basement working on your crib' Gibbs said of the memory with a small sad smile as he felt Kelly give him a tight hug as Gibbs kissed the top of her head. 'She would have been so proud of you Kiddo, mother of two kids, and they way you're bringing up Amy'

'She would be spoiling Amy rotten if she were here, you know that right'

'Uh huh. Hey let's get back to the office before DiNozzo tells Tim to put a trace on my cell phone'

Later that night with dinner finished, bath time over and Amy Callen being tucked into bed; G. Callen entered his daughter's bedroom to find his wife sitting on the edge of the bed listening to their daughter tell her something that seemed to be important. 'Hi daddy' Amy greeted as she saw her father walk into her room.

'Hey baby. All ready to go to sleep' he asked as he sat down behind his wife on the single bed.

'Huh uh. Mummy readed me a story'

'Amy' began Kelly. 'Mummy and Daddy have something to tell you'

'Am I in twobble' Amy asked suddenly.

'No' Callen answered, shaking his head.

'Ames, I'm pregnant. That means in a few months I'm going to have a baby' Kelly told her as Amy looked at her parents.

'It means Amcal that mummy is going to get really fat and she is going to eat all this gross food. She will also probably cry alot and yell at daddy. But' Callen added when he saw his daughter's face 'it will be OK, cause mummy won't mean anything she says when she yells at me and when she yells at me; I don't listen to her anyway' he concluded with a small smirk as his wife turned and looked at him.

'It also means that you will have to share us with the new baby. But it doesn't mean that we will love you any less'

'Where does the baby come from?'

At hearing the question Kelly got up off the bed and moved toward the door 'Where are you going' quizzed Callen, watching his wife.

'I think I hear my phone ringing' came Kelly's answer without looking back into the room as Callen knew full well that she didn't want to answer the question.

'Daddy' said Amy as Callen looked from the door to his daughter 'Where _do _they come from'


	62. Flirting Blondes

Flirting Blondes.

**AN: this chapter especially the diary entries. Not so crash hot.  
Thanks for continuing to read this fic, it means alot. **

_Dear Diary, _

_Washington has a new Agent. Special Agent EJ Barrett. _

_Barrett is the team leader from Rota, Spain. Although she is here alone at the moment as her team is still packing their things in Spain before heading to be with her here in DC. _

_Tony was less than impressed to find out where she had been based, I mean technically that should be his team. After all Jenny did offer him that position first. _

_I don't know what to think of her. I don't actually have an opinion of her. _

_I'm sure she is a good Agent and knows her stuff. _

Placing a cup of coffee on her father's vacant desk, Kelly turned towards her own desk but stopped as she watched her two male co – workers standing in the middle of the bullpen watching a blonde female with great interest. 'Who is she?' Kelly asked curiously.

'Uh...what?' asked Tim, turning to face Kelly.

'The blonde, who is she'

'Special Agent EJ Barrett' came Tim's dreamy response.

'From what Agency?'

'Ours' snapped Tony, turning around from watching the Special Agent. 'Now back to work' he cried, sitting down at his desk and fumbling some papers as Kelly looked at him then at McGee who simply shrugged not knowing what Tony's problem was.

'Everything OK' Kelly asked Tony in a whisper as she squatted down at his desk as Tony looked at her from his paperwork.

'Do you know where her and her team are based Gibblet' he asked softly.

'Well, obviously not here, as we would know her' she answered as she looked at Tony, discovering he wasn't in a joking mood 'No Tony, I don't'

'Rota. As in Rota Spain. My team Kelly'

'Hey' Kelly replied placing a comforting hand on Tony's arm 'maybe you turning down that offer were a good thing. I mean you're dating the woman of your dreams and you're watching your surrogate niece grow up. And let's face it Tony, you wouldn't be able to do either of those things if you were in Spain'

Tony sat for a moment to think about what Kelly had just said 'I guess your right' he sighed 'I mean I couldn't very well watch movies with Amy over Skype now, could I?' he finished as he cast another gaze towards EJ and smiled. Kelly also turned her head to look at the Agent to find her giving a flirty smile at Tony.

'How's your ego Tony?' Kelly whispered.

'What?'

'Look at the way she's smiling at you!'

'The only woman's smile I'm interested in is Ziva's' Tony told Kelly honestly as she stood up from her kneeling position on the ground and walked over to her father's desk where she put a knee up on the chair and she leant over the barrier with an outstretched hand 'Special Agent Kelly Mac. Nice to meet you'

'Special Agent EJ Barrett' the Agent replied as she accepted Kelly's hand, shaking it.

Tony stood from his chair as he watched his boss walk grumpily towards his desk 'Uh Boss; Special Agent EJ Barrett. EJ meet LJ, she's new he's old'

Gibbs looked at the new Agent and gave a grunt as he pushed Kelly towards her own desk 'Stop making new friends and get to work, this isn't school'

'Great to see someone's in a good mood' Kelly said loud enough for McGee to hear as a small smile played on his lips as they both watched Gibbs walk away from his team with coffee in hand.

_Dear Diary, _

_I told you before that I didn't have an opinion of EJ Barrett. Well, now I do. _

_BITCH._

_A FLIRTING BLONDE SKANK. _

_She's flirting with G and well from what I've seen and heard he seems to be lapping it up. I'm so angry. _

_And what makes it worse is I think they may be having an affair. I mean there are nights when he either comes home late or doesn't come home at all. He never talks to me anymore. It's always to her. _

Kelly entered the breaks room and smiled when she found her husband standing with his back to her, looking at the selections that the vending machine had to offer. Before she walked over to him she heard the voice of EJ Barrett.

'So Special Agent G. Callen. Tell me about yourself' Kelly head EJ ask say as she peered around the corner and spied EJ leaned up against the machine with her arms folded looking at Callen.

'Not much to tell really' replied Callen, still concentrating on the vending machine.

'You're married' EJ pointed out as she noticed his wedding band.

'I am' acknowledged Callen, with a small smile as he thought of his wife.

'I like a challenge'

'Challenge?'

'Well, I find you attractive and you're married. That's a challenge. And I always win when I'm given a challenge'

'EJ right' questioned Callen as he watched Barrett nod her head 'I'm faltered'

At hearing that Kelly turned and left the breaks room and headed back to the bullpen.

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo looked up when he heard the elevator doors ping open to find Kelly exiting the lift. 'Thought you were grabbing something to eat?' he questioned as he watched Kelly sit back down at her desk.

'Not hungry' Kelly grumbled.

'Kelly, you've been craving Jelly Babies for the last 10 minutes'

'Shut up Tony'

'I just don't want to see the baby go hungry' Tony said, not taking the hint.

'Rule number 1. Never argue with a pregnant woman'

'I thought Rule number 1 was '_Never date a Lumberjack' _

'Pregnant Kelly Gibbs rule number one' Kelly shot back as she looked up just in time to find Callen and Barrett exit the lift together with EJ bumping into Callen's hip with a smile on her face as Callen kept on walking back to his team without even acknowledging his wife like he always had did once he exited the lift.


	63. Stillwater

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read this fic. In a few chapters I promise that there will be a crossover with the crew from LA. So keep reading!

To **Clcroon, Lily Ann Cullen **thanks for adding this to your favourite story lists.

**Girlygirl**: you may get your wish.  
**EverythingsShiny**: thanks for continuing to read this fic.

And to **MsKRyan** and **caseylu**, thanks for putting this on your Story Alert.

Congrats to my fave singer Pink and her hubby Carey on the birth of Willow Sage Hart

_Dear Diary, _

_I've fled to Stillwater. Does that make me a coward because I can't face my husband? Maybe. _

_But I just needed timeout. To get away from DC. To just think. _

_Grandpa said that if I ever needed to talk that he was there and he would listen.  
But I don't know. All I want to do is think. Maybe talking to someone else; who I don't see everyday could be a good thing. _

Kelly watched as her father stalked towards the back elevator, sighing she dropped her pen on the desk, pushed out her chair, got off and ran after him. 'Dad' she called loudly.

At hearing his daughter's voice Gibbs stopped walking and turned to face her.  
'Can I talk to you' Kelly asked as he nodded, moving toward the corner of the stairs that lead up to the Director's office.

'What's up' he inquired.

'I know we're in the middle of an investigation but I need to bring my two weeks off forward'

'To when?'

Kelly looked at her watch '4pm today' she answered as she looked at her father as he looked at her, searching her face for answers but all he saw was sadness in her eyes.

'Kelly, everything OK' he asked gently.

'I think G's having an affair' she replied quietly as she used her thumb and pointer finger to remove some paint off the wall; focusing on the spot not wanting to look at her father.  
Gibbs moved a hand towards her face, cupping the hand on her cheek and gently turning her face so she would look at him. Once she did look at him Gibbs found that her eyes were filled with tears. In one swift move Gibbs wrapped his arms around his daughter and slide them both down the wall with Gibbs hand now wrapped around Kelly's shoulder as Kelly rested her head against the wall.

'What makes you think he is?'

'Late nights. Sometimes he never comes home. And when I ask where he's been he ignores me – just doesn't answer. And on the rare chance I do see him and I go to give him a hug, he hugs me like it's an effort' she told as she wiped away a few tears.

Gibbs swallowed 'Who do you think it is?'

'EJ Barrett'

'So in 5minutes where will you be going?'

'Stillwater. I just need to think about how to approach him. I need time out, if I stress about it, it may not be good for the baby' Kelly answered as she placed a hand on her baby bump, rubbing her stomach back and forth gently.

'OK. You ring me when you and Amcal get there' Gibbs ordered.

The following morning Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo sat at his desk, his wrist that carried his watch was held up to his ear listening to the ticks to make sure it was working. He brought his wrist down to eye level , gave the watch face a tap with his pointer finger then returned it to his ear, listening. 'What's wrong with this picture McTickToc' as McGee looked at Tony with a blankly.

'Its 7:45 look around and tell me who's not here'

'Kelly'

That's right!' Tony exclaimed. 'Gibblet always beats me here'

'Tony, the coffee vendor in the yard beats you here' McGee shot back with a roll of his eyes.

'Zip it! Look Callen's here' Tony noted as he watched Callen walk past his desk, deep in conversation with another Agent and Tony heard a snort from McGee. 'You know something' Tony accused as he turned and looked at the Agent.

'I do not'

'Spill Timmy'

McGee sighed; he knew there was no getting out of this one. 'Abby's lab. Bring Ziva'

Abby squealed in delight as she heard the ping of the elevator 'OK McGee, spill. 'Wait. What are you doing here' she said accusingly with hands on her hips to Agent Ky Dexter.

'Nic e to see you too Abby'

'You know what I mean. I thought the whereabouts of the Gibblet was only for Team Gibbs'

'He's here because he's friends with Kelly' Tony put in. 'Now McGoo'

McGee looked at the Agents in Abby's lab, there was only one way to tell them what he knew and that was straight up, he sighed 'She thinks G's having an affair'

Abby covered her mouth with her hand in shock 'Where is she Timmy'

'I don't know Abbs'

'Well where does she go when she's upset?' asked Ky.

'Mexico? LA?' decided McGee.

'Tree house' replied Abby.

'Maddie's' answered Ziva.

'Basement' suggested Tony.

'Stillwater' came a voice from the lab's door.  
At hearing the voice all 5 turned round to see Gibbs standing in the middle of the doorway 'We're concerned about Gibblet boss' Tony told his boss as a matter of factly as Gibbs walked into the lab.

'I know' replied Gibbs.

'The person he's having an affair with.' Began Abby 'is it someone we know'

'EJ Barrett'

Kelly stopped her car out the front of her grandfather's general store. Unbuckling her seatbelt she stepped out of the car, closed the door then opened the back passenger door, leaning in to undo Amy's buckles of her car seat. Once the buckles were off Kelly lifted Amy out of the car and put her down on the pavement while she grabbed her bag and then closed the door, pushing the lock button on her keys. 'Ready to see Grandpa Jack' she asked as she looked down at Amy who nodded her head enthuastically.

At hearing the shop door open Jackson Gibbs called from out the back of the store 'Be with you in a minute'  
At hearing the response, Kelly picked up a bag of lollies off the front counter then moved herself and Amy towards the table and chairs in the middle of the shop.

Jackson Gibbs smiled as he entered the store from the rear 'How are my two favourite girls?'  
At hearing the voice Amy turned her head towards the voice and grinned as she saw her great grandfather, jumping off her mother's lap she raced towards Jackson; running into his open arms. 'Careful Ames' warned Kelly gently reminding her daughter as she noted her grandfather almost fall backwards.

'It's fine Kelly' Jackson reassured letting go of Amy. 'And how are you Amy'

'Hungry' replied Amy honestly.

'Well I have a box of pop tarts out back. Would you like some for breakfast?' asked Jackson as he looked at Kelly, who nodded her head.

'Yes please' answered Amy as Jackson took her hand and led her towards his kitchen.

'She OK' asked Kelly as Jackson returned to the store.

Jackson nodded his head 'You know, Leroy rang. Told me his girls were coming. Told me why too. He explained as he sat down at the table.

Kelly sighed 'Grandpa...'

'Do you really think he is having an affair?'

'I don't know Grandpa. I really don't. I mean, these last few weeks of late nights, not coming home at all. Ignoring me. Common signs of extra marital affairs'

'What do you plan on doing while you're here?'

'Think. Spend time with Amy, show her around the place. Help you with the shop. But right now, the plan is to get some sleep as I'm tired. And if my daughter is anything like her mother, I'm sure she's ready to crash as well' Kelly answered as she got up from the table.

'Kelly, if you ever need to talk'

'Thanks Grandpa'


	64. Stillwater Part2

**AN: **So when we saw 'Heartland' we didn't see Jackson's house. I'm assuming that it was behind the store.

OK so while I'm writing this I'm watching '_Batman forever'_. Yes, the Batman movie with our favourite OSP Agent. And Bruce Wayne's butler Alfred is reminding me of Hetty – how he is giving a young '_Robin' _all this advice – Alfred is the female version of Hettie...hmmm maybe they are related. LOL.

G. Callen walked around the NCIS office like a man on a mission. He was looking for his wife; he hadn't seen her in who knows how long and he felt bad. He knew something was wrong when Ky Dexter wouldn't listen to him, instead choosing to only follow Ziva's orders; Ziva sat at her desk playing with a paperclip as she watched him which made him a little nervous – he had heard stories about Ziva and paperclips. Abby was ignoring him, Tony and McGee kept giving him death glares and Gibbs wasn't talking to him at all – that was the most worrying problem of all.  
There was only one person he could possibly go to. And he didn't know how well that would go down.

Banging loudly on the door in front of him for the third time, Callen began to grow impatient. Raising his fist again to knock, the door suddenly opened with his wife's best friend Maddie Tyler looking at him 'Callen' she greeted somewhat coldly.

'Maddie. Have you seen Kelly?'

'No' replied Maddie as she leaned up against the door frame with her arms crossed.

'Do you know where she is?'

'No' replied Maddie again.

'You're lying' accused Callen.

'What?' Maddie threw back.

'Kelly!' shouted Callen. 'Kelly!' he continued as he looked over Maddie's shoulder, inside the house.

Maddie placed a finger to her lips and glared angrily at Callen 'Shh...I've only just gotten Harper to sleep'

'Where is she Maddie' pleaded Callen.

Maddie looked at Callen and sighed 'Stillwater'

Ever since Jackson's store was held at gunpoint and he shot the kid, he had become a light sleeper; afraid that someone may try to break in after hours.  
At hearing a noise in the dead of night, Jackson got out of bed, moved out of his room and walked through the house past Kelly who was fast asleep on the lounge that pulled out into a bed. Walking into the store he saw a shadowy figure standing at the store door fiddling with the handle.  
Walking around behind the counter he took the Winchester off the wall, checked it to make sure it was loaded then headed towards the door.

Kelly Callen stirred in her sleep as she heard the noise of a few floorboards creek. Waking she realised someone was walking around; realising that it could be Amy; Kelly got out of bed and into the store where she saw a shadowy figure that belonged to her grandfather.  
'Grandpa' she whispered.

Jackson turned to look at his granddaughter 'Someone's trying to break in' he informed her as he turned to face the door again, this time raising the rifle up ready to shoot. The door slowly opened and G. Callen came face to face with the barrel of an old Winchester held up by an angry looking Jackson Gibbs.

'Don't shoot' Callen told him as he raised his hands above his head slowly.

'Give me a reason not to' Jackson stated as he shoved the gun closer to Callen's face.

'I want to talk to Kelly' Callen answered as he leaned back a little.

'A better reason than that son'

'Grandpa. It's OK' Kelly said, stepping forward, placing a hand on Jackson's shoulder.

'You sure'

'Yeah'

'OK' said Jackson as he lowered the gun allowing Callen to enter the store and follow Kelly to where she sat down at the table 'But keep this. You may need it' finished Jackson as he lent the Winchester against Kelly's chair.

'So which one cracked first. Let me guess. McGoo?' asked Kelly knowing full well that McGee most probably would have informed the team.

'Maddie' came Callen's answer as Kelly shook her head. 'Kelly, what the hell is going on? Ziva is playing with paperclips which is freaking me out; Abby's ignoring me; Tim and Tony are death staring me; Ky won't do his work and Jethro is being more silent than usual'

'I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to ask straight up' Kelly took a deep breath in 'Are you having an affair'

'What?'

'Are you having an affair with EJ Barrett' she asked quietly and sadly.

'No'

'Please don't lie to me G' Kelly pleaded. 'I've seen the way she flirts with you and you don't seem to mind it. Your hardly home and you ignore me'

'Kelly' Callen sighed. 'Out of the 4 billion people on this planet you are the only one I trust and love. You're the only one who knows about my childhood, about my nightmares and fears. You know me more than I know myself' Callen stopped wondering how he was going to explain the next part and decided just to tell her the truth 'I've been helping the LA office. Sam's been needing my help. Moe...' Callen began to explain but was cut off.

'Moe?' questioned Kelly 'As in Moe who tried to help Dom?'

'Yeah' agreed Callen 'He got caught up with some terrorist in prison, Sam went in undercover. And they killed him. Look if you don't believe me, call Sam or Hetty'

Before Kelly could answer; they were interrupted by a tired sounded Amy 'Daddy' she stated in a tired voice as she rubbed her eye with her head on the side.

'Hey Amcal' Callen greeted softly. 'What are you doing up. You should be in bed'

Amy walked over to her parents and crawled up into her father's lap 'I wanted to see if you was here yet. Mummy said you come soon'

Callen cuddled his daughter tight 'You could have waited till morning' but he felt Amy shake his head against his chest.

'No. You never home. I miss you daddy' Amy said as Kelly gave a sad sigh and looked away as Callen kissed the top of his daughter's head.

'How bout I tuck you back into bed and I promise I will be here when you wake up' he told his daughter as this time he felt her nod her head.  
Callen stood up from the table, cradling Amy in his arms; at feeling her shiver due to the coldness of the night he held her tighter as he walked her to the bedroom she was sleeping in as Kelly watched.

Once out of sight Kelly turned her attention back to the table where she noticed Callen's mobile phone. Picking it up as she stood up from the chair, Kelly scrolled through the numbers finding the one she wanted. Then she picked up her own phone and rang the number.

'Yes' replied the voice as the questioned was asked. 'OK. Nice to talk to you to...looking forward to that as well' the voice continued as she hung up the phone. 'Well she seemed nice' Nell Jones stated with a smile on her face as she turned and faced OSP Agents Sam Hanna and Kensi Blye.

'Who?' asked Sam.

'Ah, an Agent from Washington...Kelly Mack'

'Kelly Mack? What did she want?' inquired Kensi stepping forward with hands on hips.

'Wanting to know if we had seen or heard from Agent Callen' informed Nell as she looked between the two Agents as she watched Sam and Kensi look at each other. 'What?' she asked, knowing she was missing something by the way those two were looking at each other.

'Kelly Mack is Callen's wife. Out of all the people in the world Kelly is the one person G trusts. She should have known he was helping me' Sam explained.

'Something's going on' Kensi stated.

'I'll ring G' said Sam as he stalked off.

'I'll ring Kelly' said Kensi as she pulled her phone from her back pocket.

Kelly hung up the phone and sighed. Maybe Callen was telling the truth. After all Nell Jones – LA's newest tech expert and herself had never meant and Nell didn't know who she was so she had no reason to lie about Callen's whereabouts.  
Walking to where her daughter was sleeping Kelly leaned against the door frame quietly listing to the conversation father and daughter were having.

'I misseded you daddy' Amy said sleepily.

'I've missed you to' replied Callen as he pulled up the blankets and tucked them in around his daughter's shoulders.

'You never tucked me in anymore. Don't you love me?' Amy asked innocently.

'Oh baby, of course I love you. And I love mummy. You and your mum are my favourite girls. I had to help Uncle Sam. One of his friends got hurt and Uncle Sam asked me for some help'

'Ohhh...' replied Amy making out that she understood as she closed her eyes causing Callen to smile and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head as Kelly walked away from the room.

Once Amy was back asleep, Callen left the room and back into the lounge room where he found his wife sitting in bed with the TV on. 'Hey'

'Hey' replied Kelly.

'Look. About what's been happening? I'm sorry. I should have told you' Callen said as he looked down at his hands. 'I guess I went back into old G. Callen mode – not willing to trust anyone, worrying about Sam, cat napping, not coming home – hiding out in MTAC ' Callen looked up and placed a hand on Kelly's baby bump. 'I should've told you what was happening, I should have come home; tucked Amy into bed, made sure you were OK. But I didn't' as he looked at Kelly who was smiling.

'It hasn't done that in weeks' Kelly informed Callen as the baby kicked as Callen still held his hand on the bump.

'Probably knows something is wrong between its mummy and daddy'

Kelly bit her lip 'What about Barrett?'

'There is nothing going on'

'But what about all the flirting' asked Kelly, trying to understand.

'She's been flirting with me' Callen told her matter of factly. 'But I've been ignoring it. I mean I have an amazingly beautiful wife' he said as he moved his hand from her stomach to her face as he gently stroked her cheek. 'Who knows all my secrets and loves me for whom I am and I have a daughter who makes me smile everyday and I have a baby on the way. You and the kids are my family, the family I never thought I'd ever have the family I've always wanted. Why would I risk losing all that?' he asked Kelly. 'And besides. I'm not that into blondes'

'So I don't have to dye my hair blonde'

'Nope. I love you just the way you are. And the way you flirt with me'

'I love you G' Kelly told the man truthfully.

_Dear Dairy, _

_So I may have come to the wrong conclusion about G having an affair. Woops._

_Turns out he was helping Sam Hanna. _

_But you can see why I jumped to the conclusion in the first place with EJ Barrett flirting up a storm with G.  
But G has told me there is nothing going on with her. At first I had my doubts, I mean I've seen the movies and I've sat in interrogation listening to the suspect tell us that their partner said there was nothing going on, but there was. _

_So why believe him? Because he told Amy the exact same thing he told me; that he was helping Sam track down the guys that killed Moe. And I believe that, not just because I rang Nell Jones, but because G would never lie to Amy. _

_So we spent the next week in Stillwater; I showed Amy and G around town and we both helped out in the store. Grandpa looked after Amy one day while G and I just walked around town and talked about so many different and varied things.  
It was good being able to talk to my husband again, it something I missed. _

_And Amy has decided what she wants to be when she grows up. _

_The owner of The Stillwater General Store. _

_Better than following the family tradition of joining NCIS I guess. _


	65. P2P

**AN: **_Sorry this has taken so long to post, but I've been dealing with the NSW floods for the past week.  
But thanks for all the reviews for the last few chapters_

Port 2 Port

_Dear Diary, _

_Well it's amazing how much you miss when you go away for three weeks. _

_Some psychopath is murdering Marines at Port's all over the world. And now he is here in DC.  
A few have been murdered while G and I were away. I asked dad why he never called for me to come back and help with the investigation but he just said that I needed to figure things out with my marriage._

_And as it turns out, that is why Barrett is here. The first murder happened in Rota and she has followed the case ever since it started. _

_Team Gibbs has been helping her and her team with the case. Yeah you read right. Team Gibbs -__HELPING. __ As you can imagine, that hasn't gone down so well with dad – playing second fiddle to Barrett. _

_And something else has happened. _

_Ziva's ex boyfriend has popped up. Yeah I know!  
I never saw that one coming. When Tony and Ziva broke up, Ziva went to Miami for a few weeks and dated this guy – his name is Ray and works for the CIA. They dated for a few weeks, but Ziva being Ziva realised that she loved Tony and dumped Ray. And as you know Dairy, Ziva and Tony are back together and making sweet, sweet love. _

_I have a bad feeling about CI -Ray – I don't like him – he's slimy and I don't know what Ziva even saw in him._

_Anyway, Abby has dubbed this guy the P2P killer._

_I better go; I have an appointment to have an ultrasound to see how much the baby has grown and to see if it is doing OK. I'm meeting G there.  
I will fill you in with all the gory details when I get back. _

_I meant the gory details of the P2P killer, not my baby ultrasound. _

Kelly Callen walked out of the elevator laughing as she held the picture of the baby's ultrasound above her head as her husband wrapped an arm around her baby bump as he tried to reach for the picture as he laughed as well. 'Callen!' Kelly shirked.

'What?' inquired Callen with a smirk. 'All I want to do is see the picture of my son'

'And who says it's _your_ son. It could be _your _daughter'

'Nup' argued Callen. 'It's a boy'

'And how would you know, the doctor couldn't even tell because the baby was in the wrong position for us to even work it out'

'How did the ultrasound go?' asked McGee at seeing their appearance.

'Well the baby is healthy and getting bigger. Unfortunality it was being stubborn, just like its father so we couldn't tell the sex' Kelly answered.

'Hey. I am not stubborn!' G shot back as he lent down and kissed her neck softly and pinched the photo out of her hands. 'See Tim' Callen began as he walked towards McGee's desk. 'That there is my son' he continued proudly as he handed Tim the photo.

'Uh, um G' began a stuttering McGee as Kelly gave McGee a questioning look. She hadn't heard him stutter in a long time

'Yeah'

'Um, I can't actually tell. I mean I can, I can see a head and legs but I think an arm is covering that area' McGee concluded as Callen brought the photo up to his face and peered at it for a closer look.

'Are you sure Tim?' asked Callen.

'Yes. I mean no' began McGee.

'G' Kelly warned. 'Leave Tim alone. Go and see what your team are up to. Both of us have work to do and you're being a distraction' Kelly concluded seriously.

'A distraction' repeated Callen as he turned his attention back to his wife only to see her nod her head. 'Id rather stay here with you. I'm not in the mood for Ky's attitude'

'Hey. You know why he had the attitude that he had. Now that he knows the truth...'

'Yeah' replied Callen as he wrapped his arms around his wife's body with his hands coming to rest on her butt as he lent down for a kiss.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs rounded the corner into the bullpen, coffee in hand to see his daughter and son – in – law kissing in the bullpen. Walking swiftly but silently over to them he raised his hand and smacked Callen hard on the back of the head 'Quit playin' grab arse' he told them.

'Ow Gibbs!'Callen said in surprise as his head jerked forward from the forceful slap 'How come you've never gotten a head slap?' he asked Kelly accusingly

Kelly simply grinned 'The benefits of being Leroy Jethro Gibbs' daughter. I know when they are coming. I duck'

'One of the days you won't duck' Gibbs answered gruffly as McGee chuckled.

'I better go' G told her as he lent down for another goodbye kiss.

'Special Agent Callen how was your break?' asked EJ Barrett upon seeing the back of G.

Kelly was the first to break the kiss 'It was fine thankyou _EJ' _

'Special Agent Mack. I didn't realise...'

'I love you' Callen whispered in Kelly's ear before adding 'Play nice' and with those simple words he left to find his own team.

'Mack. What have you heard about the case?' inquired EJ getting straight down to business.

'I just walked into the building after holidaying in a town with no mobile phone reception for two weeks'

'So nothing?' EJ asked as Kelly glared at the woman. 'OK with me. I will fill you in'

'Oh I'm sure Gibbs can do that' Kelly said, trying to get EJ to leave.

'My case, my lead. Gibbs and his team are helping me'

Kelly looked at her father who was looking at his computer screen but she knew he was listening to the conversation as she saw him give a small nod 'OK' Kelly sighed as EJ led her over to her own work area.

'First of all let me begin by apologising for flirting with Callen'

'You knew he was married' Kelly stated as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

'I did' agreed EJ. 'But sometimes you come across Agents who are in a loveless relationship' EJ told Kelly confidently. 'But I now know that's not the case, G obviously loves you, you have a child and one on the way'

'About the case Barrett' Kelly asked, less than impressed about EJ trying to dig her way out of the hole she had created.

'You're off it' Barrett answered simply.

'What?' Kelly spat, loud enough for all Agents near them to stop what they were doing and look

'You're pregnant'

'And?'

'Mack, this guy is a psychopath. He slits his victim's throats and wraps them in plastic. What happens if you get to close and he hurts you or your baby?'

'And since when do you care' Kelly shot back fuming.

'Since you stopped protecting just yourself'

'Everything OK?' asked Gibbs.

'Special Agent Barrett won't let me work the case'

'As I've explained to Kelly, she isn't just thinking about herself anymore'

'She's right Kelly' agreed Gibbs.

'What!'

'The Port to Port killer is different from any other killer we have come across, he is dangerous Kell' Gibbs tried to explain to his daughter

'But I'm not by myself' Kelly argued 'Id be with you or Tony or McGee. Or one of Barrett's team'

'And I don't want you to put the baby in harm's way, G wouldn't either'

'So what do I do?' inquired Kelly.

'Desk work' replied Gibbs as Kelly huffed and stomped away from both Gibbs and Barrett.

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm off the Port to Port serial killer case. _

_All because I'm pregnant._

_OK, so the guy is scary dangerous but I know how to look after myself and id be working with one of the boys anyway and they would have had my six and kept me safe._

_So I may have been a little mad at dad for agreeing with Barrett to take me off the case, but once I calmed down I could kinda see his point of view, I mean if Amy was a pregnant NCIS Agent and I was her boss, I wouldn't want her out on the street looking for some psycho guy that could harm my grandchild.  
I guess dad is just being over protective with me and the baby.  
I loved EJ's face when I was arguing with dad. She has no idea that Gibbs is my dad; and that's why I got away with what I did. Any other Agent would have been given a hard stare that made them cower or maybe even a headslap. _

**AN: Not really sure where this chapter went. Ha-ha. **

**The next chapter will be 'Baltimore' and will feature the first time Tony saw Kelly. **_  
_


	66. Baltimore

**AN: I know, I know I haven't updated in awhile. **

**Reality took over there for a minute or two. And it sucked. I needed a break from it so here I am. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. **

_Dear Diary, _

_Tony's partner from Baltimore is dead. He was a victim of the P2P killer. _

_We received a call out to the Navy Lodge, which was where our dead guy was and when we got there we started doing out thing. You know photo's note taking, processing the scene.  
When the plastic wrap was lifted from our dead guy I was taking notes and Tony was about to photograph the body but he stopped and he looked shocked, I asked him what was wrong and he told us that he knew the victim. It was his old partner from Baltimore._

_It's hard to tell if Tony's upset, I mean I've known him for awhile now and can read him fairly well. But this time I don't know. His old partner was corrupt and that's part of the reason Tony joined NCIS, I guess if my old partner who was corrupt ended up dead and I was the one investigating the murder I wouldn't know how to feel._

_we found with the victim a clue which the P2P killer leaves after he kills his victim – it was a fortune cookie which read 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer' which could mean anything. _

_Abby seems to think that because Tony's old partner is dead that he could come after anyone of us because obviously Tony knew him and dad did as well. _

_It's funny because Tony has been remembering his old partner and how it led him to NCIS. McGee asked me what Tony was like when he first arrived at NCIS and he was surprised to learn that Tony was a lot more cocky back then to what he was now. I don't think McGee believed me._

_I can remember when Tony first arrived._

_He even tried to hit on me! _

With her two neat French braids now messy; 17 year old Kelly Gibbs, with her bright pink backpack slung over her shoulders and carrying an A4 folder covered in pictures that was stuffed full of texts books walked towards her father's desk at NCIS. Noticing it empty she turned to her father's partner Christopher Pacci 'Is he still undercover Pacci?' she asked somewhat dejected

'Nope' replied Pacci 'He's back, floating around here somewhere' he continued as Kelly sat down in her father's chair. 'Where's Maddie?'

'Study group' Kelly answered as she removed her backpack, tossing it on the ground 'Believe it or not Christopher we are not joined at the hip' she declared as she saw Pacci open his mouth.

'Could have fooled me' he replied with a laugh.

Kelly sighed as she turned the page of her text book; she was over study. She felt like her brain was going to explode with all the information it was processing and she needed a break. Looking up straight from the text book to the divider that separated her father's desk and the Agent that sat in front of him she came face to face with a poster of the man that had caused her and her father so much grief. She knew he was dead, she knew who killed him but that didn't stop the nightmares. She shuddered as she thought about the man and what he had done.

Leaning over the desk she ripped the poster off the divider, opened her father's top draw and shoved it inside. Hoping to never see the face or hear the name again.

At hearing a noise from Gibbs' desk Pacci looked up from his paperwork to find Kelly moving things around. Dropping his pen to his desk and resting his head in his hands he watched Kelly, this was better than any paperwork he had to do. And Gibbs was going to be pissed, no one touched his things no matter if it was his own daughter doing the touching and Agent Christopher Pacci wanted to see Gibbs pissed it would add fun to his already boring day and perhaps it would take his mind off his stomach.

Detective Anthony DiNozzo exited the elevator with his NCIS escort behind him; taking off his sunglasses he had a look around the building.  
Coming from the back of the building Gibbs placed a hand on the escort's shoulder 'I got it' he reassured as the escort nodded and left. 'Made it' he stated as he turned his attention to DiNozzo and took a sip of coffee.

'Yeah' agreed Tony. 'Wow I'm not a big fan of the orange. The glare off that skylight is ridiculous' Tony commented as he looked up at the roof.

At hearing someone laugh both Gibbs and DiNozzo turned towards the sound

'Kelly what are you doing?' inquired Pacci.

'Moving dad's desk' Kelly answered simply with a roll of her eyes.

'Why?'

Kelly shrugged 'Something to do. And besides if I move it, he can just lift his head up and glare at you when you're not doing your work, and he can see all of the office this way' she continued as she pulled the desk leg.

As DiNozzo and Gibbs glanced towards the sound Tony found a young brunette female squatted at a desk holding the desk leg with both hands trying to pull the desk forward as she squatted it caused her perfect rounded jean clad butt to stick out which Tony eyed appreciatively.  
As he gazed at the young woman he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head, causing him to yelp.

'Ha did you just physically assault me? He asked in shock as he turned and faced Gibbs.

At hearing a yelp Kelly looked up from what she was doing to find her father. She grinned and left what she was doing walked over to Gibbs where he enveloped her into a hug kissing the top of her head 'Hi dad' she greeted into his shirt as she squeezed him tight after not seeing him for a few days due to the undercover case he was working.

'Hey' Gibbs returned as he hugged her just as tight. 'Why are you here?'

'Didn't want to be at home incase future ex wife number three showed up' she answered with a smile as she let go of the hug and looked up at her father who gave a small chuckle. 'Who's this?' she asked noticing Tony standing next to her father as he watched the two interact.

'Kelly. Detective DiNozzo. DiNozzo _my _daughter' introduced Gibbs.

Tony gulped and inwardly groaned; trust him to ogle Gibbs' daughter's butt. Tony smiled his mega watt smile 'Hi. You can actually drop the Detective part. I'm not going back to Baltimore. I can't. I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe being a cop isn't for me'

For the second time that day Tony felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and looked at Gibbs and found Kelly bitting her bottom lip trying hard not to laugh.

'I don't have a lot of rules' began Gibbs. 'But rule number five is you don't...'

'Waste good' finished Kelly in a gruff voice pretending to be her father as she smiled up at her father as he rolled his eyes and shook his head

'Your good' concluded Gibbs as he turned his attention back to Tony.

'Thank...' began Tony but he was cut off by Gibbs.

'You ever look at my daughter like that again and you will be neither a cop nor an NCIS Agent. Got it?'

Tony gulped 'Crystal'

_Dear Diary, _

_Turns out it wasn't the P2P killer that killed Tony's partner. It was Tony's old Boss from the Baltimore precinct. _

_Apparently Danny was corrupt and that's part of the reason Tony left Baltimore and joined NCIS.  
But Danny wasn't the only corrupt cop, turns out Tony's old Boss was as well and killed Danny as he knew too much and was going to tell the right people. _

_It was staged to look like the P2P killer as EJ sent an updated BOLO and if everyone thought it was the P2P killer then Tony's old Boss would not have even been given a second thought. _

_Arresting your boss. I couldn't ever imagine arresting dad. I think I'd just let him go. Tell everyone that I couldn't find him. _


	67. Maternity Leave

Maternity Leave

_Dear Diary, _

_I am loving Maternity Leave the second time around. _

_I don't think I liked it so much the first time as I was so lonely. Sure I had Maddie – we went for coffee twice a week more then we used to when I was working. _

_But this time is different. _

_I mean sure I still go for coffee with Maddie but I have Amy and it's been nice to stay at home and just hang out with my little girl.  
We go for walks to the park, have nap time, we bake cakes, play in the backyard, play with her Barbie dolls, stay in our pyjamas all day. _

_It makes the days go faster. _

_I've asked Amy if she's excited about becoming a big sister but she hasn't said much.  
I actually think she's worried that she won't get to spend as much time with us as she does now when the baby arrives and that we won't love her anymore. But that won't be the case, she's my baby girl and I love her to bits as does Callen._

_And I reckon once the new baby arrives dad will spoil Amy rotten, not that he doesn't do that now or anything!_

_No, I think Amy will enjoy being a big sister_


	68. Chapter 68

**AN: **So I've done this back to front to what we have seen on our screens. But it's also not what we saw either. It will be done in two parts.  
ENJOY.

'OK baby you be good for daddy and I will pick you up later' Kelly told Amy as she gave her a hug as she waited for the elevator.

'She'll be fine Kell' Callen reassured as he picked up their daughter, balancing her on his hip. 'What do you plan on doing?'

'Just some shopping'

'So I will be bringing her home then?' Callen cheekily asked.

'Ha-ha. I'm going grocery shopping' Kelly replied as she leaned in and kissed her daughter on the cheek then kissed her husband on the lips.

'So I can expect a home cooked meal on the table when I get home tonight?'

'Watch it G. Callen' she answered amused as she stepped into the elevator.

'Bye mummy' Amy said as she waved goodbye to Kelly. 'Daddy, can I helped you be the boss' she asked as she looked at her father as the elevator doors closed.

'Sure, your first job is to make sure the boys are doing work 'Callen answered as they walked away from the elevator and over to Ky who was busily typing.  
Satisfied with that Callen then walked over to Logan Hudson's desk to find the Agent standing with his back to him talking on his cell phone, making plans for the evening, even though the day had only really just began.  
Looking at his daughter with a raised eyebrow; Amy Callen leaned over and firmly tapped the Agent on the back of the head, then snuggled back into her father's chest.

'What the hell?' quizzed Hudson as he snapped his phone shut turning around to face his boss.

'Stop organising your personal life and start doing some work'

'You gots Gibbs slapped. Do your work!' Amy told him as she waggled her pointer finger at the Agent.

'I don't take orders from a three year old'

'Today you do. She's in charge'

A few hours later Special Agent Ziva David walked into the bullpen holding Amy Callen's hand 'Are you preparing for a monsoon'? She asked her boyfriend as she noticed Tony holding an umbrella.

'Forecast calls for rain' Tony explained.

'Spring rain?'

'Heavy rain'

'It's not raining. It's sunny. You're funny Uncle Tony' Amy declared as she looked out the window to see a sunny sky.

'Ah, my favourite Callen. What do we owe the pleasure?'

Amy looked up at Ziva, with her brows furrowed unsure of what Tony was talking about. 'It is OK Amy; sometimes I have no idea what he is talking about either'

'Hey' Tony shot back.

'We have a case' Ziva explained. 'And because my boss for the day is too young to go out in the field'

'You would like us to watch her' finished Tim

'Yes. It is only until we return'

'Can I be your Boss' Amy asked.

'Sure' replied Tim as he stood up from his desk and walked over to Amy and Ziva. 'You can sit in your Grandpa's chair and make sure Tony does his work' Tim told her as Amy nodded her head.

'I will see you later' Ziva stated as she began to walk away.

'Hey' Tony called and Ziva turned to face her boyfriend 'Be safe'

'Always' Ziva declared.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs rounded the corner with two cups in hand; one was his customary cup of Jamaican blend and the other was a chocolate milkshake for his granddaughter who he heard was in the building. As he rounded the corner a smile spread onto his lips as he saw his granddaughter sitting at his desk, yellow highlighter in hand with his desk phone up to her ear. As he got closer he heard her say 'Tony, you gots to do work' and placed the phone back in the cradle.

Tony himself smirked as he hung up his own desk phone. 'Oh hey Boss, just keeping our new boss on her toes'

Gibbs smile disappeared as soon as he reached his desk 'Amy' he yelled annoyed. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Being the boss' she told him quietly as Gibbs snatched the piece of paper which she was drawing on away from her.

'Dad?' questioned Kelly as she walked into the bullpen hearing him yell 'What's going on' she asked as she felt Amy tightly grab hold of her leg.

'She drew all over the Pearl case' he replied as he waved the piece of paper in front of Kelly as tears formed in Amy's eyes as she heard her Grandpa get angrier.

Kelly sighed 'Tony, can you take Amy please'

'Sure, come on McGoo.' Tony said as he got up from his desk and walked over to Kelly where he picked up Amy who snuggled her head into his shoulder. As the two men were walking towards the elevator Tony heard a whimpering sound along with sniffling. 'Not on the Zanneti kid'

But at hearing that it only caused Amy to sob harder.

'Nice one Tony' McGee said with a roll of his eyes.

'Well you do something'

'Hey Amy. How bout me and Uncle Tony take you outside and you can run around on the grass for awhile. I know how much you love running. You always chase Jethro when you help me take him to the park' McGee tried

Amy looked up from Tony's shoulder, looking at McGee nodding sadly.

'Conference room now' Kelly angrily told her father as she staked off towards the elevator without waiting for a reply from Gibbs. Once there she angrily pressed the button with the doors opening straight away. Once both were inside Kelly leaned over and hit the emergency switch button. Then she raised her hand and hit her father hard on the back of the head.

'Hey! That hurt' said Gibbs as he rubbed the back of his head as he glared at his daughter.

'What the hell dad? Yelling at Amy?'

'She drew all over the Pearl Case'

'She's three years old! She doesn't know any different. She draws over G's reports all the time. Yet he doesn't yell at her' Kelly sighed 'I know you're angry that Barrett has the lead on this, but you don't have to take it out on Amy'

'Kelly, I...'

'No more excuses dad. You need to make it up to her' Kelly replied simply.

Walking into Labbyland Amy looked back at Tony and McGee who both gave her a nod of encouragement as she walked towards Abby holding a Caf – Pow. Standing on her tip toes she reached up and placed the drink on the steel bench. At seeing the drink appear Abby smiled and grabbed it. 'Thankyou Gibbs'

'Its Amy' replied a small voice as Abby whipped around to see the giver of the drink. 'Well, thankyou Amcal. Wait. Why are your eyes red' she asked as she looked up to see McGee and Tony. 'What have you done to her?' she asked them accusingly.

'What. Us. Nothing' Laughed a scared Tony as he leaned back a bit as Abby walked over to him poking him in the chest.

'McGee' she said as she turned to him.

'Nothing Abby'

'Grandpa made me cries' Amy answered sadly as Abby's eyes widened

'Gibbs?' she questioned to no one in particular.

'Amy, why don't you go and find Bert' suggested Tim as Amy nodded her head turning and walking into the back office.

'Why would Gibbs maker her cry? She's the favourite, she's his granddaughter'

'She drew all over a file from the Pearl case' Tony shrugged

'He yelled at her over something so small?'

'Yeah' answered McGee. 'Look Abs, we have to get back. Could you look after her, just until Kelly finishes giving Gibbs a roasting'

'Kelly's angry at Gibbs? What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall during that showdown'

'And you won't be' Tony told her. 'You have work to do and you have to look after Amy.

Walking into the lab, Gibbs found Abby to be working at her computer. He walked closer and when he was behind her he placed a Caf – Pow on the bench. When it was placed down, Abby turned around looking at Gibbs. 'No thankyou Gibbs. I already have one' she told him, glaring at him as she picked up the drink that Amy had brought her and took a sip.

'Where's Amy, Abs?' asked Gibbs.

'Don't know'

'Abby'

Abby slammed the Caf – Pow down on the bench and folded her arms in front of her 'You yelled at her Gibbs. You yelled at your own granddaughter, you scared her'

At hearing the door slide open to Abby's office Gibbs looked past Abby to see Amy walking out carrying Bert under one arm and with Bert's orange industrial ear muffs on her ears which kept sliding off as they were too big, her face had a big smile on it 'Ab...' But at seeing Gibbs her smile disappeared and she dipped her head 'Oh...' she continued sadly as she turned around walking back into the office.

'Amy' Gibbs called after her.

'If you're going to yell at her again Gibbs'

'I'm not going to Abby' he replied as he brushed past Abby and into the office.

Entering the office Gibbs found Amy sitting on the floor talking to Bert 'Amy' he said quietly.

Amy looked up from where she was sitting 'I've been good. Don't yell'

'I'm not goin to yell Amy' he told her as he sat down on the floor opposite. 'I wanna say I'm sorry'

Amy shook her head 'But you don't Apollo' Amy bit her lip trying to find the right word 'Apologuise? Aplodise?. You don't say sorry'

'That right' smirked Gibbs, his granddaughter was too smart. 'But I do say I'm sorry to my friends and my family. Amy I'm sorry I yelled at you. Grandpa's been grumpy'

'Uncle Tony says you're always grumpy'

Gibbs sighed he was really going to have to have a word to Kelly about leaving Amy with DiNozzo 'I'm trying to catch a bad guy, and we can't find him'

'You should ask daddy to help' Amy suggested innocently.

'Maybe I should. I love you Amy'

'I love you to Grandpa' Amy replied as she stood up and walked over to Gibbs while still holding Bert in her hands and sat down in Gibbs' lapp, settling herself, making Bert fart which caused Amy to giggle.

'Hey, would you like to work on your boat this weekend?'

_Dear Dairy,_

_The stress of the P2P killer is getting to everyone. Dad took it out on Amy, all because she drew on a case file._

_Amy was so upset, she worships dad and him having her yell at her like he did wasn't a good thing.  
Thankfully I walked in when he was going for it and stopped it, who know what may have happened; Amy throwing a tantrum in the middle of the bullpen is not something anybody needs to see except me and G. Because we just ignore it. _

_Could you imagine McGee; he would be a mess, Tony would have no idea and the mood dad was in he would have just yelled at her to be quiet. _

_Anyway, I was so angry with dad that I gave him a dose of his own medicine and Gibbs slapped him.  
It felt really good to do that. Very empowering._


	69. Swan Song

**AN: This is a really long chapter, my apologies. **

**GabbyGirl84: thanks for your reviews. And yes I fully agree with you. I think that if Kelly were alive Tony would totally hit on her as well. Too bad she's not cause I think that would be a funny scene. **

**Fanfictionfan63: No worries in the no reviewing for like 15 chapters. Yes real life is a bitch, hence why so long on this update. I'm glad you're still enjoying this. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**

The following morning Amy Callen ran into the NCIS squad room from the elevator straight to her father's desk where he was busily talking on the phone. Ignoring Callen she ducked under his desk looking for something as Callen rolled his chair out away from his desk to see what his daughter was up to, he really hoped that she hadn't decided to make a cubby house under his desk again. But she popped up, holding a number of coloured bracelets that he knew didn't belong to her and realised that they were on loan from Harper Olsen, Maddie Tyler's daughter.

Upon retrieving the bracelets Amy crawled up from under the desk, gave her father a quick hug before scampering off to see her grandfather.  
Rounding the corner of the Bullpen Amy saw Mike Franks standing, talking to Team Gibbs. 'Mike' she called excitedly as she ran and stopped in front of the man.

'Hey there pretty lady' he greeted, bending down to be at eye level with Amy. 'You're mamma still lookin like a whale?'

Amy giggled, nodding her head 'She's really big' she told him as she spread her arms apart 'I can't cuddle her anymore'

'Hey I heard that' a voice coming from behind Mike Franks said as his eyes went wide. 'How are you Mike?' Kelly asked as she watched Mike stand up straight to turn and face her.

'Oh I'm just fine Kid' he told Kelly as he coughed. 'Good thing you didn't get your looks from your old man God knows what you may have looked like because you look stunning'

'Nice recovery Franks' Kelly replied with a grin as she lent in to give the man a warm hug 'What are you doing here?'

'Spur of the moment thing. I had some frequent flier miles set to expire' Mike explained, as he looked around seeing EJ's team heading out of the office 'what's all the excitement. Who the hell are all these people?'

'Dad didn't tell you?'

'Didn't even offer me a drink with a cheerio in it' he told her in disgust. 'He's a man of few words'

'I've noticed' Kelly answered with a smirk. 'Look I'd love to stay and catch up but I've got to get Amy to Maddie's and then I'm off do to some last minute baby shopping'

'We should do dinner' suggested Mike.

'Hey Kell. Meet you for lunch?' questioned Gibbs.

'Id like that Mike. Yeah sounds good dad, just call me'

Walking through a park carrying a number of shopping bags in her hands Kelly Callen stopped as she heard someone call her name, turning she saw that it was her father. 'Hey dad' she greeted as he stopped next to her.

'Hi' he answered as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 'Sure you have everything?' he inquired looking at the number of bags she was holding.

'Yeah. Just some last minute things for the baby. You know nappies, bottles, jumpsuits'

'Chocolate' continued Gibbs as he took a bag from Kelly to help her.

Kelly shook her head 'The cravings are worse than what I had with Amy. Anyway, how's the case going' she asked as they started walking again

'Well McGee checked all flight logs and came up with nothing. Tony seems to think he may have used multiple passports, so he rang the hospital asked for a detailed description of Gavin O'Ryan apparently he spoke with an accent'

'Trent Kort' replied Kelly as she put two and two together

'He's in town' Gibbs confirmed as Kelly realised that her assumption had been correct as she watched her father nod towards a man who had his back to them at a coffee vendor.

'Gavin, long time no see' greeted Kelly as they walked up to Trent Kort.

'Hello Kelly' Trent returned as he turned and faced them. 'Heard you were on maternity leave'

'Whoa. Didn't know they were doing a 5th Pirates of the Caribbean film' Kelly exclaimed as she saw Kort's eye patch.

'Ever the smartarse' Kort returned dryly.

'Watch it' growled Gibbs as Kort took a sip of his drink as the three began to walk. 'No coincidence you were in Hawaii with the Port to Port killer'

'I wasn't with him. I was pursuing him' Kort told Gibbs honestly.

'Fantastic job you did there'

'Can you walk on this side Mrs Callen, I'm still getting used to the limited prerifrial vision'

'You know flounders only have eyes on one side of their head. I think that's typical of most bottom feeding mud suckers. My daughter is very fascinated by that fact – the fish, not the mud suckers'

'How is the mini Callen?'

'She's good, excited about becoming a big sister. Though she won't be meeting you anytime soon, you know cause of the whole missing eye thing. Don't want to give her nightmares. Just out of curiosity how come your eyeball, which we are hanging onto, how come it opens up restricted areas at NCIS?'

'As I recall you once slammed one of those doors in my face'

'Me?' questioned Kelly offended. 'Dad maybe, even DiNozzo hell more than likely G. But me, my father raised me better than that Kort'

'Gibbs, may I suggest you have a word with your daughter about the way she speaks to people. It's not very respectful. I'm not liking her tone'

'I'm always polite and respecting around Marine's, maybe it's a Navy brat thing. But whenever your around, you bring out the best in me' Kelly told him as she punched his upper arm which caused Kort to glare at the woman.

'I always hoped for the opportunity to show you nothing's off limits to the agency'

'The CIA has been aware we were on this case' Gibbs put in.

'Are you personally' questioned Kort. 'Of course we know we maintain a pipeline of information with all our sister agencies. The Port to Port killer as you've dubbed him has a name. Lt Jonas Cobb'

'Navy' inquired Gibbs.

'He was'

'How do you know that?'

'I'll gladly answer all your questions Gibbs if you answer one of mine. How come Director Vance has a new girl leading the charge instead of you'

Gibbs shrugged 'Case originated in her jurisdiction'

'I'm well aware of Cobb's origins. But since he entered your purview. Well I'm surprised that's all'

'Special Agent Barrett is a qualified Agent' Gibbs stated as Kelly rolled her eyes.

'You don't agree Kelly'

Kelly shrugged 'Not my place to judge. Gibbs has been an Agent longer than me and if he sees a good qualified Agent he knows what he's talking about'

'I head she was flirting with Callen and you got your nose out of joint' he said as Kelly gave him a blank stare 'As far as I know her primary qualification is she's not you' Trent continued, turning his attention back to Gibbs. 'No history of questioning the superiors. You ever read that file I gave you on Vance, once upon a time. Just the tip of the iceberg you know'

'I am much more interested in everything you have on Cobb'

Upon watching Kort get into the car and be driven to NCIS headquarters Gibbs turned to his daughter 'Lunch' he quizzed.

'What about Captain Jack Sparrow'

With having no idea what she was talking about but assuming it related to Kort he waved it off 'Ah. He will still be there, when I get back'

Lying in bed that night with the blankets and doona pulled up around her neck and one of Callen's hands resting on her hip as they both slept, Kelly stirred in her sleep when she heard her phone ringing, reaching an arm across to where the phone lay on her bedside table she grabbed it and answered it 'Hello' she mumbled still asleep.

'Kel, its Tony. You need to get to your father's place immediately'

'Tony' cried McGee. 'I found some other shell casings'

At hearing what McGee had said in the back ground and noting Tony's concern and authority in his voice, Kelly sat up in bed now fully awake. 'Shell casing?' she repeated. 'Tony what's going on' she asked worriedly.

'Just get over here Kelly' Tony replied as he snapped the phone shut.

Closing her own phone and throwing it back in the table Kelly removed the blankets and doona and very carefully and quietly so not to wake G got out of bed, felt around for a jumper then once found placed it on then found a hair tie; tying her hair up into a messy ponytail. Once done she picked up her phone slide her feet into a pair of ugg boots and made her way to her father's place.

Turning into her father's street Kelly noticed a number of police cars, driving further up the street she noticed a number of LEO's standing near her father's home. Parking the car she got out and gulped when she came into view with Ducky's truck.  
Ducking under the police tape much to the annoyance of an officer who couldn't be bothered to have stopped her due to the pouring rain and forgetting to bring her ID badge Kelly walked toward her childhood house 'Tim' she choked out as she saw the geek walking down the street.

'Kelly' he greeted solemnly.

'What's happened, what's going on' she asked as she gripped McGee's arm as a tear slipped unnoticed due to the rain down her cheek.

'Let's find Tony' McGee suggested. 'Hey Tony' McGee shouted over the rain a mere few minutes later.

At hearing his name being called Tony turned and saw Kelly with McGee and walked over to them.

'What's going on Tony?' asked a clearly upset, tired and confused Kelly. 'Is it dad?'

Tony let out a sad sigh 'Its Franks. Mike's dead Kelly'

'No' responded Kelly not wanting to believe what she had just heard. 'What happened' she asked with a shaky breath.

'Cobb was here'

'Here. Where's dad. He's not...'

'Basement' replied Tony.

'Are you OK' Kelly asked quietly as she walked down the basement stairs, seeing her father standing over the work bench, shoulders hunched.

'He was dying anyway' replied Gibbs as he glanced over at his daughter watching her walk down the remaining three stairs.

'What?' asked a confused Kelly.

'He was dying' repeated Gibbs 'Lung cancer from too many cigarettes'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Trying to protect you I guess' Gibbs answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

'Protect me from what?'

'Death. You've been surrounded by it your whole life'

'I'm not a kid anymore, I don't need protecting. You should have told me'

'Go' answered Gibbs.

'What?'

'Go. Go home. I don't want you here'

'Dad'

'Kelly' he warned.

'Fine' she answered as she turned and stomped up the stairs, slamming the basement door.

G. Callen stirred in his sleep; he heard the rain hitting the bedroom widow and also heard the wind whipping about outside. Realising in his half sleep state that he had most of the blankets, he lifted them up and went to recover his wife with them but at hearing them drop on to the bed he lifted his head to find his wife's side of the bed empty. Putting a hand on Kelly's side of the bed he discovered that the sheets were cold meaning Kelly had been out of bed for a long time.  
Knowing that his daughter had not woken during the night as her cries for either mummy or daddy would have woken him he worriedly flung back his covers, hopping out of bed.  
Before walking out of the bedroom door he noticed the bathroom door closed with light appearing from under the door. Turning the door knob he entered the bathroom to find his wife sitting on the closed lid of the toilet seat. 'Kelly' he questioned as squatted down in front of her.

'Kell' he said again when she didn't answer as he placed a hand on her knee. 'Your wet' he stated in realisation when he felt her soaking pyjama bottoms 'Where have you been?'

Kelly let out a sob as she looked up at a worried and concerned Callen 'Mike's dead. Jonas Cobb was at dad's place. Tony called'

'Jethro is he...'

Kelly shook her head

'Hey. Let's get you into the shower, make you nice and warm. You're drenched and I don't want you or my son getting a cold' Callen told her as he pulled her up and enveloped her into a hug. 'Its OK baby, it's all gonna be OK. Shh'

Gibbs stood close to Mike's body in Autopsy as Jimmy Palmer began to take photos of Mike Franks' body 'Um' began Palmer 'We. We can call you when we are finished with the autopsy' he finished with a swallow as Gibbs glared at the assistant.

'Leave him be Mr. Palmer' Ducky said as he heard the doors to Autopsy swoosh open and as he looked over he found Kelly entering with Callen close behind

'Hey Probie' whispered Kelly quietly to her father who was looking at Franks body, but looked up sadly at his daughter when he heard her speak.

'I tried to stop her Jethro' Callen declared as Gibbs gave him a small nod of acknowledgement.

'Oh Kelly. I am awfully sorry' stated Ducky. 'I suppose in a lot of ways Mike was a second father to you. I am sorry' he concluded as Kelly nodded her thanks.

'I'm sorry too' added Palmer

'Thanks black lung' Kelly replied as Callen squeezed her shoulder as he kissed the back of her head softly letting her know that he was there for support.

'What's all this?' inquired Gibbs as he noticed Kelly holding a bottle of bourbon in one hand along with three glasses in the other.

'Daddy, I'm sorry about last night. I acted like a little kid; I was just hurt that you never told me he was sick. I mean the _Kelly tells dad everything _rule; it works both ways'

'I know' agreed Gibbs 'I should have told you. But I still see you as my baby girl; I want to protect you from all the bad things in the world'

'We both do' added Callen.

Kelly sighed not really wanting to respond to what her father and husband had just admitted. 'So anyway. This' she began as she raised the bottle 'Is for Mike' as she unscrewed the top and poured some bourbon in the three glasses that were now sitting on a steel autopsy table.

'You sure you should be drinkin' this' questioned Gibbs as he picked up his glass.

'Dad, there are people out there who are pregnant and still do drugs and worse. One glass won't do anything. I wouldn't be drinking it if I thought I would harm my baby' she concluded as she raised her glass 'To Mike Franks'

'Mike Franks' repeated both Gibbs and Callen as all three knocked back the bourbon.

As Kelly downed her glass and grimaced at the burning sensation happening in her throat; Ziva and Tony walked in looking for Gibbs to give him an update on what was happening. Wanting extra help and wanting someone to help with Mike's murder investigation Gibbs had wanted Agent that he knew and trusted and who Mike knew and trusted, Gibbs had asked Callen if he and Ziva were able to help and without hesitation Callen had said yes immediately. 'Prints on the murder weapon' inquired Gibbs as he looked up from his glass.

'Yeah. Abby matched them to Jonas Cobb. We have canvassed a 20 block radius around the crime scene. No trace of him' Tony said.

'Or Mike's firearm. How many shots did you hear?' asked Ziva quietly.

'Five'

'WE recovered five shell casings. We have red flagged everyone of Cobb's possible identities'

'Assume Cobb's armed' Callen told Ziva.

'We did pull a slug embedded in a parked car with traces of blood on it, through and through. We can assume Cobb got hit at least once' Tony told the room.

'Mike's Swan Song'

'Excuse me' Ziva said as she left the room and headed for the elevator.

'Ziva' called Kelly as she followed her.

'There is always another monster' Ziva told Kelly in the elevator.

'Yeah' replied Kelly as she hugged her friend.

'I mean we pursue them but we just keep making targets of ourselves'

'Zee...' asked a concerned Tony as both he and Callen entered the elevator.

'I don't think I can take anymore' Ziva stated sadly as she let go of Kelly and moved towards Tony who enveloped her into a hug as Kelly moved towards Callen who also hugged Kelly.

'Hey we are gonna get him. OK? And I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I love you Ziva'

At hearing the doors of the elevator open all four occupants looked out to find Abby and McGee hugging 'Bring it in' suggested Tony as Abby and McGee entered and all six formed a small huddle with arms around one another letting the tears flow freely.

_Dear Diary, _

_Mike Franks is dead. _

_I really have no more words. Just that I am gutted. _

_He was the only person I talked to after the accident. The man who helped dad raise me, who never said a word when I sat at his desk helping him with and drawing all over his important notes and paperwork that needed to be handed to Director Morrow. _

_I remember sitting at his desk and drawing on pages with yellow highlighter and Franks coming in and giving me this look – the same one I now know he gave dad when he was less than impressed with Probie.  
Then he would make me sit in front of his type writer and write some stuff. I never knew why he made me do it and I remember the looks and exasperated words dad would use towards him.  
Franks told me it would be fun, and as an eight year old I believed him and probably thought it was fun to type. _

_Sometimes he used to tell me that cause I was young I could type faster than him. _

_I now know what I was doing; retyping the paperwork I destroyed. _

_Mike was the only person that ever called me kid as well, I mean of course dad called me that but I think dad stopped calling me that when I was like 18.  
But not Mike, he still calls me... I mean he called me that all the time and I'm almost 30. _


	70. Family of Four

With a helium balloon tired around her wrist, Amy Callen held onto her grandfather's hand as they walked the corridors of Bethesda Hospital. With them were Amy's Aunt Ziva and Uncle Tony who held hands as they walked.

'Where's mummy's room'? Inquired Amy as she looked up at her grandfather for an answer then looked the way Gibbs pointed his finger towards a room, a few feet ahead of them. Letting go of his hand, Amy ran towards with the balloon flying behind her.

Kelly Callen lay up in bed with a number of pillows resting behind her back, watching her husband who was sitting on the side of the bed, resting one leg outstretched on it as he cradled their new born son in his arms.

'Told you it was going to be a boy' Callen said cocky as he looked up from his son to his wife, who simply rolled her eyes as she leaned down to kiss the top of their son's head.

'MUMMY' yelled Amy loudly as she ran into the room.

Kelly's head snapped up from the baby and looked straight at Amy 'Shh' she exclaimed to Amy as Kelly raised her pointer finger to her lips which caused Amy to stop abruptly. 'You have to be quiet, your baby brother isn't used to loud noises yet' Kelly continued to explain softly, as Amy tiptoed over to the bed causing Callen to chuckle as Kelly turned and glared at him.

'You did tell her to be quiet' he murmured as he watched Amy crawl up onto the hospital bed where once on she gave her mother a kiss on the lips.

'I missed you mummy'

'Missed you too' Kelly told her daughter honestly. 'Were you good for Grandpa?' Kelly continued as she looked up at the door when she heard someone enter and watched as her father nodded his head in response to the question he heard her ask.

'I gots to go to Harper's house for a play, then Grandpa picked me up and, and, and Auntie Ziva came over and we watched _The Jungle Book_' Amy said excitedly.

'What about me' asked Tony a little hurt that his niece had forgotten him.

'You talked' Amy replied accusingly crossing her arms and looking grumpily at her uncle, as the rest of the room laughed.

'Where's Maddie?' Kelly asked as she turned her attention back to her father.

'Emergency at the clinic, said she would get here as soon as possible' Gibbs explained as he leaned down and kissed his daughter's cheek 'Congratulations'

'Thanks daddy'

Leaning up from his daughter he looked over to Callen and outstretched his hand. 'Congratulations G'

Slipping an arm out from under his son's body Callen shook his father – in – law's hand 'Thanks Jethro'

'I have a baby brother' Amy told the room proudly.

'I have a Grandson?' asked Gibbs with a proud smile on his face as Kelly nodded.

'Can I hold him?' inquired Amy.

'Sure Ames' replied Kelly. 'But you have to go sit on that chair and daddy will help you'

'I big girl'

'I know, but I don't think your brother would like to be dropped'

'So do you have a name' asked Tony as he watched Amy settle into the chair.

Callen looked up from his son 'Put it this way DiNozzo, no one cashed up in that betting pool'

Tony sighed sadly. 'So no Anthony in the name?'

'What did you name him?' asked Ziva.

'Dominic Leroy Jethro' answered Kelly as she looked at her father.

'Are you sure?' asked Gibbs.

'We are' confirmed Callen. 'Jethro, you have been more of a father to me than anyone else in the world has I just, I just what to pay tribute to that' Callen continued honestly.

'It means alot' Gibbs said as his eyes glazed over as he looked at both his grandchildren.

'Dominic is nice' declared Ziva. 'Is it after your friend from LA G?'

'Yeah' responded G. 'I thought we had agreed on the name Finn, but apparently not' he stated as he looked at his wife.

'Good to know I can still surprise you'

'Its a nice tribute' agreed G, as Kelly sadly nodded knowing how much her husband still blamed himself over Dominic Vaile's death.

'And I gots you this balloon, do you like it?' Amy asked her brother as she peered down at him as she cradled him in her tiny arms. 'Daddy' called a panicked Amy a few minutes later 'He doesn't like me' she finished dejectedly as Dominic began to cry.

Gibbs scooped up his grandson from Amy's arms 'Its OK Princess' he reassured as he rocked the baby trying to get him to quiet down, but when that didn't work he looked over to Kelly 'I think he wants his mummy' he stated as he handed Dominic over.

'Did I cry like that?' inquired Amy.

'You sure did' Kelly stated. 'And your daddy was the only one that could make you stop'

'I'm still the only one that can make her stop' Callen said with a grin.

'What's wrong wif him'

'I think he's thirsty' answered Kelly.

'Uh Amy' began Tony 'How bout we go celebrate you becoming a big sister. What do you say to ice cream; maybe I will even get you a DiNozzo special'

'Can I have sprinkles?'

'Sure, and we can have chocolate sauce and we can throw in some M&M's, nuts, gummy bears...'

'Tony. If she vomits tonight. I will ring you and you can come over and personally clean up the mess' Callen said as Tony gulped.

'It is OK G. I will make sure they do don't go overboard' declared Ziva as she grabbed hold of Amy's hand. 'Come on my Tateleh. Your Uncle Tony is buying, so we must spend up big, Yes?'

'I'll go ring the others, and let LA know the good news' declared Gibbs, who didn't want to be in the room as his daughter breastfeed her son.

'Thanks dad. Thanks guys' Kelly said as they left the room.

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm a mum again, to a beautiful baby boy. He's perfect, just like Amy was when she was born. Of course Amy is still perfect!_

_G was even there for the birth. Unlike last time when he was undercover. _

_It's funny, he took three days off leading up to the birth just so he wouldn't miss it; he was there in the delivery room and held my hand while I pushed and accepted all the things I yelled and accused him of. _

_Amy seems to think it's pretty fantastic that she has a baby brother, though I don't know how long that will last. I hope they become close as they grow older. _


	71. Imposters

**AN: Thank you so much for the continued reviews, story alerts and favourite story. **

**Just a few things to be mentioned: **

**The Diary entry is in the middle of the chapter **

**In Australia a trunk is known as a boot. **

**In Australia flip flops are known as thongs **

**Sorry it's taken so long for an update. The real world got in the way, and it kind of sucked. So I needed a break from it and posted this. I take full responsibility for this chapter not making since as it was done in the middle of the night and had no idea where I was going with this. **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW. **

IMPOSTERS

'G' began Kelly tiredly with a sigh 'Why are you awake?'

Callen stopped looking at the ceiling as he turned his head to observe his wife who still had her eyes closed 'How'd you know I was awake' he asked quietly.

'I know these things' she replied as Callen smirked as Kelly slowly opened her eyes.

'I've been sleeping with you long enough to know when you're not sleeping. When we first started sleeping together I know you used to lie awake staring at the ceiling' Kelly continued as she watched as G went to reply 'Don't deny it, I know you did. You were scared to sleep. But after we got married, you started sleeping. What's going on Tramp?' finished Kelly as she leaned up on her elbows looking at her husband.

Callen sighed 'No nightmares. I promise' he declared, watching his wife give him a disbelieving look 'No, I've been thinking we should go to LA, introduce Dom to his other family'

'Is that all?' questioned Kelly. 'That's why you have been looking at the ceiling for the last 4 hours, of course I want to go to LA and introduce Dom. But G it could have waited till morning' Kelly sighed as she lay back down in bed.

Callen leaned over softly kissing his wife on the lips 'I'm sorry I worried you' he whispered breaking the kiss laying his head down on her chest as she stroked her hands through his hair.

Tis OK' Kelly answered with a yawn as she closed her eyes.

One week later, G. Callen pulled up outside of NCIS Special Operations Headquarters in his family's rented Mazda CX7. Once the car stopped his wife got out, opened the back passenger door where she unbuckled their son from his capsule as their daughter excitedly unbuckled her seat belt as G took Dom's stroller out of the boot and began to set it up.  
As Callen began to set the stroller up he noticed his daughter running towards to door of the Operations centre, before she could enter the building she was scooped up into the arms of her father 'Daddy, put me down' Amy whinged.

'Nup. No way' argued Callen with a stern shake of his head. 'You don't go running off like that, this isn't like at home where everyone knows you' he continued as he placed Amy back on the ground. 'Hold my hand and you won't get lost' he finished as Amy grabbed onto Callen's hand waiting patiently for Kelly to catch up to them.

Entering the LA headquarters Amy looked around the office wide eyed and saw a group of Agents talking. Realising that it was her 'uncle' Sam Hanna she looked up at her father for permission to go over to the man, grinning in delight as she watched Callen nod his head as he let go of her hand. 'UNCLE SAM' Amy cried excitedly as she bolted towards the man her father considered his best friend and that was also her Godfather.

At hearing his name, Sam turned towards the voice and was attacked around the legs by a 3yr old wearing a pink T shirt, denim skirt and yellow thongs with messy brown hair. Looking down at the child Sam soon realised with a smile who the child belonged to. Picking Amy up he walked over to the stairs where G and Kelly had stopped.

'G. it's good to see you man. You to Kelly' Sam greeted as he lent over, giving Kelly a kiss on the cheek

'It's good to see you to Sam' Kelly acknowledged.

'Uncle Sam, Uncle Sam' began Amy squirming in the man's arms with Sam putting her on the ground. 'This is my baby brother' she said proudly as she took Sam's hand leading him towards the stroller.

'So this is the little guy, I've heard so much about' Sam inquired as he looked into the stroller to see big brown eyes staring back at him.

'Yeah' replied Callen 'Dominic Leroy Jethro'

'Good choice of a name'

'No that is not debatable' at hearing Hettie's outburst the small group looked over at the woman who was continuing to shout down the phone 'That is no one's call but mine. Oh rubbish! He's lying. The hell I will. Mother Hubbard' exclaimed Hettie as she hung up the phone.

'No food in the cupboard' Callen said as he approached the desk. 'Something I can do?'

'Mr Callen' Hettie greeted softly. 'This is a surprise. I see Dominic is already a hit with the ladies' she stated as she looked past G to find Nell cooing over the baby.

'Just like his father' Callen answered with amusement. 'Hettie, something I can do?' he asked turning serious again.

'No. No this one's stuck squarely in my line I'm afraid. Oh it's just all a bunch of beucratic nonsense. We must take it with a grain of salt.

'I find it helps if the salt is followed by a shoot of tequila and some lime'

'I like the way you think Mr. Callen. Besides, you don't need to worry about a thing you're here on holidays'

'Speaking of which. We have a bit of a family dinner happening at our place tonight, nothing fancy; beer and pizza. Will you come? I'm sure Amy would love to hear your stories'

'Of course Mr. Callen' accepted Hetty. 'I need to be properly introduced to the newest member of your family'

That evening; with everything from the car unpacked and Amy having chosen the bedroom where she would be sleeping for the 2 weeks, the family of four sat around the back yard talking to the LA team that consisted of Nell, Eric, Sam and Kensi. At hearing a dog bark Amy looked up from her position on the grass where she was lying with Kensi making clover chains.

'C'mon boy. Time to get this party started' commented Deeks as he entered the backyard holding a 6 pack of beer 'Hey guys'

'Who invited the mutt?' inquired Sam.

'I heard that there were children here and Monty loves kids'

'Hi Monty' greeted Kensi as she patted the top of the dog's head as Amy watched her.

'Can I pat him Auntie Kensi?'

'Sure Amy' replied Kensi, as Amy raised her arm to pat the dog's head; giggling when Monty moved his head and stuck out his tongue, licking her arm.

'As long as Monty doesn't attack her' warned Callen with a smile as he watched his daughter play with the dog.

'No, Monty would never do that. Although introductions would be nice' Deeks commented as he looked at Kelly.

'Detective Marty Deeks, my wife NCIS Special Agent Kelly Mac. Kell, LAPD Liaison officer Marty Deeks'

'Nice to meet you' greeted Kelly as Deeks walked over to her and lent down to kiss her cheek.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Kelly. And these two must be your kids'

'On your best behaviour tonight?' Sam inquired with a raised eyebrow and smirk after witnessing Deeks greet Kelly.

'I'm choosing to ignore that.'

'Amy and Dom' Callen answered 'Amy, this is Deeks'

'Why do you have long hair' Amy asked curiously. 'Only girls have long hair. You should have hair like my daddy' Amy finished innocently as all the adults with the exception of Deeks began to laugh.

'I'm being paid out by a three year old! I surf Amy and chicks dig guys who have long hair and who can surf' Deeks explained. 'Isn't that right Fern' he asked Kensi with a goofy grin.

'Don't bring me into this and what have I told you about calling me Fern?'

'That I shouldn't do it in public?' questioned Deeks.

'Deeks' warned Kensi.

'I'm sorry Kiki' he answered as Kensi simply rolled her eyes. 'One day you will understand the whole long hair thing. Trust me' he told Amy as he turned his attention back to the three year old.

'Excuse me, he's hungry' stated Kelly as Dom began to cry. 'I'll take him inside and feed him' she said as she bent down into the stroller to lift him out as Callen gently brushed his hand over his wife's butt. Standing up and holding Dom, she glanced at her husband giving him a small smile as she turned to walk inside, Callen watching her go.

'You sure that's your kid?' quizzed Sam.

'What do you mean' inquired Callen as he turned to look at his friend.

'Brown eyes G?'

'Maybe someone on my side of the family has them. Maybe Amy had them' came they soft reply with a simple shrug.

'Everything OK' Callen asked 10mins later as Kelly walked back outside.

'Yep, he's asleep' she answered as she wiggled the baby monitor in her hands before placing it on the table.

'Mummy, I'm hungry' declared Amy coming over to the table after playing with Monty.

'OK. What would you like to eat?'

After filling her plate with Hawaiian pizza and garlic bread, Amy held her plate in both hands before starting to walk off towards Monty, Deeks and Kensi.

'Amcal, why don't you sit here and eat your dinner' suggested Callen.

'But I want to play with Monty'

'You can play with Monty after you have finished eating. Look, Kensi and Deeks are coming over to get something to eat'

'OK' huffed Amy. 'Daddy, where's Grandma?'

'She'll be here soon' he replied, wondering the exact same thing as her daughter.

At hearing Dom begin to cry again, both Callen and Kelly began to rise from their seats at the same time 'I'll get him' volunteered Callen.

'You sure?'

'Yep'

Everything OK?' she asked as she looked up to hear the back door open revealing her husband moments later.

'Everything's fine' Callen reassured. 'He just wanted his daddy. He needed a nappy change'

'And you handled that OK...by yourself?' inquired Kelly.

'I handled it fine, thank you. I have changed a nappy before' Callen retorted as he grabbed a beer before sitting down in his wife's lap , grabbing her hand and holding it as Kelly's spare hand rested on his upper thigh.

'Oh that's right!' agreed Kelly 'The one nappy you changed when Amy was a baby' Kelly shot back in a teasing manner as Sam smirked, knowing exactly what nappy Kelly was talking about as Callen let go of Kelly's hand and pinched the back of her leg which caused Kelly to both yelp out in surprise then smack Callen's stomach as he was swallowing his beer causing him to splutter it everywhere.  
Callen turned his head, mock glaring his wife who simply leant over and kissed him softly as she gently rubbed her hand up and down Callen's thigh.

'They are so in love' observed Deeks.

'Yeah' agreed Kensi. 'They really are the perfect couple'

'How'd they met?'

'Kelly was 16 and she had flown out to visit her dad in Moscow. He was working an undercover op with G'

_Dear Diary, _

_Well we are in LA for two weeks, introducing Dom to his other family and just having a family holiday. Which I'm looking forward to.  
I'm excited to be back in LA, I have missed this place so much. _

_It's nice to see everyone again and meet both Deeks and Nell, they seem really lovely. _

_Though I'm not too sure what's going on with this Fern and Kiki business; I've never heard these nicknames for her before and I know I have never called her those names. Something is going on with my little Kensi and the LAPD detective. _

_And I'm going to find out. _

_I'm worried about Hetty. She never turned up to the dinner we had last night and she said she was going to be there._

_I think I want to move back to LA. _

The following morning Amy Callen sat crossed legged on the floor of the gym watching her father train with Sam 'Are you mad at me?' asked Sam as the two men circled each other.

'Why would I be mad?' questioned Callen 'It's your vacation. You can do whatever you want to'

'Awww, thanks for that'

'I just thought you might want to do something together that's all while I'm here'

'G. I'm not going until the end of the month, when you're back in Washington' Sam reassured his friend

'And I appreciate that'

'Your upset I didn't invite you' concluded Sam.

Callen shook his head 'I'm not upset. Disappointed maybe. Surprised definitely. You always say we are kinda like family'

'Hell, you wanna come, come. Bring the family. I will buy you all tickets today'

'I'm not taking a mercy invite. Of course I never really thought of you as a cruise ship kind of guy'

'It's a sail boat'

'I have a sail boat' stated Amy confidently. 'I helped Grandpa builded it'

'And you did a great job' commented Callen as Sam flipped him on the ground.

'Uh. I'm sorry' interrupted Nell as she came into the gym as Sam lay on top of Callen. 'We need you guys up in ops'

'Daddy, are you OK?'

'I'm fine baby' Callen panted.

'Sure you are' Sam said as he pulled Callen up off the floor as the two men looked at Nell who gave them a questioning look. 'We're training' Callen explained.

'OK'

'Its self defence' defended Sam.

'Right' said Nell.

'Daddy and Mummy always play wrestles at home' stated Amy out of the blue.

'Does Daddy let Mummy win' asked Nell with a smile.

'Yep'

'Ames' grumbled Callen. 'That's enough'

'Where do mummy and daddy play wrestles Amy' asked Sam, egging the three year old on.

'In their room' Amy answered as Callen groaned as Sam smirked at his friend and Nell hid back a laugh.

'Hey guys' Kelly greeted as she entered the gym. 'What's going on?' she asked as the conversation fell quiet and Sam and Nell looked at her.

'Amy was just telling us that you and Callen enjoy wrestling' Nell explained.

'Of course she was' Kelly replied going red. 'I heard you were needed in Ops' she remarked, turning her attention to Callen.

'No, just Sam'

'You should go to' Kelly told Callen. 'Something about phosphorus. I thought you may have been interested'

'You sure?' questioned Callen.

'Course' replied Kelly. 'I'll take the kids shopping and be back later'

'What do we got, Eric' asked Sam as he and Callen walked into Ops.

'This footage was taken last night by a patron at Surfside Sully's in Santa Monica' Eric explained to the group as they watched the video on the plasma.

'Where's Hetty?' questioned Callen as he looked around, not noticing his boss.

''Uh, she's on the phone to Vance. They've been going at it for 20mins'

'The victim' continued Nell. 'In the video is yet to be identified. He had no ID and his face and fingerprints were essentially melted. We are still waiting on dental'

'Nobody saw who did it?' asked Sam.

'Nope. Witnesses said he came out of nowhere. Autopsy revealed that he had been severely beaten with some sort of blunt object before being set ablaze. He suffered multiple fractures, including the back of the skull'

'Somebody wanted him dead' declared Deeks.

'Dead and unidentifiable' commented Callen.

'The witnesses had a hard time putting the flames out because the fire was phosphorus based'

'Why us' inquired Kensi. 'The presence of white phosphorus isn't enough to warrant our involvement'

'On its own no' agreed Nell. 'But the body had also been exposed to fluorodeoxyglucose. Fire couldn't hide that'

'Radiopharmaceuticals' came the realisation from Callen.

'The isotope matches the brachytherapy canisters that were stolen from cal west hospital back in January' Eric explained.

'AS recalled Jake Varley and Wendell Hertz murdered hospital employee Yusuf Afzal while trying to gain access to the necular medicine department' Nell recapped.

'When we caught these guys trying to sell the canisters, they only had three left' Callen remarked.

'We may need you on this G.' stated Sam.

Callen nodded in agreement 'Guys we have to find the fourth canister'

'Aren't you glad you came for a holiday' asked Kensi.

'Some holiday. Kelly's going to kill me'

'Nice job locating Brent Dundas' car' commented Callen as Kensi and Deeks entered the bullpen a few hours later.

'Thankyou' Deeks replied smoothly as Kensi glared at him.

'Forensics is working over it now' Kensi added

'So we have a Navy seal imposter exposed to radiation, a trunk full of scuba gear and explosives'

'Sounds like a guy trying to make a dirty bomb' suggested Sam.

'Only Brent Dundas didn't know how to make a bomb' Eric answered as he came down the stairs to join the Agents.

'How do you know that?' questioned Deeks.

'Internet searches. He was looking up bomb making instructions'

'I've been trying to track purchases of white phosphorus but I'm not having much luck' explained Nell.

'Brent Dundas' electronic footprint however shows regular cash withdrawals from an ATM located in a Santa Monica bar called Prince O Whales. Including $300 before he was killed' Eric informed the group.

'And the bar is within walking distance from where you found his car' Nell added.

'I think it's time we paid the Prince O Whales bar a visit' Callen suggested.

'Um Agent Callen' began Nell, as G looked over at the younger woman. 'Does Kelly know that your apart of this investigation?'

Before Callen had a chance to answer Nell's question it was answered for him 'She does now'. Looking towards the voice he discovered that it belonged to his wife who had just returned from shopping with their children; Dom asleep in his stroller and Amy standing beside her mother looking very tired.

'Can we talk' Callen asked softly as Kelly nodded her reply.

Walking into the court yard Callen walked a few more steps before stopping and turning to face his wife. 'Kell, I'm sorry. This was meant to be a family holiday, now I'm working a case and I'm not spending any time with you or the kids'

'Hey' replied Kelly, stepping towards Callen. 'Don't worry. Its fine' she said as she placed a hand on his cheek. 'You started this case, now you want to see it finished. I'd be like that to'

'You're not angry?' he questioned as he turned his head and kissed Kelly's palm.

'Hmm...Maybe a little' she answered truthfully. 'But this case will be finished in a couple of days. Then me and the kids will have you all to ourselves. But you have to be the one to tell Amy why you won't be taking her for a swim this afternoon'  
Walking back into the bullpen they both heard Nell tell Deeks that Hetty wanted to see him alone. 'Ahhh someone's in trouble!' joked Kensi.

'Yeah right' replied Deeks.

'Just remember the distress word' Sam put in.

'Yeah and if that doesn't work just fake a seizure' Callen put in as Kelly simply rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

'Don't listen to them Deeks; I'm sure you'll be fine'

'Nell said you wanted to see me' began Deeks as he walked in on Hetty who was watching a document burn. 'I'm not in any sort of trouble am I' Deeks finished a little worriedly.

'Should you be?' asked Hettie as she turned and faced Deeks. 'Do you have something to confess'

'No'

'Well in that case, this is for you' Hetty replied as she handed him a manila envelope.

'This is for me?' Deeks asked as he took the folder from Hetty. 'Well I'm going to read it' he finished as he opened it up and scanned the first few paragraphs. 'You want me to resign?' he asked as he looked up at Hetty in shock. 'I thought I was doing a good job. Wait. Is this about the segway?'

'Read the entire page please'

'OK' agreed Deeks. 'Oh you want me to resign from the police force' Deeks finished in realisation.

'The second page is an application to join NCIS on a permanent basis as an Agent'

'Wow! I'm flattered Hetty. Thankyou but I just don't know if this is the right thing for me right now. I'm a cop; I think it's more than what I do. It's who I am'

'I understand' Hetty nodded. 'But things do change and uh when they do it pays to be ready. 'Keep it' Hetty told him as Deeks went to hand back the folder. 'In case you ever change your mind. I've signed and dated it, so it's whenever you are'

'Thankyou'

Walking down the corridor after his talk with Hetty; Deeks spotted Kelly in front of him. 'Hey Kelly' he called.

Turning to see who had called her name Kelly found Deeks jogging towards her 'Hey Deeks' she greeted. 'How was your talk with Hetty?'

'OK. Can I ask you something?'

'Sure' replied Kelly with a nod of her head.

''When did you realise you wanted to be an NCIS Agent?'

'When I was 8. I hung out at the office with dad whenever I wasn't at my best friend's place. It's all I've ever wanted to be. Why' Kelly quizzed Deeks.

Without giving an answer, Deeks handed the manila folder to Kelly who opened it and skimmed the two pages 'Wow, this is really good' she commented as she looked up at Deeks. 'But you don't think it is' she concluded reading the man in front of her expression.

'I don't know. I mean I like working here. And I like being a cop. Being a cop's who I am. I guess like being an Agent is for you'

'Deeks, from what I hear, LAPD don't exactly like you'

'Fern been telling you stories?' he asked with a small grin.

'No. G's been telling me stories. Look Henrietta Lange just doesn't offer anyone a position at NCIS especially in Special Ops, she must see something really special in you. I can't tell you what to do. But I will say this; this opportunity may never come up again. But I can't make that decision for you' Kelly finished as she looked at Deeks, then turned and walked away.

'This looks like your kind of place' stated Sam as he pulled the car up out the front of the Prince O Whales pub.

'It looks like a dive' commented Callen as he looked at the place.

'Like I said. Your kind of place' Sam replied as both Agents stepped out of the car, walking towards the pub.

'So what about pirates?' quizzed Callen, wanting to change the subject as they walked.

'What' asked a confused Sam, giving his friend a look.

'They're a real problem these days'

'I think we'll be OK. They usually don't come this far inland unless they are vacation'

'Nor my sail boat' Sam replied with a shake of his head. 'It's a charter and no I'm not worried about pirates. SEALS eat pirates for breakfast'

'What do they taste like? Chicken?'

'Fish sticks' Sam answered as they entered the pub.

'What can I get you fellas' asked the bartender from behind the counter as he cleaned a few glasses.

'You know this guy?' inquired Sam as he leaned on the bar, showing the bartender a photo.

'Who are you?'

'Federal Agents'

'Yeah, I know him' came the reply as the photo was closely looked at. 'Brian Young. He's a regular, guys retired Navy SEAL. Sits right there almost every night'

'You know this guy as Brian Young?' inquired Callen. 'Not Brian Dundas'

'Never heard of Brian Dundas. You sure you boys done this before?'

'When was the last time you saw him?' asked Sam.

'Yesterday. Hey Star' the bartender called to his waitress. 'When did Brian come in last night?'

'About 6 I think' Star answered as she walked over to the bar, joining the men. 'I don't remember seeing him leave. I think it was earlier than usual for him, maybe like 7pm maybe. Why?'

'He's dead. Someone bashed his head in, set him on fire' Callen explained.

'What?' asked a shocked Star.

'You think it was Brian?' asked the bartender.

'I was just talking to him last night'

'Was he with anyone?' asked Callen.

'He didn't come in with anyone, no' replied Star trying to remember what happened last night 'Um I think he may have even been sitting with someone at some point. He was at the bar. I was waiting tables, it was busy. Why would someone do this?' asked Star looking at Callen and Sam. 'He was such a nice guy. Excuse me.' She finished as she walked off.

'You should have seen her when her cat died. Had to give her Memorial Day weekend off. For a cat' the bartender exclaimed with a laugh.

'I'd like to take a look at your surveillance tapes' Sam stated.

'Sure, just show me a warrant'

'So that's how it's going to be?'

'I'd like to help you boys but my customers got privacy rights'

'Well, we'll be back' Callen replied.

'Bring some friends man. Two for one pitchers of draught between 5 and 6'

Standing at the back of the car with the boot popped up Sam examined the rag that he had taken from the bar 'Trace amounts of radiation, could be from the missing canister' he told Callen who was standing beside him.

'Could be our guy' Callen suggested.

'Or somebody he was with. What do you think is up with the alias, Brian Young?'

'Fake name, fake SEAL'

'Something tells me that by the time we get a warrant, anything we can use on those surveillance tapes will be gone'

'Grandma' Amy Callen cried as she spotted Hetty at her desk, running towards the woman as her mother followed close behind with Dom.

'Amy, my dear' Hetty greeted joyfully as she rolled her chair out from behind her desk allowing the three year old to jump into her lap and give her a hug, which Hetty returned.

'Where were you last night Grandma?' asked Amy looking up at the woman.

'I had some very important business to attend to Amy. So I couldn't make it. Did you have fun?'

Amy nodded her head. 'The man with the long hair brought his dog' she explained as Hetty looked at Kelly giving her a questioning look.

'Man with the funny hair?'

'She means Deeks, Hetty'

'Oh. Mr. Deeks brought Monty over did he?'

'And daddy said I could have a dog'

'Hetty, would you like to meet Dom?' asked Kelly as Amy continued to talk away, thinking both adults were listening to her.  
Hetty nodded her response and watched as Kelly lifted the infant from his baby capsule, holding him, handing him to her.  
'Well hello Dominic. Aren't you the most beautiful baby. You were named after a very heroic man, which I'm sure as you grow up you will hear stories about him. And I have no doubt that you will be a heartbreaker when you get older' Hetty said as she talked to the baby, smiling when Dom gurgled as she told him the he would be a heartbreaker. 'How are you Kelly?' Asked Hetty looking at the children's mother.

'I'm good. Loving spending time with the kids. But' she sighed. 'That's going to be over soon, my maternity leave finishes in two weeks'

'Would you like it to finish sooner?'

'Hetty?' questioned Kelly with a raised eyebrow as Hetty simply nodded and looked at the kids, not wanting to say anything more in front of them.

'Amy how would you like to go help Eric' Kelly asked, taking the hint from Hetty.

''No' replied Amy with a shake of her head.

'He is watching a movie, Amy'

'What movie' asked Amy with her eyes lighting up.

'I'm not sure, why don't you go and find out' Hetty replied as Amy got off of Hetty's lap and walked out of the office. A few minutes later Hetty and Kelly heard Amy call out Eric's name.

'OK' began Kelly as she turned and faced Hetty again. 'What's going on?'

'I think you should come back to work early. Two weeks early, and I think you should start back at work here; in LA with Ops'

'Why?'

'Because I know how happy Mr. Callen was when you first moved over here from Washington and worked with him. He was happy...'

'Hetty, G loves OpS, he's always happy'

'Kelly, I haven't seen him as happy as when you were working with him ever. He was thrilled to be working with you; I saw his eyes light up when we taught you something. You watched his back'

'Yeah but Hetty, I wasnt the only one who had his back. Sam's his partner; he will always have his back'

'But not the way you do. You can calm him down with a touch or a whisper. Mr. Hanna can't do any of those things. I know you have your gun on you'

'How would you know that?'

'You're a Gibbs. You always carry a knife and I would assume you would be carrying' at that statement Kelly rolled her eyes and Hetty knew she was correct.

'What will I do with the kids?'

'You have friends here, Sam's wife. Kelly there is a storm coming. Callen will need you to be his shinning light'

'OK. I will come back to work. But not for you, but for G. You have me worried Hetty' Kelly finished as she stood up and took a now sleeping Dom off the older woman.

'Oh and Ms Gibbs' Hetty began as Kelly turned and looked at her. 'Promise me something. When you go back to work in Washington, make sure that both you and Mr. Callen are both home at night to bath your children. Have a family dinner with them and both tuck them into bed and tell them that you love them. And be there for Mr. Callen, no matter how much he pushes you away'

'Hetty...'

Amy Callen sat at the desk her father was using while he was here working. A colouring book and pencils sat in front of her on the desk, but she wasn't colouring; instead she was watching Eric Beale who was sitting at another desk across from her eating a sandwich while he rested his feet on the desk. 'You're not allowed to put your feet on tables. You're naughty' Amy stated as Eric looked at her.

'Who's going to stop me?' he asked challenging the three year old.

'Daddy'

'He's not here at the moment'

'You smell' Amy returned as she picked up her pencil and began to colour in her book.

'I don't smell' Eric argued back.

'What are you doing?' asked Sam as he walked in with Callen behind him.

'Um, um, err' stuttered Eric as he quickly got his legs off the desk, standing up as Amy giggled at his antics. 'Nell's hoggin the computers in ops, she's running a multivariate search so...' he began as he shoved the rest of his food in his mouth.

'What's that smell?'

'Sardines. They are really high in Omega 3'

'It smells like cat food. No wonder Nell kicked you out of Ops. And I don't know what's worse the smell in here or the fact you were eating in Ops. You know if Hetty caught you, she would shoot you on site' finished Sam.

'Where is Hetty?' asked Callen as he lent down, level with Amy. 'Hey Amcal, what are you doing?'

'Drawing, do you like it' she asked as she showed Callen her drawing.

'Beautiful. You didn't eat any of what Eric was eating did you?' asked Callen as he watched Amy shake her head.

'He had his feet on the table and he smells yucky'

'Teaching my kid bad manners Eric?'

'Um I haven't seen Hetty' answered Eric, choosing to ignore Callen.

'No wonder your acting to brave. Where's mummy?' he asked looking back at his daughter.

'Talking with grandma'

'OK. I'm going to find them'

Eric looked at Sam hopefully 'You want to keep going through the surveillance tapes?'

'Not with you. You and your fish breath go work in the gadget room. Amy can help me. Right Amy'

'Right' replied Amy with a grin.

Walking upstairs into Ops Callen found his wife and Nell working together on a computer. 'Hey' he greeted his wife as he walked over to her placing a kiss on her forehead, breaking her concentration.

'Hey' she replied shaking her head.

'What are you doing?'

'Helping Nell' she replied as Nell also stopped working.

'Why?' asked Callen as he cocked his head to the side.

'Because Hetty asked me to come back two weeks early from maternity leave. Thought you could do with the extra help' she answered as she looked at her husband. 'She didn't talk to you first did she?'

'No'

'Well, I'm here now. So you can fill me in later'

'Where is Hetty?'

'Dunno'

'What are you doing?' Callen asked again.

'Looking for Bacon' answered Nell as Callen gave both women a blank look.

Kelly shook her head 'Don't worry Nell, he's not that cultured. 'Six degrees of Kevin Bacon. Things like collaboration, distance, cluster analysis'

'So basically we are going through the Prince O Whales credit card transactions over the past couple of months' Nell began to explain. 'To find any links between Varley and Hertz, the two guys who stole the Radiopharmaceuticals in the first place. Hopefully we will find a common vector'

'Good luck with that' Callen acknowledged. 'I will leave you girls with that. And I will go find Hetty'

'Problem Mr. Hanna?' asked Hettie as she walked in on Sam grumbling at the Plasma.

'We need new Plasma' Sam grumbled as he clicked away at the plasma in front of him.

'What's wrong with this one?'

'It's stupid and its pissin me off' Sam whinged.

'What's really wrong Sam?'

'Besides a guy posing as a SEAL that may have built a dirty bomb'

Hetty nodded 'Oh well that is a serious situation all the more reason to keep one's cool' she told him, mockingly.

'I am cool'

'You know, it's been a very long time since I have heard you laugh Sam. Hell life its self can be absurd. But you have to embrace that. If you can't smile now, how can you possibly laugh in the face of death?'

'Hetty, why are you telling me all this?' asked a confused Sam.

'As a sailor Sam you know the importance of a solid anchor. You have your faith, your family. Mr Callen doesn't think he needs anyone. But he does. He needs you. He needs you to be your anchor. And I since there is a storm coming'

'Hetty, he has Kelly'

'I know Mr Hanna. But I think they may need both of you very soon'

'Hetty, you're a lot of things. But a psychic isn't one of them. You want to level with me?'

'I just did' she replied with a smirk as she walked off.

'I give up' Callen stated as he walked down the stairs heading towards Sam. 'I can't find Hetty anywhere'

'You're kidding, right? She was just here. Seriously what kind of tracker are you?'

'She's avoiding me' declared Callen 'What was she talking about?'

Sam shrugged 'Ships. Anchors. Death. To be honest she's kinda creeping me out'

'WE GOT BACON!' cried Kelly happily as her and Nell walked into the bullpen.

'What?' asked Sam.

'A man by the name of Ryan Long split a restaurant check with Wendell Hertz last December. In February he paid a bar tab at the Prince O Whales the same night that Brent Dundas made a withdrawal from their ATM. So Ryan Long is the link between the stolen Radiopharmaceuticals and out dead man' Nell explained.

'And that my friends is Bacon'

'Yeah which you only found out about half an hour ago' Kelly told G.

'Lucky my wife is so cultured than, isn't it?'

'Brian Long' continued Nell 'is a self proclaimed anarchist. He has been arrested on several occasions mostly for minor offences steaming from various protests'

'You got an address?' inquired Sam.

'No' answered Kelly. 'He only uses a PO BOX. Eric did however track down his motor home and as of 11 minutes ago it was in Playa del Rey near the airport'

'OK, while we are gone you get Kensi to fill you in on everything' Callen told Kelly.

'Looks abandoned' Sam stated as he parked the car, getting out of it then walking towards the RV with Callen.

'Maybe that's what I'll do. I'm gonna rent an RV'

'Id love to see you in a trailer park. Kelly would hate that. Unless Kelly divorces you first'

'No, no, no' Callen disagreed as he looked around the RV 'Drive cross country with Kell and the kids. Sailing the back water of America. Just me and my family' Callen finished as he knocked on the door 'Ryan?'

'So that's it' stated Kensi as she finished telling Kelly about the investigation.

'Thanks for that _Fern' _acknowledged Kelly with a sly little grin as Kensi groaned putting her head down on her desk.

'Kelly. Did you have to bring that name up?' she asked looking up at Kelly.

'Fern. Or Kiki'

'Just nicknames Kelly'

'Uh huh'

'Callen calls me Kens' Kensi reasoned.

'Sure he does, but I've never heard him call you Fern or Kiki. So it's just what your boyfriend calls you?'

'He is not my boyfriend!'

'Put it this way Kiki, G and I have nicknames for each other that no one else uses'

'Like what?' inquired Kensi.

'I call G tramp. As in the dog from '_Lady and the Tramp'_

'Because the dog had no family' acknowledged Kensi. 'Na, we're just friends. Best buds. Like you and DiNozzo'

'If you say so'

'This is Sheppard's blog site; Propaganda of the deed' began Nell, talking to the group of Agents, gathered around the plasma. 'Frightengly enough he appears to have a fair amount of followers. He's advocating violence as a means for social change spurned on in part of the revolutions in the Middle East'

'The website is hosted outside the country' Eric stated as he clicked the clicker moving to the next page of the website 'He uploads his blogs by internet cafes. He's doing a pretty good job of shielding his identity'

'Well he's advocating the use of militant action. My guess is he has no military experience' commented Callen and Kelly nodded her head.

'He can buy the materials on the black market for a dirty bomb which he doesn't know how to go about doing it on his own' Kelly added.

Sam agreed 'That's where Brent Dundas came in. He's pretending to be a SEAL. Sheppard's pretending to be a revolutionary. It's a match made in heaven'

'Until Brent Dundas realises what a wing nut this Sheppard is then we got game over' Deeks said.

'Tell it like it is Deeks' Kelly replied.

'I always do' Deeks said as he looked at Kelly with a smile as Kelly gave a small chuckle.

'So how do we smoke out this psychopath?' asked Kensi becoming serious.

'Sheppard may still be looking for someone who can make a bomb. Maybe it's time to introduce him to a real Navy SEAL' suggested Sam.

'No. No way' commented Callen.

'We're running out of time' Sam argued back. 'Its out best bet to draw Sheppard out, to use me as bait. Ask Ryan Long to set up a meet'

'I think we should do it' agreed Kelly.

'We're going to have to be prepared for a dirty bomb' remarked Callen.

Kelly and G sat at the pub bar, each with a beer in front of them. Kelly was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans with a loose fitting singlet top on, that was tied at the back down the bottom with a spare hair band so it looked like it fitted her, her hair was out and she wore it curly – almost grungy; on her feet she wore heeled boots. Callen who sat beside her had his usual attired on – blue button up shirt and jeans with boots.  
Kelly sung an arm around Callen's neck, resting it on his shoulder. After a few minutes she moved her hand so it was massaging the back of his neck, as she did she felt the tension from Callen's neck slowly disappear as he turned his head giving her a questioning look 'What?' she asked.

'I don't want to seem like I'm complaining but...'

'We can't just sit here side by side in a bar that would look to obvious! We're undercover; I'm the girl you just hooked up with' Kelly explained as Callen smiled.

'I love the sound of that' Callen answered as Kelly leaned in kissing his cheek then bit lightly on his ear.

'Could you try not to act so nervous?' asked Sam as he sat at a table in the corner of the pub with Ryan Long.

'I am nervous!'

'The can you think of something else?'

'All I can think about is that picture of that burnt guy you showed me. You know you'd be doing me a favour if you could erase that memory' Ryan told Sam seriously as Callen snorted when he heard what was said over his ear piece.

'What is he talking about?' asked Kelly.

'Ww told him we had a memory erasing machine'

'Of course you did' replied Kelly as she returned to kissing her husband's neck.

'Deeks, Kensi' began Callen 'are you in position?'

'Yeah. Do you guys wanna bring me some chicken tenders?' asked Deeks.

'Someone's a little horny' commented Callen as he looked at his wife.

'You're not complaining'

'No I'm not. But baby, how bout we wait until tonight?'

'Hold up. You have someone coming your way' Kensi said into her earpiece as she watched the front entrance from the pub with Deeks.

'Drew what are you doing here?' asked a surprised Ryan as he watched as Drew sat his bag at the table where Sam was sitting.

'Sheppard sent me'

'Who is this Ryan? I thought you said Sheppard was coming?' questioned Sam.

'It's just for security purposes. Sheppard has some questions first' answered Drew as he got out his phone and dialled a number. Sheppard?'

'I'm here' came a voice on the loudspeaker of the phone. 'Get on with it'

'Eric, Sheppard sent a proxy, he's got him on the phone' Kelly stated as Callen looked over his shoulder at the man who was talking with Sam.

'We're already trying to trace it'

'What SEAL team were you in?' question Drew.

'DEVGRU formally SEAL team 6. Out of Dam Neck Virginia' replied Sam.

After answering three more questions Sheppard asked Drew to take him off speaker phone 'Take this outside'

'How's that trace going Eric?' inquired Callen.

'He's nearby. He's calling from a landline'

'What's he doing' questioned Deeks as he witnessed Drew come out of the bar, then begin to run.

'Sam, Callen. He's running away' shouted Kensi as she and Deeks got out of the car and chased Drew.

'He left without his bag' Sam said as realisation dawned.

'Everybody out of the bar. NOW!' exclaimed Callen as he grabbed Kelly's hand and ran out of the bar with her behind him, dragging her along.

'It was a payphone and there wasn't any surveillance, ATM or traffic cam in about a quarter of a mile' Eric explained to the group of Agents who had just returned from their stakeout.

'Sheppard's just posted his blog' Nell said as she entered the bullpen 'It's essentially a call to arms. He's trying to insight his followers into a violent revolt against what he sees a corrupt government'

'He's delusional' stated Deeks.

'He's also armed and dangerous' Sam put it. He already killed one person, then he tried to kill us'

'We know he has the Radiopharmaceuticals and we've seen that he can make a bomb' stated Callen.

'He's got alot of followers on line. It only takes one nut job to encourage copycat behaviour' stated Eric.

'They want it to be symbolic' stated Sam 'for it to be effective he will need those Radiopharmaceuticals up in the air'

'Keep looking for Sheppard and a list of possible targets' Callen told the team a little distractedly as he looked towards Hetty, as Kelly followed his gaze.

'You're avoiding me' Callen accused as he walked into Hetty's office.

'If I wanted to avoid you Mr. Callen you wouldn't find me' came the reply.

'What's going on Hetty?'

'Oh many things. Perhaps you should be more specific?' as Hetty stared at Callen who returned the stare.

'I have to flinch first, is that it? Fine, I got a nut job running around the city with a dirty bomb, who's already tried to kill us. You haven't weighted in on this' Callen said stubbornly.

'I have alerted the necessary teams and have told the local authorities of the appropriate emergency protocol'

'Thankyou!'

'Is there something else I should be doing?'

'I don't know'

'Well I think you got it covered Mr. Callen. If you didn't I'd tell you'

'Well that's good to know'

'Being in charge sucks, Mr. Callen' Hetty told him truthfully. 'Everyone looks to you for guidance and answers even when you have none to give'

'Well I've never known you to be at a loss for words'

'The true test of a commander is when he is frightened and confused as those who look up to him. In that moment when you can't find it in yourself, you will find it in them. That's leadership'

'G' called Kelly quietly as she walked towards Hetty and Callen 'Initially we thought Sheppard would go after a hard target like a Federal building but there's a rally today at Pershing Square to support the troops'

'Its symbolic' agreed Callen 'Best chance of escape'

Callen, Kelly, Sam and Kensi had gathered at the Square waiting for Deeks. 'Here he comes' said Kensi as she watched Deeks cross the grass holding a lead, that held Monty at the other end. 'Hi Monty' greeted Kelly as she knelt down to pat the dog as Monty happily wagged its tail. 'My baby girl wants a dog just like you, yes she does!'

'Well, well look who's back!' stated Callen.

'Don't listen to him Monty, he's just upset that you've taken his spot as number one in his daughter's life. It's all she can talk about. Yes it is. Yes it is' talked Kelly to the dog, giving it a scratch behind the ears.

'Looks like you've lost your number one to a dog, G' commented Sam with a smirk.

'Look, if there's a bomb here Monty will sniff it out' said Deeks turning serious.

'So shall we split up' suggested Kensi.

At hearing Monty growl Deeks looked down at the dog 'What have you got buddy?' he questioned as he let go of the lead and followed Monty as he walked over to a bin where he sat and barked as he watched the garbage collector. 'Must be something good in there' remarked Deeks as he strolled over to Monty and watched the man panic then begin to run 'Guys I've got him. Public works guy. LAPD EVERYBODY OUT OF THE AREA' he yelled as he began to chase the man. 'Trash can' he said into his earwig as he was chasing. 'Everybody down. Get out of the way' Deeks yelled at people as he continued to chase Sheppard, then watched as Sheppard leaped over a brick wall that lead to some stairs then stared eyes wide as he watched Kelly Callen run out of nowhere and trip Sheppard down the stairs which caused both of them to fall down them; Kelly landing on her back, with Sheppard next to her on the ground.

'You OK Kelly' asked a concerned Deeks as he watched Kelly get up off the ground as he handcuffed Sheppard.

'Yeah' groaned Kelly getting up slowly.

'You haven't stopped anything' declared Sheppard 'I'm just one of thousands. The resistance is growing and soon your authoritarian oppression will come crumbling down' he finished as he spat at Kelly.

Standing at the bin where Deeks had found Sheppard; Sam reached into defuse the bomb but was stopped by Callen 'Lets get the bomb squad to do this'

'I'm trained for this, I can do it'

'I know you are and you're very good at it. But they are already here'

'It would be a shame for them to put those hot and heavy suits for nothing' agreed Sam.

'Yeah. And I would like to be there to watch my kids grow up' Callen stated as he moved away from the bin. 'And it probably wouldn't hurt to pick up the pace, just a little' he finished as both he and Sam ran past the bomb squad.

'So sailboat sounds pretty good right about now. Yo, you OK' Sam asked Callen when he realised his friend wasn't listening to him.

'Yeah just thinking'

'About what'

'Something Hetty said. I'm worried about her'

'She's worried about you'

'Why would she be worried about me?'

'You can be a worrisome guy' Sam answered as he shared a smirk with Kelly. 'She pulled me aside and wanted to talk about it today'

'Me too' added Kelly.

'About what' asked G, turning and looking at her.

'She just said that we need to make sure we are always at home to have dinner with the kids and to put them to bed. She told me that I need to be there for you, no matter how hard you try and push me away'

'She spoke to me too' Kensi put in. 'But not about any of that. We had a real heart to heart'

'Me three' chimed in Deeks. 'She was talking about things changing'

'Guys. She's putting her affairs in order'

Walking hurriedly into OpS with Callen in the lead and the rest of the team before him he yelled out to Hetty but got no response, he then spotted Eric 'I've been calling you'

'I'm sorry'

'Why didn't you answer my calls? Where is she?'

'Calm down G' Kelly said softy, although worried about her husband.

'Miss Lange. She's gone' answered a dark haired woman, walking down the stairs towards the group. 'She tendered her resignation. Effectively immediately.' She concluded as she handed a folder to Callen which he took.

'Who are you?' inquired Sam.

'Lauren Hunter. Her replacement'

'Her replacement' questioned Deeks.

'Is this a joke?' asked Kensi as Kelly looked from Deeks to Kensi to her husband.

'Not much of a joker, Agent Blye'

'Nell get me the Director on the phone' Callen told her urgently.

'That won't be necessary. Director Vance is coming on line in OpS to brief you momentarily. Agent Callen I'd like to have a word with you in my office when you're finished'


	72. Familia Part 1

**AN: I've tried very hard to get the spelling right on certain names. I watched the DVD and looked at the spelling. But still, it may or may not be correct.**

**Thank you for the continued reviews, story alerts, and favourite story.  
The translations come from Google Translate, so blame that if it's incorrect.**

**Enjoy, and remember to review. **

Walking urgently down a corridor with head down, Callen looked up when he heard another pair of shoes, as he did he spotted Sam 'Did you try to call her?' he asked urgently.

'Three times' replied Sam as he stepped in time with Callen. 'I got her voicemail twice. Third time the line was busy' Sam further explained in disgust as he and Callen walked side by side.

'That was probably me leaving a message. Six times!' Callen exclaimed.

'There's gotta be more to it'

'Yeah' agreed Callen 'And she knows' he stated as he looked over at Agent Lauren Hunter as the two men walked into the bullpen.

'Did you talk to Hetty' inquired Kensi as she saw the two men approach the small group that had gathered around a desk.

'She's not answering' Sam told them

'Do you think she was pushed?' asked Deeks.

'It would take a brave man to push Hetty' Sam acknowledged as all the Agents plus the Detective watched Agent Hunter.

'Or an ambitious woman' Kensi put in.

'What do we know about her Eric?' Sam asked turning serious.

'You seriously think I'd misuse the entire resources of the Pentagon, Homeland Security and half a dozen classified databases just to gather information on Snr Agent Hunter 'stated Eric sarcastically as he folded his arms.

Kelly snorted 'I would' she declared.

'So is she an Agent then?' questioned Deeks.

'I didn't say that' Eric replied as Kelly, Kensi and Deeks all looked at him.

'Um yes you did. You called her Snr Agent Hunter' stated Kelly.

'OK I did say that' Eric acknowledged. 'But it was a calculated guess'.

'mm – hm' replied Callen. 'Is there anything else you'd care to guess at?'

'Well my source says that she's been on a classified assignment' Kelly answered.

'Yeah, my guess would be to someplace like oh, I don't know, say Murmansk and maybe like Warsaw' added Eric.

'Keep guessing' put in Sam.

'My source also says she's been off grid for 2yrs'

'Three' butted in Nell. 'But that's also just a guess'

'So who told her to take over from Hetty?' quizzed Sam.

'Dad didn't know anything about Hetty until I told him. I mean my source Kelly corrected as Callen shot her a tight smirk, realising of course his wife would go to her father to get information.

'That would come from the top, Director Vance. But that really is a guess' Eric said as Callen left the small group and started to walk towards Agent Hunter as Kelly moved to follow him but was stopped by Sam as he placed a hand on her shoulder, not wanting her to follow her husband.

'Where's he going?' questioned Nell.

'Hopefully not to do anything stupid' replied Kelly softly enough for only Sam to hear.

'I guess he's going to ask her' Sam replied, turning to face Nell.

'Yes I have the authority' Hunter answered into the phone as she stood at what was now her desk as she looked directly at Callen 'Fine, you do that and get back to me' she concluded as she hung up the phone. 'You walked off last night when I wanted to talk to you' Hunter told Callen with a sigh.

Callen shrugged. 'I wanted to read my kids a bedtime story. So who are you?' asked Callen walking closer to Hunter; getting straight to the point.

'I'm Miss Lange's replacement. She...'

'Did not retire' Callen finished for Hunter as she gazed past him looking at the Agents who had gathered with Kelly; watching. 'Not voluntarily'

'You were very close with her. I can understand your confusion' Hunter acknowledged as Callen looked down at the desk, finding a key ring

'Ah. Warsaw. Ci byla w Polska w ostatnim czasie'

'Warszawa, osiem miesiecy. A przed tym...Murmansk'

'Murmansk' repeated Callen.

'What are they saying?' inquired Deeks.

'Something in Russian' answered Kelly.

'Do you know what?' asked Kensi.

'No'

'Didn't you meet Callen is Moscow?' Deeks quizzed as he wondered why Kelly wouldn't know what her husband was saying.

'Yeah' agreed Kelly. 'But I wasn't there long enough to pick up the language. Just a few phrases' she explained as she turned her attention back to her husband.

'Now what are they saying' whispered Nell.

'Und dein Deutsch?' Asked Hunter with her arms folded in front of her chest.

'That's not Russian' Kelly told the group. 'I don't know what that is'

'Deutschen in der Regel Fehler mich fur die osterreichische' Callen replied and with a shrug he continued 'E a Roma pensano im dal Nord'

Hunter chuckled 'Milano, naturalmente. Et que dire de Paris?'

'Paris. Peu importe la qualite de votre accent est mis. Ils vous ignorez'

'OK now he's just being a smartarse. He's talking French now'

'Hetty's gone Agent Callen. She told me herself. She's not coming back'

'Well she hasn't told me. And since she's not answering her phone...'

'Then she mustn't want to talk to you'

'You don't know Hetty' Callen disagreed with what Hunter had just said.

'On the contrary' answered Hunter as Callen looked at her searching her eyes for an answer, when he found nothing he went to walk away.

'Serbian' he asked as he turned.

'Not Serbian' Hunter answered shaking her head. 'Is true?' she asked as Callen turned his back on her for the second time.

'Is what true?' he asked as he turned around and walked closer to the desk.

'That you don't know what the G stands for'

'Bitch' commented Kelly.

Callen looked at the Snr Agent in front of him, then turned and walked away.

'Agent Callen. AGENT CALLEN' Hunter called after him as she watched him walk past the other Agents, including Kelly who she watched grab his hand which he held for a moment then let go as he continued to walk past. Upon letting go of hands, Hunter noticed Kelly's wedding rings as the sun shone on them. Hunter cleared her throat. Agent...Callen?' she guessed.

At hearing the name Kelly turned around to face the Agent 'A word with you' asked Hunter as Kelly gave a perfected Gibbs glare towards the woman as she felt Sam squeeze her shoulder in support as the team behind them watched and waited for Kelly to do something.  
Glaring at her for a few more minutes, Kelly turned and went to find her husband as Hunter scoffed 'Oh crap'

Kelly walked out of the building to find her husband sitting up against the wall, with a few stray tears sliding down his face. Kelly sat down next to him and as she did she placed her head in his lap curling her arms up under her chin as Callen rested an arm on her hip, as Kelly then moved one of her arms to use her hand to pick the fluff off Callen's jeans at the knee. 'Please don't be upset. I don't like it when you are. Makes me worry' Kelly told G sadly, after a few minutes of silence.

'You don't need to worry Kell' he reassured his wife, as he lent down, kissing the top of her head. 'She knows that I don't know what the G stands for'

Kelly shook her head angry 'Don't worry about her, the main thing isJe suis un gros monster violetgrande'  
At hearing Callen laugh Kelly lifted her head and looked at her husband hurt 'You do know you just called yourself a great big purple monster?'

Kelly groaned 'I'm going to Kill Stan Burley. He told me that it mean _I love you'_

'Hey G' asked Sam, coming outside to find the husband and wife duo sitting on the ground. 'You OK?'

'Yeah, I will be' replied Callen. 'Hey Kell. I need to do go do something'

'Want me to come with you' Kelly asked as she hopped of Callen's lap and stood up, helping her husband up off the ground.

'No you stay here. I need Sam for this one'

'You wanna tell me where we're going exactly?' Sam asked looking over at Callen as he drove along a street.

'To see Hetty' Callen replied looking out the window.

'What makes you think I know where she lives?'

'Let's start with 1237 Hillcrest Drive in Encino'

'What do you mean start there?'

'She has three houses that I'm aware of?' Callen told his friend with a sigh.

'Eric?' guessed Sam, thinking that the tech expert gave Callen the information.

Callen shook his head 'I followed her home a couple of times'

'A couple of times?'

'Alright, closer to a dozen. She keeps movin. Sleeps in a different house every night'

'Well that's great' commented Sam. 'And I get to be there when you tell her you followed her home. She's gonna be so pissed when we knock on her door'

'Not as pissed as I am'

'Oh that is bad' stated Deeks as he and Kensi looked over the cars with bullet holes in them which they got as Callen shot at the men who were looking around Hetty's home.

'That is very bad' agreed Kensi as she stopped at the entry of the garage.

'Did, ah, you do that?' asked Deeks as he spotted Callen walking towards them.

'They did' replied Callen with a shake of his head.

'You took cover behind Hetty's Jag' Kensi commented in disbelief.

'What are you insane' questioned Deeks.

'They were shooting at us. It was close'

'You think Hetty's going to be fine with that?'

'What did you want us to do, get shot?' Callen argued back.

'Well personally I would have risked it' answered Kensi.

'Well, I don't think my wife would have liked to get blood stains out of my shirt. Speaking of my wife, where is Kelly' Callen inquired.

'Oh' began Kensi. 'She heard what went down and simply rolled her eyes and said that she was going to see the kids for a few hours. Said she felt guilty about leaving them with Simone'

'Big bad mama bear and her Jaguar' stated Deeks as he looked away from the car to Callen and Sam who had joined the trio. 'Just sayin' he finished as he walked away as Sam shook his head in amusement.  
'It's your fault' he accused Callen. 'You should have plugged that guy.

'Know anyone with a body shop' asked Callen as he walked away.

'Do you know what this is all about?' yelled Callen as he walked into the bullpen after finishing at Hetty's place. 'Now would be a really good time to tell us'

'You're asking the wrong person' Hunter told him calmly.

'Oh! Who should I be asking?'

'Me' bellowed Director Leon Vance from the top of the stairs as everybody turned. 'Ops, Now. All of you' as everybody began to walk up the stairs. 'Agent Callen' greeted Vance as he walked up the stairs with G 'Tell me what you know'

Callen stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face Vance 'Well I know that Hetty has disappeared. We just shot three guys searching her house. And I'm hoping to hell you know more than that'

'I'm as shocked as you are that Hetty resigned. I flew out here to try to talk her into staying. I arrived to find that she had already left'

'And her replacement?'

'That's Hetty's suggestion. Take my word for it, Agent Hunter is more than up to the task'

'What's she saying?' inquired Callen about why Hetty had quit.

'That she was tired. She had enough'

'You believe that?'

'No. Neither do you Agent Callen. What the hell as she gotten herself mixed up in?'

'I don't know. But whatever it is. I don't think she believes she can get out of it alive' concluded Callen as he turned and made his way to Ops with Vance following him.  
Once in Ops Vance made his way to the Plasma as Callen made his way to the table that was in the middle of the room which Kelly was leaning up against, standing next to her he placed an arm around her hip, as Kelly turned and looked at her husband. Reading the question in her eyes he simply shook her head.

'Latest please Eric' asked Vance.

'Running finger prints and facial recognition but still no positive ID on any of our shooters. That's all I got'

'Did Hetty ask either of you to do any off the book Intel gathering?'

'No, not lately' Nell replied.

'No nothing urgent'

'What about you Kelly' asked Vance turning to her.

'No, the only thing she asked me to do, was come back to work early'

Vance sighed 'Zulu, November, Tango 1, 1, 7, 9'

'Check the sign in log' Callen asked Eric. 'Open the file Hetty accessed the most in the last two weeks'

'Open it' commanded Vance.

'Crap, we got a virus' stated Eric.

'Tell me that it didn't wipe out our entire database Eric'

'No we're good. It was localised to that file. It's probably a onetime virus that's activated to erase the next time you open the file' Eric explained.

'And the last name to access that file' questioned Vance.

'Uh Hetty'

'Eric, what's the code name to the file?' asked Hunter.

'Operation Comescu' answered a confused Eric.

'What's going on?' asked Callen as he gripped his wife's hip tighter as he saw Hunter and Vance look at each other. 'What's Comescu?'

'Car was in the garage, maybe she got a rental' guessed Deeks.

'No' disagreed Nell. 'At least not in her name'

'Passport?' suggested Kelly.

'Nothing. If Hetty's out of the country, she's travelling under an alias'

'And that could be anyone' stated a deflated Kelly

'Comescu operates out of Europe' commented Vance as he walked over to the small group huddled around the computer. 'If that's the case, she's tracking. That's where she's gone'

'Then to track her I will need to find out which alias she's travelling under' stated Nell as Kelly walked over and leaned over the computer beginning to type something onto the screen but stopped.

'Ahem' coughed Vance looking at Kelly as she looked up at him.

'Oh yeah right' she said, moving away from the screen. 'It's all yours Leon' she replied with a smile.

'McGee been teaching you tricks Mac?'

'Could have been Leroy'

'I highly doubt that' replied Vance with an amused smirk. 'Miss Jones, for your eyes only'

'That would be right' complained Kelly. 'Let the techies have all the fun'

'Come on Kell, it's not all that bad' replied Deeks as they left Nell and Vance.

_Dear Diary, _

_What the hell has Hetty got her into?_

_She's done a disappearing act and no one knows where she would be. _

_We have a new Snr Agent filling her chair until she's found. Her name is Lauren Hunter and I really don't like her. My gut tells me there is something hinky about her, but I just can't place it. _

_The name Comescu keeps popping up all the time and it has everybody on edge, including G.  
Apparently the Comescu's are a crime family who inflict the worst pain and suffering on a human imaginable. They don't sound like a very nice family. But that's all I know. I have a feeling Vance knows more but is not willing to say. Maybe that's why Hetty left, she knows something about the. _

_I better go, off on a stakeout to get_ _Grigore Comescu. _

Sitting in a car parked on the side of the road, Kelly Callen and Sam Hanna watched as Callen, dressed in a suit held his cup of coffee as he brought a newspaper 'Nice suit' commented Kelly.

'You like it?' asked Callen, as he looked down at the front page of the paper.

'Makes you looked distinguished' Kelly remarked as Sam snorted.

'And I'm not distinguished in my Ramones T shirt and jeans' asked Callen a little hurt.

'Can we cut the flirting' asked Agent Hunter as her voice filled the ear wigs.

'Oh come on Lauren, everyone is so wound up with this investigation, I just thought it would be nice to take their minds off it for a minute'

'It's Agent Hunter, Kelly'

'Its Special Agent Mac, Lauren.

'Kell' growled Callen, not wanting the two women to get into a fight as he doubted Kelly would win it. 'I'm in position' he told everyone, becoming serious.

'Deeks. Heads up. He's out there somewhere. Hey Kelly G don't let her get to you' Sam told his friend's wife as she nodded in reply. As they watched a kid on a skateboard come up to Callen and hand him a piece of paper.

'G. What's goin on' Kelly asked.

'Meeting's changed. Rooftop across the street'

'G, this is not a good idea. We don't have rooftop cover'

'Sam's right G' noted Kelly. 'G?' she questioned when she didn't get a reply.

'G are you reading me?' inquired Sam.

'Why is he movin from the street to the roof top?' asked Deeks confused.

'Secluded. No one else. He wants to make sure he's alone' explained Kensi.

'But that cuts both ways. Leaves Comescu exposed as well'

'He'll have backup. At least one guy with him. Plus high cover' Sam responded as he and Kelly got out of the car.

'Guy's' began Kelly. 'I have a plan. Deeks you're with me. Kensi, Sam go checkout the high rise that overlooks the roof top'

'So what's this grand plan of yours?' asked Deeks as he led Kelly up the fire stairwell, with guns drawn as they made their way towards the rooftop.

'We. Are lovers. Having an affair, getting away from the outside world to be alone and to be together'

'Uh. Do I have to kiss you?'

'Maybe why'

'Just that, well I don't think Callen would be to impressed and I mean the big guy, he would probably shoot me'

'Just go with it Deeks. It's the only way to make sure Callen is safe'

Deeks gulped 'OK' he replied a little unsure.

'I like rooftops' commented Comescu as Callen approached him. 'You can be alone. You can enjoy the view. You can smoke. You can throw people off'

'Heh'

'You like rooftops?'

'Not particularly. You got my money?'

'You got my file?'

Standing behind the closed door that lead to the rooftop both Agents took a deep breath in 'Eric, you're going to have to be my eyes. First sign of trouble'

'You got it Kell'

'I hope this works' said Nell as she watched as Kelly and Deeks burst through the fire door onto the roof top.

'They tell us there may be a woman in the house. She wasn't there' said Callen.

'You were fortunate. I know others who were not. The file'

'This woman. You say she is causing problems?' asked Callen.

'Not for much longer' he replied as he looked up when he heard some noise.  
Callen also heard the noise and his hand went for his gun, but when he looked over at the fire escape door to find his wife and Deeks bursting through it he relaxed a little.  
Kelly held Deeks's hand and pulled him through the door, laughing as she did.

'What are we doing?' asked Deeks with a laugh.

'I discovered this the other day. It's perfect for us. No one will ever see us'

'Wow this is amazing! I love you so much'

'Who are you?' inquired Comescu

'Oh hey man. Me and my girlfriend were looking for a private place, she's married and didn't want to get caught, you know?'

'No I don't. Now get lost' he finished as he heard a gunshot ring out 'It's a trap!'

'Kelly, second shooter' Eric said panicked as Kelly turned and shot the shooter.

'Sam, Kensi. Status'

'We're good' replied Kensi. One down'

'You OK' Callen asked coming forward as Kelly nodded her head.

'Just for the record. We didn't kiss' stated Deeks.

'I found Hetty' announced Nell as she came into the office to find Vance writing. 'Well not exactly' she continued as Vance looked at her. 'But we're on her trail. Uh, she brought an airline ticket to Prague under one of her aliases; Gloria Edwards. She then used a credit card under the same name and booked into a hotel yesterday. And last night she used the card to pay for a cab to an address in the west of the city'

'She's not wasting any time' noted Vance.

'She's not bothering to cover her tracks, it's like she doesn't think it matters anymore'

'Was it one way or round trip?' asked Hunter joining the conversation

'One way'

'Comescu's people have Hetty' said G as he rushed into the office, with his team following behind.

'Yeah I heard. We'll find her, I'm putting a team on it' Vance told Callen.

'You have a team'

'Not in Prague I don't.

'How long have you known she's been in Prague?'

'Miss Jones just told me' Vance answered as Nell lowered her head, looking at the ground as Callen glared at her angry he wasn't told first.

'I need a ticket on the next available flight' Callen responded as he turned to walk away, but turned back when he heard Vance speak.

'Not necessary. I'll send a team from the field office in Paris'

'That's great. They can pick me up when I land in Prague'

'You're not going to Prague'

'I speak Czech. I speak Romanian. I have contacts in Prague, they can help us'

'You are no longer on this case, Agent Callen'

'Then give me a reason!' Callen yelled. Tell me why. What is Operation Comescu all about?'

'It's about you Agent Callen. Operation Comescu is all about you' Operation Comescu is an ongoing investigation into a Romanian crime family. You dream up the worst pain and suffering a man can inflict on another man. The Comescu family has done worse. I don't have to ask if you remember Dobrashin Garasovic do I? He was Romany just like the Comescu's. He was trying to contact you. He was trying to warn you'

'Warn me about what?' asked a confused Callen.

'That's what Hetty's trying to find out. That's what she's working on. Operation Comescu is hers and hers alone'

'She found out...'

'The Comescu family wants you dead Agent Callen' Vance told him.

'Why?' asked Sam.

'Some sort of long running feud as far as we can tell'

'I don't have any family. I mean the only family I have are Kelly and the kids'

'They think you do'

'Did you bait him?' Kelly asked confused.

'They probably mistake you for somebody else'

'Probably' agreed Callen. 'Hetty was trying to protect me'

'And that's why you can't go to Prague'

'That is exactly why I have to go to Prague'

'Hetty has resigned her position. She's operating outside the authority of this agency. We will send a team from Paris. We'll find her. We'll bring her back. We'll try to get the hell out of there. And you will not. You will not be a part of that team'

Callen looked at both Hunter and Vance then in a split moment he pulled his badge putting it on the table, then pulled out his gun and placed it next to his badge. Without giving a second glance at Vance he walked out of the office ignoring his wife completely as he did.  
With tears in her eyes and shock written all over her face after watching what her husband had just done, she turned and faced Vance to see Sam hand over his badge and gun as he walked past her Kensi did the same while Deeks hesitated. 'I would if I could' answered Deeks.

'Yes Detective you would' agreed Vance.

Kelly stepped forward and pulled out her gun and badge, placing them on the table with the others.

'You are not officially apart of this team Mac'

'I know. But Callen's my husband. And besides you do anything for family' and Kelly simply turned and walked with Deeks to find her husband and the rest of his team.

'Prague's a big city' commented Hunter as she watched Kelly and Deeks leave. 'They won't even know where to start looking'

'Uh' Began Nell a little nervously 'I automatically uploaded all of the Prague addresses and information into the system. It's already on their cell phones'.

'Hey you OK?' Kelly asked Callen as she and Deeks walked out of the building.

'What if I'm part of some crime family?' Callen asked her.

'Then we move to Romania, become part of the family and take over the running of the family business' Kelly jokingly told him.

'You can't come' Callen told her as he shook himself out of his daydream state and returned to his Special Agent state of mind.

'What' asked a clearly confused Kelly.

'You can't come to Prague with us'

'G...'

'Kelly the last time you went rouge, you ended up in hospital with bullet wounds. I thought you were going to die'

'I went rouge to protect me family. And I'm going to do it again. I won against a Mexican drug cartel. Pretty sure I can win against the Comescu's. I protected my family once and I'm going to do it again'

'The Comescu's are far more dangerous than the Rey Cartel' Callen spat as he looked at his wife who had tears forming in her eyes.  
Callen was also aware that his teams were watching both himself and Kelly closely.  
'Kell' he softened as he took a step closer to her, holding her head in both his hands and looking her in the eye. 'You are the love of my life. I almost lost you once and it almost killed me. What if I lose you this time round?'

'You won't' Kelly defended.

'It's different this time baby. Before when you got shot you were just my girlfriend. But now you're my wife, mother to my children. I don't think I could live if I lost you'

'And you think I could live if I lost you?'

'Kelly' commented Sam, stepping in. 'I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. That he returns home alive'

**TRANSLATIONS:  
**Ci byla w Polska w ostatnim czasie = You've been to Poland recently. (Said in Polish)

'Warszawa, osiem miesiecy' = Warsaw eight months. (Said in Polish)  
A przed tym...Murmansk' = And before that Murmansk (Said in Polish)  
'Und dein Deutsch?' = And your German (Said in German)  
'Deutschen in der Regel Fehler mich fur die osterreichische = German's usually mistake me for Austrian (Said in German)  
'E a Roma pensano im dal Nord' = And in Rome, they think I'm from the North. (Said in Italian)  
'Milano, naturalmente= Milan of course. (Said in Italian)  
Et que dire de Paris?' = And what about Paris. (Said in French)  
'Paris. Peu importe la qualite de votre accent est mis. Ils vous ignorez' = In Paris no matter how good your accent is they ignore you' (Said in French)  
IM a great big purple monster = Je suis un gros monster violet grande (Said in French)


	73. Familia Part 2

**AN:  
**I apologise for the delay in this Chapter.  
Between organising a children's Christmas concert, writing reports and observations and finishing off portfolios I just didn't have the time for this.

I hope everybody had a fantastic Christmas and Santa was good to you all. Unfortunality Sean Harmon was NOT under my Christmas tree, oh well maybe next year.

_Dear Diary, _

_I've got to go get Callen.  
I'm not copping without him. No one in this house is.  
I've never seen Amy behave like she has been. EVER. And Dom; he knows his daddy isn't here – he just knows, I guess he can feel the tension in me when I hold him_

_Dad has been a tower of support. Helping when he can. As have the rest of the team. Even Callen's team which is surprising. I don't think Ky has even held a child before but he did well holding Dom. _

_I better go, dad will be here soon and I need to pack a few things.  
I hope when I get to wherever Callen is he is still alive. _

At hearing a soft thud somewhere in the house Kelly Callen looked over at the clock that sat on her bedside table; the green illuminating numbers read 8:58pm. She reached for the bed covers, sighing as she did.  
Once the bed covers were off Kelly hopped out of bed, walking across to the bedroom door which she reefed opened, exited and walked down the hall.

Two minutes later she stood in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom watching. 'Amy what are you doing?' she asked quietly stepping into the room.

'Building' Amy answered as she built up her block tower again after it had fallen.

'Amy its past your bedtime, you need to be in bed asleep'

Amy looked from her block tower to her mother blankly. She didn't have any concept of time but she knew when the moon was in the sky she was meant to be in bed asleep. 'Not tired' Amy told Kelly with a yawn as she looked back to the tower.

'Amy' began Kelly sternly as her voice got a little louder 'You have to go back to bed. If you don't you won't be able to go horse riding with grandpa and there won't be any boat'

Amy looked at her mother and shrugged.

'Amy' Kelly pleaded.

'I want daddy'

'Daddy's not here'

'I want my daddy' Amy said again as her bottom lip dropped.

'I know sweetheart' Kelly answered as she walked into the room 'I want daddy to. How bout I read you a bedtime story?'

'No!' Amy yelled as she began to cry.  
At hearing Dom begin to cry. Kelly closed her eyes and sighed.

'Hey little man' Kelly greeted as she picked her son up out of his cot. 'Did your big sister wake you up?' she continued as she sat down in the wooden rocking chair. 'You miss your daddy too huh?' she asked as she began to rock her son back to sleep 'You're not the only one' Kelly finished as she leaned her head back on the chair as tears slid down her face.

As she slid her black leather jacket on Kelly heard the turn of the front door lock, walking towards the door she saw her father enter the house. 'Locked Kell' he questioned as he shoved his keys back into his own jacket pocket.

Kelly shrugged 'Only after nine. Not having G here I just get a bit scared. What with the kids and stuff'

Gibbs nodded 'You headed out?' he asked as she gave his daughter a once over taking note of her ankle length high heeled boots, jeans, white blouse and black leather jacket.

'Not exactly' Kelly replied as she eyed her bags near the door as Gibbs glanced in the same direction

'Kelly...'

'Amy keeps asking where he is, she won't sleep, she cries. Dom cries. I mean I know he's a baby but he knows something's wrong. They miss him dad. I miss him'

'Go. I'll take care of the kids'

'Thanks'

'Kell'

'I will take care. I will come back safe'

Special Agent Sam Hanna watched as his partner stood on the beach and stared out at the surf deep in thought. 'I need to know you're going to be OK' Sam stated as G Callen turned and looked at the man.

'Yeah' replied Callen 'I'm alright'

'Because if you're not going to be OK and you're going to lose it when you're supposed to be watching my back, I'd like to know'

'That's the Black Sea' commented Callen.

'Yes' Sam agreed. 'It is'

'I always assumed it was the Pacific'

'You do know where we are?' asked a concerned Sam.

'Romania' came the answer.

'We need to get off the street' Sam said as he turned his attention towards Kensi and Deeks. 'Figure out a plan'

'Couple of blocks back there are some workshops. Old warehouses' Callen added as Sam nodded his head and watched Kensi and Deeks leave to find something suitable.

'How do you know this place?' asked Sam turning his attention back to Callen.

'I was born here'

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs exited the elevator looking rather frazzled and very, very pissed. In one hand he held his grandson in his baby capsule while the other was held tightly around the wrist of his granddaughter who had just finished the mother of all tantrums.

'Let me go Grandpa' Amy said as she stomped her foot on the ground.

'No' replied Gibbs simply.

'Gibbs' acknowledged Ziva as she moved off Tony's desk to stand. 'Hello Amy. Did Grandpa do your hair this morning?' she asked as she eyed the lob sided pigtails.

'Where's Kelly boss?' asked Tony.

'Roman to track down her husband and bring him home' Gibbs gruffly replied as she placed the capsule down on his desk.

'I thought G told her not to...Shutting up now Boss' finished Tony when he saw the glare he was getting from Gibbs.

'I've got to get these two to the crèche'

'No. I want to go to Auntie Maddie's' Amy cried.

'Uh – uh' replied Gibbs.

'I don't like you Grandpa'

'I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that' Gibbs replied through gritted teeth as he looked down at his granddaughter.

'Gibbs' began Ziva. 'Would you like me to take Amy for awhile? We have no case. And she can pretend to be an Agent, just like her mummy'

'Sure Ziver, but any problems...'

'I will bring her straight back!'

'She went to protect Callen' Eric stated trying to figure out the reason for Hetty leaving.

'Callen's perfect ably capable of protecting himself' Nell commented.

'And then some' agreed Eric.

'Director Vance said it was a thin file. Maybe there wasn't enough evidence to make a case'

'She must have known Callen would have gone after her'

'Where ever Callen goes Sam goes and Kensi' Eric declared.

'And Deeks'

'And Kelly' finished Eric.

'Not this time' Kelly replied as she walked through the doors of OPS and sat down in a free chair next to Eric.

'Kelly. We thought you were in Prague' stated a stunned Nell to see the brunette in LA; In the LA office no less.

'Nope' Kelly sighed. 'G wouldn't let me go. What are you guys doing?' she asked changing the topic as Eric and Nell looked at each other. 'What?' Kelly questioned with a raised eyebrow.

'Agent Hunter's in Prague' Eric told her.

'Why?'

'That's what we're trying to find out'

'Nell. I want you to do a full background check on Hunter' Kelly directed

'Till when?' asked Nell as she turned to her keyboard, beginning to type.

'As far back as the day she was conceived if you have to' Kelly replied as Nell nodded her head 'Eric you are going to fill me in' Kelly finished as she leaned back in the chair.

'So I thought the rule was no food in OPS' Kelly stated a few minutes later as she reached over and grabbed a cup of coffee from the desk in front of her and took a sip as she listened to Eric.  
'Ugh' Kelly concluded as she swallowed the liquid and placed the cup back down as Eric winched.

'Uh its coffee' Eric explained, knowing Kelly only ever drank either water or hot chocolate.

'Yeah' agreed Kelly 'crap coffee'

'Special Agent Mac' greeted Director Leon Vance as he walked into OPS

'Uh actually it's just Kelly Callen now. I handed in my badge, remember'

'No' disagreed Vance. 'You left it on Hetty's desk and I put it away for safe keeping. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Prague with the others' he finished as he stood in front of her.

'No. My husband thought it would be too dangerous – wouldn't know how he would live if I got shot up like I did in Mexico. Wouldn't know how to live if I died' Kelly answered a little unpleaslently, still pissed that she wasn't allowed to go in the first place.

'What happened in Mexico?' whispered Nell to Eric.

'I will tell you later' replied Eric in a whisper still watching Vance and Kelly.

'Why are you here then?'

'Because I'm going to find them. I...The kids miss him. I want him back'

'I'm worried about them too' Vance agreed. Have you been filled in?'

'Yeah. I've asked Nell to do a full background check on Special Agent Hunter'

'What are you thinking?'

'I don't trust her' Kelly answered truthfully as she picked up an Oreo which caused Vance to lift and eyebrow questionly.

'I thought Hetty had a rule about eating in OPS' he stated a bit confused.

'Um she does' answered Eric

'She did' contradicted Nell.

'You know what they say Leon. While the cats away the mice will play. When you find out Nell' Kelly began as she turned her attention back to the other woman. ''Send it to my phone. And their GPS locations' Kelly finished as she stood up.

'They may have turned their GPS locators off'

'Trust me Nell. I've known Callen a long time. He's so focused on finding Hetty, the Comescu's and his past that he would have forgotten to turn it off' and with that Kelly exited OPS and made her way down to Hetty's desk to retrieve her gun and badge.

'You want to tell me what spooked you?' Sam inquired as he cleaned his gun.

'You said I had 30mins, it's only been seven' murmured Callen.

'How long is it going to take to tell me?'

'About a minute'

'You got 22 mins' noted Sam

'Good. That's the third time you stripped your pistol. You will wear it out'

'Yeah, just load your ammo. OK'

Callen sighed and placed his gun on the table as Sam stared at him as Callen then sat on a stool 'Those memories I told you about. The guy giving me the toy soldier. I just assumed that's where it took place; on a local beach with kids playing. I was building sandcastles. This is where I'm from Sam'

'How can you be so sure?'

'I remembered. A woman. My mother. They shot her'

'You told Kelly about these dreams?' inquired Sam.

'No. I...'

'Why not?'

Because at night I have nightmares about them shooting my mother. But in the nightmare it's not her. It's Kelly. She's standing at the water's edge in this bikini I've never seen on her before. She's watching the kids play. And then this man comes up to the pulls a gun and shoots Kell in the head'

'Where are you?'

'I don't know'

Taking a deep breath in and opening the door to the old Auto workshop Kelly stepped in and was greeted by three guns pointed at her head. 'That wasn't the welcoming I was expecting'

'Kelly. What are you doing here?' Callen asked as he lowered his weapon. 'Did you call her?' He asked as he turned and looked at Sam.

'No one called me' answered Kelly before Sam had time to open his mouth. 'I flew to Prague then made my way to Romania. I found you by hacking your GPS locator'

'You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?'

'I've come to take you home. I miss you. The kids miss you. I want you home Gus' answered Kelly using her nickname for the man.

'Talk to her Callen' urged Sam. 'Tell her what you know. Tell her what you told me. Hey Kelly G, Its good to have you here and whatever happens you know I will have your back'

'I know Sam' agreed Kelly

Sitting on the hood of a rusted out old car Kelly watched as G stood in front of her.

'Are the kids OK?'

Kelly snorted 'Amy doesn't sleep, she won't have a bed time story and she throws the biggest tantrums I've ever seen'

'That's my girl. Any my son?'

'Your son cries because he knows something is wrong. They miss you G. I want you home. I miss you' Kelly pleaded with him.

'I'm glad you're here'

'You are? I thought you didn't want me here' Kelly asked confused.

'I didn't 'agree Callen. 'I still don't, but I was right when I said I couldn't survive without you. I'm a hell of a lot calmer now that your here' Callen told her truthfully.

'You know about Hunter?' asked Kelly getting to the point.

'Yeah Deeks photographed her entering the house'

'Eric and Nell found photos of her that date back to when she was a child. What did you want to tell me G?'

Callen sighed 'Those dreams I have'

'The ones where you're on the beach and the toy soldier'

'Yeah'

'What about them?'

'Their nightmares' Callen began. 'In them the woman on the beach is you. Your watching the kids play and this man comes up to you, draws his gun and shoots you in the head. I can't save you because I'm not there'

'Hey. It's just a dream. I'm real. I'm here right now. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me for life' Kelly reassured.

'I'm Romanian Kell' Callen sighed 'I remembered. The woman on the beach with me. It was my mother, they shot her' Callen rested his head in Kelly's hands as Kensi looked up from the I pad

'I'm glad she's here' Kensi whispered quietly to Sam 'Callen seems alot calmer'

'I agree'

'You still think the plan is to kill them all'

'Oh yeah' answered Sam.

'At hearing the door open all four Agents looked towards it with only three drawing their weapons as Callen stood in fornt of Kelly to protect her.

'I got three prisoners' declared Deeks as he burst through the door, a little out of breath.

'Where are they' asked Sam as the weapons were lowered. And Kelly peeked over Callen's shoulder

'Right behind me' he replied as three men burst through the door.

'Who are you?' Callen asked stepping towards the men. 'Can we help you?'

'Yes, I think you can' replied one of the men as shots were fired.

'Make that one prisoner and two dead guys. Oh hi Kelly'

'Deeks' Kelly greeted the man as she jumped off the hood. 'Good job on getting made'

'I didn't get made'

'You totally got made' agreed Kensi.

'Not because of anything I did'

'Dracul Nicolae Comescu' said Callen as he looked at the ID in front of him.

'Well I definitely didn't get made' began Deeks. 'But they knew who to look for' he said as he held up a piece of paper with four photos on it. 'Looks like somebody knew we were coming'

'...And we are capturing data. Every pinpoint of light is an active GPS cell phone' Eric explained as he typed on the keyboard to bring something up on the monitor.

'Romanians love their cell phones' commented Nell as she saw all the lights on the monitor.

'Data capturing terminating in 3, 2, 1. And the shows over. We got it. I hope. I just need to relay it with our satellite imagery and we are good to snoop'

'OK let's see' said Nell as she studied the monitor. 'Agent Hunter's cell phone. Now for the fun part. Let's start with all calls over the last 24hrs and check for call-backs. And we have a winner; 3 calls to the same number looks like a cell phone registered to the same Comescu family company that owns the beach house.

'Local search Eric' commanded Vance.

'Got it' called Nell 'the cell phone is just a couple of blocks from Hunter's current location. Not residential. I'm guessing an industrial area. Business is bad; hardly any active cell phone. Although four numbers are sequential. Means they were brought at the same time'

'Burn phones' noted Eric.

'Brought where Eric' asked Vance.

'Prague airport, yesterday. I think we just found Callen'

'Or their cell phones'

'Well they are all in close proximity. I'm guessing same room which means they could have one of the Comescu's'

'Or Comescu could have one of them' argued Vance. 'Text message Eric'

'Who to?'

'All four. Maybe one of the will answer'

'So what do you want to do with him' Sam asked as he walked circles around Dracul 'we could tie him up. I'm sure you've learnt a few things from working with a former Mossad officer. We could call an ambulance once we clear the beach house, or do you have something else in mind? Your call'

'Hey' began Kelly as she looked up from scrolling through Comescu's phone 'I found something, it's in his address book' she finished as she tossed Callen the phone.

'Tell me about Illena' Callen asked as he finished looking at the picture, walking towards Dracul.

'She's not the woman you should fear'

'TELL ME' yelled Callen which caused Kelly to jump.

'I've known her all my life. We played together when we were children. Illena is my cousin'

'I was so not expecting a call' Deeks said as his cell phone came to life

'They found us' said Kensi looking at her message.

'Eric's good'

'Eric and Nell' acknowledged Kensi.

'This is Eric' the tech greeted as he picked up the ringing phone.

'Callen'

'How come you didn't get a text?' Deeks asked Kelly.

'I turned my cell phone off and disabled the GPS'

'Oh'

'You're a long way from home Agent Callen' greeted Vance

'Huh. Well a couple of days ago I would have agreed with you. Right now I'm not so sure'

'Is your team OK?'

'Not my team 'Callen retorted.

'Hetty's team then'

'We're fine'

'Have you found her?'

'She's in a beach house a couple of blocks from where we are'

'Anything else?' questioned Vance.

'They knew we were coming. Have you heard the name Illena Vadim?'

'No. But it appears Eric and Miss Jones have'

'There were two Comescu files on the server' began Nell.

'Illena's face had been blurred out' continued Eric as he typed to show Vance what they had found.

'Eric unblured it' stated Nell 'Illena Vadim and Agent Hunter appear to be the same person'

'Agent Hunter has been gathering Intel in Romania for the Comescu case for the past three months.

'But some photos go back further than three months' argued Eric.

'How much further?'

'At least two years. Some photos are of her when she was a little girl'

'The photo captions suggest she's one of the family' Nell put in.

'Cousins according to Dracul Comescu. Somebody told them we were coming' said Callen

'Do you have a plan Agent Callen?' asked Vance.

'I gave up being an Agent when I turned in my badge'

'Like I told your wife. You didn't turn in your badge. You mistakenly left it on Hetty's desk, I put it in her draw for safe keeping' Vance said sternly. 'I hope Kelly made it there and is safe?'

'Yeah she's here. And she's safe. She has her phone turned off'

'Smart move. So you have a plan?'

'Save Hetty'

With Kensi in the bathroom, Sam and Callen having a small debrief. Kelly sat with Deeks at an airport cafe table waiting for their flight to be called. At hearing a chair move both Kelly and Deeks looked up to discover Hetty was joining them 'Hey Deeks. Don't you need to go to the head?'

'No I'm good'

'You just said you need to go'

'No I didn't. OW!' he yelped in pain as Kelly kicked his shin.

'Uh. On um second thoughts I do need to go'

'Ms Gibbs' Hetty began. 'Thankyou for coming'

'I didn't do it for you. I did it for my family. I came to bring home G'

'Yes I'm sure he we very much missed'

'Hetty, I don't trust you. I don't even know if your real name is Henrietta Lange. For all I know you could be Callen's mother. You set him up Hetty. You knew he would come, you knew how dangerous the Comescu family was. And because of that, I don't trust you. You can't have anything to do with the kids 'Kelly whispered softly but angrily to the older woman so not to cause a scene.

'Kelly'

'Not until I trust you again Hetty' And with that Kelly got up from the table and walked over to Callen and Sam where she wrapped her arms tightly around her husband's waist, he in turned wrapped an arm around her waist and lent down kissing her lips.

At hearing his daughter's front door open Gibbs made his way down the hall towards the door. As Kelly opened the door she found her father standing there.  
'Dad' she greeted as she walked towards him and collapsed tiredly into his open arms. Once in them Gibbs closed his arms around his daughter, kissing the top of her head. 'How were they' she asked, her only concern was for her children.

'They missed you'

At hearing Dom begin to cry Kelly un tangled herself from her father's hug. 'Somebody's missed his mummy' Gibbs told her.

'We appreciate you looking after them Jethro' Callen said stepping forward to thank his father in law after Kelly had disappeared up the stairs.

Gibbs walked towards Callen and gave him a headslap. 'You hurt my daughter again and next time it won't be a headslap. Got it' he asked as he pointed his finger in Callen's face.

'Got it'

'I know you want answers about your past. But look here, you have a family. A wife who loves you so much it hurts, a daughter who has you wrapped round her little finger and idolises you and a son who will grow up to be just like you and follow you around everywhere. Don't destroy that G'


	74. Epilogue

**AN: **_So this is the final Chapter.  
I wish I could have continued but I think it would have been impossible for me to do.  
I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, putting this story on Alert and favourites, it means alot.  
When I first started this fic I thought I'd get at least 10 reviews. But to have over 70 reviews...WOW. _

_There is no Diary entry in this chapter, there is however a letter and a flashback. I hope you like it. _

_Also sorry about the delay in updates. _

Fourteen year old Callen DiNozzo, known as Leni to only her grandmother Kelly Callen, lay in bed reading her grandmother's diary. At hearing a knock on her bedroom door Callen quickly hid the book under her pillow as the door opened. 'Hey Grandma' Leni instantly greeted.

'Hey. Just wanted to come in and say goodnight. You should get some sleep if you're going for an early morning surf with Hudson' Kelly suggested as she walked into the room and over to Leni's bed.

'Molly! I'm going for a surf with Molly!' exclaimed Leni as Kelly sat down on the bed. 'Hudson's just coming coz...' she trailed off.

'Hm - mm' replied Kelly, not believing her granddaughter as she leant over and kissed the top of her head, then got off the bed and headed towards the door.

'Gran' called Leni as she watched Kelly head out of the room.

'Yeah?' questioned Kelly as she stopped at the bedroom door to face her granddaughter.

'I uh, I found your diary' Leni guilty admitted.

'Oh'

'Do you still miss him?' Leni asked as she sat up in bed.

'Everyday' Kelly answered softly.

'Why don't you try and find him. I mean you're the boss of NCIS here in LA and your besties with the McDirector'

'It doesn't work like that'

'Sure it does' Leni argued. 'You could locate his GPS, you could hack his phone, trace his alias, put out a BOLO' finished Leni as she listed the possibilities.

'Callen you have been spending way too much time at NCIS. I think I'm going to have to have a chat with that Ninja grandmother of yours' Kelly remarked.

'But you could right?'

Kelly sighed 'I could' she agreed. 'But it would be impossible. Your Grandfather knows how to go off grid and become a ghost; so nobody at all can find or trace him. He will come back when he gets the answers he needs' Kelly reassured more so herself than her granddaughter.

'What was he like?' inquired Callen, who had only heard stories of her grandfather from her mother and Uncle Dom.

'He was the best' Kelly answered truthfully as she walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge. 'He was kind, caring. He had the most amazing eyes. To everyone looking in they thought he was this straight down the line serious guy, but he wasn't, he had this smile which just melted my heart. With me he was just a goof ball. He was a big softie.' Kelly sighed, not wanting to continue.

Leni snuggled under her blankets as Kelly got off the bed and again made her way to the door 'I'm going to find him Gran' Leni stated.

'I have no doubt you will' Kelly returned as she closed the bedroom door.

In her own bedroom, lying in her bed after putting her pyjama's on, Kelly fumbled through her bedside table look for something. Finding what she was looking for she pulled out the piece of paper, unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Kelly,  
I've come across some information about my past and it could lead me to my family.  
It is with great deliberation and thought that I have decided to go and find it.  
I'm not even certain it will lead to anything, nor how long it will take; weeks, months, years. But I need to know who I am.  
I didn't tell you in person as you would have wanted to come with me or tried to stop me. I want you to promise me that you will stay strong for the kids.  
You, Amy and Dom are the best things to ever happen to me.  
I will never forget you Kell.  
I LOVE YOU. _

_G. Callen. _

**.**

Special Agent Kelly Callen opened the door to her family's DC home. The family had moved back eight months ago for a year.  
A past case that Callen had worked had re surfaced and the team leader of the DC ops Ziva David needed G. Callen's help.

With the kids not home for the evening - Amy having a sleepover at Harper's place and Dom at practice - Kelly smiled to herself, it was just her and her husband for a few hours before Dom arrived home.

And who knew what could happen in those few hours?

Walking through to the kitchen, Kelly turned the light on and threw the keys on the table. Before turning away to go to the fridge, she noticed an envelope addressed to her. Picking it up she ripped it open retrieving the letter inside.  
Reading the contents her eyes widened in a mixture of surprise, sadness and shock.

Holding the letter she picked up her keys and left.

Arriving at her father's home she walked through the unlocked door, heading straight to the basement. At finding the basement empty she went and found his bourbon, took a full bottle along with a mason jar and left the basement.

After a long day at work Jethro Gibbs wanted nothing more than to get home and work in his basement. His latest project was a baseball bat for his grandson, Anthony Jethro DiNozzo, son of Tony and Ziva.

At hearing soft sobs, Gibbs became alert, placing his hand over his gun as he walked cautiously into his lounge room, flicking the light switch on to find his daughter lying on the couch in tears with a half a bottle of bourbon on the table with a full mason jar next to it.  
'Kelly?' he questioned.

'He's gone. He's left me' she sobbed.

'Who?' quizzed a confused Gibbs walking closer to his daughter as Kelly picked up the letter, handing it to her father who read it and as he did got tears in his eyes. Not for what the letter contained, but for his daughter. 'Do the kids know?' he choked out.

'I only found out an hour ago' Kelly responded with a sniff.

'Where are they?'

'Amy's at Maddie's and Dom's at practice. I should probably go and get him. Can I borrow your car?' she asked sitting up on the couch with red eyes and wiping the hair out of her face.

'Where's yours?'

'I walked here. I had a lot on my mind'

'How much have you had to drink?' asked a concerned Gibbs.

'The bottle was full when I found it'

'Kelly' Gibbs growled.

'Jesus dad. My husband's just left me. I needed to numb the pain. You held a gun to your head and almost pulled the trigger when the love of your life left you' Kelly said as she gazed at her father.

'Your drunk. So I'm gonna let that one slide. I'll go get Dom'

Arriving to collect his grandson, Gibbs found a group of teens in the car park. Parking the car, then opening the door to hop out he walked towards them to find his grandson one of the.

'Grandpa' greeted Dom. 'Are mum and dad still at work?'

'Something like that' answered Gibbs not wanting to tell his grandson the truth. That, he would leave up to his daughter.

'Well I'm going to call mum. Ask if I can stay at Sean's place'

'Don't call her' Gibbs said a little too fast as he didn't want Dom to hear a drunken Kelly on the other end of the line. 'You can stay. I'll let her know'

'Thanks Grandpa'

Opening the door to the family home Maddie Tyler found her best friend's father on the other side. 'Hey Gibbs' she greeted with a warm smile.

'Maddie' Gibbs returned the greeting.

'Something's wrong' stated a now worried Maddie, as her smile disappeared.

'Kelly needs you. Callen's left her'

'He what?' asked a shocked Maddie. ' When? Do the kids know?'

'No, they don't. She wants to tell them. She's at my place'

'Is she OK?'

'Well when I left she was halfway through a bottle of bourbon'

'I'll grab my coat and tell Ben what's going on'

Lying face down on the bed in her childhood bedroom, Kelly turned her head towards the door when she heard the door open 'Dad called in the reinforcements' Kelly said with a groan as her head began to hurt from turning it too fast.

'Your dad told me what happened' Maddie explained as she entered the room. 'Kelly I'm so sorry' she finished as she sat down on the bed.

'Rule number..Oh I forget what number' Kelly said urgently. 'But you know; Don't apologise it's a sign of weakness'

'Its rule number 6' Maddie answered as she sat down on the bed 'but it's not to friends' Maddie argued back.

'Trained you well Tyler' Kelly replied as she grabbed the mason jar off the floor and saluted her friend before swallowing the amber liquid.

'How much have you had to drink' Maddie asked as she eyed the second bottle of bourbon that was on the floor, as Kelly pulled a face.

'Don't worry. Half of the first bottle ended up in the toilet. He left me Maddie. The bastard left me'

The follow night at 6pm Amy and Dominic Callen walked through the front door of their home laughing about the events that had occurred at school.  
Walking into the kitchen they found their mother busy cutting vegetables for dinner. Dom looked at his sister in confusion.

'Uh mum. What are you doing home?' Amy questioned.

'Making dinner'

'But your meant to be at work'

Kelly turned to face her children. As she did, Dom noticed her red eyes and he looked toward the kitchen bench to where the cutting board lay to see what his mother was cutting. No onions in sight. 'I took the afternoon off. Why do I need to explain what I do to my children?' Kelly said angrily.

'Wow. Chill out mum. I was just asking' answered Amy.

'Is dad home?' asked Dom. 'I want to see if he can come for a run before dinner'

'No. He's gone'

'Maybe I can catch up?'

'You can't Dominic. He's gone. He's left us. He's not coming back'

'What?' questioned Amy.

'He's gone to find answers about his past'

'Did you stop him' asked Amy.

'I couldn't'

'This is all your fault' spat Amy.

'Amy' pleaded Dom. He wanted his sister to stop yelling at their mother. If Callen was there he wouldn't be putting up with this. His family never fought.

'If she had stopped him, he wouldn't have left. I hate you' Amy cried accusingly, with tears in her eyes.

4 hours later Dominic Callen crept into the house, climbed the stairs where once at the top he made his way to his sister's room. 'Amy. Are you awake?' he whispered as he stood in the door way.

'Yeah. How was your run?'

'I didn't want to come back. I just wanted to keep running' Dom informed as he entered his sister's room and walked over and sat on the bed.

'Why didn't you?'

'If I didn't come home mum would have all of NCIS and the FBI looking for me. I hate him Amy'

'I hate him too Dom. I can't believe he left us'

'Do you think he loved us?' Dom inquired softly.

Amy sighed. 'I think that he did. I don't get it Dom, we're his family. He doesn't need to go and find answers. The one's that love him are in this house. I bet Grandpa's pissed' Amy concluded with a giggle, as Dom sniggered.

'We should check on mum' Dom suggested as Amy nodded her head in agreance.

Pushing the bedroom door open, Crackles the dog scampered into the room, jumping up onto the bed and snuggled up next to Kelly.

'Mummy' remarked Amy sadly.

Kelly sat up on the bed looking towards the door to find her two children standing there. Opening her arms Amy and Dom rushed over to her engulfing their mother into a hug.

****

**END FLASKBACK. **

Kelly folded the letter back up, placing it back in the draw and turned off the bedside light.

As she turned off the light the moon shone brightly into the bedroom and she was able to clearly see within the room. She looked at the picture on the bedside table; it was a candid photo of just the two of them which had been taken only months before Callen had decided to leave. The photo was taken at Maddie's place, the friends had gotten together for a Sunday afternoon lunch which had first started with just Kelly and Maddie, then their respected partners then with their children in tow. Unfortunality when Kelly and G had moved to LA the lunches had been few and far between.  
The photo was of the couple sitting on the grass with Kelly looking at the camera with a big smile on her face; Callen was looking at her lovingly.

As silent tears slid down her face, she looked towards the window, finding the stars in the night sky.  
Finding the brightest star in the night sky she tearfully pleaded 'I miss both of you so, so much. Look after him mum. Love you'  
And as she settled into bed and closed her eyes she knew than tomorrow she would go into the office and try again to locate her husband just like she had done every day since the day he had left.

**END. **

_I hope that you could tell from the name that Amy married Tony and Ziva's boy Anthony and they had a girl named Callen DiNozzo. Callen during this chapter was visiting Kelly in LA.  
Hudson and Molly are the grandchildren (twins) of Kensi and Deeks. _


End file.
